Herencia Maldita
by Azumi-93
Summary: Comienza 1 nueva etapa,en medio d peligrosos crimenes q podrian dejar mas d 1 marca.Roy no lo sabe,pero lo q siente es mas q culpabilidad;Riza esta confundida,y nada es como se espera.Nada s facil,nada s simple y menos con la muerte acechando/Royai/EdXWin
1. Capitulo 00 Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Hace sólo diez minutos que llegamos, y ya todo es un infierno…Van Hohenhaim, en cuanto entramos, pareció volverse loco, al ver a aquella pareja sentada en aquel sillón, solo le oí gritar "_¡¡Mataron a mi esposa y ahora yo les devolveré la mano!!_" , y apunto con desesperación a la pareja, un hombre de cabello rubio y ojos marrones llenos de notable temor, y una mujer de cabello castaño y ojos azulados con igual sentimiento en ellos, no eran viejos, para nada, y no me logro responder por qué Van está haciendo aquello. Mi padre se desespera, realmente esta iracundo, no se esperaba aquella reacción de su 'amigo' por así llamarle.

Esta misión, la primera en la cual participo, debía ser rápida y fácil, pero Van la transformo en algo completamente diferente, aquellos a quienes apunta, ni si quiera son nuestro objetivo, pero al parecer, su mente no esta en buen estado en este minuto, y no les disparo en seguida, no, claro que no, no se conforma con verlos llenos de temor, ni con oír sus lamentos y suplicas, que no son incoherentes como las creí yo, parecía haber un asunto pendiente entre aquel trío, pero en este minuto no es importante.

Mi padre, Alexander Mustang, esta seguro de que yo seré su heredero, y que estoy más que alegre de haber recibido un entrenamiento tan meditado y casi excelente, él siempre alude entre sus socios mis buenos logros, como si de verdad quisiese aquello, ignorando que en realidad aborrezco este oficio, ignorando que no soy capaz de matar ni de tanta frialdad como muestra él o mi hermana, Jessica Dubois, no estoy alegre de todo esto, no, sé lo que puedo hacer y lo que no, y aunque me entrenaron tanto tiempo, viendo muerte tras muerte...viendo morir siempre gente a la que no conocía (por lo cual no conocía su inocencia o culpabilidad),no soy capaz de hacerlo; mucho menos, después de mi madre…mi madre…desde su muerte es que comence a odiar a mi padre. Desde su muerte, que me ha tratado como un objeto, ni si quiera respetó mi niñez, realmente, casi no recuerdo haberle visto mucho durante esta, quizás por eso no se apena de crearme tanto dolor…no, en realidad, él no sabe lo que me causa, si lo supiera, me habría matado junto a mi madre.

Y hoy, a mis dieciocho años y tres cuartos, me trae con él a mi primera misión, teniendo como objetivo a una niña de tan solo catorce años, para dejar libre a un imbécil que fue demandado por no sé que, no deseé leer el documento que Alexander, me entrego, no tenía caso, no creí que en verdad me trajese, no creí que trajese a un novato a algo como esto. Y aun más, no creí que mi suerte me traicionase así, realmente, confié en que seguiría esperando a que tuviese mayor edad, pero al parecer, al ver que Jessica, con solo dieciséis años, era capaz de tanto...(ya ha cumplido tres misiones, sin necesidad de ayuda alguna), pero no se da cuenta de que yo no soy capaz ni de la mitad de aquello, lo mas probable podría ser por la crianza de mi madre, dedicada y cariñosa, no sé como habrá criado a Jessica su madre, pero sé que no fue la mejor, me di cuenta con solo verla llegar a casa con Alexander, si se la dejo a él, debía estar loca.

Mis pensamientos vuelan en estos momentos, y no han pasado ni cinco minutos desde que mi padre comenzó a gritarle a Van, para que parase; "_¡Nuestra prioridad es esa niña, si ellos escapan, da exactamente igual, no podrán acusar nos!_"

Alexander parece desesperado, y al parecer no se percata de lo que yo; hay otro hombre en la sala, además de una mujer y… ¡la niña!, allí esta la niña, los mismos ojos chocolates y el cabello rubio, definitivamente es ella.

Tengo que actuar rápido. No pueden verla, no debe morir, solo tiene catorce años, debo… ¡debo hacer algo! Pero… ¿qué?

Algo ocurre, el hombre se detiene, mientras la niña, que mira sin aprobación todo, es obligada a subir las escaleras por la morena de ojos chocolates que ha de ser su madre.

El hombre rubio comienza a acercarse, con sigilo, debe ser bastante valiente para intentar emboscar a Van y Alexander, aun sin saber quienes son, el hecho de que tengan un arma les crea una gran ventaja (sin nombrar el gran entrenamiento que ya tienen), pero al parecer este hombre esta decidido.

¿Qué ocurre?, es cierto…soy de los 'malos', y se dio cuenta de que lo estoy viendo. Sus ojos marrones comienzan a mostrar temor, y deja de avanzar. Debería avisarles a mi padre y a Van…no, no debo ser tan… ¡Demonios! Mi padre lo vió! ¡Maldita sea!; ¡Tenían que mirarlo esos tipos!...

Me esta mirando…Alexander me mira… ¿qué puedo hacer? "_Mátalo_", me ordena pero… no puedo…no quiero…no debo… "_¡¡MATALO!!_" Me grita, y solo puedo levantar mi arma, y el hombre comienza a desesperarse, sus ojos…esta sufriendo…pero más que miedo, tiene preocupación, no ha dicho nada, pero se ve…no puedo.

Bajo mi arma y mi padre me mira a sombrado y con gran enfado. "_Te dije que no sería de ayuda, que solo nos causaría problemas_"susurro Van, y aunque tuviese razón, me hizo hervir la sangre, y casi sin pensarlo, miro a mi padre decidido y argumente: _No voy a matarlo, sé donde esta la niña y su madre, voy tras ellas_. Un impulso, aunque era lo que de verdad deseaba, y al ver que mi padre asiente satisfecho, pero con algo de enfado, doy una ultima mirada al hombre rubio, que ya estaba desesperado, y mira con una suplica silenciosa en sus ojos marrones, entonces, ya comprendo que debo hacer, debo salvar a esas mujeres, no importa como, no importan las consecuencias, pero no me perdonare sus muertes.

Corro escaleras arriba, esperando encontrar a ambas mujeres…¡Un disparo¡Demonios! No puedo resistirme, y vuelvo mi mirada, logrando ver como se desploma el cuerpo del hombre rubio, mientras Alexander rie con gran gracia, y la sangre corre a borbotones de la cabeza del hombre, y la pareja aterrorizada por Van sigue con terror en el mismo lugar, gritando un nombre, al parecer el de aquel hombre "_¡James!; ¡James¡Lo mataron¡James!_" ; es algo extraño, deberían agradecer que continúan con vida. Aquel hombre murió, por desafiar a la muerte. Yo también debería irme…pero esto es extraño…su sangre no deja de correr…y su cabello antes rubio, ahora esta cubierto por una espesa sustancia roja que…no…debo concentrarme, debo olvidarme de esto, además, ya había visto morir antes…pero no había visto los ojos de las victimas…debo olvidar esa imagen de suplica; ¡Debo salvar a esas mujeres!

Con gran esfuerzo me doy la vuelta, procurando que no vean que estoy aterrado, no deseo ver más muerte, no deseo causar muerte, no deseo esto… Hay varias habitaciones… ¡Maldición¡Porque deben tener una casa tan grande!

Debo comenzar pero… ¿por donde?... Mientras miro a mí alrededor me doy cuenta de que no hay forma de que escapasen de la casa, no hay ventanas rotas ni nada por el estilo, deben esta en alguna habitación. Tengo que recordar. Según los planos, el primer cuarto a la izquierda, es un baño…el segundo a la izquierda, el cuarto de juegos…el tercero…el de los padres… ¿Dónde se escondería una madre con su hija?... el cuarto de la niña… no es muy probable, pero es mi única opción.

Si no me equivoco, el cuarto es el segundo a la derecha. Me acerco sigiloso, hasta llegar. Tomo el pomo de la puerta, esta cerrada. Una buena señal, acerté. Tengo que abrir… no tengo más opción, debo ejercer presión contra esta. Comienzo a golpearla, y casi logro sentir el miedo de los ocupantes a sus adentros. Cuando logro abrirla, el cuarto esta vació, y aun logro oír los desesperados gritos de la mujer atemorizada por los hombres en el piso de abajo.

"_No fue nuestra culpa, ¡hicimos lo que pudimos! Pero el cuerpo de Karen no podía resistir más, tanto sufrimiento que tú le causaste¡termino matándola!_" Es lo que logro oír antes de otro disparo, un grito enfadado y rencoroso, que continuo con otro de horror y dolor inquietante, no logró matarla aquel disparo, era obvio, Van Hohenheim no se conformaría con simplemente ver morir, prefiere verlos desangrarse, es mas 'placentero' según él, pero a mi parecer, solo es un imbécil desquiciado.

Los gritos continúan, pero no puedo seguir dándome el lujo de oírlos, debo salvar a esas mujeres, antes de que Alexander se aburriese y comenzase a dispararle tanto a la pareja, como a Van. Mi padre no es muy paciente.

No logró ver indicios de movimiento, así que debo guiarme por mi intuición, busco un armario. Lo único que creo obvio para esconderse. No lo veo por ningún lado, y comienzo a desesperarme¡Tengo que encontrarlas!... Miro con detenimiento las paredes, y lo encuentro. Me acerco y abro.

Y logro oír un nuevo disparo, y otro grito desesperado, esta vez no se repitió, y solo logro darme cuenta de la preocupación de un hombre. "_¡Sara!; ¡Sara!; ¡SARA!_" Ya no había nada que hacer, el 'atrevimiento' de aquella mujer, por así llamarle, aun cuando yo mismo apoyo la opinión de la mujer, había terminado con la poca y nada de paciencia del maldito de Van. Y por más que su esposo gritase, ella no podría volver. Porque cuando la muerte llegaba, no había paso a tras. Y él será el próximo, de eso estoy seguro.

Pero dejando de lado aquello, logro ver, al abrir la puerta del armario, los temerosos ojos chocolates de dos mujeres, las he encontrado. Pero sus ojos no muestran solo temor, sino también, un gran desprecio. Un enorme desprecio hacia mí. Por supuesto, debo recordarlo mas seguido, soy de los 'malos'.

_T__ienen que salir de aquí, l_es dije, impresionándolas enormemente, pero no hay tiempo para ello, tengo que sacarlas de allí. _Rápido, no nos queda tiempo, l_es susurro, es cierto, tenemos que apresurarnos.

"_No hay por donde salir, estamos en el segundo piso, si saltamos…_" Comienza a decir la mujer, mientras la joven me mira con detenimiento, como si no creyese en mis palabras, pero un sonido ensordecedor, ya dos veces antes escuchado, vuelve a mis oídos, y también a los de ellas. Y un grito de dolor se oye. EL último de los hombres que no era representante de la muerte en la planta baja, acababa de sucumbir ante ella.

"_Mamá, los mataron…es mi culpa…me buscaban a mi… ¡Te dije que quería entregarme!_" Alega con desesperación la joven, con una voz temblorosa, pero mostrando su madurez, no era ya una niña y sabía que todo aquello era por ella, pero no debía culparse, yo pude detener todo pero no lo hice…

_¡ROY!_

Oigo mi nombre, mi maldito nombre en la voz de Alexander. Lo que significa que no hay tiempo. Tengo que actuar. Porque los malditos ya han matado lo bueno que quedaba en aquella casa. Solo queda la inocente niña y su madre.

_¡Escóndanse lo mejor que puedan aquí dentro!, haré todo lo posible por desviarlos, por favor, no hagan ningún ruido, y cuiden sus movimientos, por favor…_ Ruego, desesperado, y la mujer comenzó a hacerme caso, pero la joven, la chiquilla, no deja de mirarme con odio, sólo quiero ayudarla, quiero salvarla pero esa mirada me desespera…

Llegaron. Los siento detrás de mí. Por suerte, la joven y su madre habían actuado antes que yo y lograron cerrar la puerta del armario.

"_¿Dónde están?_" Me pregunta impaciente Alexander, con su tez blanca marcada con rojo, con el rojo vivo de la sangre, pero no parece importarle, no tanto como a mi. "_¿¡Donde están!?_" Me reiteró la pregunta con un grito de enfado notable, estaba iracundo, realmente iracundo.

_No…no lo sé…_ Susurre con temor, no sabía que inventar.

"_¿¡Como que no sabes!!_" Me pregunta con mayor ira.

_¡¡No lo sé¡¡Simplemente no lo sé!__!_ Le contesto, escondiendo mi temor, no debe verlo, no debe sentirlo, no debe saber lo que escondo.

"_No me hagas esto, Roy, te lo confié todo…_" Me recrimino, mientras en sus ojos y voz, se lograba ver y oír aquel odio que comenzaba a nacerle por mi causa, y aunque me aterra, no voy a demostrarlo, no voy a hacerlo…

_¡¡Y no es mi culpa¡¡Ustedes se entretuvieron con la otra pareja¡¡Yo…!!_ Comencé a decir, pero las palabras indeseadas de Van me obligaron a parar, me impresiona el que pudiese darse cuenta de algo que…sencillamente, yo no puedo seguir escondiendo, pero ni mi padre se advirtió.

"_Algo se mueve en el armario…_" Asegura fríamente, mientras acerca con su cuerpo cubierto de sangre, no suya, sino de los inocentes a quienes mató, pero no le basta, y quiere continuar y matar a esa niña.

"_¿Revisaste allí Roy?_" Me pregunta aun enfadado mi padre, sabiendo que la respuesta quizás no le gustara y temo responderle, porque el ver sus ojos con tanta ira y rencor, aun a esta edad logra asustarme.

"_Déjalo, te dije que no serviría_",dijo Van, y hace, nuevamente, hervir mi sangre, y se por qué, simplemente, porque es cierto. Y continúa acercándose, y me quita de aquí, haciendo lo que más me temía, abrió la puerta del armario, y sonríe. Mierda ¡Sonríe! Me estoy desesperando…

Un grito…una de las dos ha gritado… demonios…no puede…no…

Me estoy acercando, y no puedo detenerme, tengo que ver que no ha ocurrido nada, pero… ¡Mierda! La madre…su madre…

"_¿Dónde esta la niña?_" Preguntó impaciente Alexander, y yo no puedo hacer nada…nada… y la mujer me mira suplicante, y solo soy capaz de correr la mirada…nada…no soy capaz de hacer nada…

"_Por favor…se lo ruego…_" Pide la mujer, no sé a quien mira, pues mi vista esta hacía el suelo, no puedo si quiera mirarla…

"_¿Dónde esta la niña?_" Reitero su pregunta, aun más impaciente Alexander, y me doy cuenta de que ya esta harto, no seguirá aguantando su rabia.

"_Déjamela Mustang, no tiene caso, no te dirá nada… quiero divertirme un poco…_", dice Van, asqueándome por completo, siento deseos de ser yo quien lo mate, y levanto mi mirada, para verle con rabia, real rabia que siento, y miro a la indefensa mujer, con sus matices llenas de miedo, llenas de terror y angustia, con sus negros cabellos siendo tirados por el maldito de Hohenheim…

La mujer se mueve rápido, me costo darme cuenta del movimiento, pero al ver la sangre de Hohenheim correr, me doy cuenta de lo ocurrido, mientras soltaba a la mujer, y caía al suelo sosteniendo con fuerza el lugar donde su sangre corría a borbotones. Sus víctimas, eran mucho mas fuertes que él, que no esta resistiendo un simple corte en la pierna…aunque el verlo sufrir me provocaba una alegría incontrolable.

"_¡Maldita zorra!_" Grita con enfado, y la mujer, intenta huir, pero olvido a mi padre…que la retiene, mientras el desgraciado de Van quita el cuchillo de su pierna y se acerca cojeando a la mujer, intento hacer algo, pero solo logro que me tiren a un lado.

Y frente al armario, mientras mi padre sostiene a la morena mujer, que muestra la angustia en sus ojos, que dirigen su vista a aquel lugar, donde su joven hija es presente de todo aquel sufrimiento y martirio que esta ocurriendo, Van Hohenheim no duda en tomar el cuchillo y cortar fríamente, con una risa realmente perturbante y visiblemente alegre de su parte, enterrando cada vez más aquel filo en el cuello femenino de ella.

La imagen…no se borrará, estoy seguro de ello…pero, mientras veo con impresión, lo desgraciado que puede llegar a ser un humano, pienso que ocurrirá con la joven escondida en aquel armario…ahora…esta sola…viendo desangrarse a su madre, mientras los asesinos se ríen, como si fuese un espectáculo de primera…ríen…como si la vida de su madre no significase nada… ríen…como si la muerte les provocase un extraño placer…ríen…y yo, no puedo hacer nada para calmar su dolor…

La mujer se desangra, pero aun en su lecho de muerte, su vista sigue en dirección al armario…me pregunto¿qué pensará esta mujer?... tanto como mi madre, entrego su vida por su hija, pero… ¿valdrá la pena?...

Perdóname madre…por no poder impedirlo…perdóname mujer…por no interponerme entre el filo y tu…perdóname…Riza, que en tu juventud, deje que pasaras por lo mismo que yo…y no fui capaz de detenerlo, de impedirlo…perdóname…por ser débil…por no impedir tu sufrimiento, por más que lo intente…fui…no, soy un inútil…lo siento…

"_La niña no esta aquí, y estoy herido, es mejor que…_" Logro oír la voz de Van, pero es parada, bruscamente, por un balazo, de parte de su 'amigo'…mi padre ha disparado…sin razón aparente, pero aquel hombre esta ya muerto, pues el disparo solo dejo a la vista un orificio en su cabeza, en medio de los ojos, pero no me causa la satisfacción que creí me causaría su muerte…no…murió sonriente…definitivamente no lo vio venir…no sufrió…es aquello…lo que me molesta…que después de tanto sufrimiento que produjo…no sufrió…Y esto me produce mas rabia de la que ya tengo, en cada mirada que regalo al cuerpo de la mujer…esa mujer merece una venganza…pero yo…no puedo llevarla a cabo… y su cuerpo continuara desangrándose, aun sin vida, hasta que el tiempo pase, y su sangre se coagule, impidiendo que esta siga corriendo…pero su hija…Riza…siempre tendrá presente el correr de esa sangre…lo sé…porque yo aun no olvido el correr de la sangre de mi madre…

"_**Vámonos…**_" Me ordena mi padre, y solo logro mirar al armario, sin darme cuenta de que quizás estoy poniendo en peligro a la niña…

_Pero…_ Dije para mi mismo…pero Alexander lo tomo como una pregunta hacía a él.

"_Murió porque no obedeció mis órdenes…y tú sigues vivo, sólo porque eres mi hijo…_" Sus palabras me hacen temer, y al verlo irse…solo obedezco…porque aun le temo…porque no logro safarme de su control…porque soy débil…y aunque sólo deseo ir en la ayuda de la niña…no soy capaz de hacerlo…porque no quiero perder mi vida…soy egoísta…lo siento…lo reitero…lo siento…

Y lo sigo a la salida, mientras él me quita el arma que traía en mis manos, sé lo que me dice con aquello, esta decepcionado, pero no me causa pena alguna, por lo menos, no este hecho en particular.

Y logro ver en las afueras, el inmenso jardín, que impedía que los vecinos se diesen cuenta del infierno vivido en aquella casa hace pocos minutos atrás. Y sólo el silencio ronda allí, el silencio sepulcral, que anuncia la ida triunfal de los representes de la muerte, de los verdugos del bien, castigando injustamente a aquellos que no son merecedores de tal suplicio.

La gente de esta casa, sufrió y murió por nada, porque ni siquiera el objetivo se cumplió. Y aunque se hubiese cumplido, no argumentaría correctamente las ambiciosas razones de este allanamiento tan inmoral e indeseado. Pero nada hice, y ya es tarde para que siga lamentándome. Por lo menos, salve a la joven. No…no fui yo…fue su madre…lo que reitera mi inutilidad.

Ya llegamos al auto, este auto color plata que nos encamino a este lugar. Maldito cómplice de la muerte. Subo. No lo quiero, pero tampoco quiero perder mi vida. Debo subir, y resistir más tiempo. Porque si esta joven continua viva, estoy seguro de que mi padre no tardará demasiado en mandarme a buscarla. Sé que a mí. Porque fue mi error, y no me permitirá alejarme, no siendo ya testigo de sus masacres.

Comienza a avanzar y veo tras los cristales de las ventanas, transparentes, limpias, un paisaje urbano, ya tan conocido.

Y mientras más avanza, más lejano veo el escenario de la muerte. Pero aun logro ver su jardín, y una joven de brillante cabello rubio entrando…sé que no imagina lo que encontrará al abrir aquella puerta. Sé que comenzará a gritar y no sabrá que hacer, sólo llorará, indefensa. Y recién allí los vecinos tomaran conciencia de lo ocurrido, recién allí se darán cuenta de la masacre de allí adentro, cuando los cuerpos hallan dejado de hacer correr su sangre, ya coagulada, y estén en rigor mortis. Sólo llamarán a la policía, e intentarán calmar a la chiquilla, sin darse cuenta de la otra joven que continua mirando el cadáver de su madre…

Odio este oficio, no sirvo para esto, no puedo causar sufrimiento sin culparme…no de este modo…no quiero ser su heredero, no quiero heredar este pesar del sufrimiento ajeno. No deseo, esta herencia, porque está maldita. Sí, la mejor manera de describir esta herencia que me desea legar mi padre y que a él fue entregada hace tanto por el suyo, es una **_Herencia_********_Maldita_**.


	2. Capitulo 01 Necesito Conocerte

**Capitulo 1. "Necesito Conocerte"**

-Roy, sabes que he tratado de postergar tu iniciación, - Comento un hombre de penetrantes ojos azulados, pelo negro con bastantes cabellos desteñidos, que demostraban su avanzada edad - ... y durante seis años lo he logrado, sin embargo, este año es diferente, mi consejo ha sugerido... – No logro continuar ya que un joven de obscura mirada, igualmente penetrante y de cabellos tan obscuros como la noche, lo interrumpió.

- ¿Qué? ¿tu consejo nuevamente intenta controlarte?- Pregunto el joven con notable rabia el moreno mientras cambiaba su penetrante mirada a una mas desafiante.

-No realmente- Respondió el hombre con tranquilidad, mientras se acercaba al moreno- solo me dijeron algo que creo, es completamente acertado...

-¿Qué cosa?- Pregunto el moreno

-Que... si te dejamos ir, podrías delatarnos y...- Nuevamente el hombre fue interrumpido.

-¡¿Crees que soy un traidor Alexander?!- Grito el joven con rudeza, cosa que no pareció correcta al hombre.

-¡¡No me llames Alexander!!- Exigió Alexander

- ¿Por qué? ¿no es, acaso, ese tu nombre?-.Volvió a gritar el joven.

- ¡¡Soy tu padre y merezco respeto!!- Exigió Alexander

-¡¿Qué respeto puede merecer un asesino como tu?!- Grito Roy con notable enfado.

-¡¡Mas del que tu llegaras a conocer si continuas con esa actitud Roy!!-

-Hm...- Rió el joven con cinismo- En eso, estas muy equivocado, ya que en este mismo instante, te puedo asegurar, que soy mas respetado por la sociedad que tu, ya que mantengo mis manos limpias de sangre ajena, y si, debo mancharme las manos con sangre de otros para conseguir aquel "respeto" como tu le llamas, prefiero ser ignorado...- Respondió el joven con gran tranquilidad y seguridad.

- Eso lo dices ahora...- Dijo el hombre muy tranquilo- Pero... si no lo haces... morirás...- Ante este comentario, Roy cerro los ojos ebozo una cínica sonrisa.

-Había olvidado que eras capaz de matar a tu propia familia con tal de seguir con tu vida- El joven moreno dio media vuelta y se aproximo a la salida.

-¿No quieres oír el nombre de tu objetivo?- Pregunto sonriente Alexander, logrando que Roy parase en seco.

-Ya te he dicho que no matare a nadie- Dijo a punto de salir del lugar.

- Riza Hawkeye- Aquella pronunciación hizo que Roy diese media vuelta.- ¿Levante tu curiosidad?, ni siquiera la conoces...-

- No necesito conocerla para saber que ha sufrido mucho- Dijo Roy con pesar.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- Pregunto Alexander indiferente sabiendo que tenía su atención

- Porque se que asesinaste a sus padres hace seis años- Dijo el moreno con odio en la mirada.

-Estas bien informado- Lanzo una carpeta al suelo, Roy la cogio y la abrió, dentro había una foto de una joven rubia y de ojos chocolateados.- Es ella, dentro de esa carpeta encontraras su dirección y numero telefónico, tu decides como y cuando acercarte, y si decides no hacerlo no salvaras su vida, solo desperdiciaras la tuya.- Luego el hombre salio de la habitación dejando solo al joven en aquella vacía habitación que albergaba miles de secretos, dolorosos secretos para Roy.

-Riza Hawkeye- Pronuncio el moreno antes de volver a cerrar dolorosamente sus ojos- Te protegeré- Abrió decidido los ojos, mostrando aquella determinación que le caracterizaba.- Lo juro.

* * *

-Señorita Hawkeye- Llamo una mujer en el frente de un salón lleno de alumnos.

-¿Si?- Respondió en pregunta una joven rubia.

-¿Podría contestarme la siguiente pregunta?- Pregunto la mujer del frente muy animada.

-No hay problema- Respondió la rubia con decisión, pero algo nerviosa.

- Como todos pueden ver- Comunico la mujer- Aquí hay tres imágenes, -dijo señalando una gran pantalla que mostraba tres imágenes diferentes- visiblemente de un asesinato. Bueno estas tres fotografías fueron cruciales para resolver este caso, mi pregunta es, señorita Hawkeye, si es que usted podría resolver como ocurrió el asesinato, con solo ver estas tres fotografías para mañana- Pregunto la mujer queriendo arrinconar a la joven.

-Le aseguro, señora Froward, que la respuesta a su pregunta se la puedo dar dentro de dos horas-Respondió la rubia decidida, luego, toco el timbre.

-Bien alumnos, mas tarde seguiremos contestó y nos deleitaremos con la respuesta de la Señorita Hawkeye, quien debe venir a buscar las imágenes.-Dijo la mujer.

La joven tomo las tres imágenes y las llevo consigo hacia su casillero, las observó detalladamente , la primera mostraba una sala de estar con dos sillones, en uno, una mujer sentada con su tronco caído sobre sus piernas, a su alrededor, mucha sangre y un arma caída a su lado derecho y fácilmente se podía divisar, su mano izquierda dañada. La segunda fotografía mostraba la misma sala pero con la mujer vista desde atrás, donde se podía divisar un agujero en la parte inferior de su cráneo y bastante sangre en el cabello. En la tercera foto, se veía la puerta que claramente no había sido forzada y el resto de la sala, muy ordenada, lo que implicaba que no había habido una lucha para la muerte de la mujer.

La joven rubia veía con su mirada chocolateada, fijamente las tres imágenes, pensando en como pudo haber ocurrido el crimen, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz amiga.

-Ahora si te metiste en líos, Riza- Comento con alegría otra rubia con mirada de agua dirigida a la joven.

-¿De que hablas?- Pregunto la joven de ojos chocolate

-Edward me lo contó, así que... ¿solo tienes dos horas?- Le pregunto, mientras señalaba las fotografías.

-Si, pero no será difícil-Dijo la rubia chocolateada, con cierta indiferencia- pero tampoco será muy fácil- Continuo su frase con tristeza.

- Te habían dado un día pero tu lo convertiste en dos horas- Comento para molestar la rubia con ojos de laguna.

-No me lo recuerdes Winry.- Pidió desafiante Riza.

- Y bien¿Qué harás?- Pregunto Winry.

-Resolverlo- Respondió Riza mientras señalaba las tres fotos, a lo que la otra rubia tomo las fotografías y las miro fijamente.

-Pero... es algo obvio que fue un suicidio¿no?- Pregunto algo extrañada Winry.

-Si, puede ser, pero hay ciertas cosas que lo contradicen – Comento Riza mientras guardaba unos cuadernos.

-¿A si?- La rubia de ojos azulados quedo pensativa- ¿Cómo cuales?-

-¿Ves el arma?- Pregunto Riza cerrando su casillero.

-Aha- Respondió Winry algo confundida.

-Bien, por lo que se puede ver, es una escopeta, un arma pesada y difícil de manejar para un inexperto-Comento Riza ya mirando a la otra rubia.

-Pero esa no es una contradicción-Negó Winry.

-Bueno, no es muy influyente, pero... ¿ves la mano que la mujer tiene dañada?- Pregunto Riza.

-Si, la izquierda¿verdad?-

-Correcto, el daño en aquella mano, nos podría decir que ella era zurda-Dijo Riza indiferente.

-Si, pero no tienes la total seguridad de eso-Comento Winry.

-No, pero, hay otra cosa que lo señala- Comento sonriente Riza.

-¿Qué cosa?- Pregunto Winry

-El vaso encima de la mesilla, tiene un poco de lápiz labial, lo que me da a entender que es de la mujer-

-¿y que con eso?-

-Que esta mas inclinado hacia la izquierda, por lo tanto, es otra prueba de que puede ser zurda.- Comento sonriente.

-Bien, pero¿en que influye que sea zurda?- Pregunto Winry extrañada

-Si ella es zurda, seria imposible que el arma cayera hacia la derecha, puesto que estaría apoyada en la mano izquierda y por lo tanto, en teoría, debería caer al lado izquierdo al dejar de tomar el arma en el momento de la muerte- Dijo muy concentrada y a la vez alegre.

-Eres rápida- Comento un joven rubio de bellos ojos verdes, alto, y de largos cabellos tomados en una cola.

-Si realmente eres bastante rápida, cualquiera que te oyese, creería que ya saliste de la academia!- Comento otro rubio, pero de cabellos largos, pero no tanto, llevados por una trenza, con los ojos color ámbar y mas bajo que el joven de ojos verdes.

-¡¡Ed, Al!!- Grito Winry muy alegre.

-¿Hace cuanto están escuchando?- Pregunto Riza sonriente.

-Lo bastante como para confundirme- Comento con animo el joven de ojos verdes.

-Por favor Al, es muy fácil, lo que Riza dijo fue...- El rubio de ambarinos ojos comenzó a decir lo mismo que Riza, solo que con palabras mas complicada y menos comprensibles para alguien que no conoce sobre el tema. Entonces todos menos el ambarino, se miraron y luego gritaron.

-¡¡Cállate!!- Le gritaron los tres jóvenes al unísono, cosa que no le agrado mucho a Edward y, junto con los demás, se fue al comedor, pero de muy mala gana.

Ya habían pasado las dos horas de plazo, y Riza debía presentar sus conclusiones, no mostraba nerviosismo alguno, al contrario, se veía bastante segura, pero solo ella sabia la realidad, si se equivocaba en solo una palabra, aquella profesora, no dejaría de recordárselo por el resto de su vida, y esto no la ayudaba mucho que digamos. Ahora estaba frente a toda la clase con los mismos alumnos y en el mismo salón.

-Bien señorita Hawkeye, díganos¿resolvió como ocurrió todo con solo estas tres fotos?- Pregunto la profesora como si olfateara los miedos y nervios de Riza.

-Pues yo...- La joven rubia pensó en retractarse, y no contestar, pero volvió en si, y comenzó a hablar con mucha seguridad- Bien, -Comenzó a hablar- A primera vista, se puede deducir que es un suicidio...- Riza fue interrumpida por la profesora.

- ¿Esa fue su conclusión señorita Hawkeye?- Pregunto con notable enfado la mujer.

-Bueno, pues yo...- Volvió a ser interrumpida.

- Francamente esperaba mucho mas de usted señorita... –La mujer no logro continuar ya que ahora era Riza quien alzaba la voz.

-¡¡Si usted dejase de decir sandeces y me escuchara...!!- Paro al darse cuenta de que ahora un largo silencio cruzo toda la habitación, miro hacia todos lados y se dio cuenta de que todos la miraban fijamente, volvió su vista hacia su profesora, quien le devolvió la mirada con indignación.- Si usted me escuchase un momento..- Dijo mas calmada- yo,... podría darle mis conclusiones.-

La mujer tomo aire y respondió.

-Bien, continúe, Hawkeye- Dijo la mujer calmada pero con odio en la mirada.

-A primera vista se podría decir que es un suicidio – Paro y miro con detenimiento a su profesora, luego continuo- sin embargo, si nos fijamos bien en las fotografías, nos daremos cuenta de que hay ciertas contradicciones, a mi parecer, esto fue un homicidio.- Dijo Riza muy segura de si misma.

-Un homicidio.- Dijo la profesora impresionada- Interesante, dinos como, según tu, ocurrió este homicidio.- Pidió de buena manera.

- Bien, el homicida, debió ser alguien conocido o cercano a la victima, ya que en la tercera fotografía, donde se muestran la sala completa y la puerta de entrada, no hay rastros, ni indicios de lucha o forzamientos, y, que en el momento del crimen, la mujer debió estar dormida, por la posición del cuerpo. En ese momento el Homicida debió acercarse y disparar hacia su boca, para hacer creer que fue un suicidio, luego dejo el arma al lado derecho y se fue- Contó Riza muy segura.

-Valla- Dijo la profesora impresionada- ¿Podría decirme como llego a esta conclusión señorita Hawkeye?- Pidió la mujer.

-Bien, primero, por la posición del arma, esta caída al lado derecho y como la mujer era zurda, aquello habría sido imposible en un suicidio- Dijo Riza.

-¿Y como supo que la victima era zurda?- Pregunto nuevamente la mujer.

-Por las heridas de la mano derecha, y la posición inclinada hacia la izquierda del vaso- Comento segura.

-Valla- Dijo la mujer mas que impresionada- Por increíble que parezca...- Tenia una gran sonrisa- Riza Hawkeye, todo es cierto-

-¿De que habla?- Pregunto Riza extrañada.

-Hablo de que... cada palabra que dijiste es cierta, así fue exactamente como todo ocurrió.- Dijo muy feliz la mujer.

Luego de eso la clase continuo con Riza como el centro, y al término, se volvió a encontrar con Winry, Alphonse, y Edward.

-¿Y, como te fue?- Pregunto el rubio de ojos verdes.

-¡Le fue Excelente!- Contesto Edward muy contento.

-Enserio¡Te felicito Riza!- Grito feliz Winry.

No es para tanto, al fin y al cabo, no era muy difícil.- Dijo Riza.

-Si claro, solo es para sobresalir!-Dijo Edward con la intención de molestarla.

-Hm...-Rió Riza- ¿Saben que es lo primero que haré al graduarme?- Pregunto mirando al cielo.

- No. Respondieron todos al unísono.-¿Qué harás?- Pregunto Winry.

-Darle un tiro a Ed.- Dijo esto mirando al joven, luego se fue del lugar.

-Deberías tener cuidado Ed, ella es capaz- Comento Winry y luego, también se fue.

-Si hermano, Riza nunca habla por hablar-Comento Alphonse con mucha risa.

-Si, si, pero Riza no es una asesina-Dijo Ed muy confiado.

-Jamás dijo que te mataría-Dijo Al mirándolo algo mas serio.

-Au...-Se quejo Ed, luego, los hermanos se fueron dirigidos a sus casas, pero comentando sobre el miedo de Ed ante el comentario de Riza, y Ed quedo muy pensativo.

* * *

-¡¿Me estas diciendo que eres un asesino?!-Pregunto más que exaltado un hombre alto, de cabello negro y ojos verdes claro que se podían divisar a través de sus lentes.

-Corrección, Maes, mi padre es un asesino.- Respondió algo molesto Roy.

-¡Pero me estas diciendo que vas a matar a esa chica!-Grito exaltado el hombre.

-No, lo que dije es que debo matar a esa chica, no que lo haré.-Nuevamente respondió enfadado Roy.

-¿Pero si no lo haces te van a matar!- Replico nuevamente Maes.

-Vamos, Hughes, después de tanto tiempo, ya deberías haberte dado cuenta de mi plan- Dijo sonriente Roy.

-¡¡Amigo, tu siempre eres impredecible!!, pero... no puedo creer todo esto, es... imposible!!- Dijo muy impresionado Hughes.

-¿Qué es imposible¿Qué mi padre sea capaz de matarme?, o¿ que el sea un asesino?-Pregunto sarcástico Roy.

-Y ahora empiezas con los sarcasmos... por favor¿no lo crees imposible?- Pregunto alarmado Hughes.

-No si hubieses vivido con el los últimos diez años...-Dijo algo enfadado el moreno- Realmente, mi padre no es como se muestra, es un frío y calculador asesino, que cree que el matar es respetable, el es malo, capaz de matar al mas cercano si fuese necesario y... realmente, no piensa en el dolor que causa, solo en el dinero que le darán, bajo esa mascara noble y bondadosa, se esconde un hombre con malas intensiones, un hombre, que se mancha las manos con sangre ajena, sin sentir culpabilidad alguna y que realmente no sabe de amor o cariño, solo de muerte y odio, que deja marcado en cada una de sus victimas- Dijo Roy con dolor notable, cosa que realmente demostraba que era sincero en cada una de sus palabras.

-No puede ser así, es tu padre, te crió y realmente, al verte, no puedo decir que eres malo, es... imposible.-Dijo Maes.

-A mi me crió mi madre, luego de su muerte, solo recibí un entrenamiento para matar, francamente, habría preferido un orfanato-Comento Roy quien no pudo continuar la conversación, puesto que una pequeña niña de cabellos claros y verdes ojos, se adentro en aquel salón.

-¡¡Papi!!- Grito la pequeña niña mientras corría a los brazos de Maes.

-Lo siento, Maes, al saber que habías llegado vino corriendo a saludarte, no pude controlarla.- Se disculpaba una mujer de igual color de cabello que la pequeña, también ojos verdes, mientras se acercaba a Roy para saludarlo y hacia lo mismo con Hughes, y se quedaba sentada a su lado.

-No te preocupes Gracia, mi pequeña E lysia puede irrumpir cuando quiera-Dijo sonriente Hughes, tratando de disimular la anterior conversación, y mientras le hacia cosquillas a Elysia.

-¿Y para mi no hay saludo Elysia?- Pregunto sonriente Roy, antes de que la pequeña e lanzase a sus brazos.

-¡¡Hola tío Roy!!- Gritaba contenta la pequeña en los brazos del joven.

-¡Hola pequeña!- Devolvió feliz el saludo- ¿Viste el regalo que te traje?- Le dijo Roy a la niña.

- No¿Qué es?- Pregunto ansiosa Elysia.

-¡¡Sorpresa!!, ve a verlo, esta en tu cuarto!- Le dijo Roy sonriente.

-¡¡Si!!- Grito alegre Elysia mientras salía del lugar con dirección a su cuarto.

-Bueno yo me retiro, para que continúen conversando. Dijo Gracia al darse cuenta de que lo que habían interrumpido era importante.

Cuando los dos hombres estuvieron solos, continuaron su conversación.

-Si todo es cierto...-Comenzó a decir Maes- ¿Por qué no lo denuncias?-Pregunto.

-No es tan fácil Maes-Respondió Roy.

-Pero si tienes las pruebas necesarias, no te costara-Se excuso Hughes.

-A lo que me refiero es a que tengo las pruebas para inculpar a Alexander, pero no a su consejo o a sus cómplices, tu bien sabes que una declaración no es suficiente-Dijo Roy con pesar en sus palabras.

-Si, tienes razón.- Afirmo Maes. Luego, hubo un gran silencio entre ambos, hasta que Maes, nuevamente continuo.- Y bien¿Cuál es tu plan?-

-Me alegra que preguntaras Maes-Dijo Roy muy creído- Planearemos un...- Mostró una sonrisa de superioridad- ¡"Encuentro Casual"!- Termino la frase con un tono de voz que mostraba aun mas superioridad que su sonrisa.

Hughes le quedo mirando, con desesperación, claramente el esperaba mas de Roy, y al ver que su amigo había callado, se dispuso a decir lo que pensaba.

-¡¿Solo eso?!- Pregunto Hughes con enfado.

-Bueno, pues... ¿Por qué crees que recurrí a ti?- Contesto en pregunta Roy, junto con una risilla nerviosa.

-Amigo¡¡de verdad eres un caso perdido!!- Le critico Maes- Bien. Suspiro resignado- Antes de formular nada, debemos saber cuando lo haremos.-Sugirió Maes.

-Bien...mmm... ¿Cuándo tienes libre?- Pregunto Roy.

-Mañana pero...-Maes no logro continuar por una interrupción de su amigo.

-¡¡Mañana será!!- Dijo Roy muy alegre.

-Pero...- Intento excusar Maes.

-Nada de peros, será mañana y sin excusas!-Mando Roy.

-Pero yo quería descansar!!- Pensó Maes al no poder hablar

-Y... ¿Cuál es el segundo paso?-Pregunto ansioso Roy.

-¿Sabes, si quiera, que hará mañana?-Pregunto esperanzado Maes.

-Pues claro que lo se¿Quién me crees¿un tonto?-Respondió en pregunta Roy.

-Bueno si me lo preguntas...-Roy lo interrumpió.

-No contestes-Le ordeno.

-Esta bien... y¿Qué hará?- Pregunto Maes.

-Saldrá con sus amigos - Respondió Roy.

-¿A dónde?-Pregunto Maes.

-Pues...-Roy se callo, al darse cuenta de que no había averiguado eso .

-¡¡No lo sabes!!- Le grito Maes.

-Bueno es que...- Intento excusarse Roy.

-¡¡Es que nada!!, Roy¿ comprendes que hay miles de personas en todo Londres?- Le replico Maes.

- Por favor, si los seguimos desde la Academia...-Hughes lo interrumpió

-Estoy seguro de que ni sabes como son y...- Replico Maes antes de que Roy lo interrumpiese.

-¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?,¡Son la pandilla de rubios!- Se excuso Roy.

-¡Esta bien!, -Grito Maes- ¡Bien¡Vamos a seguirlos desde aquella Academia y vamos a arriesgar nuestras vidas para que tu conozcas a esa chica!- Continuo gritando Maes, para que su amigo entrase en razón.

-Maes... se que... te estoy pidiendo mucho, que te estoy poniendo en peligro...y si no quieres ayudarme... te entiendo, quiero decir, tienes una bella familia a la que disfrutar y proteger- Dijo Roy en un tono comprensivo y adolorido, luego hubo un silencio entre ambos, y Roy agrego.- Yo... realmente no tengo nada, y... si puedo, hacer algo para que alguna persona, tenga porque vivir, y permitirle vivir... moriría sin lastima, ni arrepentimiento, moriría... feliz, es... por eso que estoy tan obsesionado con esa chica... Hace seis años, cuando cumplí dieciocho, mi padre, quería que me iniciase matando a los padres de esa joven, y solo con haber aceptado, pude haberlos salvado, pero tuve miedo, fui un cobarde... pero ahora, no quiero que eso ocurra, quiero salvarla, dejar de ser un cobarde y arriesgar todo por remendar mi error, quiero corregirme, realmente, quiero quitarme esta culpa.- Luego de estas palabras, Roy pudo sentir la mano de Hughes desarmando el cabello.

-Realmente sufres con esto amigo.-Le dijo Maes amistoso- Te ayudare- Fue lo que agrego antes de sonreír amistosamente.

-Gracias- Dijo Roy, demostrándose de verdad agradecido.

De pronto la puerta volvió a abrirse, y entro Gracia.

-Disculpen que vuelva a interrumpir, pero... la cena esta lista- Dijo Gracia.

-Muchas gracias amor, en seguida vamos- Respondió Hughes.

Roy miro a Hughes y ambos rieron, luego se dirigieron al comedor junto con Gracia y Elysia, quien agradeció el regalo dado por Roy. Al terminar la cena, Roy y Hughes continuaron conversando.

-Bien entonces... ¿Que propones que hagamos?- Pregunto Maes.

-Primero tendremos que seguirles y después... am... noce, supongo que... se caiga y yo la recoja y¡ listo!, nos conocimos- Dijo animado Roy.

-Realmente tus planes están bajando de nivel- Dijo con gracia Hughes.

-Esta bien, se que mis planes no son los mejores-Ambos amigos rieron- Bien, supongo que ya es hora de que me valla-Luego de decirlo se levanto.

-¿Por qué no te quedas?, tenemos el cuarto y no nos molesta...- Pregunto Maes.

-No, ya he estado mucho tiempo molestándote.-

-Ya te dije que no hay molestias Roy, así que te quedaras.-

-Bien, como gustes.- Accedió Roy.

Ambos salieron de la habitación, Maes dijo a Gracia que Roy se quedaría y ella accedió con gusto, y fue a arreglar el cuarto, mientras, ellos, jugaban con Elysia, cuando el cuarto estuvo listo, todos se despidieron y se fueron a dormir.


	3. Capitulo 02 Vagos Intentos

**Capitulo 2. "Vagos intentos"**

Al día siguiente todos se levantaron temprano, tomaron desayuno, conversaron un poco, luego jugaron, y como a las tres de la tarde, Maes y Roy se prepararon para salir, cuando Elysia se les interpuso.

-Hija te aburrirás, debemos hacer muchos tramites y...-La pequeña interrumpió a Maes.

-¡No me importa yo quiero ir, Papi!- Grito la niña.

-Elysia¿no pensaras el dejar sola a tu mami, o si?- Pregunto amistoso Roy.

-En realidad, podrían llevarla, realmente necesito un descanso y...-Estaba comentando Gracia antes de que ambos hombres la interrumpieran con un grito.

-¡NO!- Gritaron al unísono Roy y Maes.

-¿Por qué no?-Pregunto casi llorando Elysia.

-Si¿Por qué no?- Reafirmo la pregunta Gracia, sospechando que algo tramaban los hombres.

-Porque... porque...-Intento excusar Maes- ¡Explícales Roy!-

-A., pues... porque... porque... se... aburrirá mucho y...- Miro los ojos llorosos de la pequeña y no se resistió a las dos lagrimillas que corrieron por las mejillas de la niña- y... ¿Qué mas da?, vamonos Elysia- Dijo resignado.

-¡SI!- Grito feliz la niña.

-¿¡Pero que...!?-Iba a decir Hughes antes de la mirada asesina que recibió de parte de su esposa.

-¿Pero que cariño?- Le dijo algo enfadada Gracia.

-Pero que... buena idea- Dijo Maes con una risilla nerviosa.

Y los tres salieron del lugar con caras largas, exceptuando a Elysia, que iba con una gran sonrisa que demostraba toda la felicidad que sentía al haber logrado su objetivo. Caminaron hasta llegar a la esquina donde Hughes se detuvo.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Pregunto Roy.

- ¿Seguiremos, aun estando con Elysia?- Respondió preguntando Maes.

-No creo que sea un problema, ella es tranquila y como dije, no será un problema- Respondió Roy.

-Será...-

Luego se dirigieron hasta la Academia, y esperaron a ver salir a Riza, pero nada, entonces Maes se desespero.

-¡Tal vez ya se fueron!- Grito Maes.

-No, son cuatro rubios, en seguida se verían- Respondió Roy.

-Pero no han salido- Se quejo Maes- ¿Cómo son?-

-Una, Riza, rubia de ojos chocolate, siempre lleva el cabello tomado, la otra... am... noce como se llama, pero también es rubia y lleva siempre una cola alta, los hombres, am... Edgard, bajo, rubio, ojos ámbar, lleva una pequeña trenza, no muy larga, y el otro, am... Alphonse, rubio y lleva una cola baja larga, ojos verdes, y también rubio.- Contesto Roy.

-Entonces ya los veo- Dijo Maes.

-¿Dónde?- Pregunto Roy, mientras miraba a todos lados.

-Allí!!-Grito Maes.

Los tres, Roy, Hughes, y Elysia, corrieron tras los jóvenes, cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, comenzaron a pensar.

* * *

-Recuérdame porque vine- Pidió de mala gana la Rubia de ojos chocolate.

-Porque sino, no te iba a dejar dormir- Contestó sonriente la Rubia de ojos azulados.

-¿Y porque Ed?- Volvió a preguntar Riza.

-Porque necesito a alguien que lleve mis bolsas- Volvió a responder sonriente la otra rubia.

-¿Y porque vine yo?- Pregunto el Rubio de ojos verdes.

-Porque yo no quería sufrir solo- Respondió de mala gana el ambarino- ¿¡Como es que cada vez que sales de compras, terminas trayéndonos a todos!?-Pregunto Edward amenazante.

-Es que son muy fáciles de manipular- Contesto Winry sonriente.

-Yo creo que es porque eres una agresiva manipuladora- Comento indiferente Riza.

-¡¡Yo no soy manipuladora!!- Grito Winry.

-Si, claro...- Comento Edward.

-¿¡Eso fue sarcasmo!!- Pregunto Winry furiosa.

-¿Cómo te lo explico?...-Continuo Ed-... SI!!- Le grito.

Winry y Edward comenzaron a pelear, mientras, Riza y Alphonse por unos minutos se quedaron mirando con lastima la escena, puesto que, los argumentos de cada uno eran penosos, pero cuando se dieron cuenta de que la pelea podía pasar a mas, se acercaron a separarlos antes de que se maten.

-¿Están peleando?- Le pregunto a Roy Maes.

-Creo que si- Contesto extrañado Roy.

-Bien eso nos da un tiempo para pensar.-Comento Maes- ¿Qué haremos?-

-Podríamos...-Miro a todas partes y encontró su objetivo- Ya se¡vamos!-

-¿Qué pretendes?-Pregunto Maes mientras tomaba a Elysia y seguía a Roy.

-Ya lo veras- Contesto Roy.

Los tres cruzaron la calle y Roy se acercó a un hombre que estaba alli.

-¡¡Yo no lo hice, lo que sea que te hallan dicho, yo...!!-Gritaba desesperado el hombre, cuando Roy lo interrumpió.

-Cálmate, no voy a...-El hombre interrumpió a Roy.

-Ten, toma!, lo siento, lo siento!!-Se disculpaba el hombre mientras le entregaba una billetera a Roy.

-Espera...-Pidió Maes mientras se acercaba- ¡¡ES MI BILLETERA!!-

-Bueno, eso ni importa, te la devolvió-Dijo tranquilo.

-¿Cómo que no importa¡¡Es un ladrón!!-

-Y mi padre un asesino-Respondió cortante Roy-Te pagare una buena cantidad-Comenzó a decir al sujeto, ya mirándole- si es que le robas la cartera a esa rubia de allí- Apunto a Riza- y me la entregas.-

-¿De cuanto estamos hablando?-

-212 Euros-

-¿¡TANTO!?- Pregunto exaltado Maes.

-Si, lo vale.-Comento Roy- bien¿ que dices?-

-Quiero el pago- Pidió el hombre.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- Pregunto Roy mientras buscaba el dinero.

-Me llaman Barry- Contesto el hombre.

-Bien Barry, acabas de ganarte esto- Roy le entrego el dinero.

-Muchas Gracias-Dijo Barry, luego, tomo rápidamente el dinero y se fue corriendo mientras gritaba- ¡¡TONTO!!- Y desapareció.

Luego de la huida de Barry, hubo un vergonzoso silencio.

-¿Crees que vuelva?- Pregunto Maes con una cara algo tonta, por lo cual recibió una mirada "Asesina" de parte de Roy.

* * *

-¡¡LOCA GRUÑONA!!- Insulto Edward.

-¡¡ENANO ESTUPIDO!!- Respondió Winry.

Riza y Alphonse no podían controlar a sus amigos que gritaban desesperados y ya habían atraído a una buena cantidad de gente, pero eso no los detenía, al parecer, no se avergonzaban como Al y Riza de hacer aquella escena publica. Cuando de pronto Riza se harto.

-¿¡Enano¡¡RETRACTATE!!- Ordeno Ed.

-¿¡Retractarme!!, si!, mira como me retracto!!- Dijo sarcástica Winry- ¡¡Enano¡¡Enano¡¡Enano!!-Le grito

-¡¡YA BASTA!!-Grito furiosa Riza mientras se interponía entre Edward y Winry a lo que se oyó un silencio abrumador para ambos-¡¡Winry, Ed!!-Grito

-¿Si?-Preguntaron con miedo Winry y Ed ya calmados.

-¿No les da vergüenza?-Pregunto enfadada- Están peleando como niños frente a un montón de mirones,- Comenzó a mirar con rabia a los q estaban alrededor.-...que por cierto¡No tienen nada que mirar!-Esto ultimo lo dijo con un grito.

-Bien, ya la oyeron, creo que es mejor que se vallan,-Recomendó con cierta vergüenza Alphonse, sin embargo, no logro que se valla mas del cuarto de la gente, cosa que no agrado a Riza.

-¡¡Ya lo escucharon, váyanse de aquí!!- Grito Riza, espantando a todo lo que restaba de gente, luego se acercó a Winry y a Ed- Y ahora, vamos a continuar con las compras de Winry y vamos a hacer como si esto no hubiese ocurrido¿esta claro?-Dijo como un mandato, pero calmada Riza.

La rubia de ojos chocolate comenzó a avanzar junto a Alphonse mientras Ed y Winry comentaban.

-Riza asusta cuando se enfada-Comento Edward.

-Si, realmente espero que no le den un arma-Contesto Winry.

Riza tosió en señal de que los había oído y ellos callaron y luego ella comento:

- Hace unos instantes se estaban matando con las palabras y ahora hablan a mis espaldas de mi como si nada.-Dijo Riza riendo (Riza con risa habría sonado divertido!!)

* * *

-¡Allí hay otro!-Dijo Roy apuntando a un hombre.

-Roy, no creo que...- Elysia interrumpió a Hughes.

-Tío Roy-Llamo la pequeña, impresionando tanto a su padre como a Roy.

-¿Si Elysia?-Pregunto Roy extrañado.

-Tío, si ya le quitaron el dinero tres veces¿Por qué continua buscando gente y pagándole antes, si ya le han robado el dinero?-Pregunto inocentemente Elysia.

El comentario de la niña hizo que Roy sintiese mas vergüenza que nunca ya que, sin duda alguna, la niña, tenia razón. (Una buena imagen de cómo quedo es de cuando Riza le dice que es inútil bajo la lluvia, ya que no puede usar su alquimia, jaja)

-Que conste que yo no fui quien lo dijo- Comento Maes.

-Papi¿dije algo malo?- Pregunto preocupada la niña.

.No Elysia, solo la verdad- Tranquilizo a la pequeña, Maes. Luego miro a Roy y le pregunto. ¿Tienes plan B?-

-¿Tenia plan A?-Pregunto Roy aun en la misma posición.

-Roy, tendrás que pensar en algo rápido, porque vienen hacia aca-Dijo levantando a Roy.

-Ya se que haré...-Puso una sonrisa seductora ( de esas que me hacen babear muxo...) y se apoyo en una pared ( no preguntes de donde salio la pared..).

Hughes le quedo mirando, sin saber que se proponía su amigo, pero lo dejo. Cuando Riza estuvo cerca, Roy le quedo mirando con aquella sonrisa.

* * *

-Riza, debes aceptarlo, cuado te enojas, das miedo.- Pidió Winry.

.Bien, tal vez tienes razón, pero parecían dos niños peleándose y la gente alrededor se burlaba de ustedes, realmente eran graciosos- Respondió Riza con voz burlona.

-De verdad serias peligrosa con un arma¿no Al?- Pregunto el ambarino, sin embargo, no recibió respuesta de parte de su hermano-Al- Le volvió a llamar, aun sin respuesta. Al, Al!-

-Riza, es mi idea o ese tipo te esta mirando?-Pregunto inocentemente Alphonse.

-¿Qué¿Quién?- La joven dirigió su vista hacia su alrededor, encontrando rápidamente, la mirada que la vigilaba, perteneciente a un joven de cabellos tan obscuros como su mirada, llevaba una sonrisa embrujadora para cualquier mujer en su rostro, lo cual la hizo dudar entre detenerse o continuar.

-"La tengo"- Pensó el moreno muy seguro al ver que la rubia se detuvo un momento.

-¿Riza?- Le llamo la otra rubia intentando quitar del transe a su amiga.

-"¿Qué estoy haciendo?"- Se replico con pensamientos la joven de ojos chocolates, mientras ignoraba al moreno- Como te decía...- Siguió su camino dejando perplejo al joven moreno.

* * *

Roy logro ver como la joven rubia se alejaba de allí sin remordimientos, dejándolo en vergüenza y bajándole el autoestima, por lo cual volvió acabado a aquella posición de derrotado.

-Bravo Roy!!- Comento risueño Hughes. Ahora si llamaste su atención- Continuo sarcástico.

-Ya cállate!- Le ordeno Roy, aun en la misma posición.

-Esta bien, pero se te acabaron los planes, estas acabado-Dijo Hughes, logrando que su amigo se levantase triunfante, cosa que le extrañó.

-Roy Mustang nunca esta acabado!!- Replico el moreno con orgullo.

-Pero te rechazo- Le recordó Maes.

-¿Tenias que recordármelo?- Pregunto melancólico Roy, volviendo a su anterior posición, luego de un rato se acercó a Maes preocupado.- Maes...- El hombre lo interrumpió.

-¿Terminaste de lloriquear?- Le pregunto en tono burlón.

-Si, si, pero mira...- Nuevamente Hughes lo interrumpió.

-¿Que¿otra chica?- Dijo algo enfadado.

-No¿Dónde esta Elysia?- Le grito preocupado.

-¿Qué?, esta aquí a mi...- Miro a su lado y se desespero al no ver a la pequeña-¡¡No esta!!- Grito-¡¡Elysia¡¡mi pequeña Elysia¡mi bebita¿¡Donde esta mi nenita!!- Gritaba desesperado Hughes.

-Cálmate!!, vamos a buscarla, no ha de estar lejos.-

Ambos se pusieron a buscar desesperadamente a Elysia, y cada vez Hughes estaba mas preocupado.

-¿¡Que tal si un ladrón se la llevo y la convierte en ladrona!!, NO!!, la educación de mi nena quedara arruinada!!- Gritaba con desesperación Maes al ver que su pequeña hija no estaba allí con ellos.

-Cálmate Maes, te prometo que la encontraremos-Dijo Roy, intentando calmar a su amigo, puesto que el moreno se sentía culpable de la perdida de la pequeña Elysia.

Ambos hombres se alejaron del lugar esperanzados de encontrar pronto a la pequeña Elysia.

* * *

-Lo siento, su tarjeta fue rechazada- Comunico una vendedora.

-¿¡Que¡¡Imposible¡la cargue esta mañana!- Alegaba exaltada Winry.

-Era de esperarse, llevas casi dos horas comprando todo lo que ves...- Comento Riza.

-¡No compro todo lo que veo!- Se defendía Winry, luego miro a la vendedora- Tenga, un cheque- Entrego el papel a la mujer.

-Si no compras todo lo que ves¿Por qué llevas tanto?- Pregunto Riza.

-Por favor Riza, son cosas indispensables para vivir- Contesto Winry.

-Un florero, un vestido, diez llaveros, tres pulseras, dos cuadernos, cuatro álbumes fotográficos, y... ¿comida para perro¡¡Ni siquiera tienes un perro!!-

-Bueno, talvez me compre uno.- Dijo Winry.

-Sus cheques están rebotados.- Comento la vendedora.

-¡¡Que!!- Grito Winry.

-Y así querías comprarte un perro- Le molesto Riza.

-¿Alguien podría ayudarme?- Pidió auxilio Edward, quien sostenía unas 50 bolsas, que se veían muy pesadas, ya a punto de caer.

-¡¡Hermano!!- Grito Al, mientras corría en el auxilio de su hermano, quien había caído dolorosamente al suelo.

-¿¡Como que rebotados!?- Grito Winry.

-Lo siento, hable con su banco.-Contesto la vendedora indiferente.

-¿¡Pero como quiere que viva sin esto!?- Grito Winry, mientras mostraba un vestido.

-Por favor, Winry, puedes vivir sin eso, y sin mucho mas de la mitad de las cosas que compraste- Critico Riza.

-Bien, tal vez sin esto, pero...- Soltó el vestido- ¿ y sin esto?- Pregunto intentando dar lastima, mientras mostraba un objeto algo extraño, ovalado y muy brillante.

-Winry¿Qué es eso?- Pregunto Riza extrañada.

-Es... es... es un...- Intentaba explicar Winry

-¿No sabes que es, verdad?- Le dijo Roza.

-Bueno, tal vez... no, pero es muy lindo y... ¡brilla¡tengo que tenerlo!-Pedía Winry- Vamos, no te cuesta nada pagarlo!-

-¿¡Que no me cuesta¡¡Hace un año que pago tus deudas!!-

-¡Vivíamos juntas¡Era para la casa!-

-¡Y es por eso q no te demando!-

-Por favor...-

-¡Winry, ya deja de ponerte en ridículo y vamonos!-

Riza, tomo a Winry y se la llevo arrastrando, mientras rogaba por volver a la tienda, mientras la vendedora, las miraba con cierta vergüenza la escena, luego de un rato llegaron donde Ed y Al, quienes estaban sentados en una banca descansando, Ed con muchos moretones, como producto de su caída, y muchas, muchas quejas, mientras Al, solo escuchaba resignado. Winry se sentó al lado de Ed y lo ayudo con las quejas, mientras Riza al lado de Al, también resignándose a escuchar.

-Yo quería... bueno, la cosita brillante...-Continuaba Winry.

-Me duele todo el cuerpo...-Se quejo Ed.

Ambos jóvenes continuaron quejándose, a lo que Riza y Al, solo suspiraban resignados, hasta que en un momento dado, Riza oyó un llanto, que, definitivamente, no era de los jóvenes, pues era agudo, con temor, un llanto que suplicaba por ayuda, por protección, entonces, Riza recordó que esa no era la primera vez que oía aquel llanto, es mas, había sentido en carne propia el sufrimiento de aquel, ese miedo. Aquel pensamiento o recuerdo la paralizo por unos momentos, solo hasta que lo volvió a oír aquel sollozo. Se levanto rápidamente de su asiento e intento e intento identificar la procedencia del sonido. Avanzo unos pasos, alejándose de sus amigos, cosa que les extraño, y la siguieron.


	4. Capitulo 03 Revelando una Realidad

Capitulo 3

**Capitulo 3. "Revelando una realidad"**

-Riza ¿a donde...?- Intento preguntar Edward pero Riza lo acallo.

-Sh...- Silencio a su amigo, mientras continuaba con sigilo su camino. A cada paso, Riza podía sentir con cada vez mas fuerza y angustia, aquel sollozo, que notablemente, pertenecía a una pequeña niña, de pronto, logro percibir el origen del sonido, paro en seco, frente a unos baños, con unos carteles que indicaban que estaban fuera de servicio, sin embargo, ella oía los sollozos con mucha fuerza, dentro de uno de los baños, los miro con detención y, con rapidez, se acercó al que estaba a su derecha, acercó su mano a la manilla, la giro, y, lentamente, logrando oír fuertemente, unos gritos de auxilio, y temor, logrando ver una escena, que le causo, repugnancia y dolor...

-¡Suélteme!¡Me duele!¡Tengo Frío!¡Papi, Papi!¡Papi, ayúdame!- Eran los gritos de auxilio que Riza oía, y, que al abrir la puerta, logro ver de donde provenían.

Una niña, no mas de cuatro años, cabello castaño claro, de ojos verdes, llenos de agua, y mejillas completamente mojadas por lagrimas que caían sin compasión de sus ojos , era la dueña de los quejidos, semidesnuda, con solo su pantaleta y una pequeña polera, luchaba contra un hombre, que pasaba los cuarenta, quien tiraba fuertemente de una de las colas que la pequeña llevaba, (realmente no pretendo dar la descripción del sujeto, me costo mucho imaginar esto, mas que nada, me dolió escribirlo, y preferiría no dar una descripción, sino me quedaría mas traumada de lo que ya me traume.), y con la otra mano sostenía una de las manos de la niña, que no dejaba de llorar.

-Maldito...- Susurro Riza en el umbral de la puerta, haciendo que el hombre que retenía a la pequeña la mirase.-¡Maldito!- Repitió, esta vez mucho mas fuerte, con un grito, y corrió hacia el hombre, quien se había puesto de pie, cuando estuvo cerca de el, cerro sus ojos y levanto su mano empuñada, para luego darle un golpe al sujeto, golpe que hizo que el tipo cayera fuertemente al suelo. Se alejo del sujeto, y se acercó a la niña, se agacho y la miro con ternura, intentando tranquilizarla, puesto que aun lloraba desesperada- Tranquila...- abrazo a la pequeña- Ya esta todo bien...- Dijo tranquila y segura de sus palabras, pero se equivocaba, el hombre se había levantado, y con un arma, golpeo fuertemente la cabeza de Riza, quien grito por el dolor causado, y luego callo al suelo.

-¡Algo ocurre!- Grito desde afuera Winry mientras entraba al lugar.

- ¡Winry!¡Espera!- Le pidió Edward seguido por Al.

Los tres jóvenes entraron encontrándose con la escena, la pequeña semidesnuda, el hombre con el arma y Riza en el suelo ensangrentada.

-¡Riza!- Grito Winry, haciendo que el hombre se de cuenta de su presencia y les apunte.

-¡¡Levanten sus manos!!- Ordeno el hombre, a lo que Ed y Al obedecieron, pero Winry no.-¡¡Dije que levanten sus manos!!- Le grito a la rubia.

-¡¡NO!!- Respondió con un grito-¡¡No hasta que vea a Riza!!-

-No soy un tipo con paciencia- advirtió el hombre- Levanta las manos-Volvió a ordenar el hombre, esta vez, acercando el arma a la cabeza de Winry, con el dedo en el gatillo.

-No lo haré- Volvió a negarse Winry.

El hombre estaba a punto de disparar, a punto de tirar del gatillo, cuando Edward se le tiro encima, haciendo que se le escapase un disparo, por suerte hacia el techo, luego, tomo el arma y la lanzo lejos, cayendo cerca de Riza, e inmovilizo al hombre. La niña lloraba aun con más intensidad, Winry, corrió hacia Riza, y Alphonse a ver a la pequeña.

-¡Riza!- Grito Winry, intentando hacer reaccionar a su amiga, haciendo que esta despertara- ¿Te encuentras bien?- Le pregunto desesperada.

-Si...- Respondió despacio, y miro a su alrededor, vio a Alphonse con la niña, a Edward sosteniendo al hombre, y el arma cerca de ella. Casi sin fuerzas se levanto y rápidamente, tomo el arma, intentando ignorar el fuerte dolor que la herida en su cabeza le producía, apunto con rapidez hacia el hombre.

-¿¡Riza que haces!?- Le pregunto desesperada Winry.

-¡¡Edward aléjate!!- Grito como una orden, haciendo que todos la mirasen con miedo.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?- Pregunto Edward.

-¡¡Solo aléjate!!- Le volvió a ordenar, haciendo que esta vez el le obedeciera.

-¡¡Riza, piensa lo que vas a hacer!!- Le pidió desesperada Winry.

-No tengo nada que pensar, ya lo decidí¡¡VOY A MATARLO!!- Dijo Riza decidida y poniendo el dedo en el gatillo, en ese momento, solo había silencio, la niña, ya no lloraba.

-¡Riza, si disparas jamás conseguirás tu licencia!- Le dijo Edward.

-¡¡NO ME INTERESA SI NO PUEDO SER DETECTIVE!!, lo que este hombre le hizo a esta niña es... ¡¡IMPERDONABLE!!- Grito Riza.

-¡Piedad!- Rogó el hombre

-¿Piedad?-Pregunto Riza indignada- ¿¡IBAS TU A TENER PIEDAD AL DAÑAR A ESTA NIÑA!!-Volvió a preguntar, esta vez mucho mas indignada.

-¡Lo siento¡Fue un error¡No volveré a hacerlo!-Gritaba el hombre.

-¡Aunque me lo digas mil veces, no voy a creerte!¡Lo que pretendías hacerle a esta niña, no tiene nombre!- Las lagrimas, inundaron despiadadamente, los ojos de Riza- ¡¡IBAS A ARREBATARLE SU INOCENSIA!!- Y corrieron por sus mejillas delgados ríos de gotas saladas- ¡¡NO PUEDO PERDONAR ESO!!-Grito sin poder ocultar su llanto.

-¿Crees que vale la pena ensuciarte las manos, Riza?- Le pregunto Alphonse.

-Se... que no lo vale... pero, tengo que hacerlo...-

-¿¡Quieres que esta niña vea un homicidio!!- Pregunto Al. -¡No es necesario que lo vea!, solo... tapa sus ojos- Respondió Riza, aun apuntando- No, la dejes mirar...-Pidió, y bajo el seguro del arma, para poder disparar, estaba a punto de tirar por completo del gatillo, cuando oyó un grito de la pequeña.

-¡NO!- Pidió llorando la pequeña- ¡No lo hagas!- Rogó nuevamente la niña, haciendo que Riza parase en seco.¡NO!- Exigió la pequeña.

Al oír a la pequeña rogarle no hacerlo, saco su dedo del gatillo, y cerro los ojos por unos segundos, pero no dejo de apuntar, y la niñazo dejo de llorar.

-Tienes suerte de que esta niña sepa perdonar- Le dijo Riza al hombre demostrando su odio en la mirada, ya no lloraba, al contrario, su rostro se mostraba duro-¡ Edward!- Le llamo- Ten- Le lanzo el arma, Ed la tomo y apunto al tipo, para que no escapase- Winry, llama a la policía- Pidió a su amiga, mientras caminaba hacia la pequeña.

La niña miro fijamente a Riza, ambas, mostraban el dolor en sus miradas, pero, de pronto, la de la pequeña cambio, reglándole una sonrisa a su salvadora.

-Gracias- Pronuncio bajo la pequeña, mientras abrazaba a Riza y volvía a llorar.

-No es nada- Respondió Riza, devolviéndole tanto la sonrisa, como el abrazo.

* * *

-Maes, creo que deberíamos ir con Gracia.-Sugirió Roy algo desesperado por no encontrar a la niña.

-Si- Contesto con pesar Maes.- Tienes razón-Se sentó en una banca que estaba cerca-Va a matarme- Su voz comenzó a tornarse temblorosa.

-No te preocupes, vamos a encontrarla- Intento animar a su amigo Roy, mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-¡Por favor Roy!,¡Llevas diciendo eso por casi una hora!- Maes ya no podía mas, el no saber donde estaba su hija lo desesperaba, y termino desquitándose con su amigo, quien se sentía tan o incluso mas culpable que él.

-Lose, no es necesario que me lo digas, pero prefiero creer que Elysia esta bien a creer que algo malo le ocurrió, aunque sea solo halla una mínima posibili...- Maes le interrumpió.

-Lo siento- Se disculpo, bastante preocupado y arrepentido y su voz comenzó a quebrarse, ya no aguantaba la preocupación, y sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse.

Roy ya no sabia como reconfortar a su amigo, Maes se sentía un idiota, había perdido a su hija de cuatro años en solo unos instantes y ahora no tenia idea de donde estaba y toda su característica alegría, había desaparecido, infiltrado sin piedad, un pesimismo, que realmente, le hacia pensar lo peor de si mismo, y no se perdonaría jamás si algo le ocurría a su hija. Sin embargo, Roy, se sentía mucho peor, había sido él quien le pidió a Maes que lo ayudase, fue él quien dijo que Elysia podía ir, fue él quien no se preocupo por lo que podía ocurrir después.

Ambos hombres, mantenían un doloroso silencio, pensando, cada uno, en que era su culpa, y luego de unos momentos, ambos en silencio, se dirigieron al auto y posteriormente a la casa de Hughes. Al llegar Maes no quiso abrir la puerta, y dudo en tocar, demorándose un poco, pero recordó que su niña continuaba perdida, y toco, de manera lenta y sonora, solo tres toques bastaron para que Gracia abriese la puerta, sonriente, con los ojos aun medio adormilados.

-¡Hola!- Saludo ella sonriente mientras se limpiaba los ojos, pero se asusto al terminar y poder ver bien, y mirar que su esposo no tenia buena cara, que Roy, estaba perturbado, pero, algo faltaba, alguien, no estaba, ella no estaba, entonces, su expresión sonriente, cambio a una de preocupación y desesperación- ¿Dónde esta Elysia?- Pregunto desesperada.

-Gracia...- Maes no aguanto, y cerro sus ojos dejando escapar una lagrima, cosa que preocupo aun mas a Gracia.

-Maes...¿donde...donde esta la niña?-Pregunto Gracia al borde del llanto, pero no recibió respuesta, miro mas que preocupada a Mes, pero este solo mantenía la cabeza gacha, y las lagrimas corrieron por las mejillas de ella y desesperada miro a Roy en busca de explicaciones- ¿¡Donde esta mi hija!!- Pregunto gritando sin ya poder disimular su angustia y al ver que su marido no podía responder, volvió a mirar con desesperación a Roy, quien supo que tenia que hablar.

-Ese es el problema, Gracia, no lo sabemos...- Respondió Roy, con mucho dolor en aquellas palabras.

-No puede ser...- Respondió ella llorando mientras entraba a la casa...

* * *

-¡¡Ay¿¡podrías tener mas cuidado!?-Reclamo con disgusto una rubia de ojos chocolateados.

-¡Fuiste tu quien no dejo que te sacasen de aquí para la curación, así que no te quejes!- Le contesto un chico de cabello rubio opaco y delicados ojos verdes.

-No voy a irme sin esa niña, Al- Contesto decidida la misma rubia.

-Pues yo creo que deberías preocuparte mas por tu salud Riza, ya hiciste bastante por la pequeña...- Contesto otra rubia de cabello mas claro y de ojos azules.

-Ocúpate de tus asuntos Winry, la niña es mi problema- Contesto desafiante Riza.

-Pues al parecer no es lo que dirá Jessica.- Comento otro rubio ambarino (realmente son la pandilla d rubios!!, volvamos, no quiero quitar el drama.)

-Pues yo la convenceré, además, no conseguirá nada si continua así, la niña no va a cooperar si siente mie... ¡¡AY!!-Se defendía Riza, pero un fuerte dolor en la cabeza producido por la curación, la hizo interrumpirse.

-Ya deja de moverte Riza...¡Listo!- Replico Alphonse.

-Riza no puedes tomar un caso sin una licencia...- Comento Winry.

-Pero, si ella le da el permiso, podría tener el derecho.-Comento el ambarino.

-Pero, no creo que sea fácil, tu bien sabes hermano, que si algo sale mal, Riza se llevaría toda la culpa al ser inexperta...- Comento Al.

-Es cierto Ed, no será fácil como lo describes.- Comento Winry.

-Pero yo puedo lograrlo.- Dijo decidida Riza, mientras se levantaba.

-No será buena idea...-Dijo Ed, antes de que Al le interrumpiera.

-No tiene caso, ya se decidió.-

Riza se acerco hasta una mujer que estaba hablando con la niña quien se veía asustada y a punto de dejar volver al llanto.

-¡Mira nena¡Necesito tu nombre!- Gritaba algo enfadada la mujer que no sobrepasaba los 26, de cabello negro, no mucho mas debajo de los hombros y ondulado, de blanca tez y ojos marrón oscuro, y en su voz, algo grave, se podía oír la impaciencia y poco entendimiento de la situación.

La niña estaba callada y por sus mejillas corrían las lagrimas, y, al ver a Riza, se abalanzo a sus brazos, llorando.

-¡Tengo miedo!-Le susurro la pequeña entre sollozos.

-No debes tenerlo, ya paso todo. Le dijo calmándola Riza mientras le devolvía el abraso.- Ve con Alphonse-Le pidió y la niña asintió y se dirigió donde los jóvenes.

Riza se quedo sola con la mujer, que la miro extrañada y le replico.

-¿Por qué hizo eso?-Pregunto con rabia la mujer-¡Estaba en un interrogatorio!- Le grito esta vez, demostrando cierto enojo.

-Mis disculpas señorita Dubois Se disculpo Riza con sinceridad – Pero, con todo respeto, no creo que lo este haciendo correctamente.-Admitió con seguridad, recibiendo una incrédula mirada de parte de la mujer

-¿Esta criticando las acciones de una detective licenciada, con un año de anticipación, y que mantiene el mayor rango en toda la ciudad?-Le pregunto la mujer con rabia.

-Sinceramente...-Respondió Riza- ...Si.-

-¿Cree que puede hacerlo mejor?- Le pregunto la mujer.

-No es que pueda hacerlo mejor- Dijo Riza en un tono bajo, demostrando que su intención no era desafiarla.- Sino, que el método que esta utilizando par el interrogatorio no es el correcto.-

-¿A que se refiere?-

-Lo que quiero decir, es que la niña solo tiene cuatro años, no puede pedirle que recuerde todo en seguida, ella solo es una niña que hoy descubrió que existe gente muy mala en este mundo, y no conseguirá nada, además de asustarla, con esos gritos, sinceramente, pienso que ella ya ha sufrido bastante como para que una desconocida venga a gritarle.-

-¿A dónde quiere llegar, Hawkewye?-Pregunto seria, pero no enfadada la mujer.

-Sinceramente, quería pedirle que me entregue una licencia para encargarme de este caso-Pidió sincera y con seguridad Riza, haciendo que su superiora quedase impresionada.

-Valla, no me esperaba algo así.-Replico sincera.-¿Me esta queriendo decir que podría manejar este caso mucho mejor que yo?-

-No es...- Intento mentir.

-No me mienta Hawkeye- Le pidió- ¿Por qué lo crees?-

-Porque...-Comenzó a responderle luego de unos instantes en silencio.-Yo se... por lo que ella paso,... yo se... lo difícil que es... que te hagan recordar, que te examinen...-su vista se torno dolorosa y la dirigió al suelo.- no poder ver a tus padres... pasar por muchas manos, exceptuando las de ellos, ser consolada por miles, excepto por ellos..y que, cuando al fin llegas con ellos .-Las lagrimas rodaron por sus ojos, que aun miraban hacia el suelo- solo...verles sufrir, llorar y, creer...que tu eres la causante.-De nuevo el silenció su boca un momento y luego, levanto su vista, ya inexpresiva y seria como siempre.- Es por eso que creo poder hacerlo mejor que usted.-

-En ese caso...-Suspiro- Creo que tienes razón- Riza quedo perpleja- Consigue su nombre y el de sus padres y que le hicieron y el caso es tuyo-Se alejo.

-Gracias señorita Dubois.-

-Dime Jessica.-Se acerco a unos policías- Llévense a este desgraciado al centro para interrogarlo- Se refería al hombre que se había llevado a la niña- Y necesito una patrulla especial para llevar a estos chicos también-

-Entendido!- Dijo un policía-¿Qué hacemos con la niña?-

-Llévenla con los chicos-

-¿No debería llevarla a examinarse?- Pregunto el policía extrañado.

-La pequeña se siente segura con Hawkeye, prefiero no separarlas.-Luego se fue.

* * *

-¿¡Como que perdieron a la niña¡¡eso es imposible!!-Grito desesperada Gracia.

-Desapareció de un momento a otro, no nos dimos cuenta...-Dijo Roy melancólico.

-¡No puede ser posible!, a...a de estar por allí!- Dijo ya llorando Gracia.

-Es mi culpa..-Dijo Maes.

-¡Deja de culparte Maes!,¿¡Te das cuenta de que nuestra hija puede estar en cualquier parte mientras tu te culpas innecesariamente!?- Le grito Gracia.

-Cálmate, la encontraremos...-Regó esperanzas Roy.

-¡Son las siete de la tarde¿Cuántas probabilidades hay de encontrarla?-Pregunto llorando Gracia.

-Llamare a la policía-Dijo Maes melancólico, mientras corría hacia uno y llamaba.

Gracia no dejaba de llorar y Roy de culparse, Maes de maldecir al teléfono porque no le contestaban. Los tres estaban muy preocupados, no sabían que hacer, la tensión se sentía en la casa, y nada, además de una noticia del bienestar de la niña, lograría quitarla. De pronto, Maes volvió, aun preocupado y perturbado.-¿Qué dijeron?- Pregunto temblorosa Gracia.

-Que...llamarían si supiesen algo de ella...- Se sentó a un lado de su esposa.

-Discúlpame Maes...-Pidió Roy, sin razón aparente, dejando a la pareja perpleja.

-¿Perdonarte por que?- Pregunto Maes extrañado.

-Perdóname... por meterte en esto... todo... fue mi culpa...-Las lagrimas se apoderaron del moreno dejando perplejos y confundidos a Maes y Gracia, él, no podía perdonarse a si mismo...


	5. Capitulo 04 Tristes Recuerdos

**Capitulo 4. "Tristes Recuerdos".**

Ya había pasado cerca de media hora y Riza, Ed, Al, Winry, y la pequeña habían llegado al centro, y al entrar, la pequeña fue llevada a una habitación, y con ella, también los jóvenes. La habitación era como un cuarto de juegos, color verde agua y con muchos juguetes, pero la niña solo tomo una muñeca y comenzó a jugar con ella, de pronto, entro Jessica e hizo salir a Ed, Al y Winry, quedando solas, ella, Riza, y la niña.

-Debes interrogarla. Ordeno Jessica.

-Lose.- Contesto Riza.- ¿Usted... estará aquí?-Pregunto inocente.

-No, mirare desde la habitación contigua, con tus amigos.- Le respondió.

Luego Jessica se fue con sus amigos a la habitación contigua, que solo se separaba con un vidrio, dejando ver todo lo que ocurría adentro.

- Hola- Saludo cariñosa la pequeña, sin dejar de mirar la muñeca.

-Hola- Le respondió con el mismo cariño- ¿Cómo estas?-

-Bien, me siento mejor.- Dijo sonriendo y siguió jugando.

-Ahora...- Comenzó a decirle.-Necesito hacerte unas preguntas...-

-¿Podría...?- La niña callo un momento-¿Podría... hacerle una yo?-

-Por supuesto- Riza le sonrió y la pequeña soltó la muñeca.

-Yo...-Levanto la vista que se torno dolorosa y con voz temblorosa continuo- Yo... ¿Hice algo malo?- Sus ojos se humedecieron.

Aquella pregunta inocente de la pequeña, tomo por sorpresa a Riza. Evidentemente, la niña no había hecho nada malo¿Por qué lo preguntaría?, realmente, ella también se había hecho esa pregunta pero nadie le había respondido y no pretendía hacer que la pequeña se quedase con la duda o la culpa durante mucho tiempo, y con una mirada llena de ternura y una sonrisa sincera, llena de apoyo para la niña, le contesto.

-Claro que no...- Contesto Riza, pero la niña no la dejo continuar.

-Entonces...-Se apresuro a continuar la niña.- ¿Porqué ese hombre quiso hacerme daño?- Pregunto inocente, pero con miedo, que se demostró en su temblorosa voz. Riza se sentó lentamente a su lado, con sus ojos llorosos, la miro y la recostó en sus brazos, y dejo que las lágrimas corrieran mientras contestaba sin dejar a la pequeña.

-Porque...- Comenzó a decir mientras las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, y le corría un pequeño mechón de cabello de la cara de la pequeña y lo unía con el resto que se encontraba suelto, y continuo- En el mundo... hay, hay gente... muy mala...-Le costaba hablar por la necesidad del llanto.- Gente que... disfruta dañar a otra... que... no tienen compasión... gente que... no debería existir.- El dolor se divisaba claramente en los ojos de Roza, ella sabia de lo que hablaba, no intentaba consolar a la pequeña, sino decirle la verdad, y la niña se dio cuenta de esto y solo hizo una ultima pregunta.

-Usted...Usted¿va a atrapar a todas esas personas, verdad?- Le pregunto con toda la inocencia y esperanza de una niña.

-No puedo hacer eso, mi trabajo consiste en ello, pero no puedo prometerte que los atrapare a todos, pero, lo que si puedo prometerte, es que ese hombre no va a hacerte daño nunca, yo no se lo permitiré.- Ante ese comentario, la niña abrazo con mucha fuerza a Riza, ella, sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo. Cuando se separaron, Riza, comenzó.- Nena, necesito saber tu nombre.-

-Elysia. Contesto la pequeña.

-¿Y tu apellido?-

-Hughes, Elysia Hughes.-

- Bien Elysia, necesito los nombres de tus padres.-

-Maes y Gracia Hughes.-

-Recuerdas el nombre se soltera de tu madre?- Elysia la miro extraño, y Riza rió- Tu segundo apellidó¿lo recuerdas?-

-Yo... no lo se...- Respondió muy triste Elysia.

- No importa.- Le dijo Riza tranquilizándola.- Bien Elysia, ahora van a hacerte unos exámenes.- Riza se levanto y se dirigió hacia la salida, pero la voz de la pequeña la detuvo.

-¿Vas a volver?-Pregunto la pequeña.

-Por supuesto.- Contesto sonriente Riza.

-Y... ¿podría ver a mis papas?- Pregunto la niña.

Aquella pregunta paralizo a Riza, no porque no pudiese contestarla, sino porque su mente le revelo la entrada olvidada a un pasadizo a sus recuerdos que su subconsciente se encargo de borrar por el inmenso dolor que causaban...

En una sala gris, con solo una mesa y cuatro sillas, de las cuales estaban dos ocupadas, una por un hombre de unos 40 años que gritaba desesperado a una joven al frente suyo, ocupando la segunda silla, rubia, de ojos chocolateados y que no pasaba los trece años de edad.

-¡¡NO LO SE!!- Grito llorando la joven, ante los gritos del hombre

-¡¡NO DIGAS QUE NO LO SABES, POEQUE ERES LA UNICA QUE VIO QUIEN FUE Y LO QUE HIZO!!- Grito mas que enfadado el hombre mientras la joven cerraba los ojos como queriendo escapar de un mal sueño.

-¡QUIERO VER A MIS PADRES!- Grito con mucha fuerza y llanto la joven rubia.

-¡¡NECESITO QUE ME DES UNA DECLARASION PARA ENCARSELAR AL MALDITO QUE HIZO ESTO!!-

- ¡Por favor!, quiero verlos...- Dijo mas bajo y llorando con su cabeza apoyada en la mesa la rubia y al terminar su frase, el hombre la obligo a mirarlo tomándole con fuerza el mentón, haciendo que ella llore con mas fuerza y cierre los ojos.

-¡¡NO LOS VERAS HASTA QUE ME DIGAS ALGO QUE INCULPE AL MALDITO QUE TE VIOLO Y ASESINO A TU HERMANO!!-

-¡¡QUIERO VERLOS¡¡QUIERO VER A MIS PAPAS!!- -Riza¡por favor!,¡necesito que cooperes!- Le pidió el hombre mas tranquilo, pero aun gritando.

-Profavor... quiero ver a mis papas...-

-¡¡NO HASTA QUE ME DES LA DECLARASION!!-

En medio de esto, Riza sintió una voz que la llamaba con desesperación, gritaba su nombre, y de pronto, Riza, comenzó a respirar muy agitada, y, como despertando de un horrible sueño, pudo ver a Winry frente a ella que la tomaba fuertemente de los hombros tirándola de un lado a otro, y gritando desesperada.

-¡¡Riza, Riza!!-Gritaba Winry.-¡¡Riza!!,¿¡Estas bien!!.-

-Si...-Susurro en respuesta, débil y distraída Riza.- Estoy bien-

-¿Estas segura?-Volvió a preguntar Winry muy preocupada mientras le tocaba la frente.

-Si...-

-Estas llorando...- Comento impresionada Winry, mientras le tomaba el mentón a Riza, y esta se tocaba el borde de sus ojos.

-No es nada...- Dijo algo impresionada al poder sentir sus lagrimas, dio media vuelta y miro a Elysia con una sonrisa algo fingida- Ahora voy a buscar a tus padres, en cuanto lleguen, los traeré...-Le dijo sincera y salio de la habitación.

Cuando Riza salio de la habitación, se encontró con Jessica, Ed y Al, que la miraban extrañados, pero los ignoro.

-Señorita DoBooa, ya puede mandar a hacer los exámenes...- Le dijo Riza a Jessica.

-No.- Respondió cortante Jessica.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto tranquila pero extrañada Riza.

-Es su caso, señorita Hawkeye, debe hacerlo usted.- La mujer le regalo una sonrisa que Riza devolvió, luego, Jessica salio de la habitación.

Riza se preparaba para salir cuando Edward la detuvo.

-¿Qué sucedió?- Pregunto algo preocupado el ambarino.

-Nada importante, solo... recordé...- Fue la respuesta algo melancólica de Riza.

-¿¡Recordaste!!- Pregunto esperanzada y a la vez alegre Winry.

-¡¡No es nada de nuestros padres!!- Grito Riza enfadada, dejando a Winry algo asustada y arrepentida.

-Lo siento...- Se disculpo Winry, algo perturbada.

-No... yo...yo lo siento...- Se disculpó arrepentida Riza.

-Lamento interrumpir, pero¿Qué recordaste Riza?- Pregunto Edward.

-Sino recordaste lo del asesinato...-Winry se preocupo- Recordaste lo de...-Riza la interrumpió.

-Solo el interrogatorio.-Dijo Riza cortante.

-¿Qué interrogatorio?- Pregunto Ed.

-No creo ser yo la indicada para contarte nada...-Riza nuevamente interrumpió a Winry.

-No digas eso Winry, yo no recuerdo nada, y no puedo contar nada, además¿Cómo puede dañarme algo que no recuerdo?- Luego de decir eso, Riza, salio de la habitación.

-¿A que se refería?- Pregunto Alphonse.

-Ed...- Llamo Winry con tristeza- ¿Recuerdas que...- te conté, que... solo había un testigo del asesinato de mis padres?- Le pregunto Winry.

-Por supuesto.- Le contesto Ed.

-Era Riza.- Ed la miro extrañado, mientras Winry bajaba su perturbada mirada.- Sus padres también fueron asesinados y... ella... lo vio todo...- Winry cerro con fuerza su puño.- El problema... es que... ella lo olvido...-

-¿Cómo que lo olvido?- Pregunto Al.

-Ella... no recuerda ningún momento traumático de su vida... los olvido todos.-

-Entonces...- Dijo Ed.- ¿Recordó el interrogatorio luego de eso?-

-No...-

-Y entonces... ¿Cuál?- Pregunto Al.

-Mi familia y la de ella eran muy unidas, y desde que Riza tenia diez años, la veía llorar frecuentemente, solo yo, nadie mas, exceptuando a su hermano...- Ed la interrumpió.

-¿Riza tiene un hermano?- Pregunto Impresionado y Winry torno dolorosa su mirada.

-Ya no...- Susurro triste, provocando que Ed y Al la miraran extrañados.

-¿Cómo que ya...?- Al fue interrumpido ya que la puerta se abrió y entro Jessica.

-Alphonse Elric.- Llamo DoBooa.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Pregunto Al.

-Te necesitan para examinar a la niña.- Le dijo Jessica muy tranquila.

-¿¡QUE!?- Pregunto exaltado Al.

-Lo sugerí, porque solo te faltan dos años para terminar y necesitas práctica, así que, ven conmigo.- Dijo sonriente Jessica.

-Pero, se supone que yo veo a los muertos¡¡Soy medico Forense!!-

-Oh, vamos, analizar fluidos en los muertos es igual que en los vivos, solo que estos últimos, están mas frescos- Dijo algo divertida.

-Pero yo...- DoBooa le interrumpió.

-Bien, primero era una petición, ahora es una orden¡andando!- Dijo Jessica mientras se llevaba arrastrando a Al.

-Eso fue extraño...-Comento Edward.

-¿Qué cosa?- Dijo Winry distraída y algo triste.

-La entrada de Jessica...- Contesto.

-Si...- Volvió a decir distraída y miro a todos lados.- ¿Dónde esta Al?-

-De verdad estas distraída- Le comento.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto incrédula.

-Porque a eso vino Jessica- Dijo Ed divertido, pero pareciese que Winry no lo escuchara, ya que mantenía su mirada de agua, triste y sin rumbo fijo, alejada de él, entonces, se puso mas serio, se sentó a su lado.- ¿En que piensas?- Le pregunto logrando llamar su atención.

-En nada...- Mintió ella.

-No puedes mentirme a mí.- Le dijo cariñosamente Edward.

-En nada importante.- Respondió Winry y bajo la vista.

-¿A que te referías cuando dijiste que Riza ya no tenia un hermano?- Le pregunto, y, luego de unos momentos de silencio, Winry respondió.

-El día anterior al cumpleaños numero 13 de Riza, sus padres salieron a comprar las cosas para la fiesta y la dejaron a ella y a su hermano, como era costumbre, durante los últimos 3 años, con un tío de parte materna, muy lejano, creo que era el hermano de la esposa del tío de la madre de Riza (q enredo, jeje), yo... fui a verla como a las ocho y media y...-Winry tomo aire- Cuando... llegue...-Cerro sus ojos y se mordió el labio inferior.- sentí gritos,... y me percate de... que... eran de Riza, ella... pedía ayuda...- Volvió a tomar aire y su voz se torno temblorosa.- y... corrí a su cuarto...-Cerro nuevamente sus ojos.- y vi... que... aquel hombre... su...su supuesto tío... abusaba de ella...- Edward la miro asombrado y entristecido y podía ver que Winry se sentía igual, y luego del silencio, ella continuo- Riza me vio... y con señas, llorando, me dijo que me fuera y... Salí corriendo de allí y cuando... me sentí segura...llame a la policía...Cuando llegaron... arrestaron al tipo... y sacaron a Riza que lloraba y gritaba el nombre de su hermano... decía... "¡¡Jean, Jean, despierta, por favor, despierta!!", y después... lo sacaron... a Jean... muerto...-Suspiro-Riza quería mucho a Jean, a pesar... de que no fueran hermanos por completo...Jean Havoc, del primer matrimonio de su madre, y dos años mayor que Riza... a ella... le costo mucho asimilar su muerte...El desgraciado que abuso de Riza... lo mato de un golpe en la cabeza, con un fierro, sus padres estaban destrozados y e el interrogatorio a Riza la trataron muy mal...- Winry silencio sus labios sin razón aparente, pero Ed se dio cuenta de que a ella le costaba mucho tener que recordar aquello...

-¿Por qué...porque lo olvido?-Pregunto finalmente.

-Un año mas tarde... asesinaron a nuestros padres y... como ya sabes, ella fue la única testigo...ella, tenia gripe y... me mandaron a comprar, cuando volví, los vi... a todos muertos y me puse a gritar desesperada... los vecinos se dieron cuenta... y llamaron a la policía... ellos encontraron a Riza y la sacaron gritando y la llevaron al hospital...donde...no despertó en una semana y... al hacerlo... no sabia que... nuestros padres habían muerto, no recordaba nada de su hermano, ni de cuando abusaron de ella.- Winry cerro sus ojos con fuerza, quería olvidarlo todo aquello, que había marcado tanto su vida, como la de su amiga y el silencio estaba en el lugar, y Edward muy perturbado, triste y asombrado, de que las vidas de Winry y Riza hubiesen sido tan duras.

-Lo siento...- Se disculpo Edward, dejando extrañada a Winry.

-¿Por qué te disculpas?- Le pregunto ella.

-Por hacerte recordar todo eso...la muerte de tus padres y...- Winry le interrumpió.

-Ya esta todo superado...- Mintió y le miro con una tierna, pero fingida sonrisa, pero Edward se dio cuenta y le acaricio suavemente la mejilla, haciendo que ella en su interior, se sintiera muy feliz de que eso hubiese pasado.

-No es lo que me dicen tus ojos...- Le dijo Ed, de manera muy cariñosa, pocas veces vista en el y y sin dejar de acariciarle la mejilla.

-¿Y... donde aprendiste a leer miradas?- Le pregunto ella divertida.

-No necesito saber leer miradas, para saber aquello...- Le dijo mientras se le acercaba.

Ninguno de los dos quería arrepentirse, y cada vez sus labios estaban mas cerca, entonces Winry, sabiendo que ya no tenia vuelta a tras, comenzó a cerrar, lentamente, sus ojos, dejándose llevar, al igual que Edward, que no quería dejar pasar la oportunidad, pero, cuando ya podían sentir el uno las respiraciones, agitadas, del otro, sintieron una voz familiar, interrumpiendo aquel momento crucial. Ambos, miraron a la puerta, viendo entrar a Riza, que les miro asombrada, al ver que Edward estaba casi recostado encima de Winry, muy cerca.

-¿Interrumpo algo?- Pregunto con una gran sonrisa Riza.

-¿¡QUE!!- Preguntaron al unísono Ed y Winry.- ¡¡No¿Por qué lo preguntas?- Pregunto Winry muy nerviosa.

-Bueno.- Comenzó a decir Riza en frente de ambos, que aun no se separaban.- El que Edward este sobre ti, en un sillón bastante amplio, luego de un buen rato solos, no se ve todos los días.-

Ambos, Ed y Winry, se miraron y se separaron rápidamente, muy avergonzados.

-Por favor Riza, no puedo creer que pienses que puedo tener algo con... este...- Señalo a Ed como si fuese poca cosa, produciendo que él la mirase impresionado y algo enfadado.

-Bien, como sea- Dijo Riza.- Edward, te necesito, te espero afuera.- Y salio del lugar.

Winry iba a sentase, hasta que vio que Edward se le acercó, y la encerró contra una pared, y, como si fuese cosas de todos los días, la beso intensamente, dejando muy impresionada a la rubia, quien solo respondió el beso, y levanto los brazos para apoderarse del cuello del ambarino, quien, al termino de aquel largo e intenso beso, la volvió a besar, pero de manera muy corta.

-Luego hablamos.- Le dijo sin soltarla, y le robo un ultimo y fugaz beso, antes de irse del lugar, dejando a la chica muy impresionada, pero aun disfrutando del recuerdo de aquel ardiente beso en sus labios.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Le pregunto Edward a Riza.

-Voy a llamar a los padres.- Le respondió Riza.

* * *

En la casa de los Hughes, todo seguía igual, y ya había pasado una hora desde que Maes llamo a la policía, y aun no recibían respuesta. Gracia lloraba con desesperación en los brazos de su marido, y Roy, miraba al vacío, queriendo escapar de la realidad. De pronto, el silencio abrumador, fue interrumpido por el esperanzador sonar del teléfono, todos lo miraron, como si fuese un espejismo, incapaces de creerlo, ya había tocado tres veces, y nadie reaccionaba, y, al cuarto toque, Roy se levanto a contestar, al ver que sus amigos estaban muy nerviosos para hacerlo, rápido, corrió hasta el teléfono y contesto.

-Buenas...noches- Dijo nervioso.

-Buenas noches- Pudo oír una voz femenina intensa que le hizo estremecerse.- ¿Llamo a la casa de la Familia Hughes?- Preguntó la misma voz.

- Si...- Contesto el nervioso.

-¿Usted es el señor Maes?- Pregunto la voz femenina, que se oía preocupada.

-No- Respondió cortante Roy.

- Necesito hablar con él, o con la señora Gracia.- Pidió la mujer detrás del teléfono, a lo que Roy miro a sus amigos y se dio cuenta de que no estaban en condiciones de hablar.

-Ellos... no pueden hablar ahora.- Contesto Roy apresurado.

-Es muy necesario, es sobre su hija, Elysia.- Insistió la mujer.

-¿¡Sobre Elysia¿¡La encontraron!?- Pregunto impaciente Roy y con una felicidad notable, llamando la atención de Maes y gracia.

-Si, pero no puedo decir nada a personas externas a la familia- Le dijo cortante la mujer.

-Esta bien.- Respondió Roy.- Maes, es para ti...-

Maes fue hasta el lugar y contesto, Roy se fue con Gracia, y al cabo de unos minutos, Maes volvió hasta allí.

-La encontraron- Dijo el hombre con lagrimas de felicidad, inundando el ambiente de alegría y esperanza.

* * *


	6. Capitulo 05 Primer Encuentro

**Capitulo 5. "Primer Encuentro"**

-Como salieron los exámenes?- Pregunto una joven mujer de cabello negro.

-Negativos.- Respondió un chico de cabello rubio opaco.

-¿Estas Seguro Alphonse?- Pregunto la misma mujer.

-Completamente, Jessica.-Contesto Al.

-Bien.-Suspiro.-Entonces, el hombre no abuso de ella.-Dijo mas tranquila Jessica.

-No, no habían fluidos.-

-Perfecto, díselo a Riza y que grabe la declaración sobre lo que le ocurrió a la niña.-

-Bien.-Respondió Al y salio del lugar.

Al camino por los pasillos del lugar, hasta llegar a un cuarto donde encontró a sus amigos, entro y dio las noticias.

-Riza, Jessica también dijo que interrogues a la pequeña y grabes su declaración.- Dijo Al.

-¿Por qué grabarla?- Pregunto Winry.

-Porqué no quieren que declare en el juicio.

-¿Por qué ahora?- Pregunto Al.

-Para no tener que atormentarla un segundo día.-Contesto Riza.- Bien, quédense aquí, si llegan los padres llámenme.-

Riza salio de la habitación, y se dirigió con la niña, que seguía en el mismo cuarto, con unas personas, jugando, cuando Riza entro, todos los demás salieron, dejándola sola con la pequeña.

-¿Vienes a hacerme mas preguntas?- Pregunto sonriente Elysia.

-Si.-Dijo con una sonrisa amigable.-Ya llame a tus padres.-

-¿En serio?,¿Vienen por mi?- Pregunto impaciente Elysia.

-Si, pero antes debes decirme...- La pequeña la interrumpió.

-¿Lo que ocurrió?-

-Si, lo que ocurrió.- Le dijo algo impresionada.- Dime¿Cómo llegaste a las manos de aquel hombre?-

-Salí de mi casa con papá y el tío Roy...- Riza la interrumpió.

-¿Quién es el tío Roy?- Le pregunto.

-Es mi padrino y el mejor amigo de mi papá- Contesto Elysia

-¿Sabes su apellido?-

-No, no lo recuerdo.- Contesto Elysia.

-No importa, continua.-

-Fuimos a... una especie de colegio y ... ¡usted estaba allí!- Grito la pequeña, provocando la mirada extrañada de Riza.

-¿De que hablas?-

-¡El tío Roy la buscaba!-

-¿No te estarás confundiendo?-

-¡No!, luego de eso, la seguimos y... el tío Roy quería conocerla...-

-Debes estar confundida...-

-¡No!- Grito la niña.- ¡El tío Roy la nombro y dijo que estaba en peligro!-

Riza la miro extrañada, sin embargo no se preocupo y le siguió el juego

-Muy bien...continua.- Le dijo sonriente, pero sin creerle.

-La seguimos, y sus amigos, el bajito y la gritona- Riza la miro divertida.- se pusieron a pelear...- Riza la miro extrañada¿Cómo podría saber eso?.

-¿Por qué... porque nos siguieron?- Le pregunto asombrada Riza.

-Ya le dije, el tío Roy quería conocerla.- Le contesto alegre

-Bien- Le dijo pensativa- Continua.-

-Y el tío Roy busco a unas personas, no se para que, y le robaron dos veces, creo, el dinero, luego...- La niña silencio sus labios, como si lo siguiente estuviese prohibido para ser dicho entre sus labios.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Le pregunto reocupada Riza.

-Luego... fuimos a otro lugar, no recuerdo donde... y... mi papá hablo con el tío Roy...y... yo fui a buscar unas flores a la vuelta, y... un hombre...ese hombre... se acercó y...- Riza la miro con compasión, y, aunque sabia que no era lo correcto, la dejo continuar- Me ofreció un dulce... yo... lo ignore, y él se me acercó y me hablo... yo le dije que mi mami me dijo que no hablase con extraños... e iba a irme del lugar, cuando él me tomo del cabello, me dolió mucho... y me puso un pañuelo en la cara... creo que me dormí... porque, luego de eso... no recuerdo nada, excepto que desperté en aquel lugar...- Riza la interrumpió.

-Es suficiente.- Le dijo cortante.

-Pero...- Nuevamente Riza la interrumpió.

-No es necesario que continúes... con eso es suficiente...- Le dijo con ternura.

- Esta bien...- Respondió asintiendo Elysia.

-Podrías... ¿Podrías describir al hombre?- Le pregunto Riza, aunque no quisiese hacerlo, era necesario.

-Si...- Respondió rápidamente Elysia.- Tenia el pelo negro, era alto, viejo... y creo que sus ojos eran...-

Elysia fue interrumpida por Edward, que entro al lugar muy rápido.

-Riza, llegaron sus padres... Dijo Edward, haciendo que la pequeña se ponga muy feliz.

Riza salio del lugar y dejo a Ed con la niña. Se dirigió directamente a la entrada para ir a buscar directamente a los padres de la niña, entonces, Winry la detuvo.

-Son ellos.- Dijo firme Winry

-¿Quiénes?- Winry señalo a dos hombres de cabellos negro, uno de ojos verdes, y el otro de ojos negros.- Es él...- Dijo impresionada.

-Si, e quien te hipnotizo esta tarde- Le dijo Winry algo divertida.

- ¡No me hipnotizo!-

-No, claro que no, solo le quedaste mirando porque no te gusto su sonrisa...- Le dijo sarcástica Winry.

-Bien, tal vez su sonrisa tuvo algo que ver pero... ¡Winry concéntrate!- Le dijo primero algo tranquila, pero lo ultimo con grito para su salvación.

-Esta bien, me concentro.- Dijo animada.- ¿Llevo a los tres a la sala de interrogatorio?-

-No, lleva solo a los padres.- Pidió Riza, haciendo que Winry la mirase extrañada.

-¿Por qué solo a los padres?... ¡Ah¡Ya se¡Quieres al chico de la linda sonrisa para ti!- Le dijo sonriente

-¡Winry!- Le grito Riza, algo sonrojada.

-¡Esta bien¡Concentración!-

-¿De donde sacas tantas estupideces, luego de todo lo que ha pasado?-

-Ni te imaginas...- Contesto Winry con una gran sonrisa que contagio a Riza, quien se imaginaba lo ocurrido.

Winry fue en busca de los padres de la niña, mientras Riza preparaba la sala para recibirlos, Ed entretenía a la niña, junto con Al, que había llegado poco después. Winry llevo a la sala a los padres de la niña, junto al otro tipo, que, al llegar a la entrada de la sala, debió quedarse afuera. Riza pidió a los padres que tomasen asiento.

-Buenas noches, mi nombre es Riza Hawkeye, y soy quien esta encargada del caso de su hija.- Dijo Riza.

-Buenas noches.- Dijeron Maes y Gracia.- ¿Hay posibilidades de que podamos hablar con nuestra hija ahora?- Pregunto impaciente Maes.

-Primero debo hacerles unas preguntas, verificar sus identidades y... hablar con ustedes.- Respondió Riza.

-¿Hablar sobre que?- Pregunto Gracia preocupada.

-Primero necesito sus cedulas de Identidad.-

-Aquí tiene.- Entrego Maes la suya, después de sacarla de su bolsillo.

-Aquí esta la mía.- Dijo Gracia, entregando la suya luego de buscarla un rato en su cartera.

-Bien.- Riza miro a Winry.- Winry, revisa sus papeles.- Ordeno Riza.

-Bien.- Contesto Winry y salio del cuarto.

-Maes Hughes, Gracia Duquein ¿Esos son su nombres, verdad?-

-Si- Contestaron Maes y Gracia.

-Su hija, Sr. Hughes, que dijo que había salido con usted y su amigo, Roy¿verdad?-

-Correcto.- Contesto Maes.

-¿En que momento la perdió?-

-Entre las cinco y las siete, realmente no me percate del tiempo...-

- Bien.- Anoto algo en una libreta.

-¿Qué escribe?- Pregunto Gracia.

-Solo tomo nota.- Dijo Riza.

-¿Podríamos ver a nuestra hija?- Pregunto nuevamente Maes.

-Primero debo decirles que...- Maes la interrumpió

-¡¡Solo quiero ver a mi hija!!- Grito Maes.

-Maes, por favor, cálmate.- Pidió Gracia.

-¿¡Como quieres que me calme¡¡No he visto a mi hija en casi seis horas!!- Grito nuevamente.

-Primero debo pedirle que se calme...- Nuevamente la interrumpió.

-¡¡YA LE DIJE QUE NO PIENSO CALMARME HASTA QUE...!!-

-¡SU HIJA ESTUVO A PUNTO DE SER VIOLADA!- Grito furiosa Riza- No creo que sea el momento para sus gritos.-

La noticia fue como un balde de agua para Gracia y Maes, no se esperaban algo así, aun habiendo imaginado la muerte de la pequeña, el que pudiese haber sido violada, no estaba dentro de sus posibilidades. Gracia, sorprendida, solo derramo lagrimas, sin querer creer aquello, mirando fijamente a Riza, rogándole que le dijese que era mentira, mientras que Maes, se sentó, sin decir nada, muy impresionado con los ojos abiertos de par en par, con la mente en blanco.

-Se que no fue la mejor manera de decirlo- Comento Riza- Pero si no lo hacia, usted no me escucharía.-

-¿Cómo esta?- Pregunto Gracia.

-Bastante bien, para haber pasado por ello.-

-Quiero verla.- Volvió a insistir Maes.

-Maes¡ya basta!- Pidió su esposa.

-¡NO GRACIA¡MI HIJA ACABA DE PASAR POR UN ENORME DOLOR¡TENGO DERECHO A VERLA¡A HABLAR CON ELLA!-

-Señor, comprendo como se siente, pero...-

-¡USTED NO SABE NADA¡NO SABE POR EL DOLOR QUE ESTAMOS PASANDO¡NO SABE EL DOLOR QUE PASA MI HIJA¡USTED SOLO FINJE COMPRENDERLO, PERO EN REALIDAD NO SABE NADA!-

En esos instantes entro Winry, oyendo todo lo que el hombre decía, cosa que la indigno y comenzó a hablar.

-¡USTED ES QUIEN NO SABE NADA!- Grito con todas sus fuerzas Winry, callando fácilmente a Maes- ¡FUE RIZA QUEN ENCONTRO A LA NIÑA!-

-¡Winry!- Grito Riza para callar a su amiga.

-¡FUE RIZA QUIEN LUCHO POR ELLA, PARA QUE NO LE HISIERAN DAÑO!-

-¡Winry!-

-¡RIZA COMPRENDE PERFECTAMENTE LO QUE LE OCURRIO A SU HIJA, INCLUSO MEJOR QUE USTEDES!-

-¡Winry!-

-¡Y ESO ES PORQUE...!- Riza la hizo parar.

- ¡¡YA BASTA WINRY!!- Le grito furiosa Riza.

Aquel grito de parte de Riza le hizo parar, sabia que no debió haber dicho todo eso, sin embargo, no se iba a quedarse mirando como aquel desconocido iba a decirle a su amiga que fingía aquel dolor, siendo que ella en carne propia había sufrido eso y mucho mas.

-Lo siento Riza.- Se disculpo Winry.

-Ya no importa¿tienen archivos?-

-No, están limpios.- Dijo Winry.

-Bien...llévalos con la niña.-Pidió Riza.

-Bien.-Dijo Winry, mientras guiaba a la pareja a la salida de la habitación, cuando Riza le hablo.

-Y luego tráeme al otro chico,- Le dijo seria.

-Entendido.- Dijo Winry con una gran sonrisa en la cara, puesto que aun mantenía su suposición.

Winry guió a la pareja hasta la sala donde estaba Elysia, cuando llegaron, pudieron ver a la pequeña sonriendo, mas que alegre, mientras jugaba con Ed y Al. Nadie podría decir que ella estuvo en aquella situación tan dolorosa, realmente, en aquellos momentos, los mas tristes eran Maes y Gracia, por no haber podido ayudar a su hija en aquellos momentos, pero muy agradecidos, aunque no hubiese sido demostrado, de que Riza hubiese ayudado a su pequeña.

Luego de dejarlos con la niña, que muy feliz fue a los brazos de sus padres, que lloraban de felicidad al ver a su hija sana y salva, y, al parecer, sin traumas por lo que vivió, Winry, los dejo a cargo de Ed y Al y se dirigió a buscar al misterioso chico, para llevarlo con Riza. Al fin lo encontró y lo condujo a la sala de interrogatorio, donde estaba Riza, entrando ella con el, y Winry, logro percatarse de que su amiga se había arreglado un poco antes de la entrada del chico, a lo que solo sonrió.

-Aquí traje a la otra persona, Riza.-Le dijo Winry desde a tras, guiñándole un ojo, haciendo que Riza la mirase enfadada.

-Muy bien Winry, ya puedes retirarte.- Le dijo desafiante haciendo que Winry, algo ofendida, saliese de la habitación, ero con una sonrisa, algo pervertida, imaginando que cosas podría hacer Riza en aquella habitación.

-Buenas noches, mi nombre es Riza Hawkeye y...- Riza fue interrumpida por el moreno frente a ella.

-Y esta encargada del caso de Elysia-Termino la frase por ella- Mucho gusto, señorita Hawkeye.-

-El gusto es mío y... ¿como supo que yo estaba encargada del caso?- Le pregunto algo molesta por la interrupción.

-Usted atendió a mis amigos, solo, lo supuse.-Le dijo mas amistoso.

-Bien...-Le dijo muy seria.- ¿Cuál es su nombre?-Pregunto cortante y no muy simpática.

-Roy-Contesto él.

-¿Y su apellido?-

-"¿Mi apellido¡Maldición!, si le digo Mustang, puede investigarme... Espero haber traído mi otra identificación..."-Pensó.- Delko, Roy Delko.- (Bien, bien, nuevamente CSI: Miami se nos viene a la mente, pero oigan, la guía telefónica es muy larga...).Mintió.

-Bien, necesito su Cedula de Identidad- Le pidió Riza, a lo que Roy comenzó a buscarla frenéticamente en su billetera, entre muchas Cedulas falsificadas, hasta encontrar la que buscaba.

-Aquí tiene.-Se la entrego.

-Bien señor Delko.- Ella miro el documento- "Valla, sale muy bien en la foto, por lo general todos salen mal, pero... ¿que me pasa¡¡Concéntrate!!"-Se reprocho en sus pensamientos.-Tenga.

-¿No va a revisar mi historial?- Pregunto Roy sorprendido.

-No es necesario.-Dijo Riza.

-Podría... ¿decirme que le ocurrió a Elysia?- Pregunto el moreno, bastante serio.

-Ella...fue victima de un intento de violación...- Dijo Riza algo apesumbrada.

-Maldita sea...- Dijo mientras se tapaba los ojos con las manos.

-Lo siento...debí tocar el tema con mas delicadeza...- Se disculpo Riza arrepentida.

.No se preocupe...- Le dijo algo chocado.- ¿Cómo esta ella?-

-Bastante bien, sinceramente, no pareciese que hubiese pasado por tanto...-Le respondió sincera y mas cariñosa.

-Que bueno... ¿Maes y Gracia están con ella?-Le pregunto algo triste.

-Si¿usted desea verla?- Le pregunto.

-No... Que pase un tiempo con sus padres, ellos lo necesitan.- Continuo él aun algo triste.

El silencio se apodero del lugar, Riza ya no sabia que decir, se veía muy afectado y decidió cambiar el tema.

-¿Usted es su padrino?- Le pregunto.

-Si...- Contesto algo distraído.

-Al parecer, Elysia, lo quiere mucho, hablo muy bien de usted.-Dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿En serio?- Rió.- Yo también la quiero mucho, supongo que es mi pequeño ángel...-

-Es muy tierna la manera en que se refiere a ella- Le dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa.

-¿Lo cree?, solo dije la verdad, es lo que opino sobre Elysia, esa pequeña... le roba el corazón a cualquiera...- Dijo mas animado.

- SI, es muy tierna e inteligente.- Luego de decir aquello, el silencio volvió de nuevo...

-¿Fue usted quien la encontró?-Le pregunto Roy, dejando volver a la tristeza

-Si...- Respondió algo melancólica

-¿Cómo se veía?-

-No creo que sea bueno hablar de esto¿Por qué no vamos a verla?- Pregunto animada y levanto los ánimos del chico.

Ambos salieron de la sala, en dirección a la habitación donde se encontraba Elysia, y pudieron verla muy alegre jugando con sus padres bajo la mirada de Alphonse. Riza, invito a pasar a Roy, quien acepto con gusto y la niña, al verlo, corrió a sus brazos como de costumbre y lo abrazo.

-¡Elysia!- Grito con alegría Roy mientras abrazaba a la niña que luego de soltarse y ver a Riza, le hizo igual, y, al separarse, fue a decirles algo a sus padres.

Riza mostró una sonrisa y luego, Gracia y Maes se le acercaron.

-De verdad le estamos muy aridecidos por todo lo que ha hecho por nuestra hija.- Dijo Gracia.

-Si, y lamento mucho mi comportamiento anterior.- Se disculpo Maes.

-No se preocupe, comprendo es por la situación.- Contesto Riza.

-Yo también se lo agradezco mucho.- Se incorporo Roy.- ¿Cómo podríamos pagárselo?-

-Por eso no se preocupen, mi paga estuvo completa, cuando vi que esa niña volvió a sonreír...- Dijo entregando su sonrisa mas tierna y sin dejar de ver a Elysia.

* * *

-Winry, te traje aquí para que hablemos de... bueno... ah...- Intentaba decir un joven ambarino

-De...¿lo que ocurrió esta tarde?- Pregunto nerviosa la rubia.

-Si... de... eso...- Dijo igualmente nervioso el ambarino, y luego, entre ambos, hubo silencio...

-¿Por qué...porque lo hiciste?- Pregunto Winry

-Yo...ah...pues...-Winry hablo antes que él.

-Entiendo...eres muy impulsivo y... fue algo del momento¿no?- Dijo algo triste

-Si... un impulso...lo mejor es que... lo olvidemos...- Dijo con la misma tristeza.

-Claro...porque...solo somos amigos...- Dijo algo melancólica

-Si... solo amigos...- Ambos se quedaron mirando con cierta tristeza en sus ojos y hubo un incomodo silencio, hasta que Edward se decidió a hablar-No.- Dijo con firmeza.- Winry, yo...-Fue interrumpido por la voz de Al.

Ambos lo miraron con una mirada "asesina", por haber interrumpido aquel momento, aquello tan importante para ambos...

-¿Qué hice?- Pregunto Al con algo de miedo.

-Ah..- Suspiro Winry.- Nada Al¿ocurre?- Pregunto algo molesta.

-Riza quiere verte.-Respondió Al.

-Ah-Suspiro Ed.- Riza.- Dijo enfadado mientras Winry se dirigía a la puerta junto con Al, y allí, Winry paro.

-Ed. Le llamo.- Olvidémonos de todo esto.- Pidió dejando completamente asombrado y dolido al Ambarino.

-Como quieras.- Le dijo notablemente enfadado y desviando su mirada, a lo que Winry, solo bajo la suya con dolor.

* * *

-¿Y?- Pregunto Maes muy animado.- ¿Cómo te fue?-

-¿En que?- Le pregunto Roy.

-Oh, vamos, con la detective, Riza Hawkeye.-

-¿Qué hay con ella?-

-La seguimos toda la tarde y...-

-¡Es cierto!- Grito, como si acabase de entender.- ¡Es ella!-

Hace tan solo unos minutos habían salido del centro, y Roy ya estaba volviendo, desesperado, y al entrar, logro verla, y antes de que lograse entrar a la oficina, la tomo de la mano y la atrajo hacia él.

-¿¡Qué hace!?- Le pregunto Riza impresionada.

-Disculpe.- La soltó.- Solo quería pedirle algo.- Le dijo.

-¿Qué cosa?- Pregunto Riza muy seria.

-¿Podría darle mi declaración mañana?-

-Si, no hay problema, venga a las...-Roy la interrumpió.

-Pero... ¿podría ser fuera de aquí?- Le pidió Roy, dejando impresionada a Riza.

-Lo siento, pero aquí estoy trabajando y...-

-Por favor...-Le pidió y sonrió, quemando por dentro a Riza.

-Ah...pues...-Aquella sonrisa termino por convencerla.- Esta bien...-Le confirmo y le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Gracias.- Le agradeció Roy.- ¿A que hora paso por ti?- Le pregunto aun sonriendo.

-Como a las siete.-L e respondió.

-Bien.- Le dijo y luego le beso la mejilla, dejando sin palabras y algo sonrojada a Riza-Nos vemos.- Sonrió por última vez y se fue.

Riza se quedo parada, muy sonrojada y sonriente hasta que sintió la voz de Winry tas ella.

-Wow, veo que te fue bien en el interrogatorio.- Dijo divertida Winry

-¿De que estas hablando?-Pregunto Riza muy sonrojada y avergonzada.- ¡Solo hablamos!-

-Si claro.-Dijo sarcástica Winry.

-Si no me crees, no es mi problema.-Le dijo Riza desafiante y aun sonrojada, a lo que Winry rió.

-Bien y... ¿Para que me llamaste?-

-Quería saber...-Sonrió.- ¿Por qué estabas tan feliz esta tarde?-Le pregunto sonriente, pero, no premedito, que aquella pregunta, borrara la sonrisa de su amiga y cambiara la expresión alegre a una dolorosa y melancólica.- ¿Ocurrió algo?-Le pregunto preocupada.

-No no es nada.-Respondió desviando su mirada.

-A mi no me engañas¿Qué ocurrió?- Le pregunto muy seria.

-Edward me beso... y yo le dije que lo olvidara...- Winry cerro sus ojos y escondió su rostro entre sus manos.

-¿Por qué?- Le pregunto Riza impresionada.

-¡No lo se!- Dijo llorando.- Supongo... que quería que me dijese... que él no quería olvidar... quería...que me dijese que me amaba...- Winry se dejo caer sobre la mesa llorando, a lo que Riza, solo se acercó para consolarla.


	7. Capitulo 06 Ciertos Recuerdos

**Capitulo 6. "Ciertos recuerdos, son mejores olvidados"**

-¿Qué hora es?- Pregunto una mujer de cabello negro, liso y no muy largo.

-Las 11.30 a.m., señorita Dubois-Contesto un hombre junto a ella.

-¿En que salón esta Hawkeye?- Pregunto Jessica.

-En el salón de tiro.- Le respondió el mismo hombre.

-Bien, vamos para allá.- Ordeno al conductor.

* * *

-¿Cómo te has sentido, Winry?- Pregunto una rubia, mientras jalaba del gatillo de un arma, dejando salir una bala, que fue impactada directamente en el blanco del campo de tiro.

-Mejor, supongo.- Respondió otra rubia a su lado, también disparando, solo que su bala no fue acertada.

-Pues tu mala puntería no ha cambiado.- Le dijo para subirle el animo, pero tuvo un efecto contrario.

-No estoy de humor para tus bromas- Le replico enfadada y dio dos tiros totalmente acertados.

-Retiro lo dicho.- Dijo algo impresionada y asustada.- Y bien¿cambiaras tu ánimo o tendré que soportarte así?- Le pregunto seria y volviendo a disparar.

-¡Me soportaras!- Dio otros dos disparos.- Y ahora es poco... si en el almuerzo Edward se sienta junto a mi y no me habla¡serás tu quien pague el precio!- Le dijo enfadada y sin dejar de disparar.

-¿Y porque yo?- Le pregunto exaltada Riza y sin dejar de disparar.

-¡Porque te tengo mas cerca!- Le dijo y disparo fuera del campo de tiro y asustando a todos.

-¡Señorita Rockbell!- Grito la maestra- ¡Controle su arma o tendré que quitársela!- Le grito enfadada.

-Lo siento.- Se disculpo Winry- No volverá a ocurrir Señora Benson.

-Eso espero.- Redijo cortante y amenazante.

-¡Todo por tu culpa!- Alego Winry y siguió disparando

-¿¡QUE!?- Pregunto exaltada y algo enfadada Riza.

-Sino hubieses preguntado...-

-¡Winry solo me preocupe por ti!-Le grito enfadada.

-Lo siento...- Dijo arrepentida.- Es solo que... no estoy de humor y... por suerte estas a mi lado...-

-Si y seguiré estándolo...- Le dijo Riza cariñosa.

De pronto, la puerta del salón se abrió de golpe y entro una mujer de cabello liso, negro, no muy largo, delgada y de estatura media, vestida de traje con una falda color crema al igual que su chaqueta y una blusa con pañoleta y dos policías tras ella.

-Jessica Dubois-Mostró una placa.- Teniente en jefe, de la ciudad de Londres, busco a Riza Hawkeye.- Dijo cortante y todos exaltados miraron a Riza, quien muy seria, solo se acercó a Jessica, ignorando las miradas.

-¿Qué ocurre con Hawkeye?- Pregunto algo preocupada la maestra de tiro.

-Oh, no es nada de lo que se imaginan- Le comento sonriente- Es solo que Hawkeye se esta encargando de uno de mis casos y la necesito.- Dijo dejando a todos asombrados a su alrededor.

-¿Tiene que ser ahora?- Le pregunto Riza algo preocupada.

-Si, tendrás un interrogatorio, un análisis de pruebas, pensar en tus conclusiones, además de preparar los interrogatorios para mañana...- Riza la interrumpió.

-Esta bien...- Dijo resignada.- Pero antes quisiera decirle algo de una amiga...- Jessica la interrumpió.

-No puedes traerla.- Le dijo cortante.

-Pero...- Intento decir.

-¡No!- La silencio.- Ve a decirle a Rockbell que debes irte.- Volvió a hablarle de manera cortante.

-Esta bien.- Riza se acerco a Winry.

-Dime que no te iras...- Le rogó.

-Tengo que irme.-

-¿Me llevas?- Le pregunto sonriente.

-No puedo.-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-No puedo... además...puedes...Hablar con Al!, si, eso¡desquítate con Al!, Adiós!- Se fue rápidamente donde Jessica.

-¡Vamonos!- Le rogó.

-Necesitamos el permiso de tu profesora...-Le dijo tranquila.

-No hay problema, llévensela.- Dijo la mujer.

-Gracias!- Grito y se fue rápidamente.

Jessica, Riza, y los policías salieron del lugar, dejando a todos allí muy impresionados, exceptuando a Winry, que quedo algo triste y Edward, quien sin llamar, la atención, había estado muy cerca de ambas chicas, sabiendo que ocurría, y ahora estaba preocupado, por el hecho de que tendría que incluir a Winry en sus conversaciones con Al.

Jessica y Riza, iban caminando por los pasillos, cuando el teléfono de Jessica sonó.

-Dubois.- Contesto.- ¿Qué?...¿donde?...¿que ocurre con el cuerpo?...-Pone cara de impresión, llamando la atención de Riza.- ¿Desde cuando pides ayuda, Brenan?... Esta bien... tengo al indicado... no, es mejor que un graduado... no te lo diré, adiós.- Corto.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- Pregunto curiosa Riza.

-Un homicidio.-

-¿Qué ocurrió con el cuerpo?-

-Nada importante, mi medico forense tiene problemas de tiempo y mucho trabajo, y me pide un ayudante...por cierto.- Dejo de caminar y miro a Riza fijamente.- ¿Sabes en que salón esta tu amigo, Elric?-

-Si, en dos pasillos mas, creo que en el salón 128. -Le respondió y Jessica rió.

-Bien, vamos para allá.- Dijo decidida.

Caminaron hasta llegar al pasillo indicado, veían las puertas y lograron ver el 128, Jessica dio un suspiro y abrió muy bruscamente la puerta, casi azotándola y llamando mucho la atención de los de adentro.

-Veo que te gusta llamar la atención.- Le susurro Riza.

-Hm, si, un poco.- Le respondió Jessica animada.-Jessica Dubois- Grito sacando su placa.- Teniente en jefe, busco a Alphonse Elric.- Comunico.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Pregunto el rubio llamando la atención de sus compañeros.

-Ha ocurrido un homicidio y mi medico forense necesita un ayudante, y pienso que tu eres el indicado- Le dijo dejándolo impresionado al igual que ha todos los demás en el salón.- ¿Y bien, que me dices?-

-Si mi maestro no se opone...- Intento decir.

-Vete Alphonse, suerte y te felicito.- Comunico el maestro.

-Gracias!- Contesto Alphonse feliz y saliendo del salón a toda velocidad junto a Riza, Jessica y los policías.

-¿Porque estas tan acelerado?- Le pregunto Riza extrañada.

-Porque si se arrepienten, tendré que soportar a Edward que esta con un humor de perros.- Respondió Alphonse mientras salían del lugar y entraban a un auto.

-Veo que te alisaste el cabello.- Le dijo Al a Jessica.

-No,ayer me hice ondas.- Le respondió animada Jessica.

-Con todo respeto, se le ve mejor el cabello liso.- Le dijo sonriente y con buenas intensiones Al, pero Jessica no le tomo importancia.

-Ya lo sabia.- Le contesto indiferente.

El auto comenzó su marcha, no fue muy larga, no mas de quince minutos, y llegaron al Centro de Investigación de Londres, la primera en bajar fue Jessica, luego Riza y por ultimo Alphonse, entraron, algo silenciosos, y en seguida apareció una mujer alta, de cabello castaño claro y ondulado, con ojos color verde, que muy impaciente corrió hasta Jessica.

-¿Lo trajiste?- Pregunto impaciente la mujer.

-¡Hola Brenan!- Jessica fingió alegría.- Estoy muy bien- Dijo sarcástica.- Gracias por preguntar.- Esto ultimo lo dijo enfadada.

-Hola¿Cómo estas?, bien.- Dijo rápido la mujer sin interés alguno.- ¿lo trajiste?- Volvió a decir impaciente.

-Por supuesto.- Le respondió Jessica algo enfadada.

-¿Dónde esta?- Le dijo aun ansiosa, a lo que Jessica sonriente señalo a Alphonse, quien le saludo con una risilla nerviosa, y Brenan al verlo, puso una cara de impresión y enojo.- Jessica¿podríamos hablar en privado?- Le pidió algo enfadada, mientras se llevaba a Jessica a un lugar mas apartado de los dos chicos.- ¡Te pedí que me trajeras un ayudante!- Le grito enfadada.

-Y es lo que hice-Le respondió tranquilamente Jessica.

-No, lo que hiciste fue traerme al primer inútil que se cruzo por tu camino- Le dijo amenazante.

-¡No es cierto!, Él es el mejor en su clase-

-¡Pero no esta graduado!-

-¿Y que¡Solo necesitas que te ayude!-

-¡Pero los casos son muy importantes como para que un inexperto se meta con ellos!-

-Oh, vamos. ¡No te escogí a ti por ser una experta!-

-¡Pero yo estaba en cuarto año¡El recién va en el primero!, además, ni siquiera tiene una practica.-

-¡Pues tu se lo darás!-

-¡Necesito un experto, no un estudiante!-

-Pues él puede ser un experto sin experiencia!-

-¡Por favor, eso no tiene sentido!-

-Es cierto, no tiene sentido, pero, Samantha, soy tu jefa y, lo quieras o no, él te ayudara.-

-¿Y si me opongo?-

-Estas despedida.-

-¿Despedirías a tu mejor amiga?-

-Sabes que no Samantha, pero, aun así, tendrás que aceptar. Créeme, me lo agradecerás.- Le afirmo Jessica, y se acerco a Alphonse y Riza, que no habían hablado, para poder escuchar lo que las dos mujeres decían.- Al, quédate con Samantha.-

-¡Pero…!- Intento decir Samantha, y Jessica alzo la voz.

-¡Te quedaras con Samantha!- Comenzó a bajar su tono.- Y ella te probará y dará tareas para ver si tienes los conocimientos suficientes¿comprendes?-

-Perfectamente.- Respondió Al, mientras miraba a Samantha, quien le devolvió la mirada, pero con cierto enfado, que difícilmente era disimulado.

-Riza, ven conmigo, te daré algunos datos que te serán interesantes.- Dijo Jessica a Riza, quien miro a Al con cierta diversión, y luego asintió.

- Esta bien.- Le dijo su afirmativa respuesta mientras seguía a Jessica por unos pasillos, mientras Al algo asustado, seguía a una enfadada y violenta Samantha.

Riza siguió a Jessica hasta una oficina, donde esta entro y saco unos papeles.

-El nombre del tipo era Dick Wibber- Dijo dejando una carpeta sobre un escritorio e invitando a Riza a acercarse.

-¿Tiene historial delictivo?- Pregunto Riza concentrada.

-Si, pero nunca fue a la cárcel, solo fue sospechoso de de un asesinato, una violación, dos intentos de violación, y tres robos a mano armada, pero como ya te dije, jamás fue a la cárcel.- Dijo seriamente Jessica.

-Es extraño, con tantas acusaciones debió ir al menos, una vez a la cárcel.- Dijo Riza.- ¿Tiene dinero?-

-Por montones.- Respondió Jessica.

-Tal vez, esa sea la razón.-

-¿Sobornos?-

-Exacto.-

-Bien, a las tres viene para ser interrogado.- Comunico Jessica.

-¿Qué hora es?- Pregunto Riza mientras comenzaba a leer los documentos.

- Las dos veinticinco, bueno, te vendré a buscar cuando llegue.-

-Bien, gracias.- Agradeció Riza.

* * *

-"Llevamos casi diez minutos y no me ha dicho nada…"- Pensó una rubia mientras se llevaba a la boca algo de puré.- "¡Si esto sigue así, me volveré loca!"-

-"Tal vez debería decir algo…pero… ¿Qué?... tal vez…"- Pensaba otro rubio ambarino.-¿Dónde esta Al?- Pregunto algo indiferente mientras comía un trozo de carne.

-No… lose…-Respondió nerviosa la rubia.- Se comenta que la señorita DoBooa fue a buscarle para que ayude a su forense.- Dijo mas segura.

-Ah…- Dijo algo decepcionado-"Maldito Al, estoy seguro de que se esta escondiendo, cuando lo encuentre juro que voy a… pero Jessica estuvo aquí, talvez si se llevo a Al…"- Puso cara de desepsion.

-¿Ocurre algo?-Pregunto nerviosa la rubia, al ver que el ambarino mantenía su cara de desepsion.

-No, nada.-Le mintió.

-¿Estas seguro Ed?- Le volvió a consultar la rubia preocupada.

-Bastante.- Le volvió a mentir.

-Bien…- Se silencio por unos momentos, luego hablo.- Ed… sobre lo de ayer…- Él la interrumpió bruscamente.

-Dijiste que lo olvidáramos y es lo que pienso hacer.- Le dijo cortante.

-Pero…- Intento decir, pero el la interrumpió nuevamente.

-Sin excusas, ya tomaste una decisión y la respetare.- Le dijo bruscamente y notablemente enfadado, a lo que Winry solo bajo su mirada, y entre ambos, reino el silencio.

-Voy a la biblioteca, me dieron un trabajo y pretendo terminarlo temprano.- Dijo Ed mientras se iba del comedor, dejando sola a Winry, quien solo bajo su cabeza, apoyándola en sus manos y cerrando fuertemente sus ojos.

Ed se encontraba en la puerta del comedor y no pudo evitar el mira para atrás para ver como se encontraba su amiga, y al verla en aquel estado, decidió volver.

-"¿Por qué tenia que quererla a ella?"- Se reprocho en sus pensamientos mientras volvía con la chica.- Winry.- Le llamo, haciendo que ella clavara su aguada mirada azulada en la ambarina de él.- Si quieres, puedes acompañarme…-

-No, no quiero moles…-

-Winry, no eres una molestia.- Le dijo sonriéndole, logrando que ella le devolviera aquella sonrisa.

-Esta bien, vamos…-

* * *

En una sala blanca, algo helada, con unos escritorios, y por lo menos cuatro camillas y muchos instrumentos, se podía divisar a dos personas.

-Bien Alphonse, hagamos esto rápido, yo no quiero trabajar contigo, y tu no quieres trabajar conmigo.- Le comenzó a decir, enfadada, hasta que él la interrumpió.

-Yo si quiero trabajar con usted.- Le dijo Al algo inocente.

-¿En serio?- Le pregunto impresionada.

-Si, en la Academia, siempre hablan de la doctora Brenan muy bien, es todo un honor trabajar con usted.- Le dijo Al de manera sincera, ignorando el pesimismo de la mujer.

-Valla, no me esperaba eso…- Dijo algo arrepentida.- Supongo que haré el esfuerzo.- Dijo aun arrepentida, luego pensó unos momentos.- Bien Al.- Dijo mas alegre.- ¡A trabajar!- Le dijo sonriente.

-¿¡QUE!?- Pregunto exaltado.

- Lo que oíste, ahora, ayúdame con esto.- Le dijo Samantha mientras señalaba un cuerpo.

-"Al parecer le gusta que la halaguen…"- Pensó Al mientras ponía una cara de extrañamiento, hasta que Samantha le interrumpió.

-¿Qué, vas a ayudarme, o te quedaras ahí parado?- Le pregunto aun sonriente.

-Ah…¡Si, claro!- Respondió mientras se ponía a trabajar.

* * *

En una obscura oficina, con solo un escritorio y una pequeña ventana a un lado de un estante lleno de archivadores, podía divisarse a una joven rubia, leyendo el historial delictivo del sospechoso.

-"En ningún caso fue encarcelado, ni siquiera hubieron juicios, nada… es extraño… nunca se deja a un sospechoso sin juicio… pero, si hubo un juicio…solo uno… hace siete años… por violación…pero…fue anulado por la muerte de los demandantes…"- Pensaba Riza muy concentrada en su lectura hasta que entro Jessica.

-Ya llego.- Le comunico Jessica.

-Bien, gracias¿Dónde?- Le pregunto luego de agradecer Riza.

-Sígueme.- Le dijo.

Caminaron una ves mas por los pasillos y llegaron al cuarto de interrogatorios, y al entrar, Riza vio al hombre, al tal Dick Wibber, con el uniforme de la cárcel local, donde se debía quedar hasta demostrar su inocencia o culpabilidad, pero, para Riza, fue algo extraño. El ver a aquel hombre, le trajo imágenes a su mente, imágenes, un tanto desesperantes, al no saber si eran reales o producto de su imaginación, pero, si el caso era el primero, no seria nada bueno. La imagen que le revelaba su mente, era de aquel hombre, un tanto mas joven, con un fierro en las manos, las cuales estaban levantadas, y ella, al parecer, tras un joven, rubio, alto, que al parecer intentaba protegerle, no podía ver nada mas, además de que aquel joven, tenia su cabeza ensangrentada. Pero esa imagen, se corto súbitamente, por suerte, según ella, por la voz de Jessica, que la llamaba un tanto asustada.

-Riza¿te sientes bien?- Pregunto Jessica al ver la cara de horror y dolor, que de un momento a otro, había expresado Riza.

-Si…creo…-Dijo sincera y algo asustada.

-¿Estas segura?, si quieres podría interrogarlo yo…-

-No es necesario.- Dijo sincera.- Debo hacer esto.- Comunico decidida y entro a la sala, que era de color gris y solo tenia una mesa y cuatro sillas, de las cuales, dos estaban ocupadas, una por el hombre y la otra por su abogado, una tercera, fue ocupada por Riza, y detrás del cristal transparente, quedo vigilando Jessica, por si algo sucedía.

-Comienza el interrogatorio- Dijo a través del micrófono Jessica.

-Soy Riza Hawkeye.- Comenzó a decir, y pudo notar que el hombre, cambiaba su expresión, a una algo asustada e impresionado, y ella callo un momento, pero decidió no tomarle importancia.- Voy a interrogarlo.-

-Antes de comenzar, quisiera decir que esto es un completo malentendido, mi cliente solo…- Riza interrumpió al abogado.

-Aquí soy yo quien va a hablar, se perfectamente que ocurrió, y sinceramente, estoy mas que segura, de que esto no es un malentendido.- Dijo Riza mas que enfadada y demostrándolo en su mirada.- Quiero saber¿Cómo llego la niña a sus manos?-

-Muy fácil.- Contesto Wibber con mucha tranquilidad.- La oí llorar y fui en su ayuda.-

-¿Qué?- Pregunto Riza muy extrañada y enfadada- ¿Me esta diciendo que corrió en auxilio de la niña?-

-Eso es justamente lo que dijo mi cliente.- Reafirmo el abogado.

-¡Tenia a la niña semidesnuda!- Le replico enojada Riza.

-Fue así como le encontré.- Dijo el hombre sin tomarle mucha importancia al asunto.

-¿También encontró el arma?- Le pregunto sarcásticamente y muy enfadada.

-No se de que me habla.- Mintió el hombre, haciéndose el inocente.

-¿Cómo que no sabe¡Con ella me provoco esta herida!- Señalo enfadada su herida.

-Mi cliente niega firmemente lo del arma.- Dijo el abogado.

-Hay testigos, esta el arma, y la niña lo acusa, si da una declaración diciendo la verdad, ósea, que es culpable, su sentencia podría ser reducida uno os dos años.-

-Mi cliente no va a decir una mentira, el no cometió un crimen.- Dijo el abogado.

-¡Cometiste un crimen y vas a pagar por el, lo quieras o no!- Grito Riza al hombre, quien solo devolvió una sonrisa cínica.

-¿Pagar?- Pregunto cínicamente aquel hombre.- Por favor, he cometido muchos crímenes, y jamás, han conseguido que pague...-

-¡Señor Wibber, es mejor que no diga cosas sin sentido!- Le dijo algo desesperado el abogado.

-No te preocupes, al final, saldré libre.- Dijo el hombre muy seguro y sonriente.

-Le aseguro que esta mas que equivocado.- Le aseguro Riza.

-No has ido a visitar la tumba de tu hermano en mucho tiempo¿verdad?- Pregunto el hombre, haciendo que Riza impresionada, abriese de par en par sus ojos.

-No se de que me habla.- Le respondió enfadada.

-Jean Havoc¿no te recuerda nada?- Le pregunto el hombre sonriente.

Imágenes golpearon nuevamente la mente de Riza, esta vez, mas claras, aquel hombre, golpeaba al rubio que la protegía, con aquel fierro, y la sangre salpicaba, haciendo que tanto el hombre como ella, quedasen empapados de esta, y ella, logro ver la cara del Jove, tenia ojos azules, era él, Jean Havoc, su medio hermano, que había dado en vano su vida para protegerla de aquel doloroso destino que le esperaba, y lo ultimo que logro ver en aquellos recuerdos, fue a aquel hombre, acercándosele, con una sonrisa victoriosa.

-Al parecer es cierro que no recuerdas nada.- Dijo el hombre, aun sonriendo, mientras la sacaba de sus recuerdos.

-Ya le dije que no se de que me habla.- Le dijo Riza con la respiración agitada y tratando de disimular el haber recordado.

-Da igual si no recuerdas nada...- Comenzó a decir el hombre mientras se acercaba a Riza, y, al estar a una distancia apropiada, le toco la mejilla y le levanto la cara por el mentón.- ...Que lastima que creciste...- Dijo impresionando a Riza.-...Me gustabas a los trece años, tan pequeña y delicada...- Continuo con una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras comenzaba a tocar los labios de Riza con la yema de sus dedos.- Ahora también eres hermosa...pero prefiero a las menos... la inocencia que demuestran es tan... excitante...- Dijo con la asquerosa sonrisa en su rostro.

-Maldito...-Susurro Riza, dejando correr ríos transparentes por sus mejillas.- ¡MALDITO!- Grito Riza mientras se levantaba bruscamente de su asiento.

-¡Se termino el interrogatorio!- Grito desde la puerta Jessica junto a tres policías tras ella.- Llévense a este maldito.- Ordeno con rabia y se acercó a Riza.-¿Te sientes bien?- Le pregunto Jessica muy preocupada.

-Él...él me...-Intento decir entre llanto y desesperación.

-Sh...- La acallo.- Lose...tranquila... ya todo paso...- Le dijo logrando tranquilizarla un poco y la dejo llorar en sus brazos.

Luego de unos minutos, Riza se alejo de Jessica, algo avergonzada y aun triste, lo que preocupo mas a Jessica.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?- Pregunto DoBooa preocupada.

-Lo siento.- Pronuncio Riza afligida.

-¿De que te disculpas?- Le pregunto impresionada y algo triste Jessica.

-Me deje llevar por lo que dijo... deje que me controlara, que sintiera mi miedo... no conseguí la declaración necesaria y...-Comenzó a decir Riza, de manera triste y arrepentida, pero Jessica la interrumpió algo enfadada.,

-¡No tienes porque disculparte!-Le grito.- ¡Conseguiste mas de lo que necesitábamos¡aunque no fue específicamente sobre Elysia, conseguiste mas información para acusarlo de mas cargos!¡NO DEBES DISCULPARTE!.- Le grito enfadada, a lo que Riza se silencio y bajo la cabeza.- Siento haberte gritado, pero quiero que entiendas que no hay nada por lo que debas disculparte.- Le dijo mas tranquila.

-Gracias...- Le dijo agradecida, sin embargo, aun estaba triste.

-No hay de que.- Le dijo con una acogedora sonrisa.

-Voy a la oficina a reordenar los datos y...- Jessica la interrumpió.

Creo que deberías descansar Riza, con todo esto y...-

-No, ya estoy bien, vienen por mi a las siete y debo hacer tiempo.- Le contesto Riza mas tranquila.

-Bien, solo... cuídate...- Le pidió DoBooa.

-Estaré bien.- Contesto.

Jessica y Riza salieron de la sala de interrogatorio pero se separaron, Riza se fue directamente a la oficina, y Jessica a ver a Samantha.

La rubia revisaba una vez mas el historial delictivo de aquel hombre, lo leía una y otra vez, hasta que no logro aguantar mas, lanzo al suelo el documento y rompió en llanto, desesperada, se levanto y se tiro el cabello, no muy fuerte, logrando calmarse un poco, pero aun lloraba, volvió al asiento y apoyo su cabeza en sus manos, sobre el escritorio y lloro desenfrenadamente lloro por mucho tiempo, hasta quedarse dormida.

* * *

Jessica fue directamente hacia el laboratorio forense, aun algo preocupada por el estado en el que se encontraba Riza, y pensando en ello, llego rápidamente al laboratorio y al entrar, se encontró con una sorpresa.

-Bien Elric, en el segundo cuerpo¿la causa de muerte?-Preguntaba la mujer de claros cabellos castaño.

-Tres puñaladas, rompieron tres costillas, produciendo un corte en un pulmón que se lleno de sangre y termino ahogando a la mujer.- Dijo muy serio el rubio mientras guardaba unos instrumentos.

-¡Valla!-Dijo Jessica muy impresionada.- ¡Creo que no me equivoque!- Continuo sonriente.

-Jessica, tenias razón¡Este chico es genial!- Dijo mas que satisfecha la mujer.

-Pues claro, lo traje yo¿no es cierto?- Contesto sarcástica Jessica.

-Por esta vez tienes razón.- Le afirmo Samantha.

-¿Y que va a pasar conmigo?- Pregunto Al mientras continuaba ordenando.

-Bien Alphonse, como bien sabes, esto es algo así como una prueba para ser mi ayudante, y siendo sincera, aprobaste, y con honores. Pero, como aun eres un estudiante, no puedo contratarte...-Comenzó a decir Samantha algo tranquila, impresionando a Alphonse.- Sin embargo, esto podría ser tomado como tu practica...Por lo tanto-Samantha sonrió.- Estas contratado.-

Aquellas palabras alegraron bastante a todos los presentes, y luego de conversar un poco, comenzaron a discutir el tema del contrato, que termino en que Alphonse recibiría 140 euros mensuales, (100.000 chilenos app.), por ser el ayudante de Brenan durante las tardes, después de clases, además de usar aquello como su practica.

* * *

En la puerta de una casa blanca muy grande, una joven rubia de no más de trece años, lloraba en los brazos de su madre en petición de que se quedase con ella. Tras la madre, morena de ojos chocolates, estaba el padre de la niña, de blanca tez, y cabello rubio, quien le pedía que se tranquilizase, para ellos poder salir, pero ella se aferraba cada vez con mas fuerza a su madre, hasta oír la voz de su hermano, igualmente rubio, de tez blanca y de ojos azulado, llamándole a entrar. Ella, paro su llanto y miro asustada a su hermano, quien le sonrió tiernamente y ella corrió a su lado.

-Ve a tu cuarto y enciérrate, no salgas de allí, por nada.- Le susurro el joven rubio de no mas de quince años a su hermana, quien después de oírlo, lo abrazo fuertemente, como si fuese la ultima oportunidad de hacerlo y corrió a su alcoba como él le había ordenado.

Corrió rápidamente a su alcoba, logro oír el sonar de la puerta de entrada al cerrarse, sabiendo que sus padres ya habrían salido y el miedo la invadió, abrió la puerta de su armario y allí se escondió, no paso mucho tiempo, que comenzó a oír golpes y gritos, sabia lo que ocurría, una vez mas, su hermano la protegía de...él. Los ruidos se hacían intensos y los gritos de su hermano, podían ser fácilmente distinguidos y cada vez se iban acercando más... y más. Cuando los sonidos estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, ella pudo oír lo que decían.

-¡Te dije que me entregues la llave!- Fue lo primero que la niña oyó, la voz grave de un hombre al cual le temía.

-¡No pienso hacerlo!- La segunda frase, de su hermano velando por ella.- ¡SI LO HAGO LE HARAS DAÑO, Y NO VOY A PERMITIRTE ESO SIN QUE PASES POR MI FRÍO CADAVER!- Termino de gritar.

-Tu lo pediste.- Fue lo tercero que la rubia oyó, antes del fuerte sonido de un golpe, solo cerro los ojos queriendo huir, pero al oír el segundo golpe, no soporto.

-Jean...- Susurro y luego salio bruscamente del armario donde se escondía y corrió con fuerza hacia la puerta de su habitación-¡¡JEAN!!- Grito mientras abría la puerta encontrándose con su hermano en el suelo ensangrentado, y un hombre alto, de cabello negro y ojos marrones, con un fierro entre sus manos repleto con sangre, que intento acercársele.

-Riza...- Susurro el joven en el suelo y al darse cuenta de que el hombre se acercaba a su hermana, se levanto lo mas rápido que pudo, poniéndose frente a ella, estirando los brazos, demostrando que quería protegerle.- Riza corre...-

-Jean...- Susurro la joven

-¡Corre!- Le grito, pero ella no reaccionaba.

-Niño tonto,¡ perder la vida por nada!- Grito el hombre.

-¡¡JEAN!!- Grito la joven, mientras el hombre golpeaba a su hermano con el fierro en sus manos, empapándola tanto a ella como a el de sangre...

Despertó bruscamente, con la respiración agitada y llorando, sola, en aquella oficina, cerro sus ojos y empuño su mano mientras pronunciaba con dolor "Jean..." y dejaba correr las lagrimas por sus mejillas. Un momento después se levanto guardo la carpeta y apago la luz del lugar, fue al baño, se lavo la cara y se miro al espejo, se arreglo un poco el cabello y se seco las manos y la cara, tomo sus cosas y salio del lugar sumergida en sus pensamientos. Estaba casi en la salida cuando oyó una voz.

-Por fin sales.- Pronuncio una voz varonil, haciendo que ella pare en seco y dar media vuelta encontrándose con una mirada obscura y una tentadora sonrisa que le hicieron recordar que tenia una cita.

-¡Lo siento!- Se disculpo afligida, pero con un toque de alegría al verle allí.

-No te preocupes, has de haber tenido mucho trabajo y...- Comenzó a decir de manera comprensiva el moreno, pero ella le interrumpió.

-Pero esa no es razón para dejarte aquí solo esperando por dos horas...- Comenzó a decir mas afligida y mirando al suelo.

-No es importante, al final llegaste.- Le dijo alegre el joven intentando contagiarle a la chica aquella alegría, sin embargo, ella seguía triste.

-Pero tarde, de verdad lo siento.- Reitero la disculpa.

-Ya te dije que no importa.- Le dijo sonriente, mientras le tomaba el mentón y le levantaba la vista, obligándola a fijarla en el.- Ahora cambia esa cara, creo que te verías mejor con una sonrisa.-

-No tengo razones para sonreír.- Dijo tristemente la rubia, bajando de nuevo su mirada, dejando al moreno confundido y preocupado.

-Supongo que hoy no es tu mejor momento...- Dijo algo triste.

- Lo siento...hoy, hoy no es mi día- Se disculpo triste y bajo la cabeza dejando de mirar al joven y cerro fuertemente sus ojos.- He descubierto tantas cosa... en tan poco tiempo... yo...yo...- Su voz era temblorosa y entrecortada y Roy pudo notar el dolor en sus palabras, y preocupado, se le acercó y delicadamente, le levanto la cara, manteniendo su mano acariciando la mejilla de la rubia.

-¿Te sientes bien?- Le pregunto preocupado, pero como respuesta recibió una mirada de tristeza a que en cierta forma le pedía ayuda, pero, no sabia que decir, lo pensó un momento, pero solo hasta que sintió el cuerpo de la chica en su pecho, ella, lloraba descontrolada, y él, sin saber el porque del llanto de la chica, solo la dejo llorar.

Cuando ella volvió a levantar su afligida mirada, estaba en los brazos del joven y avergonzada, y aun algo triste, se separo de él, y lo miro fijamente.

-Yo...lo siento...- Se disculpo nuevamente, avergonzada de su actitud, sin embargo, recibió una inesperada respuesta.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?- Le pregunto el chico mientras le sonreía acogedoramente y le acariciaba a mejilla.

-Si...- Respondió ella vagamente.

-Si quieres podemos olvidar esto de la salida...- comenzó a decir el, antes de que ella la interrumpiera.

-¡No!. Ya esperaste bastante, y... quisiera compensarte...- Respondió ella sincera, interrumpiéndole

-Como quieras, pero antes, quisiera decirte algo...- Dijo llamando la atención de la chica.-Esta noche, lograré robarte, aunque sea, una sonrisa...- Le dijo sincero impresionándola.

-Esta...bien...- Le respondió ella.

-Entonces...será mejor que ya salgamos...-

-Si...-

Roy la tomo de la mano y la guió hasta afuera, donde busco su auto, al encontrarlo, abrió la puerta para dejar entrar a Riza y luego subió él.

-¿A dónde vamos?- Pregunto Riza, mirando por la ventana.

-.No lo se, se suponía que iríamos a tomar algo en un café, pero supongo que es algo tarde, así que¿Por qué no vamos a cenar?- Pregunto Roy.

-Si, es buena idea.- Contesto aun mirando por la ventana.

-Bien.- Dijo algo decepcionado por la poca atención de la chica.

Aunque Roy miraba de reojo a la chica, no recibía respuesta alguna, en el camino, solo hubo silencio, hasta llegar a un restorán algo formal. Roy paro el auto luego de estacionarse.

-Ya llegamos.- Dijo, pero Riza continuaba mirando hacia fuera.- Dije- Continuo y la too del brazo, algo enfadado por la indiferencia de ella, logro que lo mirara.- Que ya llegamos.—Lo siento.-

-No importa, vamos.-

Salieron del auto y entraron al restorán, les dieron una mesa junto a la ventana y pidieron comida. Cuando estuvieron solos, Roy se fijo en Riza aun estaba distraída.

-¿En que piensas?- Le pregunto luego de un rato mirándola.

-En nada.- Contesto ella, por fin, tomándole atención.

-Oye, has estado así todo el tiempo, en algo debes pensar.-

-No es nada importante.-

-Bien…- Dijo resignado.

-¿Por qué no me das tu declaración?-Le pregunto Riza para cambiar el tema.

-Como quieras.-Respondió mientras les entregaban la comida.- Salimos con Maes y Elysia como a las tres al centro y… de pronto… Elysia… desapareció…-Dijo algo triste.

-Se que es difícil hablar de esto pero… la niña…Elysia, me dijo que… me estaban siguiendo.-Dijo seria y cortante.

-¿Así?- Pregunto algo impresionado.-Pues…-Comenzó a ponerse nervioso- Es…un…¡Juego de niños!- Mintió pensando que con aquello se salvaría.

-Lo mismo creí yo…-Dijo sincera y muy seria.-Sin embargo, la pequeña menciono algo que, si no me hubieran seguido, no sabría, además, de que, poco después de aquel suceso, me encontré con usted.- Le aseguro.

-Una coincidencia.- Mintió nuevamente.

-Mira Roy, te soy sincera, no creo en coincidencias, quiero decir, la niña, sabia cada uno de uno de mis pasos¿Cómo sabría eso?-Le dijo muy seria haciendo que Roy se pusiese nervioso.

-Pues…ah…si te seguí.- Respondió con pesar.

-Entonces, mi pregunta se aleja del caso de Elysia¿Por qué?- Le pregunto algo enfadada.

-Bueno…pues…porque…-Él comenzó a mirarle, para pensar en una excusa, y vio algo que en aquel momento no se había fijado, era hermosa, con su mentón apoyado sobre sus finas manos, mirándole con esos penetrantes ojos color chocolate que le demostraban que estaba muy enojada y que si no le contestaba, terminaría muerto, así que, volvió a su realidad.-…porque… te vi hace unos días y… Creí que… eras… ¡hermosa!-Dijo lo que en realidad pensaba, aunque no era la verdad sobre su encuentro.

-¿¡Que!?-Dijo Riza más que impresionada.

-Lo que oíste, tu belleza me cautivo.-Dijo exageradamente, provocando que ella le mirase extrañada.

-¿Tu piensas que me voy a creer eso?- Le dijo algo enfadada.

-Es la verdad, si no me crees es tu problema.- Le respondió indiferente mientras empezaba a comer.

-Claro…-Dijo resignada, pero sin creer nada y también comenzó a comer.

-Y dime…- Pidió luego de un rato, al terminar de comer.- ¿Por qué llorabas?-

-Porque se me metió algo en el ojo.- Mintió cortante y poco convincente.-

-¡Hey¡por lo menos lo mió fue convincente!-Le alego Roy enfadado.

-Si tu no me dices la verdad, yo no tengo porque hacerlo.-Le dijo desafiante.

-Yo si dije la verdad.-Le alego y pasaron a retirar los platos, y él se acercó a Riza y le soltó el cabello.

-¿¡Porque hiciste eso!?-Le pregunto enfadada.

-Mis pensamientos no eran erróneos.-Comento dejando a Riza impresionada.-Eres hermosa, y aun mas con el cabello suelto.-Dijo haciendo sonrojar a Riza.

-Deja de decir estupideces- Se alejo haciendo que él suelte su cabello.

-Yo te dije la verdad, ahora dímela tu.- Le pidió.

-No es de tu incumbencia.- Le dijo cortante.

-Claro, lloras por cinco minutos en mis brazos y no es de mi incumbencia-Le dijo sarcástico.

-Exacto.-

-Por favor confía en mi.-Le pidió sincero, a lo que Riza se resigno, y le contesto, pero no completamente.

-Es solo que…-Comenzó a decir con tristeza.- Quería recordar…cosas que había olvidado por alguna razón…pero…al recordar un poco…no fue bueno…-Roy la interrumpió.

.Tienes suerte.-Le comento con la misma tristeza.-Tus recuerdos dolorosos fueron borrados, y, aunque recuerdes una parte, jamás serán completos, en cambio, yo, debo vivir con ellos presentes siempre…-

Riza quedo impresionada, no esperaba que él también sufriese, todos sufren, pero no como ambos lo demostrabas…

Pidieron la cuenta, y se fueron, hablaron de mas cosas, solo para conocerse mejor, y Roy, llevo a Riza a su casa.

-La pase bien esta noche…-Comento ella, sincera, pero sin sonreír.

-Si, yo también.-Reafirmo y volvió a acariciarle la mejilla.- De verdad eres linda.- Dijo como un pensamiento en voz alta, haciendo que Riza, por primera vez en toda la noche, sonriera.- Creo que lo logre.-Le dijo alegre.

-¿Qué cosa?-Pregunto inocente y aun sonriente.

-Que sonrieras.- Le dijo tiernamente.

-Gracias…-Le dijo ella aun sonriendo, y él, le beso la mejilla.

-Espero que nos volvamos a ver.- Le dijo.- Bueno¡adios!- Continuo cariñosamente y se fue del lugar.

Riza, algo contenta, entro a su casa y se acostó, cerro sus ojos y logro quedarse dormida….


	8. Capitulo 07 Ordenes

**Capitulo 7. "Ordenes"**

-¿Y como te fue con la tal Riza?- Pregunto una voz tras el teléfono móvil de un chico.

-Bastante bien, -contesto el dueño del teléfono.- Aunque en un principio me costo llamar su atención...- El moreno fue interrumpido por el dueño de la voz.

-¿Cómo¿Me estas diciendo que Roy Mustang, el hombre mas codiciado por las mujeres de Londres, no logro llamar la atención de una rubia?-Le pregunto divertido el hombre tras el teléfono.

-Roy Mustang no habría tenido problemas en llamar su atención, pero ella estaba con Roy Delko, allí esta la diferencia.- Contesto tranquilo el moreno

-¿Roy Delko¿Quién es ese?- Pregunto extrañado tras el teléfono.

-Es uno de mis tantos nombres.- Contesto él.

-¿y cual es el verdadero?- Pregunto algo enfadado.

-Mustang, el que tu conoces.- Le respondió divertido

-¿y porque a ella le diste otro?-Pregunto curioso.

-Porque tiene acceso a mis datos e historial criminológico, y, aunque no he cometido ningún crimen, no se si mi padre tenga historial y hay tan solo tres personas en Londres con el apellido Mustang, y lo mas probable es que me vinculen con él, evitando que me acerque a ella.- Le respondió de manera muy seria el moreno.

-¡Valla!- Se oyó tras el teléfono.- ¡Por fin has hecho trabajar a tu cerebro!- Le dijo divertido.

-Muy gracioso Maes,- Dijo algo enfadado Roy- pero ese no es el punto...-Maes le interrumpió.

-Tienes razón, el punto es que no lograste llamar la atención de Riza.- Molesto a Roy divertido.

-¡Ya te dije la razón!- Le alego algo enfadado.

-En esencia son la misma persona..- Comenzó a decir Maes divertido, sabiendo que aquello enfadaba a su amigo, hasta que este lo interrumpió.

-Y es por eso que al final si lo logre, además, que no sea fácil la hace más interesante, pero no puede resistirse mucho, así que, en una o dos citas mas, la tendré conmigo.- Aseguro victorioso.

-Roy, por si no lo recuerdas, tu objetivo no es meterla a tu cama, sino salvarla de la muerte.- Le recordó Maes.

-Si, tienes razón, pero, aun así, un poco de diversión no hace daño.-Dijo alegre.

-Pues ese poco de diversión puede costarte su confianza.-

-Bien, bien, no me acostare con ella.- Aseguro.-Aguafiestas.- Replico enfadado.

-Dime lo que quieras, aun así, tengo razón.- Le reitero.

-¡Bien, ya te entendí!- Alego.- ¿Alguna otra sugerencia?- Pregunto sarcástico Roy.

-no.- Le respondió algo enfadado Maes.

-Bien, entonces, cambiando de tema¿Cómo esta Elysia?- Pregunto Roy de manera mas seria.

-Bastante bien, sinceramente, creo que esto nos afecto mas a Gracia y a mi que a Elysia.- Respondió con igual seriedad.

-Que bueno...-Dijo de forma sincera.- ¿Hoy iras a declarar?-

-Si, por eso te llamé¿podrías quedarte con Elysia mientras declaramos?- Pregunto Maes.

-Si, no hay problema.- Le respondió en seguida.

-Gracias.- Agradeció Maes sincero.

-No, gracias a ti, cuando vuelvas, sabré que esta libre.-

-Tu no cambias.- Le comento.

-Bien, bien¿a que hora?- Se apresuro a decir.

-Como a las dos o tres.-Contesto Maes.

-¿Te parece a las dos y media?-

-Si esta bien.- Le contesto Maes.- Mira, debo cortar, en un minuto termina el receso y tengo que revisar unos datos, este caso esta difícil.-

-Bien señor abogado, nos vemos luego.- Dijo Roy cortando el teléfono.

* * *

-Bien Winry, antes de que lleguen los chicos dime¿Cómo te fue ayer?- Pregunto una rubia a la chica a su lado.

-Bien, supongo.-Contesto la chica, mientras dejaba su bandeja de comida en la mesa.

-¿Cómo que supones?- Le pregunto nuevamente, extrañada, la rubia.

-Si hubieses estado aquí.- Paro y comió un poco de sopa.- Lo sabrías.-

-Pero...-Hizo lo mismo que Winry.- No estuve, así que cuéntame.-

-Como quieras.-Le dijo algo enfadada.- Hablamos un poco y le ayude con su tarea.-

-¿Solo eso?- Pregunto.

-Si, solo eso.- Respondió enfadada.- ¿y a ti, como te fue?-

-También supongo que bien.- Contesto algo triste.

-¿Por qué?-

-Con Elysia todo va bien pero...-Riza paro de hablar.

-¿Pero que?-Le pregunto Winry preocupada.

-Winry...recuerdas el nombre de...de quien...de quien me...-Tomo aire.- De quien me violo y mato a mi hermano-Pregunto finalmente con dolor en su mirada.

-Riza yo...- Intento decir, pero Riza le interrumpió.

-Solo dime una cosa...-Pidió Riza.- ¿Era Dick Wibber?-

-Si...- Respondió luego de un rato.

-Gracias...-

-Riza...como...¿como lo supiste¿recordaste?- Pregunto Winry preocupada.

-Si y lo vi... intento hacerle lo mismo que a mi a la niña-Continuo con tristeza.

-Lo siento...supongo que... te dolió recordarlo...si te lo hubiese dicho cuando me lo pediste... puede que hayas sufrido menos y...-Comenzó a decir Winry, sin lograr terminar, ya que Riza al ver lo mal que se sentía su amiga la interrumpió.

-Y nada. Creo que fue mejor así.- Comenzó a decir y mostró una leve sonrisa.- Lo supere una vez, puedo hacerlo dos veces.- Le dijo y aunque pensaba continuar, dos voces conocidas la interrumpieron.

-Riza¿podrías decirle a Al que no pienso hablar con él?- Pregunto un rubio ambarino mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Al, Edward dice que...- Comenzó a decir Riza antes de que un rubio de ojos verdes la interrumpiera.

-Ya lo oí.- Dijo algo enfadado.- ¡Hermano¡No es mi culpa que me escogiesen!-

-No me interesa de quien es la culpa, ahora cállate y come.- Le ordeno Edward.

-¡Pero yo...!- Continuo defendiéndose Al, pero Winry lo acallo.

-Ya déjalo Al, sabes tan bien como yo que Edward es mas que terco.-Le afirmo Winry.

-Mira quien habla...- Replico Edward

-¿Qué quisiste decir?-Pregunto enfadada Winry.

-¿Pues que crees tu?- Respondió Ed.

-¡¡Para tu información yo no soy terca!!- Le grito Winry, no muy alto, solo lo suficiente para que los de su mesa lo oyesen.

-No, claro que no.- Respondió sarcástico comenzando una nueva pelea, en la que los gritos no se hicieron esperar.

-Creo que ya volvieron a la normalidad.- comento Riza mientras comía el postre.

-¡¡Gritona!!- Grito Ed.

-Si, tienes razón.- Respondió Al, haciendo lo mismo que Riza.

-¡¡Enano!!- Grito Winry.

El almuerzo continuo de forma "normal", por así decirlo, ya que Winry y Ed pelearon igual que siempre y Al y Riza solo miraron. Al terminar el almuerzo, volvieron a clases, y como siempre, estas acabaron a las dos y, al salir, Riza y Al fueron directamente al Centro de Investigaciones, y Winry y Ed a sus respectivos hogares.

Cuando llegaron al Centro, Riza se encontró con Maes y Gracia y, con la autorización de Jessica comenzó el interrogatorio.

-Bien, ahora los interrogare y podrán irse.- Dijo Riza.

-Esta bien.- Respondieron Maes y Gracia.

-Bueno¿me permitirían hacerles una pregunta a parte?- Pregunto Riza.

-Por supuesto.- Le respondió Gracia.

-¿Cómo se encuentra Elysia?- Les pregunto.

-Muy bien, gracias por preguntar.-Respondió Gracia.

-Me alegro de oír eso, bueno, comencemos, Maes, necesito que me digas todo lo que ocurrió desde que salio de tu casa con Elysia y Roy, hasta el momento en que ella desaprecio.- Pidió Riza.

-Pues es muy simple, solo salimos, dimos una vuelta y... Elysia desapareció...- Contesto algo triste.

-Bien, supongo que con eso bastara, y usted Gracia¿Qué hacia mientras su esposo e hija estaban fuera?- Pregunto nuevamente Riza.

-Me apena decirlo pero, tan solo... dormí.- Contesto algo avergonzada.

-Con eso basta, bien.- Dijo mientras se levantaba.- Pueden irse.-

Riza se despidió de Gracia y Maes y fue directamente en busca de Jessica.

* * *

-¿Dónde esta Elysia?...-Decía divertido un joven moreno mientras buscaba tras una cortina.-¡Te encontré!- Grito mientras cargaba a la pequeña niña que se encontraba tras las cortinas, consiguiendo que esta riera con todas sus ganas.

-Ya llegamos.- Comunico en la puerta un hombre de ojos verdes.- ¿Cómo se porto mi nena?- Pregunto el mismo hombre simulando la voz de un niño.

-¡Papá!- Grito la pequeña en los brazos del moreno, quien la bajo para que pudiese correr a los brazos de su padre.

-Hola Roy.- Saludo una mujer con los ojos verde agua desde la misma puerta.

-Hola Gracia.- El moreno devolvió el saludo y se acerco a la puerta.- Bueno, yo me voy¡que estén bien!--¡Adiós tío Roy!- Se despidió la pequeña y Roy, despidiéndose con la mano, salio del lugar.

* * *

Riza logro encontrar a Jessica en su oficina firmando unos papeles.

-Permiso.- Pidió Riza entrando al lugar.

-Pasa.- Le dijo Jessica.- ¿Qué ocurre?-

-Señorita DoBooa...- Fue interrumpida

-Jessica.- Pronuncio.- Llámame Jessica.-Le pidió

-Esta bien, Jessica.-Dijo Riza algo nerviosa.- quería preguntarle si es que...¿tendrá algún archivo de las antiguas acusaciones hacia Wibber?-

-Aquí solo tengo tres cargos, los dos intentos de abuso y un robo a mano armada, de los otros cuatro, dos fueron llevados a otro condado y otros fueron cometidos en otro Condado.- Fue la rápida y seria respuesta de Jessica sin dejar de firmar.

-¿Podría prestármelos?- Pregunto nerviosa Riza, llamando la atención de Jessica, quien dejo de firmar y la miro.

-¿Por qué?- Le pregunto Jessica extrañada.

-Quiero ver si es que hay pruebas que puedan ayudarme para agregar cargos.- Respondió Riza aun con nerviosismo.

-No creo que encuentres mucho...-

-Aun así, me gustaría revisarlos.-

-Bien, como quieras.- Se levanto, saco una llave y abrió un cajón, sacando varios archivadores y carpetas, de las cuales, separo tres y guardo los demás.- Aquí tienes.- Se los entrego a Riza.

-Gracias.- Riza iba a salir del lugar, pero Jessica la llamo.

-Es mejor que te vallas a casa.- Le sugirió.

-No, prefiero quedarme.-

-Riza, no tengo donde dejarte, lo que ocurre es que ayer, pues... tuve que buscar unos documentos y...ah...no ordene.- Dijo algo avergonzada.

-No importa, yo ordeno.- Le respondió de buena manera, intentando salir.

-No te preocupes, yo lo haré, tu vete a casa y, si quieres, puedes llevarte los documentos.-

-Preferiría...-

-No, te vas a casa.-

-Pero...-

-Sin peros.- Le dijo cortante.- Te vas a casa.-

-Esta bien.- Cedió enfadada y salio del lugar.

Riza fue en busca de sus cosas de muy mala gana, y salio con las carpetas, paro un taxi y se fue a casa. Al llegar, se saco la chaqueta y se hecho sobre s cama y comenzó a leer los documentos. Paso, a lo mas, una hora, cuando sonó el timbre. Se levanto y, algo extrañada al recibir visitas, fue hasta la puerta, abrió, y se encontró con una sorpresa.

-Hola.- Saludo un joven moreno dejando impresionada a la rubia.

-¡Roy!- Dijo impresionada.

-¡Que!- Le pregunto ella, imitando la forma en que ella le hablo.

-Ah...¡hola!-Dijo con una risa nerviosa.- ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Pues... no tenia nada que hacer y, pensé en venir a verte- Le contesto sonriente Roy.

-Pasa.- Le dijo devolviendo la sonrisa, bastante nerviosa, y, ambos, entraron a la casa.

* * *

-¿Es necesario firmar todo esto?- Pregunto enfadado un joven de ojos verdes mientras firmaba unos papeles.

-Si no lo hacemos ahora, tendremos que hacerlo a final de mes, y se reúnen demasiados, así que es mejor hacerlo ahora.- Le contesto de igual manera una mujer de claros cabellos castaños e igual color de ojos, mientras firmaba mas papeles, en eso, entra muy alegre una joven de cabellos negros.

-¡Hola!- Saludo sonriente desde la puerta, sin recibir la atención que esperaba.- ¿¡Cómo esta el animo!?- Hizo una pregunta de manera sonriente, haciendo que, ambos, la mirasen de manera enfadada, dejándola un poco asustada.- ¿Pregunte algo malo?- Pregunto nuevamente, de forma inocente.

-Jessica¿no tienes nada mejor que hacer?- Le pregunto la mujer de cabello castaño.

-Samantha, siempre que vengo aquí¿Por qué es?- Le pregunto divertida Jessica.

-Porque no quieres hacer algo.- Le dijo enfadada y sin dejar de firmar.

-Exacto.- Le afirmo Jessica sonriente.- Y dime¿Qué haces?- Le pregunto curiosa.

-¿Qué crees que hago?- Le respondió muy enfadada Samantha.

-No lo se, por eso pregunto.- Le contesto sonriendo Jessica, haciendo que su amiga suspire enfadada, logrando calmarse un poco.

-Firmo papeles.- Le dijo dejando de firmar y con una sonrisa fingida, y con incontables ganas de estrangular a su amiga.

-Pues ya no lo haces¿Porque paraste?- Le pregunto simulando inocencia, ya que su real motivo era enfadar a Samantha.

-¡Jessica, puedes dejarte de molestar!!- Le grito Samantha muy enfadada.

-Ay, perdón.- Le respondió sarcástica y se acercó al rubio- Deberías ser como Al, él no me grita¿verdad?- Le pregunto sonriente.

-No.- Respondió el rubio, mirándola de reojo y algo indiferente.

-¿Lo ves?- Le dijo Jessica, como una niña, a Samantha.

-Si, si, como sea.- Le respondió Samantha indiferente.

-¿Y que haces Al?- Pregunto nuevamente.

-Firmo papeles.- Le contesto aun firmando.

-¿Y para que?- Pregunto nuevamente, simulando inocencia, logrando volver a enfadar a Samantha.

-¡Jessica, sabes perfectamente para que!- Le grito.

-Claro que lo se, solo pruebo al chico.- Respondió sin tomar en cuenta al grito.

-Señorita Jessica.- Le hablo Alphonse dejando de firmar.- ¿No tiene a nadie mas a quien molestar?- Le pregunto de manera seria.

-No, por eso vine, además...- Comenzó a contestar sin sentirse ofendida, pero a la mitad, su teléfono sonó y ella contesto.- DoBooa.-

-Hola Jessica...- Saludo una voz grave tras el teléfono, dejando pálida a Jessica, cosa que preocupo a Samantha.- Bien, tal vez no puedas hablar, pero, solo llamaba para decirte que quiero hablar contigo, ven a casa a las siete.- Continuo la voz y corto, Jessica, aun pálida bajo lentamente el teléfono hasta cortar.

-Jessica¿estas bien?- Le pregunto preocupada Samantha.

-Si...- Dijo, e intento salir del lugar, pero Samantha fue más rápida y alcanzo a preguntar.

-¿Quién era?-

-Alexander...- Respondió de manera baja y asustada, luego, salio del lugar.

* * *

-Tienes muchas antigüedades...-Comento Roy.- ¡Y la gran mayoría son armas!- Continuo impresionado.

-Si, son bastantes, tal vez debería cambiarlas de lugar...-Le contesto Riza.

-No, se ven bien allí. Pero¿de donde sacaste tantas?-Le pregunto curioso Roy.

-Gracias a mi abuelo, él, pertenecía a la milicia y cada año, como regalo por sus logros, le daban un arma, y a mí siempre me gustaron mucho y por eso, él me las dejo como herencia hace un año...-Le respondió Riza de manera nostálgica.

-Pues tu abuelo tenia una muy buena colección¡vale millones completa!.-Le comento sonriente Roy.

-Pues para mí, en lo sentimental, valen mucho mas.- Dijo aun nostálgica y algo molesta.

-Lo siento, miraba su valor monetario.- Se disculpo arrepentido.

-No importa, muchos lo comentan.-

-¿Y les respondes así?- Le pregunto Roy mirando las armas.

-Mas o menos.- Respondió ella riendo.

Riza invito a Roy a sentarse en uno de los sillones que allí estaban, y le ofreció un café, que él acepto. Riza fue a la cocina y preparo dos tazas de café, y las llevo al living, donde estaba Roy y le dio una a él.

-Y dime¿Qué estudias?- Le pregunto Riza mientras se sentaba en un sillón frente a él.

-Leyes.- Le contesto él.- y tu...ah... ¿eres detective?, quiero decir, te ves muy joven para haber pasado todos los ramos.-Comento Roy, tomando un poco de café y ella sonrió.

-No, aun estudio, voy en segundo año, pero me dieron el permiso para encargarme del caso de Elysia...- Le respondió Riza.- ¿Cuántos años llevas estudiando leyes?-

-Solo uno y medio, es que no he estado muy interesado en mis estudios, es que... no me gusta mucho...-Le contesto Roy, e hicieron silencio un momento.- ¿Cuándo decidiste convertirte en detective?- Pregunto finalmente.

-Cuando supe que mis padres fueron asesinados.-Respondió rápidamente, cambiando su expresión a una mas triste.

-Lamento haber preguntado.- Dijo arrepentido Roy.

-No te preocupes, fue aquello lo que me hizo olvidar, y lo que no recuerdas, no duele.- Le aseguro Riza con una sonrisa fingida y volvió a haber silencio.

-¿Hace cuanto fue eso?- Pregunto nuevamente Roy.

-Hace seis año, cuando cumplí catorce.-Contesto ella, simulando fortaleza.

-¿Quién se quedo con tu tutoría?-

-Mi abuelo, me mandaron con él a otro Condado. A él fue a quien le comente sobre mis deseos de convertirme en detective y él me entreno en defensa personal y con las armas, hasta que...- Callo un minuto y bajo su mira, luego prosiguió.- Murió...- Termino con dolor.

-Creo que te estoy haciendo tener malos recuerdos...- Le comento Roy al verla en ese estado, y, mirándola fijamente, logro percatarse de que derramo un par de lagrimas, casi impredecibles, por su cabeza gacha. Roy se le acercó y se sentó a su lado.- Lo siento...- Le dijo arrepentido, y ella levanto su mirada y, una vez mas, se aferro en su pecho y lloro en silencio.- Riza, de verdad lo siento...- Volvió a disculparse y ella levanto su llorosa mirada.

-No es por eso...- Dijo algo enfadada y cerro con fuerza sus ojos y sollozo en medio de su agitada respiración.- Tengo rabia...- Dijo impresionando al moreno.- Rabia de no poder recordar... nada...rabia de no poder haber acusado al maldito que...los asesino...-Dio otro sollozo, luego, respiro hondo y se separo de Roy.- Gracias...- Le agradeció sincera.

-¿Porqué me das las gracias?-

-Por escucharme...y no mirarme con lastima, como todos lo hacen...- Le respondió sincera y con una sonrisa, y él, le acaricio suavemente la mejilla.

-De nada...- Le dijo él y le devolvió la sonrisa, entonces, su celular comenzó a sonar.-Disculpa.-

-No importa.-

-¿Hola?-Contesto el teléfono.

-Roy tienes que ayudarme...- Rogó la voz de una mujer tras el teléfono.

-Jessica, ahora estoy ocupado.-Le alego él, y llamó la atención de Riza.

-Roy, es urgente...-Insistió la chica.

-Jessica...- Intento detenerla Roy.

-¡Alexander me llamo!- Le grito ella, dejándolo perplejo.

-¿Estas en el Centro?- Le pregunto preocupado.

-Si...-Contesto ella.

-Voy para allá.- Dijo y luego corto.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- Le pregunto Riza algo preocupada.

-Lo siento, tengo que irme.- Dijo Roy, luego tomo su chaqueta y se acerco a la salida.

-Pero...-Muy tarde, él ya se había ido.

Roy, muy apresurado, se dirigió a su auto y se fue, muy rápido, hacia el Centro de Investigaciones, recogió a Jessica y se dirigió rápidamente, hacia el norte, hasta llegar a una casa muy grande que albergaba recuerdos para ambos.

-Tengo miedo...-Comento asustada Jessica.

-No se lo demuestres.- Le respondió Roy.

-Pero la ultima vez...-Roy la interrumpió.

-Se lo que ocurrió la ultima vez, pero no va a volver a pasar.- Le afirmo muy seguro.

Roy y Jessica bajaron del auto y entraron a la casa, encontrándose con Alexander, quien sonrió.

-Es bueno verte nuevamente Roy, pero mande a llamar a tu hermana.- Le dijo cortante Alexander.

-Tranquila, solo muéstrate fuerte.- Le aconsejo Roy a Jessica.

-Bien...-Respondió algo insegura y Roy salio del lugar.- Aquí estoy.- Dijo dirigida a Alexander.-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- Pregunto desafiante.

-Ten cuidado con como le hablas a tu padre.- Dijo notablemente enfadado Alexander, pero ella le interrumpió.

-¡Tu no eres mi padre!-Le grito Jessica.

-¡CLARO QUE LO SOY¡al igual que esa ramera era tu madre!- Le grito él.

-¡YO NO TENGO PADRE NI MADRE¡PORQUE UNA VERDADERA MADRE NO ME HABRIA BOTADO CON UN MOUNSTRO COMO TU¡Y UN VERDADERO PADRE NO ME HABRIA CRIADO COMO LO HISISTE TU!- Grito Jessica con todas sus energías, completamente enojada, recibiendo una fuerte cachetada de parte de Alexander, que l dejo tirada en el suelo, con la mono en su mejilla y llorando.

-Te advertí que cuidaras tus palabras.- Le dijo mas calmado.- Te mande a llamar para decirte que debes liberar a Wibber.- Le ordeno el hombre.

-No quiero hacer eso.- Respondió desde el suelo con la cabeza gacha.

-No te estoy preguntando si quieres, te lo estoy ordenando.- Le replico.

-¡Intento violar a una niña!- Grito Jessica desde el suelo, mirándole.

-¡Y a violado a cientos!, sin embargo, paga muy bien, y no desaprovecho eso.- Le contesto él.

-¿Y si me opongo?- Le pregunto ella decidida.

-Sufrirás mucho, te torturare hasta que mueras de dolor, tal como lo hice con tu madre, por botarme a una bastarda como tu...-Le dijo sonriente.

-Maldito...-Susurro, y él, la tomo del cuello y la presiono contra la pared intentando ahogarla.

-Te advertí, querida hijita, que cuidaras tu vocabulario, si es que no quieres morir en mis manos...- Le dijo furioso,y, en eso, en su garganta, Alexander logro sentir el frió de una cuchilla amenazándole.

-Suéltala, ahora...- Le ordeno un moreno tras él y la soltó, y ella, se tomo el cuello, por fin, respirando, aunque muy agitada.

-Veo que te entrene bien...- Comento Alexander y Roy se acercó a Jessica, y, amenazando a Alexander, salieron del lugar.


	9. Capitulo 08 Sólo Tres Días

**Capitulo 8. "Solo tres días..."**

-¡No puede decirme eso¡Ese hombre no puede estar libre!-Alegaba histérica una rubia.

-Lo siento Riza, las pruebas no son suficientes.- Contesto simulando calma una mujer de cabello negro y con la mirada baja.

-¡Pero tu dijiste...!- Iba a continuar alegando la rubia, pero la otra mujer la interrumpió.

-¡Se lo que dije!- Le grito para acallarla.- Sin embargo, me equivoqué.-Continuo simulando, nuevamente, calma, pero sin levantar la vista.

-¡No te equivocaste!,¡Yo misma verifique todo y...!-Nuevamente fue interrumpida.

-¡Ya basta!- Le grito sin mirarla.- ¡Dije que no te daré la firma y se acabo!- Continuo cortante y aun sin levantar la vista.

-¡Esta bien!- Grito muy enfadada.- ¡No me des la maldita firma!, pero si ese maldito vuelve aquí por violación, serás tu quien cargue la culpa por el sufrimiento de una niña.- Continuo ajando la voz, luego, se acerco a la puerta y dijo sus ultimas palabras.- Mandare a llamar a los Hughes esta tarde, para decirles que la Señorita Jessica, no quiso darme la firma para hacer valido el papel que mandaría a apresar al maldito que intento violar a su hija.- Termino con rabia y salio mas que enfadada del lugar.

Cuando Riza salio, azotando la puerta, Jessica por fin levanto su mirada y levemente, cerro sus ojos y dejo escapar sus lagrimas, que cayeron por sus mejillas marcadas por el día anterior, marca que no se iría en por lo menos, una semana y mantenía vigente el dolor. Entonces, levanto su mano y se sobo la mejilla marcada y continúo su silencioso llanto, sintiéndose culpable de antemano, por quien seria la próxima víctima.

* * *

Al salir de la oficina de Jessica, Riza camino enfadada por el pasillo, empujando a quien se cruzaba por su camino, desquitando la rabia que sentía con su alrededor, hasta que alguien la hizo parar, tirándola del brazo hacia él, y ella, dispuesta a recargar toda su furia en quien se había atrevido a desafiarla, dio media vuelta, y vio a un joven que provoco un cambio en su animo, desde una rabia inaguantable a estar impresionada, arrepentida y algo avergonzada de su actitud. Al encontrarse las miradas, Riza, logro notar que, mientras la de ella mostraba impresión y algo de vergüenza, la de él, le exigía una explicación de aquel inaceptable y muy alterado comportamiento. Luego de unos instantes, al no recibir respuesta alguna, el joven, que aun la mantenía atrapada del brazo, la acercó mas a él sin quitarle la mirada de encima, al igual que ella, y él, al fin, rompió el silencio.

-¿Y bien?- Le pregunto el joven manteniendo su obscura mirada desafiante.

-Ah...- Comenzó a decir algo nerviosa, luego suspiro y continuo.- Lo siento.-

-¿Lo sientes?- Le pregunto con ironía.- ¿es una disculpa sincera o solo porque soy yo?- Le pregunto algo enfadado.

-Roy, sabes perfectamente la respuesta.- Le dijo con el mismo enfado y suspiro para calmarse.- Mira, no he tenido un buen día y...- La rubia fue interrumpida por bruscamente.

-Y no es razón para arruinarle el día a otros.- Le contesto, aun, demostrando su enfado, haciendo que Riza lo mirase con cierta rabia e impresión.

-Pues discúlpame si te arruine el día- Le dijo cortante y notablemente sentida.

-No seas tonta.- Le replico enfadado.

-¿¡Tonta?!- Le pregunto con el mismo animo.

- No me refería a eso, me refería al hombre que esta recogiendo papeles.- Continuo Roy aun enfadado, mientras señalaba a un hombre de mediana edad tras Riza que, con cierta dificultad y tristeza, recogía muchos papeles regados por el suelo y Riza, luego de mirar, devolvió la mirada a Roy algo confundida.

-¿Y que con el?- Le pregunto devolviéndole la mirada.

-Mientras caminabas desquitando tu rabia con el exterior...- Comenzó a decir Roy, nuevamente, con ironía.- Lo empujaste y en consecuencia cayo todos esos papeles.- Riza le interrumpió.

-Bien, se recogen y...- Comenzó a decir, pero esta vez, fue él quien la interrumpió.

-Riza, para ser tantos papeles debieron estar en un orden especial¿sabes cuanto cuesta organizar todos esos papeles?.- Le pregunto alterado.- Cuesta hora Riza, y al empujarlo, horas que esas horas se repitan, tal vez pudiste ser un poco mas considerada.-

-¡Ya basta!.- Grito algo dolida.- Mira Roy, se... se que... no esta bien desquitarse con los demás, pero... hoy no es mi mejor día, de verdad lo siento pero... desquitarme es lo mas fácil y realmente en estos instantes, no puedo hacer otra cosa.- Termino notablemente arrepentida.- Lo siento...- Volvió a disculparse.

-No, yo lo siento.- Le contesto Roy algo arrepentido.- Realmente...ah...yo...tal vez exagere un poco y... no me fije ni me preocupe del porque estabas así...- Se disculpo por su actitud.

-Ya no importa pues... tienes razón...- Le contesto sincera y mirando al suelo. Luego de eso, se oyó el silencio.

-Hola.- Le saludo bastante tarde Roy, rompiendo el silencio y provocando una sincera risa.

-Es cierto.- Dijo Riza mientras reía y le miro a los ojos.- No nos saludamos, hola.- Termino saludando y Roy le devolvió la sonrisa.- y... ¿Qué haces aquí?- Le pregunto creyendo conocer la respuesta.

-Vine a ver a Jessica.- Le contesto él, borrando la sonrisa de Riza, sin duda alguna, no era la respuesta que esperaba.

-A Jessica...- Susurro ella con tristeza y mirando a otro lugar, lejos de los ojos de Roy.

-¿Te ocurre algo?- Le pregunto Roy preocupado, haciendo que ella volviese a su realidad y ocultase su tristeza.

-No, nada.- Mintió mientras fingía una sonrisa.

-Bien, nos vemos más tarde.- Le aviso.

-Claro.- Acepto ella, aun fingiendo su sonrisa y Roy se fue del lugar y ella continuo su camino.- A Jessica...- Susurro amargamente en cierta forma, aquello le molestaba, pero... ¿Qué le molestaba¿el hecho de que Roy fuese a ver a Jessica y no a ella?. Sacudió su cabeza en señal de tener que olvidar ese pensamiento, solo se molesto por el hecho de que se halla nombrado el nombre de Jessica , quien cerro su caso, dejándola a ella mal, por supuesto, solo era eso, al fin y al cabo, solo se conocían tres días¿no?...

* * *

Jessica se encontraba en su oficina y aunque ya estaba mas calmada, la tristeza se mantenía presente en su rostro, con la respiración agitada y sus ojos levemente mojados. Aun se lamentaba y reprochaba el haber sido tan débil y, en medio de sus pensamientos, oyó que tocaban la puerta, rápidamente, tiro su cabello, lo suficiente para tapar el moretón en su cara y luego, levanto su vista.

-Pase.- Jessica dio la aprobación para la entrada del responsable de la interrupción.

-Hola.- Saludo un moreno mientras entraba con una sonrisa que ella conocía, y él cerro la puerta tras él y se le acercó.

-Eres tu...- Pronuncio Jessica devolviendo la sonrisa.

-Si¿Cómo estas?- Contesto él y le pregunto luego algo preocupado.

-Muy bien...- Mintió intentando parecer real, mientras se tapaba aun mas su mejilla, sin embargo, él la conocía muy bien como para creer aquella falsedad.

-Como ya debes saber...- Comenzó a decir mientras se acercaba a Jessica.- No creo en tus palabras así que...- Continuo ya estando frente a ella, que lo miraba con cierta rabia.- Voy a revisar.-Le dijo cortante y ya sin sonrisa alguna, le quito bruscamente el cabello de la cara, dejando la mejilla dañada al descubierto y Roy la miro con preocupación.- ¡Jessica, ahora esta peor que ayer!-La sermoneo enfadado.

-¡No es nada, solo un rasguño!- Le grito ella mientras lo alejaba bruscamente.

-¡Cuando te deje me prometiste que irías a que te lo revisaran!- Alego él preocupado y muy enfadado.

-¡Y fui al hospital y me dijeron que no era nada importante!- Mintió nuevamente intentando simularse real.

-¡Por favor Jessica, esa ni tu te la crees!- Le respondió Roy muy alterado.

-¡Ya basta!, Roy, en estos momentos, esto-Señalo el golpe.- es lo que menos me importa¿Te das cuenta de que acabo de dejar libre a un violador?- Le pregunto alterada y, nuevamente, al borde del llanto.

-¿Un violador, de que hablas?- Le pregunto Roy sin comprender mucho

-¡Wibber, ese maldito!- Le respondió ella con un grito.

-¿Wibber¿Quién es?- Volvió a preguntar, sin comprender la situación.

-¡¡A quien tuve que dejar libre esta mañana por culpa de Alexander y el maldito que intento violar a Elysia!!- Grito con todas sus fuerzas y se tapo los ojos con sus manos, intentado calmarse, si lograr mucho éxito, puesto que la rabia se apodero de ella.

-¡¡Oh, maldita sea!!- Grito Roy luego de unos momentos, luego de salir de su impresión.- Maes va a estar destrozado y Gracia...- Jessica lo interrumpió.

-¡Por favor Roy¡No me interesan los padres¡Piensa en el peligro que va a correr la niña¡Wibber no consiguió su objetivo y volverá por ella, y aun peor, luego ira por otras!- Volvió a gritar Jessica entre sollozos.

-Tienes razón...- Le afirmo Roy- Alexander es un maldito...- Comentó mas que enfadado.

-Por favor Roy, dime algo que no sepa.- Le pidió Jessica sarcástica, pero más calmada y Roy miro la hora.

-Tengo que irme, se supone que en unos momentos mas debo encontrarme con Maes...- Comento algo triste, y se levanto del asiento y luego miro a Jessica.- Mas te vale que, para mañana tengas eso revisado, sino, seré yo mismo quien te lleve allí, como a una niña malcriada.- Le advirtió de forma seria Roy y Jessica le arrojo un cuaderno que dio justo en el blanco.- ¡Oye¡eso duele!- Le alego.

-¡Si no te vas ahora, voy a sacar el arma!- Le grito alterada.

-Bien me voy.- Le dijo algo asustado y salio del lugar. Jessica volvió a sentarse y se apoyo sobre el escritorio, a reflexionar nuevamente, cuando la puerta volvió abrirse y, al ver que era Roy, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, saco su arma del cajón y dio dos tiros muy cerca de Roy, que no lo dañaron.- ¡Solo quería decirte Adiós!- Le alego nuevamente.

-¡Vete!- Le grito ella y dio dos tiros mas, que pudieron ser acertados, excepto que Roy, cerro la puerta justo a tiempo.

-Loca...- Dijo Roy algo enfadado fuera de la oficina de su hermana.

-Bien señor Hughes, los espero aquí como a las cinco y media… no, no puedo adelantar nada,..bien, nos vemos, adiós…- Hablaba con tristeza una rubia por el teléfono interno del Centro, y, al haber terminado la conversación, colgó con mucho alivio el teléfono, pues el pensar en la horrible noticia que debía comunicar, la entristecía y angustiaba.

Luego de colgar, Riza dio media vuelta y se encontró con un sonriente joven rubio.

-¡Hola!- Le saludo el rubio.

-Hola Al, hoy no te había visto.- Le saludo Riza intentando demostrar felicidad, sin buenos resultados.

-Ni yo a ti, pero, no te ves con mucho animo, ¿paso algo malo?- Le pregunto Al con cierta preocupación.

-No, nada importante, bueno, solo fue… hoy no es mi día de suerte...- Contesto con pesar.

-¿Así?- Pregunto algo extrañado.- ¿Por qué lo dices?- Hizo esta segunda pregunta con interés.

-Pues, porque…- Comenzó a decir con cierto enojo.-Esta mañana llegue tarde a clases, luego vine aquí y Jessica me dijo que no me daría la maldita firma para llevar a juicio al que intento violar a Elysia y para varear, me encontré con Roy que vino a …- Continuo con enfado, pero se acallo cuando se dio cuenta de que iba a hacer un comentario indebido, Roy no tenia la culpa de su mal humor, pues no le molestaba la tonta visita a Jessica, o eso era lo que comenzó a repetirse a si misma cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pretendía decir.

-¿Con Roy?, ¿Quién es Roy?, y…¿ porque Jessica no quiso darte la firma?- Pregunto Alphonse sin comprender nada y bastante impresionado.

-En orden, si, con Roy, y… es… un tipo que…-Contesto Riza en un comienzo bastante fluida y segura, pero cuando debió contestar sobre quien era Roy, por alguna razón, se puso muy nerviosa y comenzó a pensar en una mentira, pues no pretendía decir que era su amigo.- Un tipo…al que yo… le…¡choque el auto!- Dio por fin, su excusa.

-¿Y como?- Le pregunto Al, sospechando rápidamente que era una mentira.

-Pues…-Comenzó a pensar nuevamente.- Iba manejando…y pues… no alcance a frenar y…¡choque!, si, eso!- Contesto, haciendo notar bastante que era mentira.

-Pero tu no tienes licencia-Le dijo Al, sabiendo la mentira y esperando acorralarla.

-No necesito una licencia para conducir.- Contesto bastante segura.

-Pero si un auto, cosa que no tienes.- La acorralo, por fin, pero ella desvió el tema.

-Ah…- Comenzó a decir.- ¡Ese día tenia!-Contesto con otra notable mentira, y Al la miro extrañado y ella cambio rápidamente el tema.- Pero vamos a lo importante.- Dijo de manera mas seria y algo enfadada.- La tonta de Jessica no quiso darme la firma porque según ella, no hay pruebas suficientes.- Termino muy alterada.

-Pero si Jessica dice eso, ha de ser cierto, ¿no?- Pregunto Al un poco inseguro.

-¡NO!.-Grito enfadada.

-¡Bien!, Discúlpame por equivocarme.-Le dijo algo asustado.

-Lo siento, estoy un poco alterada.- Se disculpo Riza.

-¿Un poco?- Le pregunto Al, siendo sarcástico.

-Bien, un mucho.- Respondió aun con cierto enfado.- Pero, volviendo al tema, cada vez que Wibber fue acusado, salía libre por falta de pruebas, pero yo revise todos los datos y hay pruebas mas que suficientes para darle, como mínimo, cadena perpetua.- Continuo mas calmada, pero aun enfadada y de manera seria.

-Es muy extraño, pero, ¿a que crees que se deba?.- Le pregunto Al, igualmente serio.

-Estoy mas que segura de que se trata de un soborno, sobre todo en este, debieron sobornar a Jessica.- Dijo muy segura y algo desepsionada.

-¡¿Por qué dices eso?!- Le pregunto Al muy impresionada y bastante alterado.- Aunque no la conozco mucho, estoy mas que seguro de que no se trata de un soborno.- Continuo muy confiado en sus palabras.

-¿¡Como puedes estar tan seguro!?, ¡¡Solo la conocemos tres días!!- Le alego Riza

-Por lo que he visto en estos tres días, se que no aceptaría un soborno, además, si ella hubiese sabido aquello y que la sobornarían, jamás te habría entregado el caso, ni tampoco te habría ayudado en el.- Le aclaro Al, defendiendo lo que él creía correcto.- Puedo asegurarte el que Jessica ha de tener una muy buena razón para no darte la firma, y, entre las posibilidades, es mas que seguro, que no esta el soborno.-

-Si, creo que tienes razón, pero no tengo mas razones para cerrar la investigación antes de un juicio.- Dijo sin poder comprender nada.

-Yo tampoco, pero como te dije, no es soborno.- Le aseguro nuevamente Al.

-¡Riza!- Llamo una voz varonil, interrumpiendo la seriedad de la conversación.

-¿Quién es?- Pregunto Al muy curioso, al ver que quien llamaba a su amiga era un joven moreno muy sonriente, que parecía tener confianza en si mismo y alegría de ver a Riza. Sin embargo, el joven rubio no recibió respuesta, solo vio que su amiga se levanto con una sonrisa que irradiaba alegría y aquello, para él, no era cosa de todos los días.- ¡Oye!- Le alego.

-Luego te explico.- Le dijo ella con aquella sonrisa y mirándole, luego, rápidamente, se acerco al moreno que la esperaba a unos cuantos metros.

-Vine a despedirme antes de irme.- Le comento Roy cuando ella estuvo a su lado.

¿Y… como te fue?- Le pregunto algo triste y ya sin sonrisa y algo triste, y Roy sonrió.

-Bien, supongo, pues Salí con vida.- Comento él divertido.

-¿A que te refieres con "salí con vida"?- Le pregunto Riza algo extrañada.

-Te lo explico otro día, ahora debo irme.-Le aviso Roy algo triste.

-Claro, solo viniste…a ver a Jessica…- Dijo con tono enfadado y mirando hacia otro lado, haciendo que Roy sonriera.

-Bien.-Dijo y se acerco a la mejilla de ella, haciéndola pensar que él se despediría como anteriormente, sin embargo, paso de largo y se acerco al oído de Riza y le susurro.- No te preocupes, la próxima vez, vendré a verte a ti.- Le aseguro, haciendo que la impresionada Riza se sonroje, y mantenga su silencio, luego, Roy, al igual que la ultima vez, a beso en la mejilla y se alejo.- Adiós.- Le grito y salio del lugar.

-Adiós…- Susurro Riza, aun impresionada, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

-Ah… ya entiendo.- Oyó una conocida voz tras ella.

-¡Alphonse!- Grito Riza al darse vuelta y ver al rubio.

-Te gusta.- Le afirmo Al con una sonrisa picara.

-¿Qué estas diciendo Al?- Le pregunto ella impresionada y algo avergonzada.

-Vamos Riza, ¡estas roja como un tomate!- Le dijo Alphonse intentando aguantar la risa.

-Un tomate inmaduro, dirás.- Dijo ella enfadada.

-No, si fueses un tomate inmaduro, estarías verde y... eso te llevaría a algo asqueroso.- Dijo con cara de asco y luego volvió a reír.- Además, los tomates son tan rojos como tu ahora.- Le aseguro.

-No me gusta Roy.- Le dijo ella muy sincera, recalcando el "no"

-¿Es a él a quien le chocaste el auto?- Le pregunto Al muy curioso.

-¿Qué au…?- Iba a preguntar hasta recordar su mentira.- ¡SI!- Dijo finalmente, sin embargo, sabia que la había arruinado.

-¿Riza, crees que soy un tonto?- Le pregunto Al intentando parecer serio, sin embargo, no pudo resistir por mucho.

-Al, ya te dije que…- Comenzó a decir Riza de manera enfada, pero se dio cuenta de que era inútil discutir, Al tenia razón.- No le digas a nadie…- Le pidió mirando al suelo y el sonrió victorioso.

-Se guardar un secreto…-Le respondió sincero.- Aunque podría ser todo un profesional si me dieras uno… 29 euros… (20.000 chilenos app.)- Dijo divertido.

-¡AL!- Lo sermoneo como una petición.

-Esta bien, sin chantajes, pero, si Winry lo sabe, no será mi culpa…- Dijo simulando inocencia.

-Si le dices a Winry, mañana toda la ciudad esta enterada.- Le dijo enfadada.

-Si, tienes razón.- Dijo Al riendo.- No te preocupes, tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo.- Le aseguro.

-Entonces, confió en ti.- Le dijo sonriente.

-Si, no te preocupes.-

-Oye, los papeles que traías contigo…- No logro terminar ya que Al recordó su responsabilidad.

-¡LOS PAPELES!- Grito- ¡DEBIA LLEVARLOS A JESSICA HACE COMO UNA HORA!, ¡SAMANTHA VA A MATARME!, Debo irme, ¡Adiós!.- Dijo y se fue apresurado con los papeles.

* * *

Dentro de su oficina, con un humor indeseable, Jessica, se mantenía en su escritorio, en silencio, sin hacer nada en especial, además de odiarse a si misma por salvar su vida a costa del sufrimiento de otros, de pronto, la puerta se abrió y ella, volvió a sacar su arma.

-Roy, si eres tu, te juro que esta vez si te mueres-Dijo ella con rabia mientras apuntaba.

-Lamento decepcionarte, pero, por suerte, no soy el tal Roy, ya se fue.- Dijo Alphonse entrando a la oficina con unos papeles.

-¡Alphonse!- Dijo Jessica impresionada, mientras intentaba desesperadamente, taparse la mejilla, bajando el arma, sin embargo, Alphonse fue mas rápido, y logro ver lo que ella intentaba esconder.

-¿¡Que te paso!!- Le pregunto Al muy preocupado.

-Nada importante.- Respondió apresurada y logro taparse, pero Al, no dispuesto a cambiar de tema, se le acercó, dejo los papeles sobre el escritorio de Jessica y comenzó a interrogarla.

-¿Quién te hizo eso?-Le pregunto enfadado.

-Nadie, no me paso nada.-Intento convencerle Jessica.

-¿Qué no te paso nada?, ¡Por favor Jessica, eso fue un golpe!, supongo que hiciste que te lo revisaran, ¿no?- Pregunto con cierto enfado y preocupación.

-Al, ya te dije que no es nada importante, ahora, ¿de que se tratan los papeles?- Le pregunto intentando cambiar el tema, pero Al no mantenía la posibilidad de ceder.

-¿Qué no es importante?, ¡Es obvio que alguien te golpeo!, déjame ver…-

-¡Nadie me golpeo, me caí!, ¡Y no quiero que me revisen!- Le grito enfadada Jessica.

-¡Nadie se cae de cara!- Le alego Al, mientras volvía a acercársele.

-¡Pues yo si!, ¿Algún problema?.- Le pregunto con un tono sarcástico.

-Si, tengo un problema, Jessica, quiero saber quien te hizo eso, mira, si fue tu novio, comprendo que quieras protegerlo pero…- Alphonse fue rápidamente interrumpido por Jessica.

-¿Mi novio?-Pregunto sarcástica y enfadada.- ¡Si tuviera un novio, no me golpearía ni seria tan viejo como él!- Termino de decir algo alterada.

-Entonces, ¿Admites que te golpearon?-Pregunto serio, mientras, nuevamente, intentaba acercarse.

-No, solo decía que….¡Aléjate!.- Intento mentir nuevamente, pero termino gritando para que Al no la revisara.

-¡Jessica debes revisarte eso no se ve bien!.- Le dijo Alphonse intentando convencerla.

-¡Es mi problema!, ¡No me duele, no me sangra, no es preciso revisarlo!- Le alego ella y él se le acerco y con el dedo índice le presiono la mejilla dañada, provocándole dolor.- ¡¡AU!!-

-¡Si te duele!.- Le alego Alphonse.

-¡Solo un poco, no es para preocuparse!- Grito ella y Al la interrumpió.

-¡¡SILENCIO!!- Le ordeno callar, bastante enfadado, cosa, que impresiono a Jessica, y acato las ordenes.- ¡¡NO ME INTERESA SI ES QUE QUIERES O NO QUE TE REVISEN, TE REVISARE, LO QUIERAS O NO, Y SI ENCUENTRO QUE ES NECESARIO IR A UN MEDICO, AL MEDICO IRAS, Y NO ME IMPORTA CUANTO TE NIEGUES!!- Le comenzó a gritar sin darse cuenta realmente, y al tomar conciencia de lo que hacia, vio a Jessica algo asustada, contra la pared y él frente a ella, pero, sin dar mas alegatos, y él, intentando imitar su tono anterior, continuo.- ¡Ahora Siéntate!.- Le ordeno con mas miedo a Jessica que ella hacia él, y le obedeció, luego él, mas serio, se le acercó.

Jessica se sentó en un pequeño sofá que tenia cerca en su oficina, y Al, se le acercó, le tomo el mentón y le corrió el rostro para revisar el daño, volvió a tocarla, pero con más delicadeza, sin embargo, aun así, causo una queja de dolor de parte de Jessica.

-¿¡Puedes tener mas cuidado!?-Le pregunto enfadada.

-Te golpeo bastante fuerte, yo pienso que deberías denunciarlo-Le recordó Al, muy tranquilo, sin dejar de revisarla.

-Si lo denuncio estoy muerta.- Susurro ella, y Al no logro comprender bien lo que ella decía.

-¿Qué dijiste?- Le pregunto Al extrañado al no comprender lo que él dijo.

-Nada importante.- Dijo con cierta tristeza.

-Bueno, como quieras, aun así, te llevare al medico al salir.- Le dijo sin soltarle el mentón ni dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

-¿¡QUE!?- Le pregunto exaltada.- ¡Ya te dije que no iré!-

-Él puede darte una receta para algo que te ayude con eso y que te baje eso, así te veras mejor.- Le dijo serio.

-Me da igual, no iré.- Le dijo de forma obstinada.

-Pues te llevare amarrada.-

-Ya cállate.- Le ordeno ella.

-¡Oye!, ¡solo me preocupo por ti!-Le dijo él.- ¿Tiene algo de malo eso?- Le pregunto y ella mantuvo el silencio.

-Ya puedes soltarme…- Comento suavemente luego de unos minutos, y Al, algo avergonzado, le soltó el mentón.

-Vendré por ti a la salida.- Le dijo algo nervioso antes de salir y Jessica solo sonrió y luego, se fue a sentar en su escritorio.

-Tiene lindos ojos…- Susurro sonriente y luego se dio cuenta de lo que decía.- Debo sacármelo de la cabeza, no puedo, no de nuevo, no puedo enamorarme…- Se ordeno a si misma con mucha tristeza.

* * *

-Bien, entonces, nos veremos hasta las ocho, cuando valla por Elysia- Comento un moreno mientras hablaba por teléfono.

-Exacto, disculpa que te lo pida, pero…- Se oyó tras el teléfono.

-No te preocupes Maes, no es tan importante lo que debo decirte.- Le respondió el moreno.

-Bien, de verdad, gracias Roy, hasta luego.- Fue lo ultimo que se oyó antes del tono de corte por el teléfono.

-Espero que queden bien después de esto…-Rogó en susurro Roy, sabia que su amigo quedaría destrozado con la liberación de Wibber.

* * *

Había pasado las horas desde que Riza había llamado a los padres de Elysia, y había llegado el momento de hablar. Maes y Gracia estaban en la puerta de entrada y ella les fue a saludar, luego, los invito a sentarse en los asientos que habían en el pasillo y debió comenzar a hablar.

-Los mande a llamar, porque…- Se silencio, no se sentía capaz de decirlo, pues al hacerlo, causaría un gran daño, para ambos padres y la pequeña, no era capaz de decir aquella horrible noticia.

-Porque podrán apresar a Dick Wibber, ¿verdad?, ¿debemos ir al juicio?- Pregunto con un toque de felicidad Gracia, al sentirse segura de que su hija estaría bien.

-Gracia se mas paciente, deja que la señorita hable.-Le pidió Maes a su esposa, con el mismo toque de felicidad.

-No.- Contesto con tristeza y cortante Riza.- No es por eso.- Continuo rápidamente.- En realidad, por todo lo contrario…-Le comunico.

-¿De que esta hablando?- pregunto exaltado Maes.

-Wibber…quedara libre.- Aseguro sin mirarlos y con mucha tristeza.- Lo siento…- Se disculpo.

-¿¡QUE!?-Pregunto Gracia entre sollozos.

-¡Yo creí que con ver lo que pretendía hacer era suficiente!- Grito Maes.

-Yo también, pero…- Maes la interrumpió.

-¡USTED LO VIO!, ¡¡DAÑO A MI PEQUEÑA!!, ¡¡NO PUEDE QUEDAR LIBRE!!- Le grito exaltado.

-¡Es cierto!,por favor, ¡Eso no puede ser real!- Decía Gracia llorando.

-No es mi culpa, yo… hice lo que pude y…- Comenzó a decir con dolor y Gracia la interrumpió.

-¡PERO NO FUE SUFICIENTE!, ¡¡AHORA MIHIJA ESTA EN PELIGRO!!- Le grito Gracia llorando.

-¡Eso no es su culpa!- Se oyó el grito de una mujer que llegaba.- Es mi culpa, no pude darle la firma.- Le dijo a Gracia la chica de oscuro cabello y ojos marrón oscuro.

-Jessica…- Susurro Riza algo impresionada.

-Riza, por favor vete a casa, yo me quedare con los Hughes, te llamaré si hay novedades o si vuelvo a necesitar tu ayuda.- Le ordeno y aviso Jessica

-Pero…- Intento alegar Riza.

-Sin peros, solo vete.- Le ordeno Jessica enfadada.

-Esta bien.- Accedió Riza y se fue del lugar, dejando a Jessica sola, cargar con la culpa.

-Señor y Señora Hughes, de verdad lo siento, pero no pude darle la firma a Riza por falta de pruebas, usted señor Maes, ha de saberlo, al ser abogado.-Comenzó a decir Jessica con tranquilidad.

-Si, pero también se, que si la victima, en este caso, mi hija, Elysia, lo acusa, quedara en la cárcel, como mínimo por un año.- Le respondió enfadado Maes.

-Pero, ¿de que le sirve meterlo un año?, yo pienso que dejar a la niña con protección policíaca, y si él llega a hacerse, arriesga siete años de cárcel, además si comente otro crimen, por menor que sea, también será acusado por todo lo anterior, ¿Por qué no esperamos a que cometa su siguiente crimen y lo acusamos, para dejarlo en la cárcel, como mínimo, de por vida?- Les pregunto para acallarlos, prometiéndoles la seguridad para su pequeña.

-Esta bien, pero quiero ser yo quien lo meta a la cárcel.- Accedió y exigió Maes.

-Señor Hughes, eso es imposibles, puedo darle lo anteriormente dicho, pero esto ultimo, se me hace imposible.- Le afirmo.

-¡Pero yo…!- Gracia interrumpió a su esposo.

-Maes, lo importante es la seguridad de nuestra hija, y no quiero que este en peligro, si el culpable de su sufrimiento esta suelto, da igual, mientras Elysia este a salvo.- Le alego Gracia

-Bien, espero que la protección comience ahora mismo.- Le exigió Maes y luego, se levanto junto con Gracia se despidió algo enfadado y se fueron.

Jessica sabia que lo que había dicho era mentira, a lo mas podría darle protección policíaca, pero a Wibber, jamás podría apresarlo, por mas crímenes que cometiera, realmente, su padre jamás le daría esa posibilidad. Camino por el pasillo, hasta llegar a su oficina, se sentó en su escritorio, y dejo que sus ojos se inundaran, no lo soportaba, ya lo había aguantado bastante, y ya no podía mas. Dejo que por sus mejillas corrieran las lagrimas, y, con la puerta cerrada, se dejo caer sobre el escritorio y se permitió sollozar sin control alguno.

* * *

-¿Hola?- Contesto su teléfono celular una rubia, tristemente bajo la lluvia.

-¡Hola!-Saludo una chica alegre tras el teléfono.

-¿Winry?- Pregunto impresionada la rubia, aun así, sin perder la tristeza.

-Si, soy yo.- Le contesto la chica alegre.- Estoy con Ed, y queríamos preguntarles si quieren que los pasemos a buscara ti, y a Al.- Le termino de preguntar la chica.

-Yo creo que no Winry,-Le respondió tristemente Riza.- no es el mejor momento…-

-¿Por qué no?, ¿paso algo?- Le pregunto ella asustada.

-Mira, ahora me estoy yendo a casa y no puedo avisarle a Al, lo siento.- Continuo con tristeza.

-¿A tu casa?-Le pregunto ella impresionada.-¿No tenias el caso de Elysia?- Dijo sin comprender nada.

-Si, pero se cancelo.- Comento con mayor tristeza mientras caminaba bajo el triste manto del lugar.

-¿¡QUE!!-Pregunto con gran impresión.- ¡Pero todo iba bien!, ¿que ocurrió?-

-Winry, ahora… voy a descansar, mañana hablamos…Solo, disfruta tu rato con Ed.- Termino la conversación y colgó el teléfono, luego, siguió su camino, bajo el triste llanto del cielo.

-¿Qué paso?- Pregunto un rubio ambarino sentado en un sofá frente a Winry.

-Me colgó…-Dijo sin comprender, y algo sonrojada.

-¿Y que hacemos?- Le preguntó él.

-No lo se, llamare a Al.- Dijo ella y comenzó a marcar, logrando oír el buzón de voz.- Tiene el celular apagado.- Le comunicó.

-¿Qué te dijo Riza?- Le interrogo nuevamente el ambarino.

-Que cancelaron la investigación del caso de Elysia.-

-¿¡Porqué!?-Le pregunto él exaltado.

-No lo se, no me dijo, allí me corto.- Le dijo ella aun sin comprender del tema.

-¿Y no te dijo nada mas?- Le pregunto curioso.

-Bueno…-Recordó lo ultimo y nuevamente se sonrojo.- lo demás no tiene importancia- Intento desviar.

-Pero podría servir de algo, dime que fue.- Le insistio Ed.

-Solo dijo que… la…pasemos bien…-Dijo casi en susurro,

-Insinuó que… tu…y yo…- Comenzó a decir y ambos se miraron fijamente, y luego de unos momentos, ambos se rieron.- No funcionaria- Dijo entre risas.

--No, nos llevamos muy mal.- Dijo también riendo.

-No, Seria un infierno.- Continuo él, aun riendo, pero con menor intensidad.

-Si, un infierno…- Reafirmo ella, con solo una sonrisa fingida en el rostro, y ambos volvieron a mirarse, y comenzaron a acercarse, hasta lograr unir sus labios, y así se mantuvieron unos instantes, disfrutado del momento, hasta que Edgard la separo bruscamente de él, y fue hacía la puerta donde se detuvo y algo enfadado dio su comunicado.

-Salgamos de aquí, necesitamos refrescarnos.-

-Pero…- Intento decir ella.

-¡Solo veámonos!- Le grito él enfadado y ella solo se levanto y acato las ordenes.

* * *

-Ya puedes irte Al.- Comunico una mujer de caros cabellos castaños, y ojos verdes, mientras guardaba unos instrumentos.

-¿Tan temprano?- Pregunto un joven rubio.

-Si, aquí ya no queda nada quehacer y oí de Jessica que pretendes llevarla a un medico.- Le pregunto la mujer con Gracia.

-Si, es que, no logro comprender porque es tan terca, realmente solo se daña a si misma, y se ve mucho mejor sin aquella marca.- Le contesto él, mientras se quitaba la cotona blanca y la colgaba.

-Creo que eres increíble, Jessica jamás se había dejado convencer de nada, aun no comprendo como lo has logrado.- Le dijo ella sonriendo.

-Ni yo, creo que alcé la voz, pero, sinceramente, pienso que yo estaba mucho más asustado que ella.- Continúo devolviendo la sonrisa.

-Es normal, no todos los días le gritas a tu jefa.- Le contesto aun riendo.

-Bueno, me voy para poder llevármela antes de que se escape, ¡Adiós Samantha!- Se despidió animado y salio del lugar.

Camino por el pasillo hasta llegar a la oficina de Jessica, abrió la puerta, luego de tocar, y entro, encontrándose con la joven sobre su escritorio con un llanto descontrolado, se acerco algo impresionado e intento descubrir que le ocurría.

-No es nada, no te preocupes.-Le dijo Jessica de forma cortante mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

-¿Cómo que nada?, Si estas así, ha de ser por algo, vamos cuéntamelo, tal vez así te sientes mejor.- Al fue interrumpido por Jessica.

-¡No es que no quiera, es que no puedo!- Grito ella exaltada.- Si te digo algo, estarías en peligro, cualquiera que lo sepa, estaría en peligro y yo no estoy dispuesta a cargar con la culpa de una muerte.-

-¿De que estas hablando?- Le pregunto Al, bastante impresionado.

-Solo…vámonos…-Pidió Jessica mientras se levantaba del escritorio.

-Bien…-Contesto Al, algo incrédulo, y pensando en, lo que Jessica había dicho.

Salieron del Centro de Investigaciones, y caminaron un poco, Jessica mantenía su rostro con signos de tristeza, y Al, no lograba comprender el porque, por lo tanto, aun no sabia como reaccionar. Siguieron caminando hasta que Al rompió el silencio.

-Es un poco mas adelante.- Comentó él, para intentar armar una conversación.

-¿Qué cosa?- Le pregunto Jessica algo distraída.

-Donde te llevare.- Le contestó él y ella le demostró mayor interés.

- Pero, creí que iríamos a un hospital.- Dijo ella incrédula.

-Esa fue mi primera opción, pero me di cuenta de que al parecer no quieres llamar la atención, así que, iremos con un amigo mió.- Le comunico él.

-Gracias.- Susurro ella y le regalo una sonrisa.

-No hay de que.- Le respondió él sonriéndole también.

Continuaron el camino y llegaron a una casa de dos pisos, hecha de ladrillos rojos y un portón negro. Al, abrió la el portón y toco el timbre en la puerta.

-Entonces…¿es un amigo tuyo?- Pregunto Jessica algo nerviosa.

- Si… es medico.- Comentó él, igualmente nervioso, luego, el silencio se apodero del lugar, mientras empezaba a atardecer, entonces, por fin, provocando gran alivio en ambos, la puerta se abrió.

-Hola.- Saludo alegre un hombre de largo cabello negro, tomado en una cola.

-Hola Ling.- Le saludo aliviado Al. (Por cierto, Ling es el personaje del manga y solo lo puse porque no se me dio la cabeza para inventar otro personaje, total, no tiene mayor relevancia en la historia, bien, volvamos.)-Ella es Jessica, Jessica, el es Ling.- Los presento Al.

-Un gusto.- Respondió Ling.

-Igualmente.- Afirmo Jessica.

-Pasen.- Los invito Ling, y ellos pasaron y llegaron a una sala, con dos sillones, y muy bien ordenada.

-Al, esto no es…- Comenzó a decir Jessica y Al la interrumpió.

-Ling, no es por molestarte, pero, ¿podrías revisarla?- Le preguntó Al de buena manera y con confianza, después de todo, eran amigos.

-Bien, no hay problema, yo pensaba darles once y…- Comenzó a decir Ling y Jessica lo interrumpió.

-No tienes que preocuparte por eso, realmente no es necesario, es mas, si quieres me voy ahora mismo y…- -Dijo Jessica animada mientras se levantaba.

-No te pases de lista.- Le advirtió Alphonse y la tomo del brazo, obligándola a sentarse nuevamente, cosa que ella acato enfadada.

-Bien, creo que la revisare en seguida.- Dijo Ling y se acerco a ella para revisarla, y luego de uno o dos minutos, la soltó y miro a Al.- No es nada grave, pero fue un golpe bastante fuerte, podrías tomar unos anti inflamatorios y denunciar a quien te hizo esto.-Le sugirió bastante serio mientras buscaba en un mueble lleno de remedios.- Toma este.- Le sugirió, mientras le entregaba una pequeña caja de color rojo.- Al me contó que eras terca, pero creo que deberías oírlo, él que te hizo eso lo hizo con rabia.- Termino aun con la misma seriedad.

-No es de terca, solo cuido mi vida.- Contesto ella, igualmente seria, y con algo de rabia.

-Ya te dije, no escuchara, creo que mejor nos vamos.- Comento Al y luego se levanto.

-Fue un gusto conocerte, Ling, espero volver a verte.- Le dijo sincera pero con cierto enojo.

-Yo también,-Dijo él y Al y Jessica se fueron.

Al salir, Al y Jessica caminaron un poco en silencio hasta que ella hablo.

-No es necesario que me acompañes a casa.- Comento ella de buena manera.

-Pues yo no tengo problema en hacerlo.- Le contesto él.

-Como quieras…- Dijo ella.

* * *

--Ed yo… me iré a casa.- Comento una rubia bajo la lluvia a un lado del ambarino.

-Como quieras, ¿te voy a dejar?.- Le preguntó él.

-No, me iré en taxi.- Le contesto ella y comenzó a irse en dirección contraria.

-¡Winry!-Le llamo Ed y ella dio media vuelta.- Lo siento…-

-No importa.- Dijo ella y se fue del lugar.

* * *

-Bien, aquí estamos, ya puedes irte.- Comento Jessica a Al.

-Que simpática, luego de que te ayude y consolé…- Ella lo interrumpió.

-No te lo pedí, además, todo fue innecesario.- Le dijo ella.

-Bien, aun así, pienso que deberías confiar en alguien.- Le dijo Al.

-Pues es aquel mi problema, si confío, mueren.- Respondió ella cortante.

-No logro entender eso, pero, si necesitas algo, lo que sea, estoy aquí.- Le comunicó él con una sonrisa.

-Esta bien, Gracias, Adiós.- Le respondió ella devolviéndole la sonrisa, mientras se perdía en sus ojos verdes, luego, él, rompiendo el encanto, se despidió y se fue del lugar, y ella cerro la puerta repitiéndose nuevamente el no tener aquel derecho al amor.

* * *

Riza hace más de una hora que había llegado a casa, se había duchado y en esos instantes se encontraba en pijama secándose el cabello, cuando sintió un toque en la puerta. Se acerco y abrió, pero no había nadie, y, en el suelo, se encontró con un sobre, lo abrió y encontró una nota que decía:

_"Te advertí que quedaría libre,_

_fue una suerte que me tocaras como mi detective,_

_¿sabes?, aunque te dije que me gustaban las menores,_

_contigo haré una excepción,_

_ya que logro ver que aun guardas aquella inocencia._

_Aquí te dejo unos recuerdos,_

_muy pronto, Riza, nos encontraremos_

_y verás que no he olvidado tu aroma."_

Aquella nota, sin duda alguna, era de Wibber, y Riza, asustada, volvió a mirar el sobre, encontrando dos fotografías, una, era de su hermano, Jean, completamente ensangrentado, al parecer, ya sin vida, y la otra, una tumba, muy descuidada que mantenía el nombre de "Jean Havoc". Riza, tiro todo al suelo y se fue a su cuarto, cerro las cortinas, y se acurruco en la cama y dejo salir el llanto con toda su fuerza, pues, aquellos recuerdos, no eran los mas placenteros que tenían.


	10. Capitulo 09 Traición

**Capitulo 9. "Traición"**

-Maes, no podemos pagar esto, ¡nos falta dinero!- Comento una mujer de cabello castaño claro y ojos color verde agua, con preocupación en su entonación.

-Lose Gracia, pero últimamente no me ha ido muy bien en el trabajo y las instalaciones de seguridad que contratamos el mes pasado por Elysia, gastan demasiada electricidad y la cuenta nos ha aumentado mucho.- Contesto preocupado un hombre de cabello negro y ojos verdes que se podían divisar a través de sus lentes.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- Le pregunto con la misma preocupación Gracia.

-No estoy seguro…-Contesto con tristeza.- Tal vez debería trabajar horas extras y…- Gracia lo interrumpió.

Maes, casi no pasas tiempo en la casa, no creo que eso sea necesario, tal vez, yo debería comenzar a trabajar…- Respondió Gracia.

-No, eso no, imposible, debes quedarte en casa cuidando a Elysia, además no tenemos dinero para contratar a una niñera…- Le interrumpió Maes enfadado.

-Pero tal vez…- Nuevamente, él la interrumpió.

-He dicho que no, y se acabo, Gracia, yo voy a conseguir el dinero…- Comenzó a decir Maes, pero se acallo al ver a su pequeña hija, saliendo de su cuarto en pijama.

-Papi, tengo frío…- Le dijo la pequeña mientras se acercaba con un tono semidormida.

-Hija ve a acostarte.- Le pidió Gracia a su pequeña.

-Pero tengo frío- Le alego la niña.

-Elysia, mañana ya no habrá frío, solo vete a dormir.- Le rogó Maes tristemente.

-Pero…- Intento alegar la pequeña pero Gracia la interrumpió.

-Nena, vamos a dormir.- Le dijo y la llevo a su cama.

Un mes había pasado, con rapidez para los Hughes, y ahora, mantenían problemas de dinero, a Maes, no le había ido muy bien en el trabajo, los casos no le habían salido muy bien y no podían pagar todo. La cuenta había aumentado, por la instalación de seguridad en la casa, luego de lo ocurrido con Elysia, ya que no sentían completa seguridad con la protección policial.

Maes, quedo solo en la sala, pensando en una solución para la falta de dinero, mientras Gracia le cantaba a Elysia para hacerla dormir. Cuando la niña se durmió, Gracia regreso, con la misma preocupación con la que se había ido, miro a Maes y dijo lo que ella creyó, era la mejor opción.

-¿Por qué no le pedimos prestado a Roy?-Pregunto esperanzada.

-No.- Le dijo cortante.- Los últimos dos meses le hemos pedido a él, no quiero que crea que no puedo mantener a mi familia.- Le contesto enfadado.

-¡Maes!,¡No se trata de eso!- Le grito ella impresionada por las palabras de él.- ¿¡No te das cuenta de que no tenemos dinero!?-Le pregunto enfadada.

-¡Si me doy cuenta!, ¡Pero ya le debemos bastante!, ¡No podemos seguir endeudándonos!- Le contesto él, con un tono de enojo notable.

-Pero él es el padrino de Elysia, sabe que ella necesita, además es nuestro amigo, ¡él no se negaría si le pedimos mas tiempo!, ¡Maes no tenemos nada!- Le grito ella, llorando, con una gran tristeza, pues ella, tenia razón, no había dinero.

-Gracia, Roy tiene sus propios problemas, ¡No puede ayudarnos!- Termino él con un grito.

-¿¡Y QUE SE SUPONE QUE HAGA!!-Pregunto Gracia con otro grito, dejando caer las lágrimas.- ¿¡QUIERES QUE ME QUEDE SIN HACER NADA, MIENTRAS MIHIJA SE MUERE DE FRÍO, PORQUE NOSOTROS, SU MADRE Y SU PADRE, NO TENEMOS DINERO NI PARA PAGAR EL GAS!!- Grito alterada y dejo caer su rostro, completamente mojado por las lágrimas, sobre sus manos.

-¡¡YA SE QUE HACER!!- Le grito él con mas que enojo y le hizo mirarlo a la cara.- Solo espero que Roy me perdone…- Susurro lo suficientemente alto para ser escuchado por Gracia.

-¿De que hablas Maes?- Le pregunto ella sin comprender el porque de lo que Maes había dicho y con cierto miedo.

-No te preocupes, mañana todo se arreglara.- Le contesto Maes con el rostro lleno de notable tristeza y se fue a acostar.

* * *

Un hermoso sol alumbraba las calles de Londres, y entraba por la ventana de una cocina, donde una rubia de ojos chocolateados servia dos platos de comida, al tenerlos ambos servidos, se dirigió al comedor donde no había nadie, solo una mesa ovalada, color marrón claro y seis sillas alrededor, además de unos cuadros que mostraban pinturas medievales, y, sobre la mes, dos individuales artesanales, donde deposito los platos, luego, volvió a la cocina, y saco dos tenedores y cuchillos, y después, dos vasos, y los fue a depositar sobre la mesa, de pronto, logro sentir el sonido del timbre y rápidamente abrió la puerta, dejando entrar a un joven de oscuro cabello negro al igual que sus ojos, que la saludo alegremente.

-Hola Roy.- Le saludo la rubia con alegría.- Ve a sentarte, esta servido.-

-¿Y tu?- Le pregunto el moreno mientras entraba.

-Ya voy, solo debo sacar algo de la cocina- Le contesto tranquila.

-Como quieras- Le dijo el joven y fue al comedor.

Riza busco las servilletas y se acerco al comedor, encontrándose con Roy quien ya había empezado a comer.

-¿No crees que seria educado- Recalco la ultima palabra- esperarme para comer?- Le pregunto sarcástica.

-Tal vez, pero fuiste tu quien me hizo volver a clases, así que, como castigo, deberás alimentarme.- Le contesto Roy con ironía mientras continuaba comiendo.

-No me quejo por darte comida- Respondió Riza mientras se sentaba- aunque seas un barril sin fondo- Continuo con cierto enfado.- Solo me quejo de que no me esperas.- Por fin, comió.

-Como quieras, sírveme otro plato y allí te espero.- Le dijo Roy mostrando su plato vacío.

-Sírvete solo, sabes donde esta la cocina.- Le alego ella con enfado.

-Hoy no estas con mucho humor, ¿verdad?- Le pregunto mientras se levantaba de la mesa con su plato.

-Si estoy de humor, pero tu lo tomas de otra manera.- Le respondió ella sonriendo mientras se llevaba a la boca una cucharada de arroz.

-Entonces, ¿porque no me sirves?- Le pregunto como un niño pequeño.

-Porque yo no soy tu sirvienta.- Le respondió mientras se metía a la boca su tercera bocarada.

-¿Insinúas que abuso de tu solidaridad?- Le pregunto Roy desde Roy desde la cocina.

-No, solo digo que deberías ser menos servido.- Le contesto apareciendo tras de él con un plato vacío que deposito en el lavaplatos.- Ya que se te hizo costumbre el venir a almorzar todos los días conmigo después de clases…-

-¿Te molesta?- Le pregunto serio.- Porque si te molesta, no vengo mas a comerme tu deliciosa comida.-

-No, sabes que no me molesta, vivo sola y no me hace daño una visita y… ¡No comas con las manos!- Le comenzó a contestar, sin embargo, termino con un grito porque Roy saco un pedazo de carne con las manos.

-¡Bien!, ¡Disculpe su majestad!- Le dijo sarcástico.

-¡No seas tonto!- Le grito enfadada.

-Ni tu estricta- Continuo algo indiferente.

-¡No me alegues!.- Le grito ella risueña.

-¡No soy tu hijo!- Le alego con la misma risa.

-¡Que suerte!- Continuo sarcástica.

-¡Si, pero por mi!- Termino él con el mismo sarcasmo y se entregaron a la risa, y luego de unos momentos, Roy volvió a sacar comida con la mano y Riza le dio un golpe.- ¡Hey!, ¡Creí que habíamos superado eso!- Le grito impresionado.

-¡A la mesa!- Le ordeno ella con un grito.

-Si mami…- Dijo Roy, con el tono de un niño pequeño y fue a la mesa, mientras Riza, con una sonrisa lo seguía y movía su cabeza.

Aquel mes había sido gratificante para ambos, tanto para Roy, como para Riza, se habían dedicado a conocerse, con pequeñas salidas y llamadas telefónicas, se llevaban muy bien, sin embargo, también tenían pequeñas discusiones, que, generalmente, terminaban solo en risas.

Por su parte, Roy lograba alargar el tiempo de vida de Riza, su padre no le estaba ofreciendo nada por el momento y eso era una suerte, había recomenzado sus estudios a petición de Riza, y acostumbraba a almorzar con ella. Se llevaban muy bien y él, al parecer, había olvidado la idea de acostarse con ella. Riza, aun no le contaba a sus amigos sobre Roy, él único que lo sabia era Alphonse y por lo visto, no había hablado de ello. Ella continuaba con cierta atracción hacia Roy, pero lograba dejarlo de lado para pasarla bien. No había recibido nuevas noticias por parte de los Hughes, solo Roy le contaba algunas cosas, Jessica tampoco la había llamado y sus estudios continuaban perfectamente, lo único que le arruinaba la vida, eran las cartas semanales de Wibber, haciéndola recordar todo el dolor que paso por su culpa, siempre llegaban los viernes y traían dos o tres fotos sobre el asesinato de su hermano, la tumba y el lugar donde todo ocurrió, al parecer, él, disfrutaba recordar todo aquello produciéndole a Riza gran dolor, que escondía a la vista de los demás. En las cartas, Wibber la acosaba, le decía que no resistiría mas, que aunque ella ya fuera madura, aun guardaba la inocencia que a él le excitaba, y aun así, ella callaba. Ni siquiera le había contado a Roy, en quien, aunque confiaba plenamente, no quería que la viese débil. Pero, dejando de lado a Wibber, la vida de Riza, marchaba bien.

Al terminar de comer, Roy se levanto de la mesa y se fue a la cocina, seguido por Riza, lavo los platos y Riza los seco, luego, conversaron un poco, y para Roy, se acabo el tiempo y debió irse a clases, Riza por su parte se quedo en casa y saco de la cocina, dos platos, aparentemente los que Roy había lavado, los miro, y no estaban muy limpios, solo superficialmente, una pasada de agua, y ella, al mirarlos, solo sonrió y los lavo nuevamente y los guardo en la misma alacena, ahora, completamente limpios.

* * *

-¡Apresúrate Ed!- Pidió una rubia mientras corría a una tienda, mientras, el joven tras ella, de cabello rubio al igual que ella, caminaba con cierta dificultad, llevando por lo menos, diez bolsas, no con mucho ánimo.

-Ya voy…- Le dijo enfadado mientras apuraba su paso y lograba llegar donde la chica, sin embargo no logro sostener las bolsas y callo con todo al suelo.

-¡Edward!- Le grito la chica al ver todas sus compras en el suelo.- ¿No puedes tener mas cuidado?- Le pregunto con enfado.

-¿Tener cuidado?- Le pregunto él con una gran impresión que luego paso a enfado.- Te llevo las malditas bolsas por todo el centro comercial y me caigo solo una clásica vez, ¿¡y me exiges tener cuidado!?- Le pregunto él, demostrando su enfado.

-Si.- Le contesto ella de forma indiferente, haciendo que a Edgard le hirviera la sangre.

-¿Sabes que?- Pregunto con notorio enojo- Lleva tus malditas bolsas sola, ¡Yo me largo!- Y comenzó a irse, hasta oír la voz de Winry llamándole.

-¡No puedes irte!- Le grito ella.

-¿Por qué no?-Pregunto él con el mismo enfado.

-¡Porque yo no puedo llevar todo esto sola!- Le contesto.

-¡Pues no me importa!, ¡Yo me voy!- Le dijo y luego, Edward se fue.

-Maldito Edward…- Susurro Winry enfadada mientras recogía sus bolsas.

Winry y Ed, no estaban muy cambiados, sus constantes peleas continuabas, al igual que sus arrepentimientos de estas. Ambos evitaban hablar de sus sentimientos, para ahorrarse los problemas por esto. Sin embargo, aquel beso, realmente había formado un vacío entre ambos, que, aunque no lo demostraban ante los otros, ellos mismo podían sentirlo. Ninguno había cambiado lo que sentían, pero tampoco estaban dispuestos a aceptarlo, por lo que aquel vacío crecía con el tiempo. En sus vidas no había pasado nada nuevo, las clases continuaban, ya llegando a su fin en dos o tres meses más, para luego, la práctica y el perfeccionamiento.

Mas o menos, una hora mas tarde, Winry paso frente al ambarino, con sus bolsas, intentando ignorarle, sin embargo, se le hizo imposible, pues se le cayeron todas las bolsas. Edward, al ver esto, también hizo el intento de ignorarlo, sin embargo, termino resignándose a ayudarla. Se levanto, y recogió él, mas de la mitad de las bolsas.

-No tenias que hacerlo…- Comento Winry, mientras caminaba detrás de Ed, quien llevaba poco mas de la mitad de las bolas, y Winry lo demás.

-Lose.- Le respondió él cortante y sin mirarle.

- Y entonces, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- Le continuo interrogando ella, aun desde a tras, y él, paro en seco.

-Porque no podía dejarte sola con todo esto.- Le respondió luego de unos instante y volvió a caminar.

-Si podías.- Le aclaro ella cortantemente, aun parada donde él lo había hecho.

-¿¡Que quieres escuchar!?- Le pregunto él algo molesto y volviendo a parar.

-No lo se, tal vez el porque.- Le dijo ella acercándose.

-Lo sabes perfectamente.- Le dijo mirándola ya a la cara y con enfado notable, mientras la dejaba perpleja.

Winry bajo la mirada y Edward dio media vuelta, luego, siguieron caminando, con un incomodo silencio, hasta el auto de Ed.

* * *

-¿No hay nada mas que hacer?- Pregunto un joven rubio de ojos color verde, con un tono que demostraba aburrimiento, mientras se apoyaba sobre su escritorio.

-Si, creo que ayer llegaron dos cuerpos, revísalos.- Le respondió una mujer de cabello castaño claro e igual color de ojos, mientras revisaba unos papeles en su escritorio.

-¿Para que son los papeles?-Le pregunto Al mientras sacaba un cuerpo.

-Son para Jessica, debe firmarlos.-Le contesto Samantha sin dejar de firmar.

-¿Tantos?- Le pregunto él mientras acomodaba sus instrumentos.

-Si, es que los dejo para después.-

-Se va a enojar mucho cuando vea todo esto.- Comento Al divertido.

-Si, odia firmar papeles.- Respondió ella con la misma diversión.

-Compadezco a quien deba llevárselos.- Le comento Al.

-¿En serio?- Le pregunto Samantha impresionada.

-Si, esa persona va a tener que escuchar sus alegatos, leerle los papeles, seguir oyendo sus maldiciones hacia los pobres papeles y, cuando ella se canse de firmar, cosa que pasara muy pronto, tendrá que aprender su firma y terminar de firmar él.- Termino de decir Al, con bastante risa, y tomo su bisturí para comenzar a examinar el cuerpo.

-Pues deberás comenzar a compadecerte solo.- Dijo Samantha aliviada, mientras se levantaba del escritorio con los papeles en las manos.

-¿De que hablas?- Pregunto Al bastante extrañado y dejo el instrumento en sus manos junto con los demás.

-Serás tu quien le lleve los papeles a Jessica.- Le dijo Samantha sonriente, mientras dejaba el montón de papeles en las manos de Al.

-¿¡QUE!?- Pregunto él exaltado.

-Lo que oíste.- Le dijo, aun con la sonrisa y se sentó nuevamente en su escritorio.

-¡No puedo!, ¡Debo revisar este cuerpo!- Le dijo Al, para lograr salvarse de aquel peligroso trabajo.

-No te preocupes, yo te cubro.- Le dijo ella con una sonrisa victoriosa.

-Pero… ¡No quiero!, ¡No puedes obligarme!- Dijo Al, utilizando su ultimo recurso para salvarse.

-Si puedo.- Le respondió Samantha y saco un sobre de su escritorio.

-¿Qué es eso?- Pregunto Al.

-Tu cheque de este mes.- Le dijo ella sonriente y Al, con gran alegría se acerco para recibirlo, sin embargo ella se lo alejo.- Ve a dejarle los papeles a Jessica.- Le ordeno.

-Es tu obligación entregármelo.- Le dijo Al de manera seria.

-Si, pero puedo alargar tu espera.- Le respondió aun sonriendo de manera victoriosa.

-Esta bien….- Respondió resignado, tomo los papeles y salio del lugar.

Para Alphonse, ese mes no había sido para nada malo, en su trabajo nada iba mal, y sabia distribuir bien su tiempo con las clases, donde seguía siendo el primero, se llevaba muy bien con todos sus compañeros de trabajo en especial con Samantha y Jessica, y a esta ultima, le había logrado conocer los gustos y mañas, aprendiendo a aceptarla y evitarlas en ciertos casos, pero, por desgracia, esta vez no lo había logrado.

Estaba a punto de llegar a la oficina de Jessica, y, al llegar a la puerta, dejo los papeles a un lado y, con cierto temor, toco.

-Pase.- Permitió Jessica y Al, un poco desconfiado, entro, encontrándose con Jessica sentada en su silla de espaldas.- ¿Quién es?- Pregunto sin darse vuelta.

-Soy Al y… ¿a que estas jugando?- Le pregunto algo desconcertado, hasta que ella lo acallo.

-¡Silencio! Date vuelta.- Le ordeno.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto asombrado- ¿Para que?- Continúo interrogando y dejo los papeles sobre el escritorio de ella.

-¡Solo date vuelta!- Le ordeno ella y Al, aun sin total comprensión del asunto, solo obedeció, y, de un momento a otro, sintió un piquete en la espalda.- ¡AU!- Alego dolor y, rápidamente, dio la vuelta, y se encontró con Jessica, algo asustada.

-¡Lo siento!, ¡Lo siento!- Se disculpo desesperada.

-¿Qué hiciste?- Le pregunto, adolorido e impresionado, pero sin enojo alguno.

-Pues…yo…te… pique con la tijera.- Dijo algo avergonzada, mientras bajaba la cabeza.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- Le pregunto risueño y sin comprensión de aquel acto.

-Pues… estaba aburrida…- Respondió con la voz de una niña y aun con la cabeza agachada.

-¿Y encuentras divertido el picarme con una tijera?- Le pregunto, ahora si, con cierto enfado.

-Creí que lo seria, pero no fue así.- Se quejo aun sin mirarlo.

-Vas a tener que buscarte otras entretención porque eso duele.- Le exigió Al mientras se sentaba enfrente.

- Se supone que seria divertido, además, no puedes quejarte, por tu culpa Samantha me prohibió la entrada a su oficina o laboratorio forense y no puedo molestarlos.- Le alego ella con enfado.

-Pues si tu no hubieras desordenado todo, no habría pasado eso.-

-Bien, pero si tu no me hubieses acusado, te habrías ahorrado ese piquete con la tijera.- Le respondió con una sonrisa vengativa.

-No puedo creer que sigas enojada por eso, ¡fue hace dos semanas!- Le alego risueño.

-Claro, que risa, tu te ríes y yo aun tengo el discurso de Samantha en la cabeza- Dijo Jessica con enfado.

-Si, ese discurso fue divertido.- Contesto risueño.

-Claro, pero para ti, lo que es yo, odio recordar aquel sermón.- Le continuo alegando enfadada.

-Bien, como quieras Jessica, pero yo vine a…- Comenzó a decir Al sonriente, hasta ser interrumpida por Jessica.

-No tengo ganas de firmar papeles, así que déjalos en el montón para después.- Le ordeno Jessica indiferente.

-Hay… un problema con eso…- Comento con una fingida sonrisa.

-¿Qué problema?- Le pregunto enfadada.

-Bueno…pues…am…este es… el…montón para después.- Dijo nervioso y de forma cortada, muy atento a la expresión puesta por ella, que no fue de tranquilidad.

-Pero…son para la próxima semana, ¿no?- Pregunto intentando disimular su intranquilidad, y vio a Al subir a el escritorio el resto de papeles, y luego, acercarse a la puerta.

-Son…para mañana.- Dijo el con mas nerviosismo que antes, luego, sin darse vuelta, comenzó a abrir lentamente la puerta en un desesperado intento de huir.

-Alphonse…- Le llamo ella en forma seria, haciéndolo parar en seco.- ¿Podrías quedarte a ayudarme?- Le pregunto ella finalmente con fingida inocencia.

-Ah…pues…yo…- Comenzó a contestar nervioso.- Me gustaría pero… am… tengo mucho trabajo y… Samantha no puede hacerlo sola y además…- Comenzó a dar su excusa, notablemente falsa, puesto que no sabia mentir, pero debió detenerse, pues la puerta se abrió, dejando entrar a una mujer.- ¡Samantha!- Grito impresionado.

-Hola Jessica, Al- Saludo ella sonriente.

-Hola Samantha, justo a quien quería ver…- Comenzó a decir Jessica disimulando sus segundas intensiones.

-No puedo quedarme, aun tengo que ordenar mis propios papeles, pero te presto a Al, hoy no tenemos muchos cuerpos – Dijo ella y dejo mas papeles sobre el escritorio.

--¿En serio?, porque él me dijo que tenían mucho trabajo.- Contesto Jessica mirando con enfado a Alphonse.

-No tenemos nada, así que puedes quedártelo.- Le dijo ella con una sonrisa victoriosa, dejando a Alphonse con una cara de muy poco ánimo.

-Oh, valla, muchas gracias Samantha.- Agradeció Jessica con la misma sonrisa de Samantha y mirando a Al.

-Si, muchas gracias Samantha.- Agradeció Al, con bastante ironía y enfado, al ver la traición de Samantha.

-De nada.- Dijo Samantha indiferente y riendo, luego salio del lugar.

Luego de que Samantha se fuese, Jessica ordeno a Al, que le fuese entregando los papeles y comenzó a firmar.

En aquel mes, Jessica había recibido la llamada de Alexander con un mínimo de siete veces, tres de ellas, volviendo a liberar a Wibber, las otras, a asesinos, socios de él. Ella no quería llamar a Riza, puesto que, aunque era bastante buena, prefería mantenerla alejada, pues se había enterado de los planes de su padre y los de Roy. Se llevaba bien con Al y aun se intentaba de olvidar de la idea del amor, pues su pasado se le devolvía a la mente.

Al terminar de firmar, ya habían pasado dos horas y Al, había tenido razón, Jessica le enseño su firma, teniendo él, que firmar poco menos de la mitad de los papeles por ella, quien se canso a los quince minutos, pero debió seguir, pues si no, Al no pensaba ayudarla. Terminaron cansados, pues no era poca la cantidad de papeles e intentaron descansar un poco.

-¡Me duele todo!- Grito Jessica mientras firmaba el ultimo papel y se tiraba sobre su escritorio.

-No seas exagerada, solo utilizaste la mano.- Le dijo Al un poco enfadado y termino recibiendo una fea mirada de parte de Jessica.

-Para tu información, esta silla es muy incomoda.- Se defendió ella.

-Si, y también el estar parado.- Le alego él, pues todo el rato debió estar parado.

-Tu eres hombre, resistes.- Le dijo sonriente, mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

-Y tu tendrás hijos, debes prepararte.- Le alego él y la saco de la silla, lanzándola al suelo.

-¿Sabias que soy tu jefa y me debes respeto?- Le pregunto Jessica desde el suelo bastante impresionada.

--Si, como digas.- Respondió sin tomarle importancia ocasionando un enojo en Jessica, quien al darse cuenta de aquello, se levanto, y, lo tiro de la silla.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- Le pregunto Al, esta vez, en el suelo.

-¡Tu comenzaste!-Le grito ella.

-¡Vas a pagármelas!- Le dijo con una amenazante sonrisa.

-¿A si?, ¡Eso quiero verlo!- Le dijo con una mirada desafiante y Al, se le acerco, sin pudor alguno, seguido por la curiosa mirada de Jessica, y, rápidamente, comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a Jessica, quien reía con ganas y le rogaba se detuviese.- ¡Al, detente!...¡Ya para!... ¡Me voy a caer Al, por favor, para!- Le rogaba ella, sin embargo, él no oía ni hacia caso a las suplicas, pero debió oírlas, pues ella estaba al borde de la silla y, al moverse un poco, ambos, Al y Jessica, cayeron irremediablemente al suelo con silla y todo.

A Jessica no le dolió la caída, es mas, aun reía, sin embargo, dejo de hacerlo al ver la preocupada cara de Al.

-¡Jessica, Jessica, ¿estas bien?!- Grito él, sobre ella, desesperado para saber el estado de su jefa.

-Ah…si…-Respondió ella, con cierta indiferencia, pues Jessica se perdía en los ojos del chico.

-¿Estas…segura?- Le pregunto Al extrañado por la mirada de ella.

-Pues…yo…- Comenzó a contestar ella, aun sin salir de su trance.-am… ¡Quítate de encima!- Le ordeno con cierto nerviosismo al, salir por fin de su hechizo.

-Lo siento.- Se disculpo él con el mismo nerviosismo, y se levanto, y se quedo mirando a Jessica en el suelo, quien lo veía con cierto enfado, pero no logro aguantar mucho, pues, aunque Al, por fuera, estuviese avergonzado, por dentro, moría de risa, cosa que salio muy pronto a la luz y contagio a Jessica.

-¡Eres un tonto!- Le grito ella aun riendo y él se acerco para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Y tu una floja.- Alego él mientras la levantaba.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?- Le pregunto ella extrañada mientras levantaba su silla.

-No lo se, pero tenia que responder.- Le contesto Al de forma inocente.

-¿Ves que eres tonto?- Le dijo ella queriéndolo molestar.

-Si, tal vez un poco.- Le respondió indiferente.

-¿Cómo que un poco?, ¡Si no dices que lo eres no me dejare de molestar!-

-Bien, soy un tonto.- Respondió con la misma indiferencia.

-¡Pero si no das pelea no es divertido!- Alego Jessica con enfado.

-¿¡Quien te entiende!?- Pregunto Al ya hartado de la chica.

-Se suponía que tu.- Le contesto ella con el mismo enfado.

-Pero me dices una cosa, luego otra, ¡Me pregunto si eres así siempre o solo en el trabajo!-

-Sabes que siempre soy así.- Le respondió ella.

-Si, olvidaba que siempre te comportas como una niña.- Susurro él, confiado en que ella no oía.

-¡No siempre soy una niña!, solo cuando me aburro…- Se defendió apenada.

-¿Cuándo no estas aburrida?- Le pregunto Al mirándola de reojo.

-Pues… ¡Sigues siendo un tonto!- Reitero Jessica al no saber que contestar.

-¿Lo vez? ¡Siempre eres una niña!- Le dijo él victorioso.

-¡QUE NO! Y te lo demostrare- Respondió segura.

-¿A si?, ¿Y como?- Interrogo Al riendo.

-Nos iremos juntos después del trabajo.- Respondió ella mientras se acercaba a su escritorio y sacaba la mitad de los papeles.

-Espera, ¿Me estas proponiendo una cita?- Le pregunto Al bastante extrañado mientras ella se acercaba tranquilamente a la puerta con los papeles.

-Tómalo como quieras.- Le respondió sonriente y luego, alío como si nada del lugar, dejando a Al muy confundido dentro de la oficina.

Jessica salio sonriente de su oficina, con los papeles en mano, camino hacia su destino, entre mucha gente con la cual trabajaba, pero, a mitad del camino, se detuvo, al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer.

-Yo…invite…a Al a…salir…- Susurro para ella con gran pesar, sabiendo lo que aquello podía significar tanto para ella como para el joven. Resignada, continuo caminando mientras se reclamaba en su mente.- ¿Qué parte de "Olvídate de Al" no logro comprender…?

* * *

En una obscura carretera, casi en la salida de Londres, podía divisarse un auto color plata, que viajaba a una gran velocidad, dentro del auto, iba un hombre, de cabello negro y corto, ojos verdes, divisables a través de lentes, de mirada triste y decidida. El auto siguió avanzando, hasta llegar a su destino, una casa bastante grande, muchas veces antes visitada, sin embargo, esta vez, era por razones mucho mas diferentes…

El hombre, camino hacia la puerta, color marrón claro y alumbrada por dos pequeños faroles a la entrada, con cierta duda, dio tres golpes a la puerta, y, luego de unos segundos, esta se abrió, dejando ver la figura, tan conocida, de un hombre de cabello negro ya desteñido y un porte promedio.

-¡Maes!, ¡que gusto verte!- Dijo con fingida alegría que no fue notada a los ojos del hombre en frente suyo.

-Para mi también es un gusto verle, Alexander.- Comunico su respuesta, improvisada, una mentira.

-Si buscas a Roy, lamento decirte que no se encuentra conmigo.- Se apresuro a comunicar.

-No lo busco a él, vine a verle a usted, Alexander.- Comunico Maes, de forma decidida.

-¿A mi?, ¿Por qué me buscarías a mi?- Pregunto Alexander, simulando desentendimiento, cosa que sabia hacer perfectamente.

-Lo se todo…- Dijo Maes con decisión, sin miedo alguno, provocando una carcajada de parte de Alexander.

-¿Qué es lo que sabes Maes?- Pregunto el hombre aun riendo.

-Se que eres un asesino…- Comento Maes, de manera cortante y muy seria, provocando una gran impresión en Alexander.

-No se de que me hablas.- Contesto él, ya, con la misma seriedad que Maes.

-Matrimonios, Hawkeye y Rockbell, cinco policías el año pasado, tu esposa, Ibe Caine, son aquellos los mas importantes, ¿deseas que siga?- Le pregunto Maes, de manera desafiante y Alexander le miro con rencor.

-Si deseas chantajearme…- Comenzó a decir Alexander en un tono de amenaza antes de ser interrumpido por Maes.

-No vengo a chantajearte, pues se que estaría dándome mi sentencia de muerte.-Le interrumpió nuevamente de manera cortante y con decisión en su mirada.- Vengo a… ofrecerte mis servicios…- Termino con pesar.

-¿Qué?, por favor…- Rió irónico.- ¿De que podrías servirme tu?- Pregunto con la misma ironía.

-De mucho…- Respondió rápidamente y con la misma seguridad, llamando la atención de del hombre.- Puedo ser quien te informe de cada uno de los pasos de Roy con gran lujo de detalles…- Le confirmo sin temor a represalias.

-¿Serias capaz de traicionar a Roy por nada?- Le preguntó Alexander de forma seria e intimidante.

-No es por nada, en cualquier otras circunstancia dejaría todo igual, sin embargo, mi familia esta primero, incluso antes que mi amistad con Roy y, si para el bienestar de mis seres queridos, debo traicionar a mi amigo, lo haré, sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces.- Le comunico con pesar y seguridad, y Alexander sonrió.

-Bien, entonces, te daré 750 euros (528.000 chileno aproximadamente.), cada vez que me traigas buena información…- Le comunico con un aire de grandeza y una mirada llena de rencor, como la de un enemigo que ya planea la caída del otro.- Dime lo que sabes hasta ahora y podrás irte…- Luego de estas palabras, ambos entraron a la gran casa…

Luego de dos horas, se pudo divisar la salida de Maes, seguida desde la ventana, por la mirada desconfiada y complacida de Alexander. Hughes, sin dar vuelta a tras, subió a su auto y se fue en dirección a su casa, recordando lo que Alexander le advirtió al entregarle el dinero…

"Por lo visto ahora, el gasto de este dinero vale la pena, sin embargo, si llego a saber de una traición de tu parte, serás tu quien pague las consecuencias, y estas, afectaran a tu familia, que tanto quieres. Tu bien sabes, por lo visto, que asesine a mi mujer, solo por querer dejarme, imagina lo que te haré a ti por una traición…"

Con aquellas palabras en su cabeza, Maes llego a casa, era tarde, y, al entrar, se encontró con Gracia, que lo miro con enfado, él, corrió a abrazarla, dejando atónita a la mujer, quien solo correspondió al abrazo y logro oír el susurro de él en su oído:

_"No te preocupes, nuestros problemas están solucionados…"_


	11. Capitulo 10 Secretos al Descubierto

**Capitulo10. "Secretos al descubierto."**

-Creo que ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo¿no Roy?- Pregunto de manera impaciente un hombre ya muchas veces nombrado.

-No es lo que yo pienso, si ella muriese ahora, yo seria el mayor sospechoso…-Comenzó a contestar el moreno sin miedo, hasta ser interrumpido por su padre.

-En un principio jamás habrías sido vinculado.- Afirmo aquel hombre.

-Por favor Alexander, tu y yo sabemos que no hay diversión si no juegas con sus sentimientos- Contesto sonriente, defendiendo su falso punto de vista.

-Yo se perfectamente aquello Roy, el problema es que te conozco y se que no eres como yo, no disfrutas viendo dolor, por lo cual, se perfectamente lo que pretendes.- Reitero su descontento por las acciones de su hijo.

-Y según tu¿Qué es lo que pretendo?- Le pregunto intentando simular indiferencia.

-Lo que pretendes, es desperdiciar tu vida, salvando a esa chica.- Contesto Alexander, en tono desafiante, y descontento, pero bastante seguro de lo que decía.

-Por favor…- Comenzó a decir Roy y dio una pequeña carcajada.- ¿Me crees tan estúpido?- Pregunto con buena actuación, sin embargo no fue suficiente para engañarlo.

-No.- Contesto aliviando la tensión de Roy, pero aquella no era su completa respuesta.-Mas bien dicho, no te creía tan estupido.- Termino de decir, esta vez, aumentando el nerviosismo de Roy.- Sinceramente, me vi bastante sorprendido al saber que querías salvar a esa chica.-Dijo Alexander y Roy rió sarcásticamente.

-No se de donde sacaste eso, pero, es una estupidez, yo solo quiero un poco de diversión con esta chica, luego, bueno, tu sabes que sigue…- Mintió, asqueado de sus propias palabras, pues no podía pensar igual que su padre, no lograba encontrar dignidad en aquello.

-Roy, no puedes mentirme, soy tu padre, yo te crié…- Comenzó a comentar Alexander, hasta que Roy lo interrumpió con un enfado notable.

-¡Tu no me criaste¡fue mi madre¡ella¡a quien mataste sin razón alguna!- Alego él, con furia y rencor en los ojos, sin embargo, Alexander, permaneció igual de tranquilo.

-No quiero tocar el tema de Ibe ahora, sinceramente…- Intento excusarse para cambiar el tema, sin embargo, fue interrumpido, por la voz de una chiquilla, que llegaba a arruinar aun mas el momento.

-¡Roy!- Grito una joven mientras corría donde el chico que no mantenía una cara muy contenta.

-¡Quítate de encima!- Grito Roy furioso al ver que la chica se colgaba a su cuello.

-Christie…- Susurro Alexander, por fin cambiando su expresión, a una mas perturbada que asustada.

-¡Dijiste que no estaría!- Alego Roy a su padre, con la misma furia.

-No contaba con que Madeline viniese…-Le contesto con pesar.

-¡Yo me largo!- Grito Roy, terminando con furia la conversación con su padre.

-¡Roy¡No puedes irte¡Hace tanto que no nos vemos!- Alego la joven con decepción.

-¡Pues no nos vemos porque note soporto!- Le grito y comenzó a irse, pero la chica fue tras él y debió volver.

-¡Por favor quédate¡Solo hoy¡Quédate conmigo!- Le rogó la joven, sin embargo, no causo nada en Roy, quien solo le grito con mayor fuerza.

-¡No pienso quedarme¡Y mucho menos por ti¡Me tienes harto¡Odio tu presencia, y me da asco el solo pensar en tenerte cerca!- Le grito Roy y ella sonrió complacida.

-Veo que no has cambiado en nada Roy…- Le comento tranquila y sin rencor alguno.- Aun así… me perteneces…- Afirmo ella, segura de sus palabras que él sin dudas contradijo rápidamente

-Nunca¿me oyes¡nunca¡Deberías irte a conocer mas camas, claro, si es que aun no las conoces todas¡Maldita pu…!- La ira de Roy fue bruscamente interrumpida por un grito de su padre.

-¡Calma tus nervios Roy!- Le ordeno Alexander- Ambos sabemos que Christie no es una santa, pero mantente al margen, si esta aquí, Madeline también lo esta, y no necesito otro problema…-Advirtió y Roy, enojado, dio media vuelta.

-Volveré en un mes.- Advirtió Roy y comenzó a irse, pero logro oír la voz de Alexander antes.

-Espero, que para decirme que Hawkeye esta muerta…-

Luego de aquello, Roy salio de la casa, donde él había crecido, subió a su auto y se fue.

* * *

-¡Dijiste a mi madre que Roy seria mió!- Grito la misma joven hace un rato rogando por Roy, de manera furiosa, sin temor a Alexander, una joven de ojos miel y cabellos castaño claro, bastante liso, una chica notablemente consentida en cada aspecto de su vida.

-Lo que le dije a Madeline fue que haría lo posible para que Roy se fije en ti, sin embargo yo no controlo a mi hijo, no puedo obligarlo a estar contigo, mucho menos si te aborrece, Roy prefiere a las chiquillas difíciles, no una regalada como tu…- Contesto ante el alegato de la joven, a quien, este ultimo comentario, le hizo hervir la sangre.

-No me hagas reír, Roy se acuesta con mujeres diferentes cada noche, solo por diversión¡Al igual que su padre!- Grito, tan perdida en su furia que no se percato del rápido movimiento de Alexander, y en solo segundos, ya estaba corriendo peligro de muerte, con una cortaplumas en el cuello, inmovilizada por él, sin opción de escape.

-Ya me tienes harto niña, le haré un favor a tu madre y a mi hijo…- Le susurro al oído, Alexander a la joven, quien únicamente sonrió.

-Te pedí que no me hicieras reír, mi madre no te lo permitiría…- Comenzó a decir hasta el ser interrumpida por el hombre.

-En eso te equivocas, tu y yo sabemos perfectamente que solo eres un problema para tu madre, para Madeline, solo eres una piedra sin importancia en su camino…- Le contesto con otro susurro, dejando perpleja a la chica, que hizo el fallido intento de escapar, produciéndose un superficial corte en el cuello.- Quédate quieta, si no quieres que esto pase a mayores…- Le advirtió Alexander, haciendo presión con el frío cuchillo en el cuello de Christie, quien comenzaba ya a temer por su vida, pero, para su suerte, logro oír la voz de su madre en momento oportuno.

-¡Suéltala Alexander!- Ordeno una mujer de unos cincuenta años, sin embargo, perfectamente conservada, delgada, de cabello castaño claro y, al igual que la chica, muy liso, de ojos verdes, penetrantes y decisivos, casi podría decirse, que llevaba la muerte marcada en ellos. Su expresión mostraba una sonrisa que Alexander devolvió, botando a la chica al suelo. La mujer se acerco, aun sonriendo, pasando de largo a la joven, y clavo en Alexander aquellos muertos ojos, y le advirtió…- Es cierto que esta estúpida es una piedra en mi camino, pero aun mantiene una utilidad y, cuando ya no la necesite, yo misma le cortare el cuello, pero seré yo, no tu Alexander y, sillero a saber que le hiciste algo, ve pensando en tu futuro en la cárcel, pues tu gente, tus socios, antes de serte fieles a ti, me son fieles a mi, y no dudaran el entregarte si yo lo decido…- Afirmo con seguridad, sin temor alguno al hombre frente a ella, aun sonriendo y, él, solo le dedico otra sonrisa fingida.

-Eso, Madeline, lo tengo más que claro…- Le afirmo Alexander, sentándose en un sillón de la sala.

-Me parece perfecto, Mustang.- Contesto la mujer, de manera desafiante, con la misma sonrisa, que Alexander nuevamente devolvió, pero esta vez, verdadera, pero, en unos instantes, Alexander desvió su mirada, hacia la joven, Christie, que se estaba levantando del suelo y se secaba el pequeño hilo de sangre que hubo corrido hace poco por su cuello, Madeline, miro con cierta rabia a la joven y, con su sonrisa ya borrada, se le acerco.- ¿Qué haces aquí, Christie?- Pregunto cortante, con enfado y con su respectiva superioridad.

-Yo…nada madre…- Contesto con pesar Christie, con un temor notable a aquella mujer.

-¿Nada?- Pregunto con decepción Madeline.- No vienes aquí… por nada, Christie…- Le afirmo, aumentando los nervios de la joven que temía levantar su mirada.- ¡Responde!- Le ordeno con un grito luego de unos minutos de silencio.

-Yo… quería ver a Roy…- Susurro con temor y aun sin mirar a su madre.

-Querías ver a Roy- Le dijo irónicamente.- No me pediste autorización para acercarte a los Mustang.-

-No lo creí necesario…- Le interrumpió con nerviosismo.

-¿Ah?- Pregunto con una sonrisa mas que fingida.- ¿Vienes con los asesinos y no crees necesaria mi autorización?- Le pregunto con enfado notable.- ¡Vete!- Le ordenó y la chica alzo su vista impresionada.

-No quiero irme…- Susurro a su madre con impresión.

-¿Te lo pregunte?, No, te lo ordené.- Se respondió a si misma.

-¡No quiero irme!- Grito la chica.- ¡No me iré hasta saber en que anda Roy¡Y ni tu ni nadie me lo impedirá!- Continuo gritando, sin embargo, debió callar, pues sintió la mano de su madre en su mejilla, dando un golpe fuerte y certero.

-Vete ahora…- Le ordeno desafiante y en un tono de susurro, y Christie salió rápidamente del lugar.

-Tu hija es una escoria…- Comento Alexander muy seguro de sus palabras.

-Me da igual lo que pienses, pero Christie sirve bastante cuando se lo propone.- Contesto.

-¿A qué viniste?, pues no creo que hallas venido hasta aquí tras tu consentida…- Afirmo él.

-Ella no es mi consentida, solo fue un error.- Comenzó a contestar Madeline.

-Aun así, la criaste mal, es una consentida.- La interrumpió sonriente.

-Por favor Alexander¿vienes tu a criticarme?, yo por lo menos me encargue de la crianza de mis hijas, tu les asignaste un tutor que les enseñase a matar…- Lanzo su veneno, sabiendo que era la debilidad de Alexander.

-¿A que viniste Madeline?- Preguntó por segunda vez, intentando cambiar el tema y Madeline rió.

-Vine a decirte que la chica Hawkeye representa un peligro para todos, tanto para ti como para mi y nuestros socios, y clientes…- Fue interrumpida por Alexander.

-Y mande a Roy a que se encargue de ello.- Contesto él, ahora más serio.

-Y eso es lo que mas me preocupa Alexander.- Le afirmo Madeline.

-¿Porqué?, ambos sabemos que Roy esta muy bien entrenado y no dejara una sola huella que los ayude a dar con nosotros.- Nuevamente la mujer lo interrumpió.

-¡No es aquello lo que me preocupa!- Le aclaro alzando la voz.- ¡Lo que me preocupa es la incapacidad de tu hijo para matar!-

-¿¡De que estas hablando!?-Pregunto con enfado Alexander.- ¡Mi hijo fue entrenado desde muy joven y con los mejores instructores¡yo mismo lo probé¡Puedo asegurar que fue perfeccionado¡Y no paso solo por ser mi hijo, tu sabes que…!- Comenzó a alegar Alexander.

-¡¡Que no me refiero a eso!!- Lo acalló la mujer, interrumpiéndolo, pues el hombre estaba muy alterado.- A lo que me refiero, es a que no fuiste tu quien lo crió, fue Ibe, y ella no mantenía tu frialdad, por lo cual, fue enseñado de a cuerdo a los criterios de ella, y estoy segura de que no será capaz de matar y mucho menos a esa joven, pues déjame decirte que si ya paso un mes con ella, es porque obviamente quiere algo mas que meterse en su cama, él es un mujeriego igual que tú, y no estaría con esa chica solo como un amigo durante un mes…- Aseguro ella sin temor a represalias, muy segura de cada palabra.- A la larga, tanto esa chiquilla como tu hijo nos causaran problemas.-

-Mi hijo no es un traicionero.- Aseguro el hombre.- Él sabe lo que ocurriría si nos traiciona.-

-Aun así, pienso que tu hijo es demasiado impulsivo y nos representara un gran peligro, deberías ser tu quien se encargue de la chica, al fin y al cabo, tu la dejaste escapar…-Volvió a lanzar su veneno con deseos de dañar a Alexander.

-Aun me odias…- Afirmo Alexander con una melancólica sonrisa que ella devolvió.

-No solo te odio Alexander, te detesto…- Le comunico y luego se acerco al hombre, y lo beso de forma corta, sin embargo ninguno inmuto alguna reacción.

-¿Por qué no te quedas esta noche?- Le preguntó él.

-Ni que fuese estúpida, hace mucho caí en tus redes y no volverá a ocurrir.- Le aseguro mientras daba media vuelta.

-Recuérdame que ocurrió con nuestra hija…- Le pidió el aun nostálgico y poco sonriente.

-¿Ella?, hm,- Rió.- Murió al nacer…- Le contesto mirándole, le sonrió por ultima vez, y se alejo diciendo.- Volveré, y espero tener que hacerlo con la noticia de la muerte de esa chica.-

* * *

-No puedo creer que no halla ido..- Alegaba en susurro, una rubia, mientras rompía un huevo y lo dejaba entre harina.- ¡Es el colmo¡Quizás cuántas veces ha faltado y yo como idiota dándole comida!- Continuo su alegato.- Y después como idiota preguntando; "¿Cómo te ha ido?"- Continúo simulando una voz chillona y muy ridícula.- Pero no quedara así, ya vera…- Continuo y, de pronto, oyó el sonido del tocar de la puerta, se lavo las manos y fue a abrir, sin embargo, paro frente a la puerta, dejándola cerrada.- Es Roy…- Susurro.- Ya vera…- Volvió a susurrar con enfado y abrió la puerta con una sonrisa actuada especialmente para el chico.

-¡Hola Riza!- Saludo alegre el moreno.- Siento llegar tarde.-

-Hola, no te preocupes, se que tus clases debieron estar pesadas¿comiste algo?, porque estaba preparando algo para la once, todo para que tu, que estudias tanto, no pases hambre, además…- Comenzó a decir Riza, con cierto sarcasmo que Roy no noto, pero si la interrumpió algo asustado e impresionado.

-Oye Riza¿te sientes bien?- Le pregunto extrañado.

-Por supuesto..- Contesto con una actuación notable.- No se porque lo preguntas, solo me preocupo por ti, que siempre trabajas y te esfuerzas tanto en clases para pasar las materias..- Dijo con un aire de sarcasmo desapercibido por el chico que recibió los halagos.

-Claro, así soy yo, completamente responsable, esforzado y buen alumno…- Dijo sonriente y creyendo el mismo sus palabras.

-Mentiroso…- Susurro ella con cierto enfado.

-¿Dijiste algo?- Pregunto saliendo de sus altos aires al no comprender perfectamente aquel susurro.

-Oh no, nada.- Dijo y rió nerviosa, luego se dio vuelta y fue a la cocina y comenzó a moldear la masa dejada hace un rato, y el chico tras ella.- Y….¿como te ha ido?- Pregunto queriendo asesinarlo por dentro.

-Muy bien, sinceramente, las clases de estos días han estado muy fáciles…- Contesto, nuevamente, con sus aires de grandeza.

-Claro si no has ido…- Volvió a susurrar ella, llamando la atención del chico.

-¿Cómo?- Pregunto, pues nuevamente, no había comprendido sus palabras.

-Claro, pues… tus clases…son…. ¡muy básicas para ti!, s, por supuesto, es que tu eres tan inteligente y esforzado y también….-

-Riza¿en serio estas segura de sentirte bien?- Le pregunto nuevamente extrañado y poniendo su mano en la frente de ella, asegurándose de que no tuviera fiebre.

-Ya te dije que si.- Le contesto.

-Bueno, es que, me estas halagando mucho, y no acostumbras a hacerlo y…- Ella lo interrumpió.

-Solo dije la verdad…- Mintió.

-Si, tienes razón.- Dijo él, creyendo en las palabras de ella.- Ya era hora de que alguien reconociera mi gran intelecto.- Comenzó a decir y de pronto, sintió la mano de Riza golpeando sobre su cabeza y lo siguiente, fue una sustancia casi transparente cayendo por su cara.

-¡Eres un mentiroso!- Le grito Riza con rabia.

-¿Qué, porqué¿¡Porqué hiciste eso!!-Pregunto él sin comprender nada.

- ¿Por qué?- Pregunto ella con enfado.- ¡Porque eres un maldito mentiroso!- Le grito.

-¿Cómo¿Mentiroso¿Por qué?- Continuo con sus preguntas.

-¿Por qué¡Y sigues con el descaro de preguntar porque!- Le grito.- ¡Porque me dijiste que hoy te fue bien en clases y hoy no fuiste¡Ni hoy, ni ayer ni en toda la semana!- Le alego ella furiosa y le lanzó dos huevos mas.

-Puedo explicar eso…- Dijo apresurado y con nerviosismo.

-¡No, no puedes¡Me tuviste como idiota dándote comida cada tarde, preguntándote y seguías mintiendo!- Le alego enfada mientras le lanzaba todo a su paso, que, al estar en la cocina, era mayoritariamente comida.

-¡¿Cómo puedes corroborar eso?!-Le pregunto mientras intentaba defenderse de aquel ataque de comida.

-¿Qué como puedo corroborarlo¡Pregúntale a tu maestra¡Le ayude a sacar resultado y no pasaste una sola materia¡Además de faltar toda la semana!- Le respondió con mayor enfado.

-¡No es mi culpa¡Me aburro, además, los profesores me odian!- Se defendió, sin embargo no inmuto en nada a la chica.

-¡Tu escogiste estudiar aquello!, además, ese no es el punto.- Le comunico ella y le lanzó parte de la masa preparada.

-¿Ah no?- Pregunto desentendido.- ¿Y…cuál es?- Preguntó con nuevo nerviosismo.

-¡¡El maldito punto es que me mentiste y eres un flojo y no pasaste ni una materia!!- Le grito lanzándole nuevamente todo a su paso.

-¡Ya cálmate!- Le pidió él, intentando esquivar las cosas lanzadas por ella.

-¡No quiero¿¡Crees que soy una idiota y te voy a dejar pasar esto¡Pues no¡No soy tu empleada, además….!- Comenzó a gritar ella y él la interrumpió.

-¡Deja de tirar comida!- Le exigió él y le tiro una bolsa llena de harina, dejándola blanca y con un enfado mayor.

-¡Eres un inmaduro!- Le grito desquitándose y lanzándole parte de la harina en el suelo.

-¡¿Yo soy inmaduro¡Pero si tu comenzaste!- Se defendió y con razón.

-¡Pero yo tenia razones¡Eres un mentiroso, inmaduro y tonto!- Le grito ella con un enfado que no logro disimular ni la blanca harina.

-Podré ser tonto e inmaduro¡Pero no un mentiroso!- Se defendió, algo mal, pero lo hizo.

- ¿Ah no?- Le pregunto ella aun enfadada.- ¡Dijiste que solo faltarías por razones de fuerza mayor y mira con lo que me encuentro¡Faltaste la mitad del mes!.-

-¡Falte por razones de fuerza mayor!- Se defendió él.

-¿¡Y cuales fueron!?- Le pregunto ella, dejando de lanzarle cosas, viendo, en la cara del chico, que no iba a contestar, pero no percibió que el moreno no mentía, hablaba con sinceridad, su amigo Maes, le pedía ayuda en algunas cosas, y él acudía, pues, además de no querer asistir a clases, sabia de los problemas financieros de su amigo, y no pretendía dejarlo solo. Además de mensajes de Alexander llevados a Jessica entre otros, nada que pudiese decir, sin arriesgar la vida de Riza.- ¿Lo vez¡Solo eres un mentiroso!- Le grito y le lanzo lo que restaba de masa.

-Te pedí que dejases de lanzar comida…- Dijo con pesar.

-¿EN serio?, lo siento, no te oí.- Le dijo sarcástica y reventando, nuevamente, un huevo en la ropa de Roy.

-¡Te dije que basta!- Le grito tomándola fuertemente de la muñeca.

-¿¡Y si no quiero!?- Pregunto desafiante.

-Atente a las consecuencias.- Le dijo en respuesta él y tomo un pequeño tarro en el mesón, del cual, lanzo el dulce, amarillento y espeso contenido en el cabello de Riza.

-¡¿Qué hiciste?!- Le pregunto exaltada.

-¡Solo me defendí¡Deberías calmarte, estas exagerando!- Le alego él.

-¡Si, estoy exagerando¡pero es porque me preocupo por ti y me da rabia el que te valla tan mal!, y¿sabes que¡Te mostrare lo que es exagerar.- Le grito y agarro un paquete de manjar en el mismo mesón e intento soltar el contenido en Roy.

-¡Eso si que no!- Grito él y tomo la mano de ella quien comenzó a forcejear fuertemente.

-¡Suéltame!- Le ordeno furiosa, aun con el manjar en la mano.

-¡Primero cálmate¡o te botare al suelo!- Le comunico él.

-¿¡Que me calme¡Deja de fantasear!- Le contesto ella furiosa y Roy en un movimiento, corto y preciso, la lanzo al suelo con él sobre ella.- ¡Deberías ser mas delicado!- Le alego ella.

-Lo fui tanto como pude.- Le comunico, mientras sostenía aun las muñecas de ella, dejándola inmóvil, sin embargo, aun lograba movimientos con sus piernas, las cuales utilizaba para forcejear.-¡Quédate quieta!-

-¿¡Desde cuando te hago caso!?- Le pregunto ella aun sin ser soltada.

-Ese es un buen punto.- Le contesto Roy, un poco pensativo, pero sin soltarla.

-¡Que me sueltes!- Volvió a exigir ella.

-Ya te dije que no.- Le contesto él.

-¡Te juro queso no me sueltas te va a ir mal!- Amenazo ella.

-¿En serio?- Pregunto él para molestarle.- ¿Y que me harás?-

-¡Déjame tranquila!- Le grito y con sus piernas, movidas por la rabia, golpeo una parte muy delicada del chico, haciendo que él, aunque sin soltarla, alegase el dolor respectivamente provocado, y apoyo su cabeza en el suelo mas cercano, al lado del cuello de Riza, quien lograba sentir el calor de la ciertamente agitada respiración de él.- Te lo mereces, te advertí que te dolería.- Dijo ella, tratando de quitarse el arrepentimiento con baratas excusas, pero, al no oír respuesta de él, comenzó a sentirse algo culpable.-¿Estas bien?- Pregunto luego de un momento en silencio, y comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, al darse cuenta de que lograba sentir el calor de la respiración de Roy en su cuello, siendo, a su parecer, muy cercana a su cuerpo. Soltó el envase de manjar que aun sostenía, y se safó de la opresión de Roy, se acerco a él, mas preocupada que antes, pues aun no recibía la respuesta.- Roy, lo siento…- Se disculpo ella, afligida, cosa que le duro muy poco, pues el chico se dio vuelta, y volvió a dejarla en el suelo.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien.- Le dijo con una sonrisa victoriosa y haciendo enfadar a la joven.

-¡Eres un idiota!- Le dijo, entre mas insultos, aburriendo al chico, por lo cual, volvió a su posición anterior.- ¿¡Que estas haciendo!?- Pregunto ella con una mezcla de sentimientos, y algo sonrojada al sentirle tan cerca.

-Me aburres, voy a dormir.- Le respondió él y no volvió a responder a las demás preguntas que se le avecinaron.

Por mas que Riza impuso resistencia y gritaba para quitárselo de encima, él no respondía y hacia como si nada. Al fin, después de unos quince minutos, dejo de oponerse, quedándose dormida, vencida por el aburrimiento, ya que no había mucho que hacer con el chico encima.

Lentamente el moreno abrió sus ojos, encontrándose en la misma posición en que se durmió, se levanto, sin darse cuenta del tiempo pasado, estaba atardeciendo, y recién, al estar de pie, logro darse cuenta de que Riza también estaba dormida, sonrió, dándose cuenta de su victoria, y le quito la vista a la chica, para levantarla encontrándose con un enorme desastre en la cocina, suspiro resignado, y se acerco al cuarto de Riza, abrió la puesta y se acerco a la cama, acomodo unas almohadas y volvió con Riza, la cargo y la llevo al cuarto, la recostó en la cama y salio cerrando la puesta, volvió a acercarse a la cocina y, riendo, comenzó a ordenar aquel desastre, provocado por ambos.

Cuando la rubia abrió sus ojos, el cielo ya estaba obscurecido, y no se oía ruido alguno, estaba recostada en su cama, con la puerta cerrada, no entendía el porque de aquello y, algo asustada, se levanto, abrió la puerta y no encontró a nadie, no dijo nada pero, con sigilo, comenzó a acercarse a su living, encontrándose con el moreno dormido en un sillón,. Con cierta vergüenza, sonrió y comenzó a acercarse a la cocina, que, para su sorpresa, estaba completamente ordenada y volvió su vista al chico, y nuevamente sonrió, al darse cuenta de lo que él había hecho. Comenzó a acercarse, mientras recordaba los comentarios sobre su comportamiento en clases, dados por la profesora de él.

"Podría tener mejores notas si pusiese atención en clases, no se quedase dormido, no saliera de ellas cada dos minutos, y prestase mayor atención al pizarrón que a sus compañeras…"

-Que a sus compañeras…- Repitió en susurro, algo enfadada, ya estando frente al chico.- Si tan solo fueses así de tranquilo en clases…- Dijo resignada y dio media vuelta para irse y dejarlo dormir, cuando sintió loas manos de él apresándola y lanzándola con él al sillón.

-Allí también duermo.- Le dijo él riendo.

-¡Roy!- Dijo algo impresionada.- ¿Desde hace cuanto estas despierto?- Le pregunto ella, esperezada de que no se hubiese dado cuenta de sus reproches.

-Lo suficiente para saber que te molesta que este con otras chicas...- Le dijo risueño y aun sin soltarla.

-¡Eso no es cierto!- Le alego ella algo sonrojada.

-Si lo es.- Repitió él, soltándola, pues ella se safo.

-¡Que no!- Volvió a alegar ella.

-Di lo que quieras, se que si.- Reitero sonriente y se levanto.

-¿Por qué habría de molestarme?- Pregunto intentando simular indiferencia.

-No lo se, dímelo tu.- Le pidió y comenzó a estirarse, como todos al despertar, dando la espalda a Riza, quien se quedo sentada en el sillón algo enfadada, cuando, de pronto, se encontró con el paquete de manjar, hace un rato disputado entre ambos y, aprovechando el descuido de Roy, lo tomo y se acerco a él y sigilosamente, vertió el contenido marrón sobre el cabello del moreno.- ¿¡Porque hiciste eso!?- Le pregunto impresionado sin saber si reír o enfadarse.

-¡Me la debías!, Por lanzarme leche condensada en la cabeza.- Le contesto risueña.

-¡Eso no es justo!, La leche condensada pasa desapercibida en tu cabello¡son del mismo tono!- Le alego él, ya atrapado por la risa.

-Eres un tonto.- Le dijo ella riendo.

-¡Mira como me dejaste!- Le alego también entre risas.

-Pues para eso esta la ducha.- Le dijo ella, aun en la posesiona de las carcajadas.

-¿A que te refieres?- Le pregunto incrédulo.

-¿No es obvio?- Le pregunto ella.

-Pues no, por algo pregunto.- Le dijo mirándola de reojo.

-Que te bañes.- Le aclaro ella riendo.

-¿Qué¿Por qué¿Huelo mal?- Le pregunto con mayores sonrisas.

-No, pero pareces biscocho.- Le respondió de la misma manera.

-Y tu relleno de un pie, pero nadie te dice nada.- Se defendió, riendo aun y provocando que ella riese con mayor fuerza.

-¡Vete a bañar!- Le ordeno entre carcajadas.

-Por si no lo recuerdas estamos en tu casa.-

-¿Y que?- Le pregunto sin comprender.

- ¿No te molesta que me bañe en tu casa?- Le pregunto con cierta impresión.

-No,¿Por qué habría de molestarme?- Le contesto ella.

-Pues…- Comenzó a decir, pero luego callo, creyendo comprender.- Ah… ya entiendo, pero¿no crees que es muy pronto?- Le pregunto sonriendo seductoramente.

-Perdón, pero¿de que estas hablando?- Le pregunto sin comprender.

- Por favor Riza, tu te insinúas y no me entiendes.- Le contesto.

-¡Yo no me he insinuado!- Respondió impresionada.

-Lo se, pero estoy seguro de que en el fondo te gustaría que pase…- Le aseguro Roy acercándose.

-¿Qué pase que?- Pregunto, aun, sabiendo la respuesta.

-¿Me vas a hacer decirlo?, tu lo sabes, yo también, para que hacerlo.- Contesto él, acercándose aun mas.

-Por favor Roy, a mis oídos también ha llegado tu fama de seductor y déjame decirte, que no soy tan fácil.- Le dijo enfadada.

-Lo se, y no estoy diciendo eso…- Comenzó a contestar, hasta que ella lo interrumpió.

-Entonces aléjate, que no puedes seducirme con eso.- Le reprocho empujándolo.

-Ya se aquello, pero también se como puedo convencerte.- Le respondió.

-¿En serio?, pues eso me….- No logro terminar su frase, pues logro sentir los labios del moreno sobre los suyos, con desesperación intento safarse de la fuerte retención de los brazos de él, sin buenos resultados, terminando por entregarse a sus propios deseos, y consintiendo aquel beso, dejo de golpear el pecho de Roy, dejando posados allí sus brazos, mientras se entregaba al fuego, aun mientras su mente le rogaba detenerse, sus deseos eran otros. Por suerte, el timbre sonó en el momento preciso, logrando distraer al joven y ella apresurada intento huir, pero él la tomo desde a tras, logrando retenerla.- Están tocando el timbre…- Susurro nerviosa.

-Y acabamos de besarnos, quien sea, puede esperar.- Le alego él.

-¿Te importa?- Pregunto con cierta ironía.- Te besas con cualquiera cada noche y si te rechazan, no creo que la retengas y se que es lo que harás si te rechazo, no soy tan estúpida como las que salen contigo.- Afirmo con razón y él callo, aquello era verdad, él no era capaz de criticarla, por lo cual la soltó, y ella se acerco a la puerta, donde paro.- Si quieres que platiquemos sobre esto, ve a bañarte y cuando se valla quien sea que viene, lo hablaremos.- Dijo mas calmada y sin mirarlo.

-Supongo que es lo mejor…- Susurro él, y se dio vuelta, dirigiéndose al baño de Riza, y, solo cuando Riza sintió el sonido de la puerta cerrarse, le abrió a la visitante.

Riza abrió la puerta con cierta lentitud, sin mucho interés por saber la identidad de la persona, pues su cabeza aun estaba en aquel beso. Cuando la puerta se hallo abierta, entro bruscamente una rubia sonriente, saludando alegremente, a quien Riza solo miro con cierta impresión y saludo con una sonrisa forzada, al contrario de su amiga que venia completamente alegre con dos bolsas pequeñas en una de sus manos. Luego del saludo, miro a Riza sonriente, sin darse cuenta del dolor por el que pasaba su amiga.

-¿No vas a preguntarme porque estoy tan feliz?- Pregunto la recién llegada, aun feliz, e ignorando el pesar de Riza, luego de un momento en silencio.

-¿Qué?- Le pregunto Riza, saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-Que si no vas a preguntarme… espera, estas muy desatenta¿te ocurre algo?- Le pregunto finalmente Winry.

-Nada, no me pasa nada Winry.- Contesto con una mentira que fue notada por Winry, quien la conocía muy bien como para caer.

-¿Estas segura?- Le pregunto intentando conseguir la verdad, sin buenos resultados.

-Muy segura, no me ocurre…- Comenzó a reiterar su falsa respuesta, que fue descubierta por una inoportuna interrupción, proveniente de algún rincón de la casa.

-¡Riza, no encuentro toallas!- Se oyó la voz del chico, impresionando de gran manera a la visitante, y haciendo que los nervios de Riza aparecieran repentinamente al ver la cara de impresión y sonrisa de su amiga.

-¿Nada?- Le pregunto sonriente y aun impresionada.

-Te juro que no es lo que crees.- La intento convencer Riza, con cierta desesperación, pues sabia lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su amiga.

-¿Y que es lo que creo?- Le pregunto aun sonriente, burlándose de la situación de Riza.

-No me acosté con él.- Le aseguro Riza.

-Yo no he dicho eso, pero si sientes la necesidad de decirlo por algo será…- Comen-zó a insinuar y Riza comenzó a sonrojarse.

-¡Te digo que no ha pasado nada!- Le grito con notable desesperación.

-¡Riza!- Se volvió a oír al chico llamándole.

-No, claro que no…- Comenzó a decir Winry sarcástica.-…entonces dame una buena razón para tener un hombre en el baño pidiendo toallas.- Le pidió con una sonrisa

-Ah bueno, es porque…- Comenzó a decir nerviosa.

-Riza voy a salir.- Advirtió el joven desde el baño, alarmando a Riza.

-¡No!, digo¡Enseguida voy!- Grito con nerviosismo corriendo a su cuarto.

-¿Estas desnudo?- Pregunto Winry, curiosa y risueña, queriendo alterar los nervios de su amiga, que buscaba una toalla con cierta desesperación.

-No lo esta, recién se metió.- Contesto inmersa en su búsqueda, e intentando disimular su nerviosismo.

-Aun no me explicas porque esta en tu baño si "dices" que nada ocurrió?, porque no creo que se bañe por nada, además, uno no acostumbra a bañarse en otras casa, amenos que halla mucha confianza, lo cual no ocurre tanto entre amigo y pienso que…¡No me dejes hablando sola!- Comenzó a dar su opinión la rubio, terminando en un grito de alegato pues Riza se había ido con rapidez para dejar las toallas a Roy, quien esperaba paciente en el baño.

Riza no hizo caso al grito de su amiga, y se dirigió al baño, toco la puerta y esta se abrió dejando ver a Roy aun vestido, tranquilizando en cierta parte los nervios de Riza.

-Aquí están las toallas.- Dijo de una forma tímida, cosa que extraño a Roy, más aun, pues la chica se encontraba cabizbaja, por lo cual, algo afligido, simulo una sonrisa y la obligo delicadamente a levantar su rostro, tomándola del mentón.

Roy miro sus ojos, se veían afligidos, temerosos y avergonzados, entre otras cosas que jamás imagino encontrar en los ojos de Riza Hawkeye, mujer a la que respetaba y quería, pero no amaba. No amaba… aquel era el problema, por su culpa ella estaba así, se dejo llevar por sus impulsos, sus deseos, con los cuales podía engañar a muchas, pero no a ella, ella sabia la realidad y no se dejaría llevar por estupideces como esas, sin embargo, Roy abrió la duda en su mente, la duda de si aquello era real, si lo que él le mostraba era real, la duda de no saber si aquel beso, significo algo mas, mas que un simple beso, si Roy podía sentir algo por ella. Aquello fue lo que él comprendió al verle los ojos, una mezcla de dudas, de miedo, de arrepentimientos provocados por él. No la amaba, la deseaba, y acababa de comprender la diferencia, si él se lo pedía, Riza le daría todo porque… ¿lo amaba?, no podía asegurarlo, pero si sabia que ella estaba si por su culpa, por mas que se lo negase, sabia que era cierto.

-Lo siento…- Susurro, sin soltarle el mentón, una disculpa sincera, que demostraba el arrepentimiento en su tono, en sus ojos, dejando a la desentendida rubia perpleja.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto, simulando el no saber nada, pero sabía todo, por desgracia, sabía todo.

-Por lo que hice, no debí…-

-No importa.- Lo interrumpió cortante y bajando su mirada.- Fui yo la imbésil que creyó que podía pasar algo.- Termino su respuesta con enfado hacia si misma.

-Nadie ha dicho que no puede pasar nada entre nosotros.- Le comunico él, casi sin pensar en sus palabras, que comprendió solo al terminar la frase, sin embargo, no logro continuar, pues los alegatos de ella, lo obligaron a callar, asombrado y entristecido.

-¡No puede haber nada porque tu no me amas!- Alego ella para desahogarse, casi sin pensarlo, sin mirarlo y con real enfado, cosa que él contesto en seguida.

-¿Y tú a mi si?- Pregunto serio, como un impulso, haciendo que Riza le fijase la mirada, no esperaba aquella pregunta y menos en ese momento.

-No lo se.- Contesto rápidamente y mirándolo con decisión.- Nunca he amado, por lo cual no se que se siente, si te dijese si o no, con cualquiera te mentiría…- Continuo y dio media vuelta para irse, cando sintió su mano tomada por el chico, jalándola hacia él.

Riza volvió a darse vuelta, quedando nuevamente muy cercana al rostro de él, quien la tenia sujeta de la cintura y ella mantenía sus brazos en el pecho de él, sin moverse, ni él, ni ella, solo mirándose fijamente, como buscando algo que ambos deseaban, entonces, él comenzó a acercarse y ella cerro sus ojos, acercando sus labios peligrosamente, sigilosa y temerosa de lo que se acercaba, pero decidió olvidarlo, y entregarse al deseo, no sabia si lo amaba, no sabia si él la amaba, solo sabia que aquel momento seria único y no lo desperdiciaría, quito las preocupaciones de su mente y levanto los brazos para apoderarse del cuello de él, en el mismo instante en que sentía que él la aprisionaba aun más hacia su cuerpo, casi con desesperación, sin embargo, ninguno se atrevía a unir sus labios con los del otro, a una pequeña lejanía, menor de dos centímetros, hasta que él no resistió mas, y la acerco definitivamente, con un movimiento algo brusco, que resulto lo mejor, terminando con la ansiedad de ambos en solo décimas de segundo, por fin uniendo sus labios en un ardiente beso que lo hacia desear cada vez mas…

Todo iba perfecto, luego de olvidarse de los problemas y disfrutando del momento, hasta que oyeron una voz muy conocida por ella y algo olvidada por él.

-Claro…entre ustedes no hay nada.- Se oyó decir de manera sarcástica a una chica. Riza, al oír la voz, se separo bruscamente y desesperada de los brazos del chico, no del todo, pues él, aun mantenía sus manos en la cintura de ella, que se dio media vuelta, para encontrarse con la sonrisa algo pícara de su amiga, mientras él veía incrédulo sin dejar de sostener sus manos en ella.

-¡Roy es mejor que te bañes!- Le dijo soltándose de él y empujándolo al baño, para cerrar la puerta.- ¡Puedo explicarlo!- Grito desesperada.

-No te preocupes, ya entendí que no confías lo suficiente en mi como para decirme que tienes novio.- Le dijo enfadada la otra rubia, notablemente sentida por la desconfianza de su amiga.

-No es que no te tenga confianza…- Comenzó a decir, pero Winry la interrumpió.

-¿Entonces que?-¿Tienes novio y yo seria la ultima en enterarme?- Le pregunto con enfado.

-Sabes que no es eso…- Aseguro ella.

-Pues es lo que parece.- Le dijo ella con enfado.

-¡No te lo dije porque no es mi novio!- Contesto Riza ya desesperada.

-Oh claro que no, y se besan porque son muy amigos…- Dijo con ironía y enfado.

-¡No!, eso fue… algo del momento…- Contesto casi en susurro, y mostrando dolor en su rostro, dolor que no pudo disimular y preocupo a su amiga.

-Riza¿estas bien?- Le pregunto Winry preocupada.

-Si, estoy bien.- Dijo desanimada y mirando al suelo con enfado.

-Lo siento.- Se disculpo la otra rubia

-No tienes que disculparte, tu no tienes la culpa.- Le comunico ella.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- Pregunto Winry preocupada.

-¿Qué ocurrió?, me deje llevar por mis impulsos, pero eso no es lo peor, sino, que también por mi corazón, y ahora...- Comenzó a decir con una sonrisa forzada y su voz temblorosa.- viene lo irónico,… yo, Riza Hawkeye, me enamore…- Termino con sollozos que no pasaban a más y su amiga sonrió.

-No te pongas así, algún día debía llegar aquel que se robe tu corazón…- Aseguro Winry de forma cariñosa.

-¿¡Y porque ahora!?- Pregunto con enfado.- ¡Todo iba bien y ahora esto!- Alego con un grito desesperado, con verdadera ira, con voz temblorosa y verdadero dolor en su expresión. Logrando oír, al terminar su frase, el respectivo sonido del agua corriendo en el baño, lo que indicaba, que, con toda seguridad, Roy la había oído.

-Lo mismo me sigo preguntando yo…- Le susurro Winry, demostrando la misma tristeza en su rostro, tristeza, que obligo a desaparecer, forzando una sonrisa para su amiga, sin embargo, Riza ya lo había notado.- No tienes que preocuparte, el que te halla besado, ya significa mucho.- Aseguro sonriendo forzadamente, pues por dentro, volvía a sentir la tristeza muchas veces conocida, de amar y no saberse amada.

-Él me beso porque me desea, no porque me ama, la diferencia es grande…- Le aseguro ella segura de su frase, con voz mas calmada y oprimiendo su sufrimiento, pues sabia que a Winry, le bastaba con sus propios problemas.

-¿De donde crees que nace el amor?, Riza, los sentimientos no nacen de la nada, el deseo es lo segundo fundamental en una relación.- Comento Winry, de forma cariñosa, para animar a su amiga, sin lograr buenos resultados.

-Y lo primero es el amor, cosa que en él no hay y no habrá, siento decirlo Winry, pero no puedes comparar tu relación con Ed y esto, ambos saben que se aman, otra cosa, es que sean tan testarudos que no lo quieran aceptar, lo que ocurre conmigo es que él no me ama, de la manera en que se mire, él no siente nada por mi, además de un deseo de meterme en su cama.- Dijo segura de lo que decía y Winry le miro seria, se acerco y la miro con enfado a los ojos.

-Eres una estúpida.- Le insulto Winry, impresionando de sobremanera a Riza, pues jamás su amiga la había insultado de forma seria.- Te estas cerrando a la teoría de que ese tipo no ha de sentir nada por ti solo porque así lo crees, pero deberías estar pensando en como conquistarlo¡si sigues martirizándote con el hecho de que ahora no hay nada, por supuesto que no lograras nada!, Riza, debes arriesgarte, si no lo haces, no lograras nada y solo te arrepentirás de no haber hecho nada en el momento indicado¿no crees que ya has sufrido demasiado como para prohibirte tu felicidad?- Le sermoneo la rubia, harta de las palabras sin sentido de su amiga, y también, desquitándose un poco por el comentario de ella y Ed.

-Tal vez tengas razón…- Comento Riza con su mirada al suelo y con tristeza.- Pero aun así… sabes que no soy capaz de hacerlo, siempre he sido una cobarde y fue demostrado cuando deje que mi hermano muriera, o al olvidarme de la muerte de nuestros padres, nunca he sido capaz, ni lo ser, de atenerme a las consecuencias, les temo, porque soy una cobarde que solo de ha salvado de la muerte por otros y ahora se sostiene a la vida por venganza, ambas lo sabemos, además, el amor es solo una distracción que me retrasara para cumplir mi única meta, no necesito a nadie, me valgo completamente sola…- Continuo sin levantar su vista, hasta esta ultima frase que pronuncio con orgullo y con una voz temblorosa y ojos llorosos.

-Eso lo dices de la boca para fuera.- Aseguro Winry.- Todos dependemos de alguien, aunque no quieras aceptarlo. Tu motivo en la vida, no es la venganza, es ser feliz, al igual que el de todos, solo que tu deseas mostrar lo contrario, porque no quieres que te vean como el resto de los humanos, egoístas, interesados, quieres demostrar que no eres así y lo se, pero la manera en que deseas no es la mejor…- Continuo.

Winry tenia razón, aunque Riza lo negase mil veces, era cierto.

Ambas, lograron oír el sonido de la puerta al abrirse y voltearon a ver, logrando ver al moreno, con el cabello mojado, completamente vestido, claro, ya sin manchas en su ropa, que miro fijamente a Riza.

Sus miradas se cruzaron, regalando respuestas a preguntas aun no emitidas. Un momento algo incomodo, pero al mismo tiempo placentero. Ningún ruido se oía ni se pensaba emitir, pues él solo se perdía en los ojos de ella, sintiendo algo que no lograba explicarse, y ella, por su parte, luchaba por no sentir lo que sentía, luchaba por obligarse a olvidar aquel beso, que tantos deseos libero, que tantos días ansío, luchaba por dejar atrás todo aquello y volver a ver a Roy como un simple amigo, que le regalaba tantos momentos de alegría y de enfados momentáneos, terminados en risas.

-Lo mejor es que me valla.- Interrumpió Winry sabiendo que era lo correcto, debían hablar.

-Te acompaño a la puerta.- Le comunico Riza, dejando de mirar a Roy, pero no de terminar su lucha consigo misma.

Ambas chicas se fueron a la puerta de salida, en silencio, parando frente a la salida, con la puerta abierta.

-Aun no creo que él halla sido capaz de romper la aislante coraza de hielo de Riza Hawkeye.- Le dijo Winry para animarla, consiguiendo una sonrisa.

-Disfruta mientras puedas, no creo que sea por mucho.- Le aseguro Riza.

-Se que si, suerte.- Le aseguro esta vez Winry, y se fue, mientras Riza, temerosa, cerraba lapuerta.

Aun no se daba vuelta, pues temía encontrarse con su obscura mirada, que la hipnotizaba, para obligarla a olvidar todo y entregarse por completo, sin razones, sin escrúpulos, solo con el deseo de amar y ser amada a toda costa. Pero sus temores se realizaron, cuando el calor del cuerpo del chico pudo sentirse junto a ella, sin tocarla ni hablarle, tan solo, con su mirada.

-No me arrepiento…- Pronuncio él, queriendo quitar el dolor de ella.

-Pues yo si…- Contesto triste y sin mirarle.

-Si es así, lo siento, debí controlarme…- Se disculpo, aun creyendo que no era lo correcto, pues no era sincero.

-No debes disculparte si no lo sientes, y aun menos si no tienes la culpa, solo pienso que… debemos ignorarlo…- Le respondió ella cortante y por sobretodo, en ningún momento mirándole.

-¿Piensas que lo mejor es olvidar?- Pregunto con cierta decepción.

-Nadie puede olvidar, y, quienes dicen hacerlo, solo ignoran, pero los recuerdos siempre permanecen presentes…- Aclaro Riza.

-Entonces ignoremos y hagamos como que nada paso…- Sugirió, tomando la orden de ella, mirándola, pero sin recibir respuesta.- Mírame- Le pidió y ella no obedeció, por lo cual, él, la dio vuelta, para recibir su atención. Al lograrlo, miro sus ojos, húmedos, no queriendo derramar aquellas gotas de rocío. Solo la beso, queriendo recordar aquel momento, queriendo hacerlo eterno, no era normal para él, querer aquello, siempre deseaba solo un poco de diversión, sin embargo, ahora era distinto, quería mas, se conformaba con solo oír de los labios de ella que lo amaba, pero¿Por qué?, él no sentía nada por ella, nada y lo sabía¿sería porque era su amiga?, debe ser, se dijo, no queriendo creer en la real posibilidad, no quería creer en ella, pues amarla sería un problema, un enorme lío, no, no era aquello, en realidad, no podía ser aquello. Tenerla en sus brazos…creyó que al ser cierto sería placentero, pero no, no lo era, sentía algo mas, mas que placentero, no sabia describirlo, pero no le importaba, ya no, la tenía con él y para él por los últimos segundos y solo se enfocaría en sus labios, que no sabía si volvería a tocar en mucho…

Separaron sus labios bruscamente, aun no sabia porque, hasta sentir la mano de ella en su mejilla, ya no caería, no era un juego. Sin embargo, aquel golpe no lo enfado, al contrario, en cierta manera, lo alegro, pues ahora sabía con seguridad que su amiga era lo suficientemente fuerte para resistirse a aquellas tentaciones, aquello prohibido, aquello que no debía ser, pues mostraba un enorme peligro para ambos, aquello a lo que él, por alguna razón, no fue capaz de oponerse, pues lo mandaba…¿su corazón? Miro sus ojos y logro ver enfado y decisión en ellos.

-No soy un juego y si hace poco fui débil y caí en tus redes, créeme que no volverá a ocurrir, porque, si de verdad quieres algo conmigo, comienza por no verme como una de esas estúpidas con las que te acuestas.- Le exigió Riza con enfado y mirándolo a los ojos.

-Lo siento…- Se disculpo nuevamente, aunque ahora sin entender completamente lo ocurrido y pensando en las palabras de Riza.

.Ya no importa.-

-Supongo que quieres que me valla.-

-Supones bien.- Contesto indiferente, provocando una tristeza en el chico que prosiguió a abrir la puerta.

-Riza…- La llamó antes de irse.- ¿Me odias?- Le pregunto esperanzado de una respuesta negativa, y saber que aun conservaba el cariño de la chica.

-Sabes que no podría odiarte…- Le comunico ella con una sonrisa que él devolvió con alivio.- Aun así, sigo enfadada.- Le dijo borrando la sonrisa.

-Dijiste que olvidemos lo de…- Comenzó a defenderse y ella le interrumpió.

-No es eso, lo del beso esta perdonado, pero reprobaste por completo y me mentiste, es por aquello mi enfado.- Le aclaro ella y él le sonrió.

-Prometo compensar eso mañana.- Aseguro Roy.

-Hasta entonces.-

-Adiós.- Le dijo y se acerco a besarle la mejilla, beso que Riza recibió con nerviosismo, algo de tristeza y un tanto de alegría por volver a la realidad.

-Adiós…- Susurro viéndole marchar, llevándose consigo los miedos de ella, los temores, los dolores, todo aquello que atormentaba el corazón de la chica, quien volvió a entrar a su casa, cerrando la puerta, para apoyarse en ella al sentarse en el suelo, pensando en las palabras de su amiga.- ¿Roy logro derretir el hielo en mi?- Se pregunto, y dejo caer un par de cristalinas lágrimas, que reflejaban las luces apacibles del cuarto.- Por desgracia, lo hizo…- Se respondió ella misma, dejando que el llanto y dolor aguantado en la tarde saliese.

* * *

La puerta toco por fin, al ser las 21.30 en punto. Un rubio, de estatura normal, y ojos verdes, se levanto de la silla frente a la mesa llena de libros que estudiaba y fue a abrir la puerta, mientras otro, algo mas bajo, salía del cuarto, susurrando alegatos contra quien tocaba la puerta pues acababa de despertarlo. Al abrir la puerta, pudo verse a una distraída rubia de ojos azules, que saludo algo afligida.

-Llegas tarde.-Alego el rubio recién despertado.

-¡Ed!- Le sermoneo su hermano.- Pasa Winry, y discúlpalo, no esta de muy buen humor.-

-Cuéntame algo que yo no sepa Al, Edward siempre esta de mal humor, sobretodo cuando se trata de mí.- Contesto Winry- Me retrase porque fui a ver a Riza, no esta muy bien-

-¿Le paso algo?- Pregunto Al.

-No lo se, digo…si, es decir, no, mira, es mejor que tu le preguntes Al.- Le comunico ella.

-Para que perder e tiempo, Riza nunca cuenta nada, por mas cercano que uno sea, si uno no la pílla en algo, no se sabe nada de ella.- Volvió a alegar el otro rubio mas bajo.

-A ti no te cuenta nada porque eres un pesado.- Aseguro Winry y él la miro con enfado.

-¿Viniste a pelear conmigo o a ayudar a Al a estudiar?- Le pregunto Edward con enfado.

-No te preocupes, si mientras menos palabras crucemos será mejor.- Le contesto ella.

-Yo creo que no les haría mal calmarse un poco¿no creen?- Pregunto Al, intentando bajar la tensión del lugar

-Si, tienes razón.- Dijo Winry.

Al la guió hacia la mesa, llena de libros y cuadernos con apuntes, demasiados, al parecer de Winry.

-Al¿Por qué lo dejas a ultima hora?, eso no es normal en ti.- Le pregunto ella, viendo que lo que él debía estudiar, no era poco.

Bueno, es que… con el trabajo y todo eso, no tuve tiempo y… me olvide.- Mintió con cierta vergüenza.

-Al, si vas a mentir, inventa algo mejor, eso no calza contigo.- Le ordeno la chica.

-Es mucho…- Dijo la verdad resignado.

-Bien…aunque no es común en ti…tienes razón….-Dijo ella- pero… ¿¡Porque me pides ayuda a mi¡Yo no se nada sobre ser forense!- Le pregunto ella, pues al revisar un poco en los libros, logro comprender que nada de allí lo comprendía.

-Bueno, pues tus padres eran médicos, algo han de saber ¿no?- Contesto él.

-Bueno si, pero… era pequeña y no hablábamos mucho sobre eso… además¿Qué voy a saber yo sobre como hacer una incisión para poder examinar correctamente los pulmones, sin dejar cicatrices importantes ni notorias, además de no romper por completo las bolsas pulmonares, para así poder examinar esa cosa que no se como se dice porque es muy enredada?- Pregunto la chica con cierta desesperación.

-Winry, eso me lo se de memoria, vamos a lo que no entiendo.- Le pidió Al, impresionando a la chica.

-Esta bien…-Contesto Winry insegura.- Comienza.-

AL comenzó a decir lo que no comprendía. Comenzó por el nombre, luego explico lo que comprendía, luego, lo que decía sobre aquello en los libros, luego pregunto a Winry y ella calló al no saber que decir, pues no lograba comprender, y, luego de unos minutos, Alphonse comenzaba a explicar todo nuevamente, y terminaba comprendiendo solo. Estas acciones se repitieron por casi cuatro horas, siendo ya casi las dos de la mañana, Winry, que no lograba comprender casi ni una palabra y estaba a punto de quedarse dormida, lo interrumpió.

-Al, estas comprendiendo todo solo, yo no te estoy sirviendo de nada…-Comento con una voz adormilada la rubia.

-Por favor Winry, eso lo se hace años…- Contesto Edward, desde la cocina, solo para molestar a la chica, quien solote dio una mirada de enfado y lo ignoro.

-No digas eso Winry, me eres de una gran ayuda.- Le contesto Al de manera cariñosa.

-Claro, porque se siente superior al ver que tu, hija de médicos, eres una ignorante.- Volvió a comentar para la molestia de la chica desde la cocina el rubio ambarino, sonriente de ver que sus molestias causaban efecto, pues veía las miradas de odio provenientes de Winry.

-Gracias Al, pero sabes que eso no es…- Comenzó a decir, hasta que el sonido del celular de Al, lo interrumpió.

-Disculpa.- Le dijo Al, y contesto algo extrañado.- ¿Hola?... no te preocupes, estábamos despiertos… ¿ahora?...pero, mañana tengo una prueba y… ¿en serio puedes hacer eso?... ¡Increíble!... por supuesto, voy enseguida… Adiós…- Termino su conversación, dejando a los otros dos rubios muy pendientes.

-¿Quién era?- Pregunto Winry curiosa, al ver la expresión sonriente de Alphonse.

-Era Jessica.- Contesto sonriente.

-¿Y te llama a las dos de la madrugada?- Pregunto ella extrañada.

-No normalmente, pero hoy quiere que valla a revisar un cuerpo porque Samantha esta fuera de la ciudad y no tienen forense.- Contesto orgulloso.

-¿Y tu prueba?- Pregunto Edward con enfado.

-Me excluirá de ella.- Dijo con una sonrisa aun mayor.

-¿Te la tomaran después?- Pregunto Winry.

-No me la harán y Samantha me evaluara el trabajo de esta noche, que contara como la nota de esta prueba.- Le contesto.- Ahora debo irme enseguida, me esta esperando en la escena del crimen¡adiós!- Se despidió saliendo de la casa, mientras dejaba solos a los dos rubios, Winry y Edward, que tan solo querían matarse el uno al otro.

En silencio, Winry comenzó a recoger los libros y cuadernos de Alphonse, que posteriormente, prosiguió a ordenar en el cuarto de este.

-Creo que es mejor que me valla.- Comento Winry, luego de un rato ordenando y mientras tomaba sus cosas.

-No, es tarde, quédate, podría pasarte algo.- Le respondió Edward que estaba sentado en un sillón.

-No me pasará nada, adiós.- Se despidió luego de asegurar su futuro bienestar, y luego abría su puerta, cuando sintió que Edward la tomo del brazo y la atrajo dentro de la casa.

- Te quedas aquí, es una orden.- Le dijo cortante.

-A mi nadie me da ordenes.- Le contesto con enfado, zafándo su brazo de la mano de él, mientras comenzaba a irse nuevamente.

-¡Te dije que te quedas!- Le grito y nuevamente la tomo de los brazos, solo que esta vez más bruscamente.

-¡EDWARD ME ESTAS LÁSTIMANDO!- Le grito ella, pues el chico no estaba siendo muy delicado, pero al instante del grito, la soltó.

-¡Lo siento!, yo no quería… es que tu…de verdad lo siento…- Se disculpo muy arrepentido y afligido por sus actos, dejando a Winry perpleja.- Solo quédate, por favor…- Le rogó finalmente, sin dejar comprender a la chica la razón de sus actos.

Winry asintió con su cabeza y entro, y tras ella, un Edward muy arrepentido.

* * *

-No entiendo para que querías que llame a Alphonse.- Comento una chica, en medio de la calle, completamente cerrada por policías, estaba oscuro y algo tétrico, y podía divisarse un bulto en medio de la calle, con un tono mas notorio que el negro normal.

-Es por dos simples razones, una, estoy muy cansada y Al puede hacerlo solo y otra, se que quieres un tiempo a solas con él.- Le respondió coquetamente su amiga dentro del auto, arreglándose sus cabellos castaño claro.

-¿De que estas hablando?- Le pregunto impresionada, desentendida y algo avergonzada la chica de afuera.

-Por favor Jessica, no lo niegues, ni mucho menos a mi, aunque no te guste, te sientes atraída, y quien sabe hasta donde quizás llegara.- Le insinuó la mujer dentro el auto muy risueña.

-Déjate de hablar estupideces, Samantha, a mi Alphonse no me atrae ni me gusta ni nada, solo es un amigo.- Le aclaro ella, lamentablemente, sin creerse ella misma.

-Si claro Jessica, y yo amo a los animales.- Le dijo Samantha sarcástica.

-Oye, no es una mentira tan grande.- Le dijo risueña Jessica.

-Pero es una mentira al fin.- Le comento Samantha.

-¿Sabes que?, se supone que estas de viaje, ya vete.- Le ordeno en venganza.

-Como ordene jefa.- Le contesto, luego prendió el motor del auto y se hecho a andar.

Jessica vio como el auto comenzaba su marcha, quedando ella atrás, miro tras ella y vio unas luces de otro auto acercándose, no presto atención y desvió su mirada hacia el bulto, un hombre apuñalado, al parecer mantenía una expresión de gran dolor, tal vez por la herida, o tal vez no, en la cara, muchas quemaduras, tal vez provocada intencionalmente por otros o por el mismo, o tal vez no, tal vez fueron accidentales. Sus manos, había un anillo, debió estar casado. Bien vestido, bien peinado, recién duchado, cosa anormal para la hora, engañaba a su esposa, tal vez no y lo mataron por él, o por acostarse con la novia de alguien, o con una ramera, a la cual no deseo pagar, tal vez fue su esposa, a la cual pudo maltratar, o tal vez no, era un hombre mayor, tal vez una hija, o un socio cobrado venganza. Muchas teorías que descartar, muchas razones por las cuales morir, se dijo Jessica, que en cada pensamiento se acercaba mas, hasta pisar el charco de sangre bajo el hombre, recordando una sensación similar…

"Una niña, pequeña, de unos seis años, en un cuarto, oscuro, con tres personas a parte de ella, un hombre de cabello negro y fría mirada, y una mujer, de cabello castaño y liso. Además de en frente, otro hombre, que golpeaba con fuerza a una mujer, encadenada por las manos, gritando de dolor, de angustia, del temor a la muerte. La niña miraba atenta, sin mostrar señal de compasión, sin mostrar señal de empatía, solo con una fría mirada, al igual que el hombre. Este último, luego de un rato, se acerco, y con un gesto, le indico al otro hombre que parase, quien lo obedeció y fue a entregarle la varilla con la que golpeaban a la mujer, y, aun con su fría mirada, la tomo, y se la ofreció a la niña, que lo miro incrédula y no tomo la vara, pero se acerco a la mujer, que la miraba con desprecio, y toco una de las marcas dejadas por la varilla, moviéndose con fuerza al oír el horroroso grito, resultado del suplicioprovocado a la mujer. Ante este brusco movimiento, la niña hizo salpicar la sangre caída a montones por la mujer, lo que provoco que, la pequeña, asustada, corriese hacia su antiguo lugar, haciendo casi volar sus largos cabellos rubios, pero sintió la mano del hombre tomándole la muñeca de manera violenta, obligándola a mirarle a los ojos, reflejando los suyos, grises y temerosos, de igual color q los de él, sin embargo demostrando sentimientos completamente diferentes, pues los de él le ordenaban quedarse allí. El hombre se acerco y comenzó a golpear con la varilla a la mujer, lanzando millares de gotas de sangre que fueron a parar a la cara de la pequeña que aguantaba el temor y con mayor frialdad miraba la escena, no disfrutando, pero tampoco aborreciéndolo, y sintiendo la mirada de odio de la mujer, una mirada q la culpaba de todo aquello, una mirada que la hacia estremecerse de temor, una mirada q le mostraba mas odio del esperado de una madre hacia su hija…"

-Ya llegue…- La voz conocida del chico la saco de sus recuerdos.

- Al…- Susurro algo sorprendida.- Hola…- Le saludo.

-Hola¿te sientes bien?- Pregunto preocupado.

-Si, por supuesto…-Contesto ella muy desanimada.

-Estas distraída…-Le dijo Al, preocupado por el desánimo de la chica, quien bajo su mirada hacia el cuerpo que aun hacia bulto en la calle.

-¿En que habrá pensado al morir¿habrá sufrido¿logro saber la identidad de su asesino¿o por lo menos logro saber lo que le ocurrió¿cuál será la razón de su muerte¿se lo habrá merecido¿deseo morir¿qué habrá…?- Comenzó a preguntar Jessica, como una obsesión, como si se culpase por aquello, hasta que, Alphonse, bruscamente le gira la mirada hacia él, logrando ver la culpa en los ojos de ella, y el dolor de lágrimas queriendo escapar, de aquellos temerosos y sinceros de ella.

-Eso no importa.- Le dijo Alphonse, preocupado por el estado de la chica.- Esta muerto…-

-Y por eso, si no sabe lo que le ocurrió, su alma vagará, pues no sabrá que su vida ha terminado…- Él volvió a interrumpirla, pues parecía poseída por el dolor ajeno.

-Eso ya no es tu problema, alguien le robo la vida y no fuiste tú¡no debes culparte sin razón!- Le grito, quitándola del supuesto hechizo, y logro ver en los ojos de ella, un alivio nunca antes divisado.

-Lo siento, estoy un poco cansada…- Se disculpo ella, algo intranquila.

-Si estas cansada, deberías dormir un poco, te hace daño el estar sin descanso mucho tiempo.- Le dijo mientras le tocaba delicadamente la frente, asegurándose del bienestar de la chica.

-Gracias por preocuparte Al, pero estoy bien.- Le dijo sonriéndole cariñosamente, dejando al chico algo hipnotizado por aquello, aun no siendo una sonrisa de real felicidad, la hacia lucir diferente y… además… ¡NO!, debía concentrarse, estaba allí para trabajar, no para admirar su sonrisa.- Debemos llevar el cuerpo.- Sugirió Alphonse.

-¿Ah?, pero, acabo de mandar la orden¿no te diste cuenta?, además, ya lo están llevando…- Le respondió sin entender, dejando al chico avergonzado¿quizás cuanto tiempo estuvo observándola?

* * *

El silencio estaba ene. Lugar desde que Alphonse se fue, y Winry sintió hambre, por lo cual se levanto del sillón en el cual estaba sentada y se dirigió a la cocina seguida por Edward.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- Le pregunto el ambarino, al divisar que ella comenzaba a registrar los cajones.

-Voy a preparar algo…- Contesto ella tranquila, mientras sacaba un pequeño sobre de sopa y prendía la estufa.

-No, eres una invitada, yo lo hago.- Le dijo quitándole el sobre de las manos a la chica.

-¡No!, a ti hasta el agua se te quema, dame, yo lo hago.- Le dijo y le volvió a quitar el sobre.

-¡Dame eso¡lo haré yo y punto!, deja de ser tan estúpida.- Le insulto, mientras le quitaba nuevamente el sobre.

-¿¡Porque me tratas así¡Desde que llegue no has dejado de insultarme y hacerme rabiar¡Dime que fue lo que te hice!- Le exigió ella.

-¿¡Que me hiciste¡Pues me atrapaste con tus malignas redes de mujer, me cautivaste, me vuelves loco¡Eso es lo que me hiciste!- Le contesto lanzando el sobre de sopa, y acercándose a la chica, hasta que esta ya no pudo alejarse mas.

-Si es por eso… ¿Por qué me sigues tratando así?- Le pregunto con tristeza obvia, y mirándole a los ojos ambarinos que no la dejaban pensar en nada mas.

-Porque adoro verte enfadada.- Le contesto el chico y en seguida, al terminar la frase, la beso con todas sus energías, queriendo mostrarle cuanto la amaba, un beso descontrolado, desenfrenado, que a ella la hacia sentir sentimientos indescriptibles, únicos, una vez mas tocaban los labios del otro, y lograban disfrutar de sus bocas, ansiosos de continuar, de no parar, sin embargo un peligroso aroma en el aire, los obligo a dejar aquello.

-Ed…algo se quema…- Le comento ella, como pudo, pues el chico no estaba dispuesto a parar o a soltarla, no estaba dispuesto a perder otra de aquellas oportunidades.

-Si…soy yo por dentro…- Le contesto sonriente, sin dejar de besarla, produciendo que ella le devolviese la sonrisa.

-¡Ed!...de verdad…al…algo…algo se que… ¡se quema!- Volvió a decir como pudo, sin poder safarse de los brazos del chico.- ¡Edward el sobre de la sopa!- Le grito, logrando safarse, y corriendo a la estufa, donde el sobre se estaba quemando, provocando mas que una simple llama.

Winry corrió allí y apago el quemador, pero la llama en vez de bajar, subió, a lo que Edward corrió y movió a Winry, y con desesperación, saco la cortina de la pequeña ventana de la cocina y con ella apago el fuego.

* * *

En los pasillos del Centro de Investigaciones, se oían los fuertes pasos de Jessica, producto de los tacones que traía, además, de cada movimiento de Alphonse, pues el lugar, mucho mas vacío que de costumbre, y teniéndolos solo a ellos dentro, le hacía eco a cada pequeño sonido efectuado por cualquiera. Se logró oír que los pasos se detenían, pero el chico no se intereso en ello y siguió inmerso en su trabajo, por lo cual, la chica se acerco, para llamar su atención.

-¿Cuánto te falta?- Le pregunto ella, tratando de apurarlo.

-¿Porqué?- Pregunto el chico, aún abstraído en su trabajo.

-Por que necesito los resultados rápido.- Le contesto la chica, comenzado a distraerse con los papeles que Alphonse escribía.

-Bien, espérame un minuto.- Le pidió el chico, mientras interrumpía la vista de ella, para continuar sus escritos en los papeles.

-Bien, aquí te espero.- Le respondió ella, impaciente, con tono de aburrimiento y con un toque de ofensa que prefirió guardarse, no tenia porque mirar los papeles, eran de Alphonse.-¿Ya paso un minuto?- Le pregunto luego de unos instantes, ya sin poder soportar el silencio pues le producía un gran aburrimiento y una impaciencia imposibles de evitar.

-No, aun no, se paciente.- Le ordeno él, aun ensimismado en su trabajo.

-.Me cuesta serlo¿y ahora?- Le respondió y volvió a preguntar, mientras recibía una mirada del chico que le ordeno callar, luego, él se quito los guantes y termino de escribir una ultima frase.

-Bien, listo, aquí esta.- Le dijo entregándole los papeles, que a fin de cuentas eran informes, para lo cual se paro.

Ella se acerco y él, al ser mas alto que ella, logro ver en su cabello una anormalidad, aunque era un cabello bastante bello y limpio, a su parecer, en las raíces de este, se podía divisar, aunque en muy pocas porciones, un tono rubio, claro, fino y brillante, que sobresalía ante lo demás, totalmente negro. Ella agradeció, y comenzó a irse, cuando Alphonse no logro aguantar su gran curiosidad.

-¿Es mi idea o te tiñes el cabello?- Le pregunto, impresionando de sobremanera a su compañera.

-No se de que me hablas.- Le mintió ella, sin darse vuelta, y preparándose nuevamente para salir, aquello no era algo que desease hablar con nadie y mucho menos con él.

-¿Estas segura?, por que podría jurar que las raíces de tu cabello son rubias, dame uno y te lo demostrare.- Le pidió él.

-¿¡QUE!!- Le pregunto ella exaltada.- ¿No crees que es un poco excesivo pedirme un cabello para que lo analices?- Le pregunto con cierto enfado, ya habiendo dado media vuelta para mirarle.

-Tan solo quiero confirmar que me equivoco…- Le comenzó a contestar Alphonse, pero ella, con un grito, lo acallo.

-¡Mi cabello es negro y punto!-

-¡Pues tus raíces no son negras, locuaz indica que tu cabello tampoco¡Sino que completamente rubio, igual que tus raíces!- Le aseguro Alphonse, respondiéndole en el mismo tono que ella.

-Bien y si ese fuese el caso. ¿Que con eso¡tengo el derecho a odiar como me veo con el cabello así!- Le respondió ella, sin dar una verdadera razón.

-Pues si, pero yo no conozco a nadie que cambie su cabello de un rubio muy lindo a ¡uno completamente negro!- Le comento el chico, algo impresionado.

-Pues yo si.- Le contesto cortante.- Ahora déjame tranquila.- Le exigió.

-¿Cuál es la razón?- Le pregunto Alphonse.

-¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia!- Le dijo, cosa que a él le molesto un poco.

-Por supuesto que si, solo me preocupo por ti.- Le cercioro él.

-¡Pues no lo hagas¡Yo misma puedo hacerlo por mi!- Le aseguro ella con una mirada de cierta rabia.

-¿Tiene algo de malo que me preocupe por ti?- Le pregunto él, para asegurarse de que ella no se fuese.

-¡Si, si lo tiene!- Le contesto ella, ya harta de el interrogatorio.

-¡Tan solo quiero saber el porque!- Le cometo él.

-¡Esta bien¿¡Quieres saber la maldita razón!?- Le pregunto furiosa.- ¡Es porque odiaba levantarme cada mañana y ver en el espejo el mismo cabello, el mismo rostro, los mismos ojos, de la última persona a la cual desearía parecerme, de la única persona a la cual odio!...No sabes el martirio que es el mirarse al espejo y ver el reflejo de la única persona que odias en él…- Le contesto, en un principio alterada, pero luego mas calmada, mas bien, con tristeza y en un tono de susurro.

-Lo siento, no debí preguntar…- Se disculpo arrepentido Alphonse.

-No te preocupes, no sabias ni tendrías porque saberlo…- Le dijo ella de forma cariñosa, para acallar los arrepentimientos y nervios sentidos en él.- Bien…me voy…- Le comento y se acerco a la salida, donde volvió a dar vuelta para mirarle nuevamente.- Mis ojos también son de otro color…- Comenzó a admitir, hasta que él la interrumpió.

-Lo se.- Le dijo, interrumpiéndola, para luego acercarse hasta quedar frente a ella.- De un hermoso color grisáceo claro…- Dijo acertando, e impresionando notoriamente a la chica.

-¿Por qué crees eso?- Le pregunto superficialmente segura, con una sonrisa, muy bien aparentada, sin embargo, preguntándose en su interior, la razón desacierto de él, pues ella jamás había mostrado indicios de la realidad, bueno, hasta donde ella sabia.

-No lo creo, lo se.- Le contesto, haciendo que ella ya no pudiese seguir disimulando, por lo cual, él, sonrió.- Si vas a usar lentes de contacto…- Comenzó a decirle de una manera cariñosa y tocando, con su dedo índice bajo el ojo izquierdo de ella, para lego alejarlo poder mostrar un pequeño objeto, de color marrón muy claro, redondo y al centro algo hundido.- Procura ponértelos bien para que nadie se de cuenta….- Le termino de sugerir, sonriéndole cariñosamente, muy cercano a ella.

Jessica lo miro, algo asombrada, avergonzada y enfadada, por lo cual bajo su vista al suelo. Vista que Alphonse obligo a levantar, pues ella sintió la mano de él, acariciándole delicadamente su mejilla, para luego posar sus labios en los de ella, impresionándola completamente, pues entre muchas cosas que imaginaba, el ser basada por Alphonse no estaba entre las posibilidades.

Alphonse aun no tomaba conciencia de lo que acababa de hacer, solo hasta sentir los brazos de ella aprisionándole el cuello, produciéndole una sensación que no recordaba nunca haber sentido, no se explicaba como había llegado a eso, pero el acto ya estaba hecho, y solo quedaba disfrutar del momento, que, sabía, por desgracia pronto terminaría. Bajo sus manos a la cintura de ella y la atrajo mas hacía él. Sus labios eran dulces, al igual que su aroma, y podía sentir sus cabellos, en la cara, rozándole, como invitándolo a tocarlos, eran suaves y sedosos, por lo que él logró sentir, y la aferro con mayo fuerza a él, al igual que ella lo hizo con él.

No recordaba aquella sensación, hace tanto que no la sentía, hace tanto que la mantenía ignorada y entre sus prohibiciones que la había olvidado. El sentimiento de estar en los brazos de aquel amado, de aquel que la cautiva, de aquel que la hipnotiza, entonces, el deseo de continuar se apodero de ella, aun sabiendo que no era lo correcto, pero si lo que ambos deseaban¿hace cuanto lo deseaba?, no lo sabía, y no le importaba, en aquel instante su cabeza solo se centraba en lo que estaba pasando, él la estaba besando y no había vuelta atrás, ella había aceptado…¿Había aceptado?, se pregunto en su mente, tomando conciencia de todo. Abrió sus ojos y lo empujo bruscamente separando sus labios de los de él. Levanto una de sus manos y se toco los labios, para esconderlos de él, mientras lo miraba con incredulidad y temor, no a él, sino a lo ocurrido.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Le pregunto Alphonse, dándose cuenta de, que para ella, eso fue solo un error,

-¿Porque lo hiciste?- Le pregunto mientras se alejaba con una mirada de temor y arrepentimiento.

-Por que tú aceptaste.- Le contesto él, sin ejercer movimiento alguno.

-No habría aceptado, si no me hubieras besado.- Le contesto ella con enfado.

-No te habría besado, sino me hubiese provocado.- Le contesto Alphonse con una risa nerviosa.

-¡Valla!, no te conocía ese lado, Alphonse.- Le recrimino con enfado y él comenzó a acercarse.- ¡Aléjate!- Le ordeno con un grito.

-¿Por qué?- Le pregunto extrañado.

-Tú sabes que lo que ocurrió fue un error.- Le aclaro ella con pesar.

-¿Un error?-Le pregunto.- Tu aceptaste…- Le susurro con pesar.

-Pero no quería…- Le respondió.

-Pues fue muy fácil convencerte.- Le dijo ye n poco tiempo recibió un golpe en su mejilla, y se encontró con la chica, furiosa, como nunca la había visto, frente a él.

- ¡Que te quede claro que no soy ninguna fácil!- Le aclaro con notable enfado.- Además tengo miles de mejores pretendientes que tu¿Quién quiere un rubio de ojos verdes?- Le pregunto desafiante.

-¡Tienes razón, tengo mejores pretendientes que rubias que se tiñen de morenas!- Le grito él y recibió, en seguida, otra cachetada.

-No sabía que podías ser tan cruel Alphonse, claro, alfil y al cabo, eres humano.-Le dijo con tristeza y se dio media vuelta para irse cuando él le tomo la mano.

-Lo siento, no quería…- Comenzó a decir con pesar y ella se dio vuelta bruscamente para mirarlo con odio.

-¡Si querías¿y sabes que¡demuéstrame que puedes encontrar algo mejor que yo!, mañana te espero con tu pareja en el mejor restorán de la ciudad, mas te vale no faltar, si deseas conservar tu dignidad.- Lo desafió, demostrando gran rabia y una tristeza en su mirada.

-¡Esta bien!- Contesto de una manera improvisada.- Pero… mañana no puedo…-Le dijo casi en susurro.

-¡Bien, entonces que sea pasado mañana!, así tendrás tiempo para buscar, pues se te hará difícil.- Le dijo con una sonrisa, sin embargo, aun mostraba su rabia y luego se soltó de la mano de él.

-¡Lo mismo digo!- Le dijo Alphonse aun improvisando.

-¡Ya puedes irte, no serás de ayuda aquí!- Le grito con el mismo enfado demostrado antes.

-¡Bien¡Como si quisiera quedarme!- Le respondió y tomo sus cosas para irse.- Nos vemos mañana…- Le susurro desde la puerta, sin mostrar señal de enfado, sino, con un toque de arrepentimiento que ella logro notar.

-Hasta mañana…- Dijo con tristeza ella, cuando él ya se había ido.- Eres un imbésil Alphonse…-Comento con voz temblorosa y sus ojos húmedos, dejando salir la tristeza que sentía, no por el error cometido, sino, por lo que él le declaro, tal vez, realmente fue un error el haber confiado en él, hasta llegar a… ¿enamorarse?

* * *

-¿Qué le diremos a Al por la cortina quemada?- Pregunto una rubia en un extremo de un sillón bastante amplio.

-Pues…estábamos preparando muy responsablemente comida cuando…am…sigue tú.- Le respondió el rubio ambarino en el otro extremo del sillón.

-Am…y…oímos un ruido…y…fuimos ver…- Continuo ella las invenciones del chico.

-¡Habían atropellado un perro!- Dijo su idea en cuanto se le ocurrió para no olvidarla.

-¡Si!...y fuimos a ver y… lo llevamos…al…. ¡hospital!- Continuo ella la excusa.

-Tal vez debamos decir veterinario.- Le corrigió él.

-Cierto, al hospital no van los perros.- Respondió ella algo nerviosa.

-Y luego…esperamos y…llego la dueña y…nosotros… ¿volvimos?- Dijo con un tono inseguro.

-Si y…am…nos dimos cuenta de que… ¡dejamos la estufa prendida! y… algo se quemaba…y…-Continuo la frase.

-¡Era la cortina!, la sacamos…la tiramos al agua y…eso…- Le dio fin a la excusa.

-Eso fue lo que paso, no hubo beso ni nada.- Aclaro ella mirándole.- O… ¿si?- Le pregunto, ahora, fijando su vista en los ambarinos ojos de Edward.

- No lo se, depende de ti.- Le susurro, bajando su mirada, con un tono triste y se oyó el silencio.- No importa, ya me acostumbre a besarte y luego olvidar…- Volvió a susurrar, comunicándole, el haber comprendido la razón de su silencio.

--Quiero que esta vez sea diferente, no quiero olvidar…- Le contesto ella, de forma cariñosa, mientras lentamente se acercaba, para recostarse en el pecho de él, quien la recibió con una sonrisa que mostraba ternura y entrega absoluta, pocas veces vistas en él.- Te amo…-Le susurro ella, cerrando sus ojos y acomodándose mas en él, que la abrazo y tiernamente la beso en la cabeza, y también cerro los ojos, feliz de poder tenerla en sus brazos, con la verdadera certeza de ser el dueño de su corazón.

* * *

La noche era fría y no se oían muchos ruidos, además del producido por el viento y su soplar, la lluvia finamente cayendo al suelo, haciendo salpicar, con gotas, los pequeños charcos formados por ella, y, el de la soledad absoluta, un sonido inaudible para aquel acompañado, aquel que no sabe de sufrimiento, que no conoce mas realidades que la suya, que no se apiada del sufrimiento de otros, y se queja de los suyos, aquel que no piensa en nada ni nadie mas que en si mismo, y desea cada vez mas.

Por aquellas solitarias calles, bajo la fría lluvia, y recibiendo el fuerte soplar de los vientos, podía divisarse la figura joven de un rubio, que caminaba solo, inmerso en sus arrepentimientos y descontrol de sus palabras, inmerso en sus pensamientos de enfado consigo mismo, de haberse equivocado, de no haberse controlado, de no haber comprendido el real dolor de ella, aun cuando sabía de aquel dolor, de confiar en alguien y ser fríamente traicionado, perfectamente, lo sabia…

"Una sala sencilla, pequeña, de un color celeste, muy claro, tanto, que difícilmente se detectaba la coloración azulada. En la puerta, color marrón muy oscuro, había un par de globos, amarillo y naranjo, sus colores respectivos. En medio de la salilla, una pequeña mesa, con unos cubiertos y unos platos, a lo más, diez, y una torta pequeña y sencilla, igual que todo allí, y alrededor, unos niños, visiblemente aburridos, pero habían dos de manera diferente, uno, el mayor, rubio y de ojos ambarinos, visiblemente preocupado, con la vista hacía su hermano, que cumplía ocho años, y estaba frente a su pastel, sin que permitiese alguien si quiera, se acercase a cortarlo.

-Al, no va a llegar…- Le aseguro el pequeño ambarino, con mirada triste y de manera dura.

-No me importa, prometió que vendría…- Contesto decidido el pequeño cumpleañero.- Me lo juro… tiene que llegar…- Susurro para si, una vez mas, confiado de que él no lo defraudaría, no otra vez, se lo prometió…

-¡Entiéndelo¡Ese hombre puede ser nuestro padre, pero no se comporta como tal, porque no le importamos¡Por eso nos abandonó hace siete años¡Y si volvió fue porque era su obligación!- Le grito el mayor, asustando a su hermano, que lo miro con desprecio y gran enfado.

-¡Papá nos quiere¡Tu no puedes saber porque hace algo o no¡Él va a llegar, porque el que tu no le tengas fé no significa que tenga que ser como dices¡Entiéndelo¡Tu no eres papá- Le grito llorando y se fue del lugar, dejando a su hermano, casi tan pequeño como él, que se había esforzado mucho para lograr preparar aquello, para que su hermano no perdiese un cumpleaños, para que su pequeño hermano no tuviese que sufrir como él, muy entristecido e impresionado, al igual que a todos en el lugar, que poco tiempo después, se fueron…y su padre, una vez más, no llego, incumpliendo la promesa hecha al pequeño rubio, que aun lloraba por aquel en quien confió y no debió confiar jamás…"

-No es un buen ejemplo…- Se dijo así mismo con una sonrisa melancólica.- Aunque si me sentí muy mal…ella debió sentirse mucho peor…-Se susurro para si Alphonse, frente a la puerta del departamento que compartía con su hermano.- Tiene razón…soy humano…- Se susurro nuevamente, no como una excusa, sino como una conclusión, era humano, por desgracia, estaba destinado a caer en todos los errores de estos.

De su bolsillo saco la llave y la introdujo en la cerradura, dio la vuelta de esta, y abrió, luego, entró, silencioso, pues su hermano estaría durmiendo, y no estaba de humor como para pelear con él. Fue al living, encontrándose directamente, con su hermano, durmiendo en un sillón, lo cual lo impresionó bastante, no por el hecho de que estuviese durmiendo allí, sino, porque tenía una chica durmiendo en sus brazos, y no cualquier chica, sino, Winry Rockbell, a quien, antes de que él se fuese, se suponía odiar y detestar. Dio una sonrisa, sincera, era obvio que ellos terminarían juntos, y, por suerte, fue pronto. Se acerco un poco, casi sin creer lo que veía, y Edward se despertó de golpe.

-Lo siento.- Se disculpo Alphonse.

-¿Por qué?- Le pregunto Edward, aun dormitado.

- Por despertarte.- Le contesto mientras dejaba sus cosas a un lado.

-Aha…- Le dijo él en contestación.- ¿Qué hora es?- Pregunto Edward finalmente, aunque aun si despertar por completo.

- Casi las cuatro.- Le contesto Alphonse.- Pero…-Susurro.

-¿Pero que?- Le preguntó apoyando su cabeza nuevamente en elisión.

-¿Les fue muy bien a ti y a Winry?- Le pregunto irónico y riendo.

-No, solo peleamos.- Le contesto con una mentira, que Alphonse notó en seguida, era obvio, la tenía en sus brazos.

-¿De verdad¿Solo pelearon?- Le pregunto Alphonse, desentendido y aun con ironía.

-Si.- Le contesto Edward en medio de un bostezo, abriendo los ojos por completo.

-Pues no se a lo que tu le llames pelea, pero no creo que eso pasase tan así, puesto que nadie duerme con una chica en los brazos si solo pelearon.- Le dijo el mas joven riendo.

-¿De que estas hablando?- Le pregunto ya despierto por completo, y mirando a su hermano extrañado hasta que él le señalo la rubia entre sus brazos.- Ah, claro, te refieres a esto…- Dijo algo avergonzado, mientras se sobaba la cabeza.- Bueno…am…no es lo que tu crees…am….¿como te lo explico…?- Se pregunto a si mismo, bastante nervioso y miro a Alphonse fijamente, dándose cuenta de una pequeña mancha bajo los labios de este, mancha con la cual, Edward se salvaría de una respuesta comprometedora.- ¿Qué es eso que tienes en los labios?- Le pregunto mirándolo sonriente.

-¿Qué cosa?- Le pregunto Alphonse extrañado.

-¿Es lápiz labial?- Pregunto Edward impresionado.

-¿¡Que!?- Pregunto alarmado Alphonse.

-¿Por qué tienes…?- Iba a preguntarle Edward bastante impresionado, pero Alphonse lo interrumpió

-Yo no he visto nada.- Dijo y se fue a la cocina.

-Bien, si es así, yo tampoco.- Le contesto sonriente.

Edward miro a Winry, es linda, pensó para si, y sonrió, sabiendo que siempre lo había pensado.

- Se ve tan tranquila, casi como…un ángel…- Pensó nuevamente para si mismo.- Cuando duerme, porque al despertar es un demonio.- Susurro tan bajo que solo el mismo se oyó y con una risa de diversión, aun así, tenerla en sus brazos era algo que hace mucho había deseado.

-¿Dónde va a dormir?- Pregunto Alphonse.

-Am…en mi cuarto.- Respondió él.

-Hermano, no es por volver al tema pero, si duermen juntos¿no es obvio que tienen algo?- Le pregunto Alphonse algo risueño.

-¿De quien es el labial?- Le pregunto Edward mirándolo de reojo y Alphonse se tapo la mancha.- Además, no he dicho que dormiría con ella, yo dormiré en el sillón.- Le contesto mirando hacia otro lado.

-Como sea, duerme bien hermano…y… gracias por todo…- Se despidió y le agradeció por todo lo queso hermano le había dado y él jamás agradeció, por todos aquellos momentos de alegría y dolor que ambos compartieron, le agradeció, mas que nada, por quererlo y cuidarlo durante toda su niñez, aun cuando él mismo no le respondiese bien, o Edward fuese tan pequeño como él, siempre lo dejo primero, ante todo, Alphonse era el beneficiado, le agradeció todo aquello y se fue a la cama, para poder dormir con tranquilidad, dejando al otro rubio confundido, pues no obtuvo mucha comprensión del acto de su hermano.

Aun con cierta confusión, recostó a Winry por completo en el sillón, para poder levantarse. Fue a su cuarto, encendió la luz para poder ver mejor, pues estaba oscuro, se acerco a su cama y la abrió, luego, volvió al living y cargó a Winry, y volvió a su cuarto para recostarla en su cama, después apago la luz e intento irse, pero volvió su vista para verla, y sonrió, para luego acercarse nuevamente a la cama, le quedo mirando y luego le corrió un mechón de cabello de la cara, después, prosiguió a besarla en los labios, por tercera vez esa noche, se sentía muy bien poder hacerlo con libertad.

-Yo también te amo…- Le susurro contestando la declaración de ella, algo tardío, luego se levanto y comenzó a irse, hasta oír la voz de ella, algo adormilada.

-Pues yo mas…- Se oyó decir a la chica, aun soñolienta.

Edward sonrió, sin embargo no volteo, solo abrió la puerta y se fue, con una alegría, que ni el peor de los acontecimientos le quitaría.


	12. Capitulo 11 Libelulas

**Capitulo11. "Libélulas"**

La rubia abrió sus azulados ojos, despertada por el ruido que sentía a su alrededor. Aun adormilada, se sentó en la cama, logrando ver a otro rubio, buscando, con cierta desesperación, algo de ropa y maldiciendo al cielo por no lograr su cometido.

-Si buscas así de mal, no encontrarás nada…-Dijo la chica soñolienta, llamando la atención del rubio.

-Lamento haberte despertado…- Se disculpo el chico en un leve acercamiento.

-Yo no.- Comunico mientras comenzaba a estirarse.-¿Qué hora es?- Preguntó luego de terminar.

-Es temprano, aun puedes dormir.- Le dijo mientras pasaba frente a ella.

-No quiero dormir…-Le susurro con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba.

-¿Y que pretendes hacer?- Le preguntó Edward algo desconcertado.

-No lo se…- Dijo mientras se paraba y quedaba frente a él.- Dímelo tú…- Le susurro al oído, mientras se apoderaba del cuello de él.

-Winry, ese tipo de insinuaciones no son buenas, y menos cuando Alphonse esta cerca…- Le susurro sonriendo.

-Eso lo hace emocionante…- Le dijo riendo y lo beso, cosa que él no desaprovechó, sin embargo, debieron parar, pues una vez mas, una voz conocida los alarmaba.

-Que ayer no halla visto nada, no significa que hoy tampoco…- Dijo riendo el rubio entrante.- Ahora, cuenten.- Les exigió.

-Bueno…nosotras-…am…- Comenzó a decir nerviosa Winry, hasta que Edward la acallo.

-Bien Al, te explicaremos todo…- Le contesto Edward muy serio.- Pero antes dime¿Quién te dejo esa mancha de labial ayer?- Le exigió sonriente, dejando a Winry perpleja y a Alphonse sonrojado a mas no poder.

-Eso no era labial era… yo…am… pues… comí algo y…me… manche…- Mintió, con una risilla nerviosa, mientras intentaba simular una verdad, cosa difícil, pues no acostumbraba el mentir.

-¿Fue Jessica?- Preguntó Winry risueña, haciendo que el tono rojizo de las mejillas de Alphonse, aumentara, justo cuando creyó que no podían mas.

-¡Que nadie me beso ni bese a nadie!- Le grito completamente avergonzado mientras salía de la habitación, mientras alegaba en susurro el porque nadie le creía.

-¿Es cierto?- Le preguntó sorprendida la rubia al ambarino.

-Hasta la ultima palabra…- Contesto Edward con una sonrisa algo maliciosa y la chica rió.

-¿Y era Al¿No lo habrás confundido?- Pregunto aun impresionada.

-Nadie mas tiene la llave del departamento.- Le contesto él, mientras se sentaba en la cama y ella se volvió a reír.

-Pero…es Alphonse…- Susurro, casi sin creer las palabras de Edward.

-Lo mismo me dije, pero, tenia esa mancha, y lo niega así que… bueno, uno saca sus propias conclusiones….- Le reitero sonriendo, cosa q ella igualo y luego de unas risas, se le acerco para besarlo.

-¿Y eso?- Preguntó el ambarino, bastante sorprendido.

--Para que me lleves a casa y poder cambiarme de ropa.- Le comunicó sonriente y él le devolvió el beso.

-Andando…- Contesto Edward risueño, y luego salieron de la casa, sin Alphonse.

* * *

"-Mamá, tengo frío…- Susurro temblando una pequeña niña, rubio y de temerosos ojos grises, que mostraban la inocencia que caracterizaba a las niñas de tan solo cinco años.

-No me llames así, sabes que me molesta.- Le contesto la mujer a su lado, de una manera muy fría y con rabia notable, como si la niña la hubiese molestado con su inocencia y dependencia, mientras le presionaba fuertemente la mano a la pequeña.

-Me duele…- Le susurro la pequeña, pues la presión que ejercía la mujer sobre la pequeña mano de ella era mucha, y amenazaba con el llanto en los ojos de la niña.

-Deja de chillar, ya estamos a punto de llegar. Si tengo suerte, Alexander te reconocerá y me dará una muy buena suma por ti.- Le dijo con enfado y sin mirarla, haciendo correr las lágrimas por el rostro de la niña.-¡TE DIJE QUE DEJES DE LLORAR!- Le grito la mujer, exaltada e histérica, haciendo notar su rabia a la pequeña, mientras forcejeaba con la niña tomando posesión de las muñecas de ella con fiereza.

-¡Mamá me duele!- Le grito con desesperación y dolor la pequeña, dejando correr las lagrimas sin control, a su edad, era imposible controlar aquello.

-¡QUE NO ME DIGAS ASI!- Le gritó alterada en gran notoriedad la mujer y, olvidándose de que aquella a quien le gritaba era una niña, la golpeó con fuerza en la cara, dejándole la mejilla totalmente enrojecida, sin embargo, logrando su objetivo, pues la niña cesó sus gemidos de llanto, no obstante, sus lágrimas continuaron cayendo con notable desesperación.

La mujer soltó las muñecas de la niña y se levanto para tomarle la mano con igual fuerza y, manteniendo su vista al frente, continuó su camino, obligando a la pequeña a seguir avanzando, hasta que pararon en frente una especie de fábrica, donde entraron sin tocar, y la mujer pidió hablar con Alexander Mustang, para lo cual, fue interrogada por el hombre que la atendió.

-Dígale que aquí esta Lorein Dobooa, con…nuestra hija…- Le contesto con rabia la mujer, rabia que fue visiblemente divisada en sus grises ojos, idénticos a los de la niña.

Luego de unos minutos, en que la niña paró sus lágrimas, pero aun mantenía el temor en sus ojos y dolor en su mejilla, aun enrojecida por el golpe, y la mujer esperaba con impaciencia, pensando en cuanto cobraría al hombre por su silencio con respecto a su hija, el hombres volvió, y las invito a pasar, para encontrarse con un hombre de grises ojos y cabello negro, que miro con incredulidad a la pequeña, quien se escondió tras el cuerpo de su madre, tomando uno de los mechones rubios de esta, quien en poco tiempo, tomo con fuerza y rabia una de las colar de la pequeña.

-¡Compórtate Jessica!- Le gritó la mujer con enfado a la niña…"

-Jessica¿dormiste aquí?- Oyó decir a una voz conocida que la despertó de sus sueños.

-Mmmmm…- Se quejó con un gemido, soñoliento y lleno de cansancio.

-Jessica despierta…-Le pidió con un tono de cierta preocupación.

-Un poco más…-Pidió la chica aun adormilada.

-Jessica el Fiscal está aquí.- Le susurro al oído haciendo sobresaltar a la chica.

-¡Disculpe señor, yo solo estaba…!- Comenzó a decir desesperada, hasta darse cuenta de que allí, solo estaban Samantha y ella.- Aquí no hay nadie.- Alego Jessica con enfado mientras miraba a su amiga de reojo, sin embargo, ya completamente despierta.

-Lo se, pero pudo haber habido alguien, y allí, habrías tenido serios problemas.- Le advirtió Samantha sentándose a su lado.- ¿Dormiste aquí?- Reitero su pregunta con cierta preocupación.

-Si, supongo que me quede dormida.- Contestó mientras con sus manos se limpiaba los ojos.

-No tienes puestos tus lentes.- Le dijo mientras recogía uno de los pequeños lentes de la ropa de ella.- No es bueno dejarlos tirados en cualquier parte, son caros y se rompen fácilmente, además, si andas por allí, con un ojo gris y el otro marrón, no creo que demoren en darse cuenta de tu secreto.- Le sermoneo la mujer mientras le entregaba el lente.

-Lo sé, ayer me di cuenta.- Dijo de mala gana, mientras tomaba el pequeño lente y comenzaba a ponérselo.

- ¿Ayer?- Preguntó desentendida Samantha.

-Síp.- Contestó mientras se levantaba de la silla.

-¿A que te refieres?- Le preguntó aun sin comprender.

-Alphonse medio el mismo sermón.- Dijo con cierto enfado.

-¿Alphonse?- Le preguntó impresionada la otra chica.

-Sí, un descuido me costó caro.- Alego Jessica enfadada.

-Entonces… ¿les fue bien?- Preguntó Samantha, deseosa de saber todo sobre la noche anterior con lujo de detalles.

-¿¡BIEN!?- Le preguntó Jessica con un enfado y tono exagerado.- ¡NUNCA VUELVAS A DEJARME SOLA CON ÉL, FUE UN DESASTRE, LO PEOR!- Le dijo mientras daba vueltas en el lugar, acompañando sus quejidos con gestos de horror formados con sus manos.

-¿Tan mal?- Preguntó algo preocupada, hasta sonreír pícaramente.- Espera¿te besó?- Le preguntó sonriente, y mirándola fijamente, para encontrarse con que la chica se sonrojaba.

-¡NO!- Gritó desesperada y muy sonrojada.

-¿Estas segura?- Le preguntó aun sonriente.

-Bueno…quizás no recuerdo muy bien los hechos…- Le dijo mirando hacía el suelo y jugando con sus manos.

-¿¡Cómo no vas a recordar que te besó!?- Le preguntó risueña.

-Lo bloqueé…es que…fue traumático…-Le dijo simulando tristeza.

-¿Traumático¡Por favor¿Quién no querría besar a Alphonse?- Le bromeo riendo.

-Pues si quieres te lo regalo, es preferible que este vivo a que termine igual que… Mathew…- Dijo, susurrando aquel nombre que le causaba tristeza recordar, mientras miraba al suelo.

-Entonces…si quieres a Al.-Afirmo Samantha, aunque manteniendo la tristeza del ambiente.

-No.- Le dijo cortante.- Y aunque así fuese, lo mejor es mantenerme alejada.- Continuó con enfado.

-Lo de Mathew no fue tu culpa.- Le susurro, en un vago intento de animarla.

-Si lo fue, se involucró conmigo y murió.- Contestó con gran enfado, haciendo fallido el intento de su amiga.

-No, murió por creer que se saldría con la suya.- Le afirmo Samantha con rabia fácilmente notable.

-¿De que estas hablando?- Le pregunto Jessica alterada.

-Ya hablé de más.- Se dijo ella misma con pesar.- Tan sólo quédate con la idea de que no eres la culpable de su muerte, y que lo mejor fue lo que pasó, porque así se borró esa disimulada frialdad en ti, y dejaste de asesinar. Sin duda alguna, la muerte de Mathew fue lo mejor.- Le aseguro con gran enfado mientras salía de la habitación dejando sola a Jessica.

Jessica se quedó pensativa. En cierta forma, Samantha tenía razón, desde la muerte de Mathew, ella dejó de disimular frialdad, dejó de asesinar, dejó de vivir sólo para su padre, dejó a tras todo y se arrepintió de mucho, sin embargo, aun así, sus manos seguían manchadas de sangre, aunque no inocente, sangre al fin, lo que incluía la de su madre… Sin embargo, a pesar de todo, seguía prefiriendo ver vivo a aquel hombre, pues aun no sabía la verdad de los hechos de él…

* * *

-¡Al no me preguntes eso a mi!- Exigió una rubia con cierta desesperación reflejada en sus chocolateados ojos.

-Pero tú eres mujer, en algo puedes ayudarme…- Le rogó el igualmente rubio en frente.

-Pero… ¡Tu sabes que clamor no es lo mío!- Le alegó ella mientras guardaba algo en su casillero.- Además, no creo que Jessica sea la indicada para ti.- Le aconsejo finalmente.

-¿Porqué no?-Le preguntó con cierta impresión.- Es inteligente, tranquila, linda…bueno, un poco malhumorada pero apasionada y…- Continuó pero ella lo interrumpió.

-Valla, veo que en este tiempo la has conocido mucho….- Le dijo riendo.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- Preguntó desentendido.

-¿Apasionada?- Le respondió con otra pregunta, con una gran sonrisa.

-Bueno…am…yo…no le digas a nadie.- Le pidió él resignado, aunque después de todo, ella era confiable.

-No te preocupes, mientras tu no me falles, de mis labios no saldrá ni una sola palabra, por mas que desapruebe una relación con ella.- Le dijo seria y con sinceridad.

-Pero aun no me respondes….- Le dijo algo desanimado.

-¡Por favor Alphonse!- Le gritó la rubia.- ¡Yo no conozco a Jessica, no se que le gustaría, ni se a quien podrías llevarte para ganar!- Le dijo con un tono con el cual, demostró ya no tener paciencia con el chico, luego suspiró, y lo miró intentando mantener la calma.- ¿Por qué no se lo pides a Winry?- Le preguntó finalmente, en un suspiro, ya mas calmada.

.Bueno, pues…aquí entre nos…- Comenzó a decir y miró a su alrededor para cerciorarse de que la chica nombrada no estuviese allí.- Creo que está demasiado ocupada con Edward.- Le dijo al fin, casi en un susurro.

-¿Con Edward?,¿a que te refieres?- Le preguntó algo extrañada ella.

-Bueno…digamos que…Ed dijo que "solo pelearon"- Dijo sonriente, contagiando a Riza las sonrisas.

-Pero… ¿Qué tan así?- Le pregunto luego de la risa.

-Bien¿quieres sarcasmo o realidad?- Le preguntó aun riendo.

-Realidad, aunque sea más difícil de asimilar.- Le contestó ella igualmente riendo.

-Pues…cuando yo llegue…que conste que de mí no lo oíste, estaban durmiendo juntos en el sillón.- Le dijo aun sonriente.

-Pero… ¿Qué te dijeron?- Preguntó ella.

-Ya te lo dije.- Le comunicó.- "Solo pelearon".- Continuó y volvió a reír.

-Y ¿Qué explicación te dieron¿lo confesaron?- Le preguntó animada.

-No, pero tengo pruebas concretas.- Le dijo riendo y ella también.

-Hablando de ellos, no los he visto en todo el día¿y tú?- Comentó la chica aun animada.

-No realmente, no los he visto desde que Ed la llevo a su casa a buscar su trabajo y cambiarse de ropa.- Le comentó Alphonse de una forma un tanto sarcástica.

Su animosa y divertida conversación se vio interrumpida cuando se oyó a lo lejos, papelea de los aludidos en la conversación, una pelea un tanto común entre ellos dos.

-Pero no esta bien¡van a descontarte puntos!, tienes que hacerlo de nuevo.- Comentó como una exigencia un chico de cabello rubio ambarino, parecido a sus ojos, a una chica a su lado, igualmente rubia, pero un tono mas brillante, y ojos azulados, que lo miraban con cierta rabia.

-Es mi trabajo y yo decido como hacerlo.- Le alego la rubia, con un tono que demostraba poca cortesía, mientras le quitaba de las manos al chico la carpeta color negro que contenía su trabajo.

-Pero es un consejo, así te lo tomarán mal.- Aseguró el chico a su lado con enfado.

-¡Pues que me lo tomen mal¡lo entregaré así y punto!- Le gritó, ya harta de los alegatos del chico, estando frente a Alphonse y Riza.

-Winry, no estaría mal que te calmarás, no tienen porque enterarse todos.- Le recomendó Alphonse.

-¡Es que Edward me exaspera los nervios!- Se defendió furiosa.

-Pues por lo que me contó un pajarito, ayer no te exasperaba así…- Comentó Riza con un tono de insinuación que hizo que las miradas de Edward y Winry se cruzaran para causar un sonrojo notable en las mejillas de ambos.

-No sé de que hablas.- Dijo de forma nerviosa Winry, intentando disimular su sonrojo.

-¿Qué más te dijo ese pajarito?- Le preguntó de manera enfadada Edward, mientras miraba de reojo a Alphonse con un enojo notable.

-Nada, en realidad, jamás me dijo nada, pero, al ver sus reacciones…- Comenzó a insinuar la chica, cuando el timbre que anunciaba la ultima hora de actividades, tocó.

Se despidieron entre ellos, sabiendo que al salir no se verían, pero, cuando ya todos se alejaban a su salón, la voz de Winry les recordó aquello a lo cual todos se habían comprometido, a causa, de la insistencia de la chica.

-¡Recuerden, que no es iremos juntos esta noche, Ed nos llevará!- Les avisó, impresionando a todos con la buena memoria de la chica, pues aquel compromiso se había hecho hace casi un año, aun así debía cumplirse, por más que pareciese una idea muy molesta.

* * *

Al término de la clase, Riza caminó a la salida, no vio a sus amigos, por la razón de que ellos saldrían mas tarde. Siguió su camino hasta su casa, y al llegar entró, sin embargo sentía que algo le faltaba, eran casi las cuatro, y no había almorzado. Se dirigió a la cocina luego de dejar sus cosas sobre el sofá, y preparó una simple sopa concentrada, no deseaba más.

Al término de la preparación de su comida, puso la mesa, dos individuales, dos platos, dos cucharas… Hasta fijarse en el detalle de que estaba sola y sonrió al haber descubierto lo que le faltaba. Sería la primera vez que almorzaría sola en mucho tiempo, y no podía negárselo, lo extrañaba. Aun cuando sabía que lo vería en aquel día, o era lo probable, el sentimiento de soledad la invadía, sin dejárselo explicar. ¿Cómo solo un momento sin él la dejaría así?

Se sentó en la mesa para comenzar a comer, cuando sintió el toque de alguien en su puerta y, de manera instintiva, sonrió, ni siquiera ella se creería el negarse a aceptar su alegría al oír su llegada.

En un rápido impulso, y sin pensarlo demasiado, corrió a abrir la puerta, pudiendo por fin verle, y volvió a sonreír, sin poder controlar los sentimientos que en su interior la confundían, y reimpedían controlar los deseos de lanzarse a los brazos de él, en aquellos instantes, solo su cabeza estaba con ella, apoyándola, sin embargo, por como ella veía las cosas, ni unidas, ella misma y su cabeza, vencerían a sus cuerpo y corazón, que latió fuertemente al oír la voz de él, saludándola, y luego el sentir sus labios besándole la mejilla. Pero, para su fortuna, la voz de él la sacó de su lucha contra sí misma, sin embargo, no para mejorar mucho las cosas.

-¿Me dejarás pasar o me harás esperar hasta que te dignes a ponerme atención?- Le preguntó divertido, haciéndola sonreír, por la ironía de aquello, moría por él, pero no sería capaz de decírselo, y corrió la puerta, para dejarle pasar, cosa que le recordó, el que ayer confirmó el seguir enfadada con él, y por esto, irrumpió en su paso, quedando frente a él.

-Espera un minuto, por si no lo recuerdas, sigo enfadada contigo.- Le aclaro ella sonriéndole victoriosamente.

-Lo sé, lo tengo presente y es por eso, que te traje un regalo.- Le dijo él con la misma sonrisa.

-¿Un regalo?- Preguntó para sí misma.- Me pregunto que será…bien…no lo sé…pero….supongo que sabes lo que odio…-Comenzó a decir, para intentar adivinar su obsequio.- Como los inciensos, la ropa, las velas….- Continuó, aun siendo mentiras, para ver la específica reacción de Roy al oír un acierto en las razones supuestamente odiadas.- Los relojes…-

Nada de eso Riza, sé que lo que te compre te va a encantar.- Aseguró Roy bastante optimista.

-Las joyas…- Al oír aquello, Roy realizo la acción tan ansiada por Riza, su regalo era una joya.

-¿Porqué…no te gustan las joyas?- Preguntó Roy intentando disimular su nerviosismo.

-Bueno pues…- Comenzó ella, que reía por dentro, sabiendo lo nervioso que estaba el chico, y pensó unos segundos su respuesta, hasta encontrar la más perturbadora.- Pienso que…crean un manto superficial en las personas.- Contestó viendo la inquieta reacción de él.- Un manto que representa el dinero poseído, que se desea o va a poseer¿no opinas lo mismo?- Le preguntó sonriente, pues sabía que su broma, intimidaba la seguridad del chico.

-Claro¡Por supuesto!- Afirmó él con una mentira nerviosa.- ¿Me disculpas?,voy a buscar tu regalo al auto.- Le dijo y salió de la casa para dirigirse a su auto, mientras Riza le miraba desde la ventana.

Roy estaba nervioso, ya no podría darle ese collar a Riza¡y le había costado tan caro¿cómo no lo pensó antes?, realmente era evidente, Riza no era igual a todas las mujeres, era única, y hasta ahora, lo único en común con las demás, era el ser mujer, y una de las más deseables a los ojos de él, era rubia, de buen físico, tendría un buen trabajo, independiente, y única en todos los sentidos, quizás, en un tiempo más podría decir que era perfecta. No, sacudió su cabeza para quitarse aquellos estúpidos pensamientos, era hora de llevarle un regalo y rápido, pero, no tenía nada en su auto que le sirviese.

Sin darse cuenta, en su alocada y desesperada búsqueda, cayó la pequeña caja que contenía el collar, y se dio un golpe con el techo del auto, al asustarse con los agudos ladridos de un perro. Dio media vuelta, para asesinar al animal, cuando divisó que solo era un cachorro. Entonces, su cabeza fue iluminada con una idea.

Cargó al pequeño cachorro y lo adentro en su auto, se veía limpio, y sonrió al ver brillar su suerte, e iba a salir del coche, llevándose al cachorro con él, cuando recordó, que cuando se regala un cachorro, como mínimo, este debía tener un collar, volvió su vista al pequeño cachorro color negro y de pecho blanco, que le ladró amistosamente, luego miro la pequeña caja que contenía el collar que habría sido de Riza, y cerro los ojos con pesar.

-No puedo creer que un collar tan caro, valla a terminar como correa de perro…- Se lamentó y tomó la caja, para abrirla, mostrando una cadena de oro blanco, visiblemente muy delicada, con una gargantilla en el centro de la caja, con una forma de libélula, que para él mostraba un millón de significados regalados por su madre, que, por alguna extraña razón que no quiso pensar, deseaba ansiosamente compartir con ella. Bajo cada ala de la delicada libélula, mantenía grabado el nombre de ella, con una caligrafía sencillamente hermosa y perfecta.

El collar lo había mandado a hacer hace tiempo para ella, esperando el momento preciso para entregárselo, que al parecer, sería nunca.

Suspiró resignado y colgó el collar en el cuello del animal, sin si quiera pensar en que aquello era ridículo, nadie pondría una joya tan delicada en una can, por más ilustre y fino que este sea.

* * *

-No puedo creerlo…- Se dijo a sí misma la rubia dentro de la casa, que miraba desde la ventana con bastante gracia.

Entonces, la puerta se abrió, dejando entrar al joven moreno con el pequeño cachorro en los brazos.

-¿Qué te parece?- Le preguntó el chico, haciendo maravillas para esconder su decepción.

-¡Es muy lindo!- Exclamó sincera, el cachorro era una ternura, aun siendo un pequeño callejero.- Debió costarte muy caro…- Comento ella, con una indirecta que él intento desapercibir, para ver si el descaro de él podría ser tanto.

-No fue caro, la verdad…no fue nada.- Contestó, mirando hacia otro lado, algo nervioso.

-No seas modesto…- Le pidió ella.

-Créeme no fue nada.- Le reitero él, reafirmando el "nada".

-¿De que raza es?-Pregunto mientras cargaba al perro, y miraba a Roy con una sonrisa que a él,.le alteraba los nervios.

-Es un…- Comenzó a decir, mientras miraba nervioso al cachorro y empezaba a pensar. Miró a su alrededor y, al ver que Riza se impacientaba al no oír una respuesta, comenzó a decir la marca de una revista que vio tirada en el salón.- For…- Comenzó a decir, sin embargo, para no ser tan evidente, continuo con las siglas del reloj del salón.- …tex…-Dijo la primera sílaba y se arrepintió, terminando con lo único que recordó.- …¡Clows!-

-¿Fortexclows?- Preguntó ella, sin comprender bien, realmente, debía estar desesperado.

-¡Si!, es una raza poco conocida…- Agregó nervioso.- Pero muy fina.- Continuó con igual nerviosismo.

-Deja de fingir¿sí?- Le pidió ella riendo.

-¿De qué estas hablando?- Le preguntó él, simulando desentendimiento.

-Por favor… ¡Tomaste el cachorro de la calle!- Le aclaró ella.- Por si no te habías dado cuenta, se ve todo desde la ventana.- Continuó mas seria.

-Es que… ¡Se había escapado!- Dio su excusa, una obvia mentira, por lo cual, ni si quiera él, logró aguantar la risa.

-Claro, y esto que le pusiste al pero es…- Comenzó a decir risueña, mientras señalaba el delicado collar.

-¡Su collar!- La interrumpió enérgico.

-¡Los perros no usan cadenas!- Le alego ella.

-¿A no¿¡Y con qué los amarran!?- Preguntó riendo.

-Eres un tonto…-Le dijo ella riendo y dejó al cachorro en el suelo.

-Bien, tu ganas, pero¿Por qué me tenias que decir que odias las joyas tan tarde?- Le pregunto con enfado, mientras le quitaba el collar al perro.

-Si me gustan, es solo que la expresión de decepción en las personas es mas fácil de detectar, que cualquier otra.- Le aclaró Riza sonriendo, y tomó el collar en las manos de él.- ¿Qué tal sí ignoramos esto y me pruebo el collar?—Le pregunto de una forma cariñosa y sonriente, estando frente a él, sin darse cuenta de la cercanía de sus cuerpos.

-¿Y si se te pegan las pulgas?- Le preguntó él, igualmente risueño.

-Pues tendré que soportarlas, deseo probarme tu regalo.- Le contestó ella, con una sonrisa, esta vez, esta a vez, a los ojos de Roy, algo seductora, que lo hacía dudar de un acercamiento como ese, pues cada centímetro que disminuía su lejanía, aumentaba enormemente su deseo de poseerla, aun sabiéndolo incorrecto.

Inmerso en sus deseos y pensamientos, no logró percatarse de la caricia a la mejilla de ella que él regalaba, dejándola completamente sonrojada, por lo cual, al darse cuenta de esto, sonrió.

-Bien.- Le dijo y le dio media vuelta a ella.- Levanta tu cabello.- Le ordenó, y ella acató, levantando sus rubios cabellos, para dejar divisar su cuello, tan pálido y delicado, que aumentaba las anteriores sensaciones de él, y, en consecuencia, decidió que lo mejor sería terminar rápido con aquello.

Desabrochó la unión de la delgada cadena, y con delicadeza, la puso en el cuello de la chica.

Con el rose de las manos de Roy en su piel, se estremeció, las manos de él tocaban su fría piel, recordándole todo aquello que en general su alma deseaba, el ser solo de él, sin miedos, sin recatos, sin aparentar, el pertenecerle y que él le pertenezca, la clara sensación de, aun siendo poco el tiempo de conocidos, amarlo locamente, una sensación que le fue difícil de aceptar al nunca antes haberla sentido.

Cuando dejó de sentir las manos de él tocándole la piel, su mente volvió a tomar el control de su cuerpo, haciéndole recordar, que aun no miraba el colar, pues no había tenido el tiempo de divisarlo.

Lo tomó y vio la pequeña y delicada gargantilla. "Simplemente hermosa" se dijo, mientras miraba cada detalle, las alas, el cuerpo, todo hecho a la perfección, un trabajo refinado y visiblemente costoso. Definitivamente, Roy había acertado, sencillamente, era perfecto.

-¿Por qué una libélula?- Le preguntó de manera curiosa, pues no creía que aquella forma, no tuviese un significado oculto, y él sonrió de forma melancólica.

-A mi madre le encantaban…- Susurro melancólico mientras bajaba su mirada y ella creía que su curiosidad debía ser controlada, pero en el momento en que iba a disculparse por su inoportuna intromisión, él habló para explicarle la razón de aquello.- Cuando era un niño, ella siempre me contó variadas historias protagonizadas por ellas, y terminé, tal como ella, atribulándoles características hermosas, que la verdad sé jamás tendrán…- Le aclaro y se apresuró a continuar aun melancólico.- Cariñosas, dedicadas, inteligentes, bellas, delicadas…en general, todo con lo cual yo te defino a ti…- Terminó, impresionando enormemente, tanto a él mismo como a la chica, esas palabras salieron por sí solas, y ella lo miró impresionada, sin creer lo que oía¿a que se refería?.

Sin darse tiempo para pensar, Roy fue dominado por sus deseos, ya no aguantaba más, y la tomó por la cintura, y sin dudar, la beso con furor, ya sin resistirse a aquello que guardaba dentro, sin pensar en las consecuencias, realmente el deseo de poseerla le ganaba, ella sería suya esa tarde, aunque fuese lo ultimo que hiciese, o eso creía él.

Aun con sus labios unidos, él la condujo hacía la pared, para tener una mejor posición, a una más cómoda. Allí, sin recato alguno, comenzó a besarle el cuello, con tanta desesperación que parecía poseído, no se controlaba, ni pensaba hacerlo.

Riza sentía sus labios tocándola, y sus manos en su cintura, provocándole miles de sensaciones de placer y angustia, descontrolándose por completo. Pero cuando volvió en sí, lo empujó bruscamente para mirarlo con rabia, ya le había explicado la realidad¿por qué seguía?

La separación fue brusca y la mirada de ella, penetraba con rabia la de él, que devolvía la suya, no con miedo, sino expectante, esperando la reacción de ella, como un niño que sabía el haber cometido un mal acto y esperaba su castigo. Ante aquella comparación, Riza aguanto su ira, con un suspiro con los ojos cerrados, un suspiro, que demostró el pesar de ella.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-Le preguntó ella con pesar y sin comprender, mientras mordía su labio inferior, cuando le vio acercarse nuevamente, de manera ágil, tomándola de los brazos para no dejarla escapar.

-Porque te amo…- Le dijo con rapidez, aun sabiendo que era una mentira, pero estaba poseído por el deseo, ya no lo aguantaba, tenía que poseerla.

Entonces, luego de aquella mentira, la beso con pasión, nuevamente, demostrando aquella desesperación por tenerla.

"Te amo", dos simples palabras que la cegaron, aun cuando ni su corazón ni su cuerpo las creían, y permanecía inmóvil recibiendo las caricias y labios de él, pues su cabeza deseo fervientemente creerlo, sin oír las contradicciones que indicaban la falsedad de aquellas palabras, sin oír los gritos de su corazón que le advertían los peligros de cegarse, ni el rechazo de su cuerpo hacía él, tan solo manteniendo su mente en aquellas hermosas y falacias palabras, que en un corto tiempo, sin mucha espera, le causarían un dolor tan grande, que desearía jamás haber confiado en aquel hombre.

Sentía sus caricias y la mano de él recorriendo su cuerpo, inspeccionando su piel bajo su blusa, que Roy no demoró en quitarle, dejando al descubierto el vientre y los hombros de ella, solo con su brazier de la cintura hacia arriba, prenda que el estaba decidido a quitar, hasta oír un grito de horror de parte de ella, que lo confundió extraordinariamente.

-¡DEJAME, SUELTAME!- Gritó con desesperación ella, intentando defenderse con sus brazos, como temiéndole a algo, a él…

Roy no podía darse cuenta de los dolorosos recuerdos que sus caricias carentes de amor y llenas de deseo le habían traído a Riza. No tenía idea del miedo que sentía en aquel instante, lleno de recuerdos del hombre que le robo su inocencia, con tan solo catorce años, el hombre que toco su cuerpo virgen en contra de su voluntad, el Monstruo que aun después de tata tiempo seguía atormentándola, no solo en recuerdos, sino con acciones concretas, y amenazaba con volver a tocarla nuevamente.

Roy solo lograba percatarse del temor en los ojos de ella, en sus ojos y palabras de auxilio, que lo hicieron sentirse peor que un monstruo al no poder controlarse y provocar aquella reacción en ella, consecuencia, según él, de sus palabras vacías.

-Lo siento…-Susurro él con pesar, sin embargo, ella seguía gritando auxilio e intentando esconderse tras sus brazos, poseída por el temor.

Fue entonces cuando él se percató de que algo iba mal. Con rapidez, se le acerco y la tomó de los hombros, gritándole con desesperación.- ¡Riza!- Le gritó con fuerza, despertándola de su trance y ella lo miró con los ojos llorosos y la abrazo desesperado, impresionándola enormemente, y luego, volvió a disculparse- Lo siento…-

Y así se quedaron un momento, una posición que a ambos daba tranquilidad. Él no podía entender, como llego desde ser controlado por sus deseos, a conformarse con la aceptación de un abrazo de parte de ella, no era mucho, no era poco, estaba…bien, solo deseaba en aquel minuto, que nada rompiera aquel momento, sino, tan solo continuarlo, en silencio, sin preocupaciones, al igual que ella, que se mantenía apoyada en su pecho, con los ojos entrecerrados, sintiendo que el tiempo ya no andaba y estaba detenido solo para ellos, se sentía segura y querida y, aunque sabía que no podría durar mucho, intentó hacerlo eterno, aun cuando estaba comprendiendo que las palabras de él, quizás, no eran reales.

Esta duda rondó por su mente, mientras sentía la respiración de él en sus cabellos, pues en ella se apoyaba en aquellos momentos, y ella, sin resistir mas la incertidumbre, levantó la cabeza para quitar sus dudas, sin embargo, antes de q emitiera sonido alguno, el se adelantó.

-¿Por qué llorabas?- Preguntó sin mirarle y ella bajo su vista, sin embargo, ninguno rompió el abrazo.

-No te importa.-L e contesto ella.

-Claro que me importa y deseo saberlo.- Contestó con una exigencia.

-¡Tu no entiendes!-Le gritó ella, pero él lo hizo mas fuerte para acallarla.

-¡CLARO QUE NO ENTIENDO!-Gritó con todas sus energías, y luego se calmó.-Y me encantaría comprender, pero si no confías en mí, no esperes que comprenda las razones de tu sufrimiento, no soy adivino.- Le explico de forma cariñosa y ella posó su vista en él, para entrelazar sus miradas.

-Aquel es el problema…-Comenzó a contestar decidida y mirándolo con una sonrisa cariñosa, intentando esconder la angustia, para Lugo volver a posar su cabeza en el pecho de él.- …no deseo que no comprendas…- Continuó y presiono contra él, para asegurarse de que era real y mantenía su apoyo.-…no quiero que me mires con lástima….- Terminó y cerro sus ojos, y él la abrazo con mayor fuerza, hasta oír nuevamente un susurro de ella, que lo dejo expectante.- ¿De verdad me amas?- Le preguntó, pues su corazón no resistió la duda y fue en contra de su mente, que creía ciegamente en sus palabras.

-Riza yo…-Comenzó a contestar él con pesar y aflicción descontrolada.-...quizás lo que te voy a decir no contesta a tu pregunta…- Le aclaro antes de continuar, con el mismo pesar, con la misma aflicción.- No deseo hacerte daño, deseo conocerte mejor, deseo ganarme tu completa confianza, deseo ganarme tu cariño, tus deseos, y ayudarte a seguir tus anhelos, pero, mas que nada, deseo protegerte…protegerte de todo mal y desgracia que provoque la más mínima reacción de dolor en ti…Y…aunque quizás me desvío del tema, necesito que me prometas algo…- Continuó con una respuesta vaga, pero no vacía, pues no mentía, sin embargo, no se vio capaz de decirle que no sentía amor por ella, pues recordaba aquella expresión en los ojos de ella al oírlo pronunciar aquello, no deseaba que aquella felicidad se desvaneciese, por lo cual, le advertiría sobre él mismo, no deseaba ganarse el odio de la chica, y por eso, le haría prometer aquello, que quizás lo dejaría como un completo idiota, pero no interesaba, ella estaría bien, y eso importaba.-Prométeme que, si sientes una mínima desconfianza en mis palabras, no las creas, porqué serán aquellas las que harán que en algún momento me odies. Prométeme, que jamás te cegarás porqué yo te dije un par de palabras lindas, que no te entregarás a mí, a menos que sientas que ambos sentimos lo mismo. Y más que anda prométeme, que no me perdonarás fácilmente cualquier cosa que haga, tan solo, castígame, y por más estúpido que suene, por favor, no cedas por nada y sólo perdóname cuando sepas que habló con la verdad, y no te haré sufrir más…- Le pidió, y antes de dejarla contestar, la abrazó con mayor fuerza, y besó su frente, y, nuevamente, cruzaron sus miradas, y él terminó por aclarar.- Cuando hablaba de protegerte, me refería principalmente a mi mismo, no quiero…- En aquel instante no logró continuar, porqué los labios de Riza tocaron los suyos, para unirse en un beso, que le devolvió la sensación del día anterior, una nueva sensación para él, algo que no esperaba, un beso que abrió las puertas a muchas dudas en la cabeza del chico, dudas que, según el moreno, el tiempo se encargaría de borrar.

-No se si pueda prometer eso…pero, lo intentare…- Le contestó, luego de robarle aquel beso, luego de apoyar su mentón en el hombro de él, y de tener el completo poder del cuello de él, rodeándolo con sus brazos, lo que provoco una sonrisa cariñosa de parte de él.

Se quedaron así un momento, hasta oír el ladrido impaciente y agudo del cachorro, que hace rato espiaba la escena.

-Supongo que tendré que llevarme a este intruso.- Comentó Roy, fijando su vista en el pequeño mestizo blanquinegro.

-¿Qué¿Por qué?- Preguntó la chica desentendida, mientras ambos con dolor interior, rompían la unión que mantenían.

-¿Piensas quedarte con el cachorro?- Le preguntó impresionado y el can volvió a ladrar.

-¿Por qué no?, vivo sola y puedo cuidar de él, además, es pequeño no le costara adaptarse.- Le aclaró ella y él miró al cachorro dudoso.

-No lo sé, yo podría comprarte uno de raza pura…- Le comentó aun dudoso.

-¿Y este no lo es?- Le preguntó mirándole de reojo.

-Am… ¿sí?- Respondió con un tono de pregunta y ambos rieron.

El momento era agradable y el cachorro parecía no comprender que de ellos dependía su futuro, y se recostó en el suelo, cerrando sus pequeños ojos negros, para abrirse puertas al sueño, y Riza sonrió satisfecha, aquel pequeño compañero no le haría daño.

-Si te lo quedarás¿qué nombre le pondrás?- Le preguntó Roy, algo risueño por la ternura del cachorro.

-¿No puedo llamarle perro?- Preguntó ella de forma seria, por lo cual, él hizo una mueca.

-Creo que…para el pequeño estaría bien un nombre.- Le contesto con una sonrisa bastante fingida.

-Bien…es negro…pero eso suena mal así que… ¿le va bien Black?- Le preguntó ella con poca creatividad, por lo cual él rió.

-Black estará bien.- Le dijo ya resignado e intento acariciar al cachorro, pero este le dio un pequeño gruñido al contacto, por lo cual, él se hecho para a tras algo asustado.- Supongo que no esta de buen humor.- Dijo con enfado.

-Si..-Dijo ella sin comprender mucho.- Cambiando el tema…¿qué harás con tus estudios?, con esas notas, es obvio que perdiste el año.- Le comentó Riza enfadada y él sonrió con pesar.

-Eso es a lo segundo que vengo.- Contesto risueño.- Necesito que me ayudes a escoger la carrera perfecta para mí.- Le pidió Roy, intentando sonreír sin nerviosismo, cosa que no logro.

-¡Pero Roy!- Comenzó a sermonearle.- ¡Has pagado por no sé cuantos años esta carrera y deseas cambiarla así como así!¡No crees que estás malgastando tu dinero¡Eres un irresponsable, necio, flojo…!-Le continuó su reproche al chico, avergonzado de la impresión que tenía la chica de él.

-Por eso la cambio, para que me den ganas de estudiar. Además, las leyes me aburren.- Se quejo él interrumpiéndola.

-Debiste pensar en ello antes de escogerla.- Le recordó ella con un tono de enojo.

-Pues yo no la escogí.- Se defendió él.

-Claro¿y quien lo hizo?- Le preguntó sarcástica.

-No fui yo, pero no viene al caso¿me ayudarás?- Le preguntó sonriendo como un niño, que pide algo que no merece pero desea.

-Esta bien…- Dijo riendo, pero oyó el sonido del timbre del celular de él, sin embargo, vio que él lo ignoro.- ¿No piensas contestar?- Pregunto ella con cierta impresión.

-Si lo comparo contigo, quien sea puede esperar.- Le dijo sonriendo cariñosamente y el teléfono dejó de sonar.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Porqué…- Iba a comenzar a contestar, pero el celular volvió a sonar y ella disimulo su enfado en una sonrisa fingida.- Dejémoslo sonar…-Sugirió él, casi como una petición.

-Es la segunda vez, ha de ser importante…-.Aclaró ella, mirando hacia otro lado.

--Como quieras…- Dijo resignado y tomó su teléfono celular para contestar.- Hola.- Contestó de mala manera, oyendo una voz que habría preferido no escuchar en aquellos momentos.

-Hola Roy…-Oyó tras el auricular, la voz que podría afirmar la más molesta, pero se silenció, Riza no debía darse cuenta.- Sé que estas con esa mujer, y que no me dirás nada atractivo o influyente, sólo te diré que vi todo allí, y si no quieres que Alexander lo sepa, tendrás que salir conmigo, te espero en el café Rouge, me voy para allá ahora y te diré lo necesario para que esa…mujer, tu supuesta presa, continúe con vida….- Le aclaró aquella femenina voz con astucia y enfado notable en el tono, por lo cual, Roy prefirió disimular.

-Por supuesto, Adiós.- Dijo él, ya habiendo cortado, y maldiciendo en su interior.- Lo siento, debo irme, me llamaron por algo muy importante y…- Intento inventar algo, pero no supo que, mientras ella con una sonrisa muy bien fingida, le interrumpió, aunque al igual que él, lamentaba en su interior aquella maldita suerte.

-No te preocupes, yo entiendo, los deberes, son deberes.- Le contestó cariñosamente.

-De verdad lo siento…- Se volvió a disculpar y ella rió.

-Ven, te acompaño a la puerta.- Le sugirió ella risueña y él la siguió, y salió de la casa, quedándose quieto mientras la miraba desde el umbral.- ¿Qué?- Preguntó incrédula y algo avergonzada por la mirada de él.

-Pienso en como debería despedirme…- Le aclaró él y ella rió nuevamente, entonces, él, creyendo encontrar la manera perfecta, comenzó a acercarse ella.

No deseaba besarla en los labios, pues no quería una reacción igual, pero el besarla en la mejilla, en esos momentos, sería muy frío, y ni hablar del sólo decir "Adiós" si quiera lo tomo en cuenta. Entonces, un beso que rozase sus labios en un costado y en el otro la mejilla de ella, sería perfecto. Comenzó a acercarse, hasta creerlo logrado, con nerviosismo, y angustia, sin embargo, esto cambio a impresión, cuando ella corrió su cabeza intencionalmente, para tocar los labios de él, que con asombro correspondió, sin alegatos, sin recatos, y aunque fue un beso corto, ambos lo disfrutaron y al separarse, se miraron sonrientes, sabiendo los pensamientos del otro.

-Preferiría no irme…- Dijo sin pensarlo él aun sonriente.

-Dijiste que era importante, debes irte.- Le contestó también con aquella sonrisa.

-Esta bien...Adiós…- Dijo resignado.

-Adiós…-Susurró ella y él comenzó a irse, sin embargo, él no logró resistir la tentación y en un rápido movimiento, volvió donde Riza, y la besó con toda la energía y deseos que tenía, no importaban las dudas que aquello le aumentaba, el solo sentir que ella le correspondía, bastaba para desvanecer cada uno de los problemas.

El beso no fue corto y al separarse se miraron sonrientes, burlándose de ellos mismos, y con una carcajada e ilusión en su mirada, Roy se fue, olvidando los problemas que tendría asegurados al llegar al café especificado.

Por su parte, Riza también rió, y entro a su casa, encontrándose con su nueva mascota encima de la mesa, comiendo el plato de sopa que ella se había servido hace un rato. "Tal vez el perro no fue tan buena idea"; se dijo y suspiro resignada, mientras con un reto bajaba a su cachorro de la mesa, mas, sus pensamientos aun estaban completamente inmersos en aquellas palabras; "Te amo…"

* * *

Con angustia y cierta desesperación, el moreno miraba a través de la ventana del café. Entonces, sintió el ruido que alertaba la llegada de aquella que le arruinaba el día, por lo cual, la miró para asegurarse de que era ella y al hacerlo, hizo una mueca demostrando su descontento.

-Que sea rápido, tengo cosas que hacer.- Exigió el moreno, mirando con enfado a la joven recién llegada, que sonrió triunfante ante aquel comentario, y se sentó frente a él, mientras corría sus castaños cabellos para que no le estorben la mirada.

-No te preocupes Roy, yo tampoco tengo mucho tiempo, solo vengo a avisarte que esta noche saldremos.- Le comento sonriente la chica, provocando una mueca de descontento que no tardo en expresar.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que saldré contigo Christie?- Le preguntó el chico mas que enfadado, con la mirada furtiva y expresando sus deseos de irse en seguida de allí.

-Aunque no estés de acuerdo lo harás.- Afirmo ella, con confianza en sí misma, sabiendo la verdad.

-Por favor…-Dijo él con ironía y ella lo interrumpió.

-Como te advertí, sé lo que tienes con esa chica, y créeme que si no cumples mis deseos, esa chica no estará bien, es más, no te aseguro la continuidad de su vida…-Advirtió ella, ya sin sonreír, completamente seria, y demostrando en sus ojos, la complacencia de lo que sus palabras provocaron en la mirada de Roy.

-¿Supones que te temo?- Preguntó desafiante, intentando simular lo que en verdad sentía, no deseaba el dolor de ella, y menos aun su muerte.

-Como quieras…-Dijo cerrando sus ojos y luego suspiro mientras se levantaba de la mesa.- Creí que ella te había ablandado pero veo…que no es así…-Continuó y, antes de irse, agregó.- Supongo que te haré un favor al matarla; si no es así, te espero esta noche, en el Púb; "Queen's Arms", esta noche, como a las diez, hasta entonces.- Se despidió la chica guiñándole un ojo, feliz, sabiendo su victoria completa.

Roy maldijo entre dientes. Christie lo tenía en la palma de la mano, y lo peor, no podía hacer nada, ni por él, ni por Riza. Eso era lo que más le molestaba, no podría protegerla si algo hiciese Christie, ella era una verdadera sádica, estaba seguro de que si tuviese que hacerlo, la mataría de la forma más horrible.

Por esto y más, con pesar, debió aceptar su derrota.

* * *

-Ya estamos afuera Riza…- Comunico Winry a su amiga por el celular, con enfado pues esta no se apuraba.

-Estoy saliendo, solo espera un poco.- Le pidió la chica, dueña de la voz saliente del celular.

-¡Pues eso dices hace una hora!; ¡¿No puedes apurarte?!- Gritó Winry alterada mientras cortaba.

-Winry cálmate.- Le pidió Edward a su lado.

-¡No puedo calmarme!; ¿¡Desde cuando tarda tanto!?- Preguntó en general, asustando a ambos chicos dentro del auto.

-Pero Winry, quizás se esta preparando psicológicamente…-Intento bromear Alphonse, cosa que le salió terriblemente mal.

-¡¿Psicológicamente¡Que se valla al diablo¡Voy a buscarla ahora mismo!- Dijo mientras abría con enfado enorme la puerta del auto, a lo que Edward y Alphonse salieron con cierta desesperación para tomarla antes de que cometiera un crimen contra su amiga y la metieron de vuelta al auto.

-Creo que lo mejor será que valla yo.- Sugirió Alphonse mientras cerraba la puerta del auto, y se dirigía a la puerta de la casa para tocar, mientras veía a Edward lidiar con el enfado de Winry dentro del auto, y agradeciendo el poder haber salido de allí a tiempo. En ese minuto, la puerta de la casa se abrió.

Al abrirse la puerta, Alphonse notó algo extraño, claro, sin contar el sonido del ladrido agudo de un perro, que ignoro creyéndolo pereciente a un pequeño callejero, lo que le hizo reflexionar, fue el hecho de que Riza solo entreabriese la puerta, cosa extraña en ella y lo miró desde allí algo insegura, cosa que lo hizo dudar y creer que algo estaba pasando.

-Oye, Winry esta enfadada, ya vamonos.- Le pidió Alphonse, disimulando la extrañeza divisada.

-Enseguida salgo, es solo que…-Comenzó a contestar Riza, aparentemente con problemas, cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando salir a un cachorro blanquinegro, que con desesperación movía su rabo ladrando impaciente y con alegría a Alphonse, cosa que lo impresiono bastante.- ¡Vuelve aquí, perro, digo, Black!; ¡Como sea, solo vuelve!- Exigió Riza mientras tomaba al animal desde la piel sobrante de su cuello y lo metía a la casa, para entrar con él y Alphonse detrás.

-¿Qué es eso?- Le preguntó el chico mientras cerraba la puerta, entre los ladridos de rebelde y juguetón can.

-Un perro¿no lo ves?- Le preguntó sarcástica.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero.- Dijo él con cierto enfado mientras la miraba de reojo.

-¿Me creerías que lo vi en la calle y me apiade de él?- Preguntó sabiendo que la respuesta seria negativa.

-Hablamos de ti así que…no.- Contestó él.

-Me lo regalaron.- Contestó tranquila mientras acariciaba al cochorro y este se recostaba en el suelo para recibir con mayos comodidad las caricias de su dueña.

-¿Fue Roy?- Preguntó de manera directa el chico y de forma seria, y también acaricio al can, que se tiro en el suelo de espaldas, regalándose a lo que los demás le ofrecían, disfrutando alegre.

-No.- Le contestó cortante, mintiendo, y él, sabiendo esto, rió, contagiándole la risa.- Esta bien, fue Roy.- Declaró ella.

-¿Y por casualidad este pequeño intruso no habrá venido con un regalo extra?- Preguntó risueño dejando de acariciar al perro pues este se había dormido.

-¿Por qué preguntas?- Consultó Riza extrañada.

-Pues porque tu nuevo colgante es bastante lindo.- Contestó risueño mientras ella tomaba la joya para esconderla, igualmente risueña.

-Eres bastante observador, Alphonse Elric.- Le aludió la chica.

-No, lo que ocurre es que usted, mi querida amiga, no acostumbra a usar joyas, por lo cual, esto se vuelve notorio.- Aclaró para no prestar su observación a una característica propia.- Así como vas Riza, no me sorprendería encontrarte con un anillo en uno de tus dedos.- Bromeó el chico.

-Si insinúas matrimonio, Al, sabes que no será así, además de que soy muy joven…aun…no quiero…no estoy lista…- Le respondió con tristeza, y Alphonse no tardó en notar eso.

-Lo sé Riza, no ha de ser fácil superar algo así…- Le dijo, más para si que a ella, y se acercó a la puerta.- ¿No vamos?- Preguntó sonriéndole para subirle el animo.

-El perro ya se durmió, supongo que ya no hay problema con ello.- Le dijo mientras tomaba su chaqueta a él.

-Por cierto…- Intento investigar, y ella le miró atenta.- El tal Roy¿se te declaró de alguna manera?- Preguntó para sacarle información, a lo que ella rió con ganas.

-Eso no voy a decírtelo.- Le dijo y salió de su casa sonriendo

-Entonces lo tomaré como un sí.- Dijo él, igualmente agraciado con aquello, y ambos subieron al auto.

-Ya era hora.- Alego Winry de manera enfadada, mientras ellos entraban al auto.

-Mejora tu ánimo Winry, recuerda que has logrado que todos salgamos hoy, además, puede que haya olvidado algo…- Bromeó sonriente Riza y Winry dio media vuelta para mirarle desde el asiento delantero.

-Estas de un muy extraño alegre humor hoy, Riza.- Comentó algo impresionada, pero aun enfadada.

--Tengo mis razones.- Aclaró Riza y Winry miró pensativa a Edward quien sonrió y emprendió la marcha.

-¿A dónde nos llevas?-Preguntó Alphonse.

-Al mejor Púb de todo Londres, El "Queen's Arms" – Le contestó Winry, sin saber que aquel lugar, marcaría la diferencia en la vida de su amiga, pues traería sufrimiento y consecuencias negativas para el siguiente día…


	13. Capitulo 12 ¿Me Odias?

**Capitulo 12; "¿Me odias?"**

Miró desde afuera el lugar, deseando irse de allí. Cierto era que había pasado placenteras veladas que allí comenzaron, sin embargo la de ahora, además de ser contra su voluntad, mantenía la dependencia de la vida de alguien, por desgracia, realmente apreciada por él. No había marcha atrás, aun sabiendo que esa sería, quizás, la peor noche de su vida, debía continuar, no se permitiría ponerla en peligro ni siquiera en lo más mínimo. ¿Por qué? Conocía la respuesta, mas sacudió su cabeza, no podía, más bien, no quería pensar en ello. Por lo mismo, entró en el lugar, para encontrarse con la arpía que le arruinaría hasta la noche.

Entró desganado, bien era un lugar alegre, con sus luces y repartición de mesas y pistas de baile, mas no le satisfacía su futura compañía en aquella noche.

Y por desgracia la divisó. No negaba su atractivo, lo que odiaba era su personalidad, posesiva, obsesiva y vengativa. Pero ya nada se podía hacer, ella ya se acercaba para dar inicio a aquella nefasta noche.

-Realmente no creí que vendrías…- Le confesó la chica de castaños cabellos al estar frente a él, con un tono que mostraba su impresión.- Para serte sincera, envidio a esa chica, ha logra, sin siquiera pedírtelo, que pases esta noche conmigo, y mas aun, después de lo ocurrido.-Continuó sincera, pero con un tono mas coqueto, y algo resentido, mostrando su deseo de venganza.

-No vine para hablar de aquello.- Alego de mala gana, SI vine, es por que yo seré quien mate a Riza, es mía.- Continuó con enfado.

-Es lo que tú dices, pero hasta yo sé lo que es el amor, Roy.- Respondió la chica acercándose, y poniendo su mano en el pecho de él para sentir la cercanía.

-Claro, pero conoces el de una cama.- Le alego empujándola, para quitarla de encima y ella rió de buena gana.

-Eso es obvio, aquel es más placentero que el otro, tú bien lo sabes.- Afirmó ella, tocando los puntos débiles del chico.

-¿Para que se supone que vinimos aquí?- Pregunto desganado, luego de un rato de silencio. Realmente, ella había vencido.

-Quiero que imagines, que esta noche soy ella y me hagas todo lo que deseas hacerle a ella, por que, todo lo que me pidas, estoy dispuesta a dártelo…- Pidió ella, intentando serle seductora, sin embargo de nada sirvió, pues con solo verle la mirada, era posible divisar la risa que le causaban las palabras de ella.

-Eso es imposible.- Le afirmo él de forma dura, haciendo que una expresión de asombro se asomara en los ojos de la chica al oír su leve carcajada, y él continuó para dañarla.- Tu jamás podrás siquiera, compararte con ella, debo ser sincero, no le llegas ni a los talones. No eres nadie comparada con ella sé que no es solo frente a mis ojos, tu eres una ramera, y ella… no se deja convencer por cualquiera, ella no se acuesta por que si, sino, por que ama…- Continuó con una enorme rabia, en cada una de sus palabras, desquitándose con ella por haberle arruinado la tarde, tratándola pésimo, con rencor, sabiendo como aquello dañaba a la chica, pero no le importaba, pues la creía merecedora de aquello ante los actos ya hechos, tanto en el presente, como en el pasado. Sin embargo, poco duro su buen momento, pues ella lo interrumpió con unas palabras y una sonrisa que lo tomaron por completa sorpresa.

-Te sorprendería conocerle pasado de tu querida amiga.- Aseguró sonriente, mientras se acercaba al oído de él.- Y, a los ojos de unos cuantos, también se le considera una ramera…- Agrego sonriente, y con un susurro, pero sin terminar.- Créeme Roy, no todo, es como parece.- Terminó, segura de sus palabras, y mostrando su venganza en cada movimiento de sus labios y en cada articulación de sonido que provocaba. Luego solo se alejo hacía la barra, con una sonrisa que mostraba su alegría al ver una buena venganza completa, simplemente no le permitiría tratarla así, por más que lo desease.

Volvió a mirar a Roy al llegar a la barra, sonriéndole cínicamente.

El moreno solo la miró con rabia, rencor, odio, entre otras emociones que jamás creyó volver a mostrarle a aquella chica, pero realmente, la mujer se empeñaba en aumentar su odio hacía ella, cosa que lograba sin mayo esfuerzo. Sin embargo, lo importante no fue cuanto aumento su odio hacía ella. No logró reconocer el sentimiento que le nacía en seguida; primero, lo creyó rabia, al ver que ella se atrevía a tratar a Riza así. Luego; dudó, al no saber completamente la certeza de aquellas palabras. Después…bueno, lo tercero, no quiso reconocerlo, pero en el fondo, supo que eran, en cierta forma, "celos", por ver que las palabras de Christie, aun sin ser comprobadas, no podían descartarse, él no conocía a fondo el pasado de Riza…¿Qué estaba diciendo?; ella, definitivamente no era una regalada, y eso estaba más que comprobado. Al diablo Christie y sus estupideces, las sabía erróneas.

Por esto, fue donde la chica con una sonrisa victoriosa, que la hizo abandonar su calma, pero esto, a Roy le dio igual, puesto que unas simples palabras, no le harían cambiar la impresión que tenía de la persona que "¿amaba?", no, no era cierto.

-Riza, si te paras se supone que es para bailar¿no crees?- Oyó decir a la voz de su amiga, para sacarla de su asombro ante lo que había visto. Entonces, dio media vuelta para mirar a su amiga y quitarse la preocupación.

-Si lo sé, es solo que…- Volvió a mirar, preocupada al no asegurar su duda, pero no lo volvió a ver, debió ser su imaginación.- No, nada.- Continuó sonriente, y comenzó a bailar como pudo, intentando olvidar la preocupación.

No le gustaba mucho bailar, y se sentía algo incomoda al moverse y hacer deslizar sus rubios cabellos en el aire y era aun más incomodo al no poder dejar de pensar en lo que acababa de ver. Simplemente no podía ser él, se lo dijo, juró protegerla… debió confundirse, pero estaba segura de haberlo visto, con sus morenos cabellos, y oscuros ojos, con su clara piel blanca allí, al otro lado del púb. Podría jurarlo. Pero no quería creerlo, además, al volver la vista él ya no estaba allí, razón mas que obvia para confirmar que fue su imaginación. Eso y nada más. Pero algo en su interior la obligaba a mantener la duda presente, algo le gritaba que volviese a mirar. Por esto, en un impulso dejo de bailar, y rápida y espontáneamente, miró hacía atrás, en el mismo punto que antes había clavado su vista; nada aún. "¿Qué ocurre Riza¿es qué no puedes confiar en él?" Se reprochó, pues aquella inseguridad debía desaparecer, él la amaba, se lo dijo, y ella debía confiar, como siempre lo hacía. Pero su mente, terca, persistía con la duda, y su corazón inseguro, aumentaba la angustia. Por lo cual, bruscamente dejo de bailar, con un enfado notable, y fue a sentarse junto a Alphonse, que al parecer, también compartía preocupación.

Mientras tanto, Edward y Winry continuaron bailando, perdidos en su propio encanto.

-¿No vas a tomar nada?- Preguntó coquetamente Christie, mirando al moreno, que aun estaba algo conmocionado por las palabras de ella.

-No, no tengo ganas. ¿Podrías apurarte?- Contestó de mala gana, no tenía deseos de continuar mucho tiempo más allí, aquella arpía le alteraba los nervios. Sin embargo, ante su enfadada pregunta, Christie solo sonrió satisfecha y se le acerco poniendo su mano en la mejilla de Roy, que la miró con enfado.

-¿Crees que te traje conmigo aquí para tenerte de adorno?- Preguntó quitando su sonrisa burlona y mirándole con una expresión de rabia en su estado más puro, aunque a Roy le fue difícil de descifrar.- No. Te traje para presumir de ti, así que, si no quieres beber, bailaremos.- Le aclaro con una orden, mostrando la misma expresión, pero con un brillo perturbador en sus ojos, mientras se levantaba.

-Aquello no estaba en el trato.- Alego Roy enfadado, mirándola desde su asiento y ella volvió a reír satisfecha, y se acerco a los labios de él, pero sin tocarlos.

-¿Aun crees que eres tu quien pone las reglas?- Volvió a reír.- Recuerda que la vida de tu amiga pende de un hilo, y soy yo quien decide cuando cortarlo y…bueno.- Reitero por tercera vez su sonrisa con ganas.- Ambos sabemos que no soy ninguna santa y si no quieres ver que tu amiga muere, lenta y dolorosamente, sabrás como actuar.- Le aclaro decidida y confiada.- Entonces… ¿bailamos?- Le pregunto alejándose y él se levanto resignado y ella lo beso, lentamente y luego lo miró sonriente, mientras él, no se esforzó por esconder su enorme rabia.

-¿Por qué te sentaste?- Pregunto Alphonse al ver que la chica había dejado de bailar, mientras mantenía una impresión de tanto asombro como impresión.

-¿Te molesta?-Le preguntó cortante y mirándole con cierto enfado, y Alphonse se puso algo nervioso a lo que ella sonrió, le estaba tomando el pelo.- Estoy jugando.- Le aclaro riendo y él suspiro aliviado.

-Que suerte, ya me había asustado.- Le comentó.

-Me senté porque… estoy algo perturbada…- Le dijo intentando aparentar tranquilidad, pero dentro, moría de risa.

-¿Perturbada¿Por qué?- Le pregunto algo confundido el rubio a su lado y ella miro a ambos lados, como cerciorándose de que no había nadie y se le acerco cautelosamente a Alphonse, asustándolo un poco, luego, le susurro.-Veo cosas…- Y al termino de la frase, ambos rompieron en carcajadas.

-Claro…- Le dijo sarcástico y aun riendo.

-¿Y tú¿por qué no bailas?-Le preguntó ella, ya mas calmada.

-¿Yo?- Preguntó mientras miraba a su alrededor, buscando una buena excusa, puesto que no se dispondría a admitir que estaba preocupado por su cita con Jessica. – Admiraba la buena tela con que están hechos estos sillones.- Declaró, mintiendo notoriamente, aquello no le salía nada de bien, sobretodo si se equivoca en su afirmación.

-El…sillón es de cuero…- Le aclaro ella, afirmando con la cabeza y con una expresión que mostraba cierta decepción.

-Lo sabía, era para ver cuan bien informada estabas.- Comentó algo nervioso y luego de unos momentos ambos rieron con ganas.

Era bueno poder reír, ambos se estaban aproblemando por cosas sin importancia alguna.

Sin embargo, la sonrisa de Riza desapareció en cuanto sus ojos fueron capaces de divisar una imagen que la derrumbo por completo, una imagen que le quito lo ultimo de alegría que mantenía e hizo que la duda de su mente, fuese bien argumentada.

-Besarte no es parte del trato.- Alegó con enfado Roy, en medio de la pista de baile, junto a la gente a su alrededor, a la chica frente a él que lo miró de forma arrogante.

-Y creo haberte dicho que tú no pones las reglas.- Le contestó la chica arriscadamente, mientras se acercaba al rostro de él, cuando lo oyó susurrar.

-Te reitero, que eres una ramera.- Le susurro más que enfadado y con la ira radiante en sus ojos.

-No decías eso antes, es más, estabas encantado de irte conmigo a la cama…- Le comentó en venganza la mujer, sonriente y cada vez más cerca.- Y esta noche, haré que aquello se repita…-

-Sabes que no pasará, por más que chantajees, lo nuestro terminó hace mucho, y sabes bien que fue por tú culpa, y eso no podrás cambiarlo, lo más que lograrás será besar, pero sin ningún provecho, pues no me provocas deseo alguno…- Le aclaro furioso Roy, sabiendo bien cada una de sus palabras y viendo el dolor en los rencorosos ojos de Christie, quien se limitó a simular una sonrisa, para intentar esconder lo que de verdad sentía.

-Entonces, aprovecharé lo que tengo.- Dijo rabiosa y cínicamente, mientras se acercaba por completo a él y tomaba el control de sus labios apoderándose de su cuello, sin soltarle ni un segundo.

Intentó separar a Christie de él, pero le fue imposible y ella tomó sus manos y lo obligó a tomarle la cintura, sin dejar de besarlo ni de sonreír.

El beso duró bastante y a su término, mientras los ojos de ella mostraban satisfacción enorme ante el haber logrado su cometido, los de él mostraban una rabia profunda y rencor viviente, no dejaron de mirarse y ella, marco aun más su cínica sonrisa y él continuó mirándola con desprecio, cosa que a ella, ni siquiera la inmutaba.

-Me dio sed¿qué tal si me traes algo de beber, querido?- Preguntó Christie cínicamente y él se limitó a dar media vuelta e ir en busca de un maldito trago, sin duda alguna lo necesitaba, puesto que no se había equivocado, esa noche, había sido de lo peor.

-Riza¿te sientes bien?- Preguntó preocupado el rubio a su lado, al ver que la expresión de su amiga mostraba tanto dolor como impresión, sin embargo, no logró obtener respuesta alguna, puesto que su hermana y su amiga, habían llegado a sacarlos de allí.

-¡Vamos a bailar!- Le pidió la rubia azulada a Alphonse, que miró preocupado a Riza, que aunque había cambiado su expresión, sus ojos seguían mostrando preocupación, luego, volvió su vista hacía la chica.

-Pero…- Intentó decir, pero Winry lo saco de su asiento, al mismo tiempo que Edward levantaba a Riza, inexpresiva y perdida en sí misma.

Bajo las luces todos se movían al son de la música, pero Riza, lo hacía perdida, no podía ser, lo dijo…"Mintió…" Se dijo en su mente, y dejo de bailar. "Mintió, y te hizo creer que podía ser, aquello que siempre supiste ignorar…Con solo una mentira, logró que cayeras a sus pies…"

-Riza¿te ocurre algo?-Oyó decir a su amiga y salió de sus pensamientos y sin poder aguantas, contestó.

-Si, digo…estoy algo mareada…voy a irme a casa…-Dijo como pudo, con la voz temblorosa y controlando con gran eficacia sus ojos que solo deseaban llorar.

-¿Estas enferma?- Le preguntó Winry preocupada, con Alphonse y Edward detrás.

-No…no lo sé, solo…me iré a casa.- Dijo con suspiros entrecortados, mientras mantenía su mano sosteniendo su rubio cabello para que no le tapase la cara.

-¿Quieres qué te lleve?- Preguntó con la misma preocupación Edward.

-No, no te molestes, solo…quédense…- Pidió Riza, entre suspiros para ahogar aquel llanto que luchaba enormemente por salir.

-Sabes que no es una molestia, de verdad yo…-Comenzó a insistir Edward, ella no se veía bien, pero la contestación le fue suficiente para dejar de intentar.

-¡TAN SOLO QUÉDENSE AQUÍ!- Le gritó enfurecida, sin ya poder contener su llanto, luego, solo continuó suspirando.- Adiós…- Susurró como pudo y se fue corriendo, sin resistir aquel dolor que en su pecho ejercía una presión tan fuerte, que amenazaba con lanzarla al suelo, sin poder resistir aquel desconsuelo.

Winry iba a correr tras ella, pero Alphonse se encargó de detenerla reteniéndola del brazo.

-Se sentía mal antes de venir.- Mintió, mirando en un punto fijo, ya comprendía lo que había ocurrido.

Las lágrimas corrían por su rostro, no logró aguantarlas más, mientras se esforzaba por llegar rápidamente a la salida y olvidar aquella noche. Su cabeza le daba vueltas, reiterándole aquel recuerdo, de verle con otra, mientras que cada imagen al presentarse, le oprimía el pecho con una fuerza descomunal. Sólo deseaba llegar a su casa y olvidar todo, para lanzarse a su cama y poder llorar sin recato alguno, por aquel dolor tan enorme.

Pero su recorrido fue interrumpido, antes de llegar siquiera a la puerta del local, pues chocó contra el pecho de alguien, haciéndole derramar los tragos que este traía y ella maldijo susurrante.

-Lo siento, yo…- Volvió a maldecir, era él, que la miraba estupefacto, sin creer lo que veía y los ojo de ella se inundaron sin más.

Lo empujo hacía un lado con toda su fuerza y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacía la puerta, esperando perderlo entre la multitud.

No podía ser¡lo había visto!..."¿Por qué ahora¿por qué aquí?" Se preguntó dolorido. Ahora sí, la había perdido.

-¿Por qué tardas tanto?-Oyó la voz de Christie reprocharle y no dudo ni un solo instante.

Prácticamente le lanzó ambos vasos a la chica, quien impresionada al ver aquello le gritó, mientras él, realmente desesperado, deseaba a toda costa alcanzar a Riza.

-¡SI TE VAS AHORA JURO QUE NO RESPONDO DE MIS ACTOS!- Le gritó furiosa mientras él giraba a verla.

-NO importa lo que hagas, no soy capaz de perderla, o de quedarme aquí a esperar su odio¡NO TE TEMO!- Le aseguró y se fue corriendo del lugar, haciendo que la ira que la chica había acumulado durante toda la noche, explotase, y lanzó ambos vasos al suelo, que terminaron rompiéndose en mil pedazos.

-¡¿Se da cuenta de que ha roto propiedad privada¡Tendrá que pagarla!- Gritó un hombre a Christie, que furiosa, sacó el arma que escondía en su cinturón y la apunto al cuello de aquel hombre, mientras lo inmovilizaba, discretamente, con un rincón del lugar, donde nadie se percato de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-¿Usted es el dueño verdad?- Preguntó sin dejar de apuntar y con rabia.

-S…si...- Tartamudeo el horrorizado hombre, sin lograr comprender el por qué de aquel comportamiento.

-Madeline le manda a decir que si no le paga por la mañana, estará muerto para la tarde.- Le advirtió, descargando su rabia en aquel hombre, y luego sonrió con su cinismo característico.- Creo que este par de vasos no es su mayor problema.-

Luego de aquel comentario, soltó al hombre y furiosa se alejo, Roy se las pagaría, al igual que esa chiquilla estúpida.

Salió a toda marcha del lugar, con toda la esperanza de alcanzarla y lograr explicarle lo ocurrido. Y por suerte la vio cerca, corriendo lo más que podía. Con su cabello y blanca falda, llevados hacía la derecha por el soplar del viento; su fuerte presión sobre su abrigo, que llevaba en una mano, y su pequeña cartera, que aferraba a su delgado cuerpo, cubierto por una delgada blusa, de igual color que la falda; desesperada por alejarse del lugar.

Roy anduvo rápidamente y con gran impulso, decidido a no dejarla ir, acercándosele cada vez más, hasta poder llegar, y tomarla de su delgado brazo y logró obligarla a girarse, a girarse y verle a la cara.

Por segunda vez en la noche, sus miradas se cruzaron, formando un intenso silencio, mientras el fuerte viento obligaba a volar los largos cabellos rubios de ella y refrescaba la piel de él, tan tensa y temerosa de lo que sus acciones provocaban.

Pasaron segundos, que con rapidez se convirtieron en minutos, en los cuales ninguno dijo nada y por desgracia, el tiempo continuaba avanzando y Roy no sabía que decir ni como reaccionar, solo laminaba mostrando su arrepentimiento y viendo en los ojos de ella, el enfado, y ninguna lágrima ya, corría por su rostro, solo el resentimiento hacía él, podía sentirse y verse presente.

De pronto, Riza dio media vuelta, con notable rabia, impresionando al moreno que no estaba dispuesto a perderla.

-¡Riza!- Le llamó y ella volteó, mirándole indiferente.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- Le pregunto directa e iracunda, mostrando sus deseos de no verlo.

-Que me escuches…- Contestó, mirándola suplicante, sin embargo ella no se inmuto.

-Intenté hacerlo, pero por lo que veo, no tienes mucho que decir, así que, adiós.- Le respondió enfadada y escondiendo su dolor, no pensaba darle aquella satisfacción de verla llorar, mientras comenzaba su marcha, que debió detener por la retención de él.

-Yo no quería…- Dijo casi en susurro, esperando comprensión de ella.

-¿¡No querías!? ; ¡Claro!; ¡Y ella te obligó ¿verdad?!- Preguntó con ironía, mostrando su rabia; sus ojos le mostraban el aparente odio que él no deseaba ver.

-Riza, ella… ¡Ella me amenazó!- Intentó aclarar con nervios, pero sincero, mas no logró calmar a la chica, que sin deseos de comprenderlo, lanzó su acusación poseída por la ira.

-¡¿Te amenazó?!; ¡Claro!; Pues que curioso, porque yo no vi ningún cuchillo en tu cuello o un arma apuntándote.-

-¡No es a eso a lo que me refería!; de verdad yo…- No logró continuar, pues ella impaciente lo interrumpió.

-¡No vale la pena intentar explicarlo Roy! Ya comprendí que para ti soy una de tantas, y que junto a tu cama, soy otro de tus adornos…- Dijo en un comienzo con un grito y con el mismo enfado, pero en un momento de debilidad, bajó su tono y desvió su vista, para no darle el gusto de ver la tristeza que le causaba aquello, sin embargo él lo sabía y se sentía horrible, al ver que ella no quería disponerse a oírle, y mucho menos a creerle, había perdido su confianza, y hasta quizás su cariño…y el gran problema era que aquello…le importaba; por alguna extraña razón le importaba, y más aun, le dolía…

Entonces vio que ella paraba un taxi, y este se detenía cercano a su paradero, pero Roy no podía reaccionar, hasta que la vio abrir la puerta y corrió a detenerla, y estando tras ella, teniéndola inmovilizada, le rogó lo escuchase por ultima vez, solo con una mirada, que ella devolvió sin sentimiento alguno.

-Ya te di el tiempo suficiente, y solo me diste excusas baratas, no creo que valga la pena seguir oyéndole, señor Delko, con su permiso. Me retiro.- Le contestó fríamente a aquella mirada, fría, directa y soltándose de la detención de él, para subirse al taxi, y cerrar la puerta, sin mirarlo en ningún momento. Entonces, ella dio su dirección, y el coche comenzó a andar.

Pero Roy no se resignaría así como así a perderla, y corrió a su auto a toda velocidad para encenderlo y echarse a andar tras ella, donde quiera que fuese, él la encontraría y no se iría hasta si quiera intentar ser perdonado.

Su mirada chocolateada se encontraba perdida, pues su mente y su corazón, comenzaban nuevamente a reaccionar ante aquello, pero continuaba reprimiéndose, no mostraría debilidad alguna, hasta estar en la soledad de su casa, hasta verse a salvo de verlo, no mostraría debilidad, porque no valía la pena hacerlo por él, odiaba llorar en publico, y no dejaría de hacerlo ahora, por más que su mente la atormentara por su estupidez, y sus ojos le rogasen libertad, para expresarse sin temor alguno.

Pero por leves instantes, creyó que fuese posible lo que él dijo¿por qué sino se esforzaría tanto por qué ella le creyera? "Para llevarte a la cama" Aquel pensamiento, borró todo indicio de comprensión hacia él, ya no importaba. "Por mi que se joda…o mejor aun, que ella lo obligue a joderse…" Pensó con rabia, un intento de broma que aumento tanto su dolor como su ira, y desvió su mirada chocolateada hacia el exterior. "Londres es hermoso por la noche…" Terminó sus comentarios mentales, y logro calmarse notablemente, aquella vista era pacificadora…

Definitivamente se dirigía a su casa, quedaba poco.

Lo odiaba, definitivamente, su relación había dado un cambio drástico, y lo peor, no era para bien.

Su mente lo atormentaba bastante…"Lo arruinaste…no queda nada… ¡DEBISTE IMAGINARLO!" Le reprochaba, y la culpa no lo dejaba en paz, por alguna razón, el hacerla sufrir, le dolía tanto como a ella… "¿Alguna razón?; por favor, lo sabes…" Detuvo sus pensamientos al ver que el taxi se frenaba, tenía razón, llegaron a la casa de ella.

La vio bajar, y espero a que el taxi se fuera y sin apagar el motor del auto, salió a todo lo que sus piernas le daban y logró detenerla antes de la entrada a la casa.

-Riza…-Le llamó, casi en susurro, bastante abatido por la carrera.

-¡Ya te dije que es suficiente!- Le gritó ya harta, intentando desesperanzarlo, pues ella, no aguantaría mucho más, y el tenerlo en frente, no ayudaba.

-¡Es cierto!- Le reitero, pero ella, nuevamente lo rechazó fríamente.

-¡No tiene caso!, ya me di cuenta de todo, y, aunque debo admitir que me siento decepcionada,… es la verdad…- Susurró esto ultimo, por lo que le causaba el decirlo, y al ver que su mirada chocolateada se nublaba, al no resistir más, y derramaría aquellas cristalinas gotas de agua salada, intentó adentrarse a su casa, pero él, una vez más, sumada a tantas, la detuvo, pero sin obligarla a voltearse.

-¿Me odias?- Reitero una pregunta ya oída por ella, con una preocupación innata y verosímil, a lo que ella no puedo evitar sonreír.

-Que curioso…-Susurró con la leve sonrisa, sin emoción en su voz.- Ayer me preguntaste lo mismo…-Continuó inexpresiva y con la sonrisa ya forzada, mientras cerraba sus ojos que comenzaban a abrirle el paso al llanto con mayor fuerza, y antes de continuar, suspiró con dolor.- ¿Recuerdas lo que te conteste?-Terminó, como pudo para esconder su llanto, lográndolo, pues él, no se había percatado de ello.

-Que yo bien sabía que no podrías odiarme…- Contestó dudoso y carente de tranquilidad, de ella, ni la sombra quedaba.

Entonces, ella, cerro sus ojos con fuerza, haciendo que la que parecía ser la ultima lágrima del momento, corriese por su mejilla. Giró su cabeza, y provocó que por unos instantes, su suelto y largo cabello, se elevase en el aire, y posó su vista, con su típico color chocolate, esta vez mas apagado y casi con una carencia extrema de expresión, en la grisácea de él, que demostraba el dolor y arrepentimiento, aun sin tener la culpa de aquello, aun habiendo querido salvarla y cuidarle, protegerla. Pero todo terminó al revés, y ahora intentaba convencerla de la verdad y que al parecer, ni si quiera su mirada suplicante lo lograría.

-Allí tienes tu respuesta…- Le contestó, esta vez, diferente…su voz, mostraba una expresión, claramente no era alegría, pero tampoco tristeza, aun menos ira ni mucho menos tranquilidad. Quizás, aquel era el reflejo del cariño que aun sentía por él, que no lograba desaparecer, ni aun con sus mayores deseos. No obstante, sus ojos aun mostraban la tristeza, solo aquel sentimiento, ningún otro, que claramente era reflejado por la lágrima que corría por la mejilla de ella, aquella lágrima, era el reflejo de aquello que él no deseó causar, pero se hizo presente, cuando sus anhelos eran únicamente, hacerla feliz.

Luego de aquellas palabras, Riza por fin logró entrar a su casa, pero no logró caminar luego de cerrar la puerta, pues ya sin fuerza alguna, cayó al suelo con un llanto desesperado, apoyando su espalda contra la puerta, ya sin poder resistir el dolor. Entonces oyó el susurro de una despedida, que no quería ser dada, un susurro desesperado, contra la voluntad de aquella persona. "Adiós…" fue la exacta palabra oída, antes de los pasos de ida, y abrió levemente la puerta, para verle marchar, y el llanto se abrió un paso mas largo y amplio, mas duradero y doloroso, para terminar en su propia respuesta en medio de sollozos…"Adiós…" Repitió, pues aunque le doliera, lo único su alma deseaba en aquel momento era olvidarlo, tanto a él, como al dolor causado.

Y entre todo aquello, el pequeño can se acercó, sin comprender lo que ocurría, solo buscando el calor y una nueva alegría, sin embargo encontró, un abrazo de ella, que continuó su llanto, con el pequeño, durmiendo en sus piernas…


	14. Capitulo 13 Mi Desafio

**Capitulo13: "Midesafío"**

Algo sonaba. Algo parecido a un golpeteo. Al parecer era cercano, pero aun estaba adormecida como para percatarse de ello. El golpeteo siguió, aumentando su volumen, logrando despertarla y agradeció aquello. Hacía frío, bastante y le dolían las piernas. Mientras el golpeteo continuaba, intento levantarse, y sintió que un peso, no menor, desapareció, alivianándole las piernas, sin embargo, aun mantenía los ojos cerrados, puesto que aun despierta, no deseaba abrirlos.

Al estar de pie, se percato de que el golpeteo venía muy cercano, justo tras ella; "La puerta"; se preguntó extrañada, y abrió por fin sus ojos, para mostrarlos enrojecidos por tanto llanto, que fácilmente era captado, por las marcas en sus mejillas, pues las lágrimas habían dejado un rastro inconfundible.

Entonces fue cuando se percato de que se había quedado dormida en su sala, a un lado de la puerta. Seguía vestida, y su cabello estaba algo desordenado, y el dolor de sus piernas se explicaba, pues había dormido arrodillada.

Pero prefirió dejar sus deducciones para después, al oír su nombre tras la puerta, que continuaba siendo golpeada con algo de desesperación, pues aquel que provocaba el sonido no tenía la seguridad del bienestar de la chica dentro.

Y logró reconocer la voz; "Alphonse" Y sonrió levemente, no había olvidado lo de la noche anterior, tampoco su súbita salida; "Debe haber venido con todos…Maldita sea, y ahora verán el desastre emocional y físico que soy" Se quejo mentalmente, y abrió la puerta para encontrarse con el rubio que al verla sonrió aliviado.

-Hola Alphonse.- Le saludo cariñosa, escondiendo su, en cierta forma, enfado. Luego miro a su alrededor, y no vio a nadie más, cosa que le extraño.- ¿Viniste solo?- Le pregunto mientras se frotaba un ojo, para poder aclarar su recién permitida visión.

-Si, ¿estás bien?- Le contesto rápidamente, mostrando su preocupación en su tono de voz.

-Si, estoy bien. ¿Qué ocurre?- Le preguntó extrañada por la, a su parecer, temprana visita del chico, mientras abría la puerta un poco mas para que él pudiese entrar.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Le preguntó extrañado y algo exaltado, ya estando dentro de la casa.- Ocurre que ayer te fuiste súbitamente, hoy faltaste a clases, ocurre que son casi las cuatro y ocurre que Jill y Edward vienen en camino preocupados por ti.- Le aclaró con enfado, impresionándola bastante con la respuesta.

-¿Casi…las cuatro?- Preguntó sin creerlo, mientras ponía uno de sus mechones cobre tras su oreja izquierda, y sentándose en el soporte de uno de los sillones.

-Si, casi las cuatro.- Respondió con enfado, pero al ver la preocupación en los ojos de ella y recordar lo ocurrido la noche anterior, suspiró resignado y se calmó.- ¿Te sientes bien?- Le preguntó acercándose preocupado.

-Si, te dije que estoy bien.- Contestó con enfado, mientras juntaba su cabello y lo dejaba caer sobre su hombro derecho.- Maldita sea, falté a clases…- Susurró como un reproche, más para sí que para él.

-Tú no cambias.- Dijo sonriendo levemente.- Pero no me refería a eso…- Le aclaro y ella abrió sus ojos de par en par, mostrando su impresión.

-Ah…eso…no te preocupes, solo fue un dolor de cabeza.- Mintió nerviosa, mientras continuaba el jugueteo con sus cabellos.

-Riza, vi a Roy.- Le aclaró y bruscamente ella presiono sus cabellos entre sus manos, mientras al mismo tiempo, cambiaba su expresión a una sufrida y desviaba su mirada, inhalando y exhalando para reprimir las lágrimas que nuevamente amenazaban con su regreso.

-Yo…te agradecería que…- Comenzó a pedir, con la voz temblorosa, sin poder evitarlo.

-Bien, no diré nada.- La interrumpió, cariñoso, comprendiendo como debía sentirse y se acercó para verla a los ojos y lograr subirle el ánimo.- Exceptuando esto; él se lo pierde.- Agregó sincero y sonriente, logrando robarle una leve sonrisa.

-Gracias, pero ambos sabemos que no es suficiente…- Agradeció tristemente, ya forzando la sonrisa.

-Bueno, si quieres alegrarte, ven esta noche a ver como hago el ridículo perdiendo frente a Jessica.- Comentó deprimido y sonriendo falsamente, viendo la sonrisa de Riza volver.

-Por favor, estoy más que segura de que Jessica no encontrará a alguien mejor que tú.- Le aludió segura, pero no logró convencerlo.

-Oh, vamos, ¡hay miles mejores que yo!- Alegó él, logrando robarle una tercera sonrisa.

-Haber, ¿cómo quienes?- Le preguntó riendo y Alphonse no tardó en responder.

-Titulados.-

-Eres rubio.- Le dijo riendo.

-Pero no tengo titulo.- Contradijo él.

-Eres comprensivo.- Continuo aludiendo.

-Sigo sin titulo.- Reitero su contradicción.

-Eres alegre…-

-Titulo…- Dijo algo cantado, reafirmando la supuesta importancia.

-¿Crees que a Jessica le importa un titulo?- Le preguntó harta de su negatividad.

-No lo sé, tal vez…- Dijo inseguro y ella rió.

-Si se enamora de ti, no va a ser por un titulo.- Le aclaro ella.

-Claro, porque no lo tengo…- Susurro amurrado.

-¡¿Sabes qué?!, ¡Si, un titulo marca la gran diferencia entre tú y el tipo que escoja Jessica!, ¡Sí, vas a perder esta noche y vas a hacer el total redí culo frente a la chica que te gusta! ¡Oh Dios, eres patético!- Le gritó sarcástica y él la miro con enfado.

-Eres un gran apoyo moral.- Le dijo con igual sarcasmo, mientras se irigía a la puerta y ella lo miraba impresionada por la ironía del asunto.- Pero no importa, al fin y al cabo, no seré yo quien deba soportar a Winry y Edward con sus alborotadas hormonas.- Comentó alegre y ella lo miró desentendida.

-¿Lo aceptaron?- Preguntó extrañada.

-Por desgracia, sí, y ahora no se separan el uno del otro.- Contestó de mala gana, y al final mostraba una mueca de asco.

-Para mí que los dices porque estas celoso…- Le bromeo ella, y él la miro entrecerrando los ojos.

-Cállate.- Le ordeno y esta vez, ambos rieron.- Adiós.- Se despidió sonriente.

-Adiós y gracias, es bueno reír de vez en cuando.- Agradeció sincera y él asintió con la cabeza y luego se fue.

Y de nuevo sola. En su amplia y solitaria casa. Sola. En medio de un silencio abrumador, solo oyendo sus propios lamentos mentales. Ni siquiera un murmullo se oía. Estaba sola. Recordando cosas que deseó olvidar. Haciendo volver al sufrimiento sin necesidad, redescubriendo en el silencio, una tormentosa realidad, que sin desearlo la obligaba a reflexionar sobre su patética existencia. "Realmente patética…aun habiendo gente que sufre por pesares mucho mayores; yo lloro porque no me ama…Realmente, soy patética…" Susurró con un risa, fuera de sí, una risa histérica en medio de lágrimas que comenzaban a salir, pero todo se interrumpió con un pequeño y agudo ladrido que la hizo volver en sí, para mirar al can que le alegaba su hambre entre barios ladridos más.

-Ya te oí…- Le aclaro sonriendo cariñosamente, y dirigiéndose a donde el cachorro se encontraba.

Al salir, Alphonse se fue más alegre de lo que había llegado, pues corroboró el bienestar de su amiga y paso un buen rato con ella, logrando subirle el ánimo.

Por esto, comenzó a irse tranquilo, caminando por la vereda que estaba saliendo de la casa de Riza. Y en su caminata, dirigida hacía la distancia del lugar, logró ver una cara familiar, que, aunque le costo reconocer, al verle acercarse a la casa de Riza, supo inmediatamente de quien se trataba, recordando imágenes que le hicieron enfadar; era el responsable del sufrimiento de su amiga.

Se acercó sigiloso, intentando no ser reconocido, y esperando que esotro chico se acercase más a su destino. Y al verlo llegar al jardín, le tiró del brazo para alejarlo del lugar, no deseaba que su amiga siguiera sufriendo innecesariamente.

Logró esquivar, a duras penas, un golpe lanzado por el joven castaño que había alejado, que mostraba enfado rotundo.

-¿¡Qué te ocurre imbésil?!- Le preguntó completamente irritado el joven, al parecer, su humor no era el mejor.

-Quiero hablar contigo, pero antes necesito que te calmes Roy.- Le pidió con enfado que realmente sentía, el descaro de aquello tipo debía ser enorme para ir a molestar a Riza después de lo ocurrido.

-¿Quién carajo eres y cómo sabes mi nombre?- Le preguntó aun alterado el castaño, mientras intentaba intimidar a Alphonse acercándose violentamente

-Aléjate de Riza.- Le ordenó con rabia, sin temor alguno y Roy fingió una risa.

-Aun no me has dicho quien demonios eres ¿y me ordenas alejarme de ella?- Preguntó violentamente, y Alphonse lo empujó para alejarlo.

-Mira, no tiene caso que te diga quien soy, pero por Riza, te pido que te alejes, aunque sea en este momento, creo que ayer ya sufrió bastante.- Le contestó.

-Tú no eres quien para decirme que hacer.- Le alego y comenzó a irse, pero Alphonse volvió a detenerlo, esta vez, con bastante enfado.

-Soy su mejor amigo, y por lo que he hablado con ella, lo último que quiere es verte.- Le aseguro, y Roy logró reconocerle; Alphonse Elric.

-Tú no sabes…- Intentó defenderse, más calmado y arrepentido, pero Alphonse no tenia intención alguna de oírlo.

.Claro que sé, y créeme, tuve un asiento de primera fila para ver tu increíble demostración de fidelidad.- Le aclaró sarcástico y Roy se impresiono bastante ante el comentario.

-De verdad, no es lo que parece…- Intento explicar.

-Mira, no es a mí a quien debes darle explicaciones, sabes que es a ella y si es que de verdad la quieres y deseas que te perdone, sigue mi consejo, no quiere escucharte ahora, lo único que lograrás es perder aun más su cariño y si es tanta tu desesperación por hablar con ella, espera a que este mas tranquila. Además, mi hermano y jill vienen en camino, y lo último que quiere Riza es que ellos te vean.- Le sugirió y lo soltó para irse, sin mirar a Roy, por lo tanto, sin darse cuenta de lo que provoco, pero, antes de irse, agregó.- Más te vale que no vuelva a saber que la hiciste sufrir, porque…-

-¿Por qué me las veré contigo?- Dijo intentando bromear, más para tranquilizar sus propios nervios, que para agradar, mas no le fue suficiente, puesto que esta aumento al oír la respuesta de Alphonse.

-No. Cualquiera haría eso, pero yo, te juro que haré hasta lo imposible para alejarte de Riza, en resumen, haré que te odie.- Le afirmo y comenzó a irse, dejando a Roy completamente dudoso de su siguiente paso.

Y allí se quedo, a menos de diez pasos del jardín de Riza, sabiendo que debía tomar una decisión, y aceptar la realidad de la sugerencia de Alphonse, pues se veía en lo verdes ojos de este, que no bromeaba.

Finalmente decidió que lo mejor sería hacer caso y hablar después con ella, por más que le doliese, y por más que creciesen sus angustias, debía obligarse a ser paciente y comprender que, si para él no era fácil, Riza estaba mucho peor, y ante eso, se dispondría a no continuar dañándola. Seguiría el consejo que Christopher le dio aquella mañana.

"Si tu cabeza esta confusa, no sigas agregando información, y mucho menos la que es del corazón, porque terminarás confundiendo a este último. Sin embargo, en tu caso, es obvio que ya ocurrió lo que señale, así que…confía en aquello que hiciste sin pensar, aquello que no te detuviste a reflexionar, no solo acciones, sino también palabras, porque aquello que de verdad te hizo sentir bien luego, aunque lo supiste mal, es lo que d verdad sientes…así que…arriésgate…"

-Arriésgate…- Susurro un hombre de cabello negro corto y con sus ojos cerrados tras sus pequeños lentes, mostrando un rictus completamente preocupado, algo malo estaba ocurriendo…- Y yo lo sé…pero no soy capaz de detenerlo, no puedo hacer que mi amigo se engañe a sí mismo…"Pero si puedo yo engañarle…"- Se hablaba a sí mismo y su mente le susurro lo que no quería escuchar, aumentando su culpabilidad.

Llevaba casi dos horas a las afueras de aquella casa, donde debía dejar sus últimas observaciones con respecto a su amigo. Era la segunda semana, y la culpa no lo dejaba en paz, sin embargo, lo sabía más que necesario…

"Pero eso no te quita la culpa…" Nuevamente su mente lo atacaba, un murmullo que no dejaba de oír y amenazaba con volverlo loco, siempre recordándole la culpabilidad que tendría si algo le ocurría a su amigo.

-Y ahora… tengo la mejor información para Alexander…y no puedo traicionar a Roy…- Se dijo, nuevamente, a sí mismo, conciente de la realidad de sus palabras. No era capaz de daña tanto a su amigo.

"Aunque me cueste la vida…no diré que te has enamorado, Roy…" Decidió su mente y bajo del auto sabiendo cuanto iba a costarle aquello.

Christopher Spoerer, se sacrificaría por su familia, pero, aun así, no era capaz de causarle tanto dolor a su amigo de la juventud, no a Roy.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?, ¿por qué tanto escándalo?- Pregunto un rubio de ojos verdes al ver el gran tumulto de gente en el lugar.

El Centro de Investigaciones de la ciudad de Londres, estaba extrañamente concurrido aquella tarde. De los camiones policiales, se bajaban dos cuerpos completamente tapados, y las telas que osaban cubrirlos, manchadas con un intenso color rojo. Pero no eran los únicos, y se sabía dentro, habían más.

Un tumulto acumulado de gente que ocupaba toda la entrada, unos lloraban, otros alegaban, bastantes estaban enfadados y otros sólo observaban. Y en la entrada se veía a Jessica, con sus ojos de falso marrón llenos de enfado, mientras obligaba a la gente a moverse, para dejar pasar a los forenses con los cuerpos. Y para varear, cámaras y micrófonos acosaban a la chica, grabadoras, celulares, preguntas por doquier, y ella solo repetía que no daría detalles del caso porque era algo confidencial. Sin embargo, la prensa no cesaba sus preguntas y la desesperación se apoderaba de la joven.

Alphonse, sin comprender, intento acercarse, empujando y disculpándose, a pesar de los alegatos de la gente hasta llegar a Jessica, que al verlo, con solo una mirada, el logró comprender que era absolutamente necesaria su presencia allí.

-¿Qué esta ocurriendo?- Preguntó el rubio con preocupación.

-¿No te das cuenta de la fecha que…? Cierto, eres nuevo…- Contesto sin una real respuesta, ya habiendo cedido a la desesperación, no tenía tiempo para explicarle.-Vete con Samantha.- Le ordenó con rapidez.

-Pero yo quiero saber…- Intento alegar, pero ella lo interrumpió iracunda.

-¡Aquí no sirves de nada, así que vete con Samantha o te largas!- Le ordenó con un grito y luego se fue bruscamente, algo iba mal.

Aquel grito le molesto un poco, pero debió comprenderla, sabía que Jessica no se comportaba de la mejor manera bajo presión, puesto que esto la alteraba bastante. Y por lo visto, la presión aquí, estaba en aumento. Algo ocurría, algo que al parecer no estaba previsto, que estaba acabando con l aparente tranquilidad del lugar.

"Pero si sigues aquí como idiota nada lograrás, ¡Muévete rápido!" Le ordenó su mente y con excelentes razones, por lo cual, sin seguir dudando, comenzó a recorrer los pasillos, bastante concurridos aquel día, hasta llegar a su objetivo. Abrió la puerta del laboratorio forense, y entró, logrando ver a Samantha con su castaño cabello, tomado en una cola y una mirada de preocupación, que recorría la sala, mientras tomaba los instrumentos quirúrgicos, para ordenarlos en una mesilla, pero al ser tanto su apuro, la mitad de estos cayeron al suelo.

-¡Maldición!- Gritó con enfado, mientras se agachaba a recoger los utensilios y Alphonse se acercó a ayudarla.

-¿Por qué estas tan nerviosa? Y, ¿a qué se debe este escándalo?- Preguntó mientras iba a su lado para ayudarla y ella se levantaba aliviada.

-Alphonse recoge esto y luego repártelos en las ocho mesillas diferentes y las dejas una al lado de cada camilla, vendrán seis nuevos forenses a ayudar, te explicare lo que ocurre en cuanto firme esto, y por favor, intenta ser lo más rápido posible.- Le dio las instrucciones y luego le aclaro sus intensiones.

-Como quieras, pero comienza en seguida.- Le pidió, puesto que aquello le estaba resultando demasiado extraño.

Alphonse comenzó a obedecer y samantha saco unos papeles y comenzó a firmar, y luego de pocos segundos, comenzó a hablar.

-Todo este escándalo se debe a la repetición de un crimen en a misma fecha en los últimos diez años.- Comenzó a plantearle Samantha, con preocupación en su voz, mientras Alphonse comenzaba a repartir los instrumentos en las mesillas, escuchando atento cada palabra, para lograr comprender a la perfección el tema de tanta polémica.- Los primeros dos años el caso estuco a cargo de Williams Loyds, y no se estableció relación alguna entre los homicidios, que en el primer año se constituyo por un cuerpo de una niña de ocho años y el segundo año, dos niños de la misma edad, los tres asesinados con el mismo modus operandi, en la misma fecha y mostraban unas marcas bastante peculiares, casi idénticas según los registros, sin embargo, esto último fue ignorado. El tercer4 año el caso paso a manos de Bartolomé Freeman, y él estableció la relación entre los asesinatos ocurridos en la misma fecha durante los, entonces, tres años pasados. En este último año, el tercero, llegaron tres nuevos cuerpos, con las mismas características generales, prioritariamente las marcas. El cuarto año, Bartolomé sucumbió ante el asesino, al ser encontrado muerto en la misma fecha, cumpliéndose las características necesarias para vincular el crimen con los de los anteriores años, exceptuando, la edad, pero las marcas también se hicieron presentes. Además del cuerpo de Bartolomé se presentaron tres cuerpos a parte, de tres jóvenes embarazadas, al igual que Bartolomé, cumplían con todas las características de las victimas excepto la edad y el hecho de estar embarazadas. El quinto y sexto año, se entrego el mando a Gregory Sislack, quien por alguna razón ignoró los cinco cuerpos llegados en el quinto año y los seis en el sexto, dejando el caso abierto, sin embargo, debido a un problema de salud, dejó el cargo y se lo entrego a Charley Wikts, que tomó el caso seriamente, logró grandes avances en los tres años de jefatura, aun siendo un pervertido, sádico y malhumorado, sin embargo, no logró resolver el caso y el numero de victimas fue en igual numero de años. En su tercer año de mandato, que correspondería al noveno año en que se repetía este crimen, Gregory Wikts fue asesinado, sin embargo, e modus operandi fue completamente diferente e incluso se dejo un…"recuerdo" por así decirlo, en el cuerpo, una daga con unas siglas, supongo que seria la marca del asesino. Se desconocen las razones de su muerte. Allí el mando fue entregado a Jessica. La prensa estuvo bastante alerta del caso durante nueve años y hoy comienza la semana en que los cadáveres son entregados, cumpliéndose un décimo año y como este es el primer año de Jessica, todo causa mayor conmoción, y la prensa no la ha dejado en paz y esta bastante alterada por ello.- Continuó con el historias del caso, que ya había aprendido casi a la perfección, puesto que este había hecho renombre durante toda la mañana y sus anteriores años allí, y el ver la inestabilidad en el ánimo de Jessica, había decidido ayudarla en la investigación de los hechos ya ocurridos en los nueve años anteriores.

-En resumen, un caso abierto durante diez años que pasa a manos de Jessica…- Susurro Alphonse, ya habiendo terminado su labor y mientras sacaba su abrigo para colgarlo y ponerse la bata de laboratorio.

-Exacto.- Respondió Samantha, con cierto pesar, mientras levantaba su vista, ya habiendo firmado todo.- Ponte los guantes.- Le ordenó mientras se levantaba.- Vienen ocho cuerpos y seis forenses a ayudar, pero debemos supervisar todo y…revisar dos cuerpos.- Le aclaro y en ese minuto tocaron la puerta del lugar.

Ambos se miraron y vieron que los cuerpos llegaban y Alphonse pudo divisar las bajas estaturas. Niños. Solo eran niños.

-Sé lo que estas pensando Alphonse, y créeme, durante los últimos cuatro años me he hecho la misma pregunta.- Le comentó Samantha, sabiendo de lo que hablaba y tomando al rubio por sorpresa.

Hicieron pasar los cuerpos, eran ocho, tal como había narrado Samantha. Los subieron a las camillas y luego de las presentaciones entre los médicos, que no miraron con muy buena cara a Alphonse al saber que no estaba titulado, sin embargo, debieron callar sus molestias, la doctora Brennan debía saber el por qué de aquello.

Quitaron las telas que tapaban los cuerpos, los pequeños cuerpos, todos eran niños, que como Samantha había indicio, no superaban los ocho años de edad, todos de cabello rubio. Tres niñas y el resto varones.

A cada médico se le fue asignado un cuerpo. Y, aunque solo fue una visión general, Alphonse logró ver en cada desnudo cuerpote los pequeños niños, las marcas, al parecer, todas hechas por un mismo instrumento. Cortes profundos en la pálida piel de cada pequeño niño en aquel laboratorio, silencioso, plagado del susurro de la muerte, de la prematura muerte de aquellos pequeños infantes que no lograron alcanzar los diez años. Pequeños ángeles sin visión del futuro y conocedores de tanta maldad, porque solo ello podía ser, maldad en su estado más puro, para ser capaces de dañar a aquellos seres llenos de inocencia celestial.

Samantha entregó los informes médicos y familiares de cada niño a cada forense encargado de la revisión del cadáver.

Dustin Howard. El niño que él debí revisar. Su pálido cuerpo, rígido y tenso por las horas de muerte ya pasadas.

"No puedo…" Susurro su mente, viendo su límite tan cercano y con gran pesar en su mirar, comenzó a bajar su mano con el bisturí en ella, no se sentía capaz de cortar la piel de un niño, aun siendo ya un cadáver.

Ya todos habían comenzado, menos él, que estaba angustiado, viendo el cadáver de que hace pocas horas era un niño, pero ahora, por l acción de alguna persona mal intencionada, era un trofeo más en la galería de muerte.

Samantha tampoco había comenzado, pues se dedicó a repasar el informe, cuando ya lo hubo leído, y sabía todo el historial médico de Sarah Montenegro, dio media vuelta, para una vista general al trabajo de su equipo, y la satisfacción al ver la concentración de todos, exceptuando a…"¿Alphonse?; ¿Qué le ocurre?" Se preguntó al ver algo aproblemado, cosa que le preocupo e impresionó, puesto que en aquel mes no le vio problema alguno.

Se acerco a él, algo preocupada, ajo la vigilancia silenciosa de los demás, que sin decir una palabra, solo con la mirada, mostraban el desapruebo ante aquel punto en contra del joven.

-¿Qué ocurre Alphonse?-Le preguntó al estar junto a él.

-¿Qué? ah, no…no es nada.- Le contestó nervioso, pero sin dejar de mirar el rígido cadáver.

-Si quieres, puedo hacerlo yo…- Se ofreció, dándose cuenta de lo que le ocurría, y lo comprendió, la primera vez, aquello, era muy difícil.

-no.- Le respondió cortante y decidido, cosa que la impresiono aun más, puesto que hasta ella rechazó e primer cuerpo de un niño que debió revisar.- Me estas dando la oportunidad de mi vida, a mi, un novato, me estás confiando la revisión de un cadáver que puede ser fundamental en este caso y estoy en primer año, no puedo desperdiciar esto.- Aclaró su decisión y tomó nuevamente el bisturí, antes dejado a un lado e hizo la primera incisión, a lo que Samantha sonrió satisfecha.

-Entonces, todo está bien.- Dijo con alivio y volvió a su lugar.

Pasó el tiempo y cuando ya todos comenzaban a terminar con los detalles de sus informes y de cerrar los cortes de los cuerpos, algo inusual llamó notoriamente la atención de Alphonse.

-Samantha…- La llamó preocupado, casi atónito, al terminar de suturar los cortes efectuados por él del cadáver, también marcado por otros cortes sin suturar, evidencia clara de las huellas del asesino.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Le preguntó ella, sin prestar demasiada atención, mientras terminaba de escribir su informe.

-No sé si es mi idea, pero…está sonriendo…- Contestó aun atónito sin lograr creer sus palabras y todos los presentes dejaron sus labores y clavaron sus impresionadas miradas en Alphonse.

-¿De qué estas hablando?- Le pregunto asombrada Samantha, mientras se acercaba a Alphonse.

-El niño….su rostro…parece una sonrisa…- Contestó de forma entrecortada y Samantha se acerco a ver el cuerpo.

-Se nota que vas en primer año…- Comentó seguro un hombre, intentando degradar al joven, pues no creía que fuese correcto entregar un cadáver de suma importancia en el caso a un novato no graduado.-Luego de la muerte, el cuerpo adquiere una rigidez, a la cual los graduados llamamos "Rigor Mortis", la cual facilita que las expresiones del rostro fueran cambiadas luego de la muerte.- Aclaró acercándose poco a poco y llamando la atención de todos en la sala, sin embargo Alphonse no tardo en responder, con mucha mayor seguridad.

-Sé claramente las cosas que facilita el estado de Rigor Mortis, sin embargo, el cambio en las expresiones del rostro suelen ser muy notorias, pues el rostro se desfigura, mejor dicho, se ve extraño, puesto que los tejidos muertos del todo, toman una posición definitiva que da rasgos únicos al difunto, sin embargo, en este caso es imposible, el rostro no se ve para nada desfigurado, lo cual indica que, si no me equivoco, el niño sonreía al momento de su muerte.- Le aclaró seriamente, sin deseos de competitividad, como lo tomo el hombre que siguió acercándose a mirar el cuerpo sin vida, con la sonrisa en su rostro, pero, al notar que todo indicaba su propia equivocación, miró a Samantha para conocer su punto de vista, quien no alejaba su mirada del cadáver, sin querer perderse detalle alguno.

-Concuerdo con Alphonse.- Aclaró por fin luego de unos minutos.- El cuerpo no muestra señal de algún fenómeno ajeno implicado a su expresión, lo cual me hace creer lo mismo; el niño sonreía al momento de la muerte. – Continuó sin lograr creerse ella misma, ¿Cómo era posible?

-¿Cómo pondría reír un niño si esta sufriendo?. Porque supongo que su fallecimiento fue a causa de la excesiva perdida de sangre por culpa de las heridas en su cuerpo, ¿o me equivoco?- Preguntó sin creer lo que los hechos que indicaban, una mujer en la sala.

-No te equivocas.- Le contestó seguro Alphonse.- Y creo que lo más seguro sería…que la víctima, Dustin Howard, conocía a su asesino o bien, este lo convenció de que lo que ocurría estaba bien.- Comentó inseguro, dejando su propia teoría, que impresiono bastante.- Pero descubrir aquello es trabajo de los detectives, lo nuestro es conocer la causa de su fallecimiento.- Aclaró finalmente y cerro su informe escrito, y luego, comenzó a tapar con una tela el cadáver, mostrando el pesar en su mirada.

-Y sólo va en primer año….- Comentó Samantha sonriente, para todos en el lugar, sin embargo, mirando al hombre que intento degradar al rubio.- Bueno, supongo que ya habrán terminado, si no es asó, háganlo y luego me entregan sus informes escritos y hablaré unos minutos con ustedes, para que me den un resumen de lo que vieron en general, posteriormente, procedan a retirarse. Su paga será entregad a su salida. Se les agradece su cooperación y tendrán su crédito correspondiente.- Dijo Samantha, dando las instrucciones, para luego, sentarse en su escritorio.

-Como ya saben, este crimen se repite ya hace diez años. En la misma fecha, con el mismo modus operandi y casi siempre, con las mismas características generales en las víctimas…-Comenzó a explicar una mujer de marrones ojos y negra cabellera, de manera muy seria, frente a muchas miradas que a ella se dirigían atentas y oyendo cada palabra.- Según los registros, dos personas, que anteriormente ocupaban mi cargo, fueron asesinados durante su servicio, por este homicida. No tengo registros de los agentes muertos durante la investigación del caso, pero por lo que me han comentado los antiguos agentes, no son poca la cantidad, y se concuerda en que muchos fueron asesinados en aquel tiempo, lo cual asegura, además de ser de vital importancia, tiene un gran riesgo para aquel que se encargue de este caso. Lo cual, me deja claro que debo tomar el mando de este caso, sino embargo, necesito también la ayuda de un agente, mas no deseo que este sea obligado a ayudarme, sino todo lo contrario, puesto que sé, no todos están dispuestos a arriesgar sus vida de tal firma y pido…un voluntario.- Continuó la mujer con igual seriedad, sin embargo, aun al haber esperado un buen rato, la respuesta dada por los agentes, fue totalmente nula, diferentes a las esperadas.- Sé…que es una decisión difícil, pero no se debe ver como una misión suicida, piensen en o que ganarán, no en lo que arriesgan, el reconocimiento por esta hazaña, sería enormemente oportuno para cualquiera. Es más, ni siquiera piensen en el reconocimiento, no es por ello por lo cual, yo en lo personal, apuesto mi vida, sino, para salvar niños, salvar vidas inocentes. Hoy trajeron ocho cadáveres, ocho niños asesinados, ¿ninguno alguno de ustedes desea saber la razón?- Continuó nuevamente, tomando cada razón que le haría posible llamar la atención de alguno de los presentes, mas la respuesta fue la misma en su totalidad; absurdo y burlón silencio domaba la habitación.- Bien. Quédense cada uno de ustedes sentados tras la cómoda seguridad de sus escritorios y vean como mueren inocentes criaturas pos nada. Sean cobardes y, ¡por mucho que les moleste oírlo…!- Alzó la voz.- ¡Escóndanse del peligro, pero no pidan tener mi confianza para futuras misiones, porque con esto, demuestran claramente su ineptitud! Si escogieron ser detectives, debieron tener en cuenta los peligros que corrían y si no están dispuestos a enfrentarlo, debieron dejar esta carrera. Tenía en cuenta que muchos cobardes se negarían, pero jamás creí, ¡que tuviese un departamento tan flojo, cínico y por sobretodo; C0BARDE!- Recriminó con enfado la joven, llena de rabia y decepción, pero no pensaba rendirse. Aún cuando tuviese que luchar sola con todo aquello, no se rendiría.

"Porque este es mi desafío…" Susurró en su mente, dándole contestación a millares de preguntas que se le avecinaron, pero que no deseo responder en aquel minuto, porque deseaba pensar en que hacer, no tenia ayuda, no contaba con sus agentes, y su campo de movimiento era limitado, por culpa de los mandatos de su padre. No tenía el tiempo necesario, pero si todos os deseos de resolver aquel caso.

"Sobre todo por lo que hice el año pasado…no es algo de lo que me enorgullezca, no ahora…."

Ignoró los alegatos de sus agentes y salio indignada del lugar, guardando respuestas a preguntas sin florecer, respuestas que su alma no se dispondría a dar, puesto que las escondería al igual que aquellos recuerdos que deseaba olvidar.

Llego a su oficina, y llegando allí, cerró su puerta y se sentó frente a su escritorio, repleto de antiguos y largos informes, obviamente sobre el caso tratado. Volvió a mirarlos, sin ningún resultado productivo; ya los había mirado tantas veces, que los detalles seguían siendo los mismos. Este era uno de los pocos casos "interesantes", por así llamarle, y difíciles de resolver, claro, que no estuviesen vinculados con la secta de asesinos perteneciente a su padre. Además, de se terriblemente horrendos las víctimas, eran solo niños.

"Niños…"Susurró su muerte como una advertencia…."Huérfanos, maltratados, hijos únicos, abusados…en general; todos sufren…" Continuó el susurro, formando un nuevo lazo entre las victimas, además, de las características físicas…"Ninguno fue abusado sexualmente por el homicida y…las marcas…" Agregó su mente a la advertencia, algo que la hizo volver a mirar las fotografías sobre las víctimas, por sobretodo, las marcas.

Claramente las marcas fueron hechas por algo con mucho filo, una navaja quizá, pero la perfección de los cortes incomodaba, quizá, un bisturí. Se veía que retazos de piel habían sido arrancados, y las formas…parecían cruces, en algunas partes, en otras, parecía que se habían querido formar imágenes de…

-Santos…el asesino intento dar la forma de santos de la fé cristiana…- Susurró impresionada, y en aquel minuto, entraron Samantha y Alphonse al lugar, con un rostro bastante impresionado y preocupado.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Pregunta dejando de lado su reciente descubrimiento del caso al ver la expresión de ambos.

-Las autopsias están listas.- Informó Samantha, pero su expresión no cambió.

-¿Por qué esas caras?, no creo que las conclusiones de las autopsias sena tan impresionantes.- Agregó sin conocer las razones, y con bastante poco humor, por lo que Alphonse se apresuró a contestar.

-No, en general las autopsias concordaron con el modus operandi, lo que no es tiene así de perturbados es…- Comenzó a decir, pero calló, puesto que ni siquiera él creía en lo que debía decir.

-Lo que ocurre, es que al volver a mirar los cuerpos, nos dimos cuenta de que por lo menos el 80 de los niños tenía una sonrisa, es leve, sin embargo, si se observa muy bien, puede ser apreciada.- Explicó Samantha y Jessica la miró atónita, con incredulidad en sus ojos de falso color marrón.

-Han d estar equivocados, digo… ¿¡Cómo un niño que tiene infinidad de cortes en e cuerpo, que provocaron su desangramiento y posterior deceso, podría sonreír en su lecho de muerte?- Preguntó alterada Jessica, no podía creer aquello, era simplemente incoherente desde cualquier punto de vista.

-Lo mismo nos preguntamos, Jessica, sin embargo, lo único que se me ocurre es que el niño fue convencido de que la situación era para su bien.- Le contesto Alphonse, con igual preocupación en la mirada, comprendiendo la incoherencia de la situación.

-Claro, es una buena teoría, el sufrimiento causa llanto, dolor, todo lo que lo implica, sin embargo, este niño sonreía, es… ¡imposible!- Reitera su desacuerdo la joven, no pudiendo soportar lo dicho, nada tenía el menor sentido, pero era otro descubrimiento, algo, era algo.- No importa, gracias por la información.- Agradeció, mientras, con pesar, apoyaba su cabeza en sus manos, intentando pensar con mayor claridad.- Con respecto a las autopsias, ¿algo nuevo?- Preguntó en la misma posición, sin mirarles.

-Bueno…-Comenzó a contar Samantha.- Esta vez no hice sola las autopsias, y…lo que puedo confirmar, es que todos fallecieron por un desangramiento, al igual que las victimas de años anteriores.- Le aclaró la mujer de cabello castaño, algo insegura, y la joven, Jessica, levanto su mirada y la posó en la mujer con cierto enfado.

-¿Y en los detalles?; ¿nada diferente en los cuerpos?; ¿algo que nos ayude a identificarlo?- Preguntó, intentando esconder su desagrado por la situación, sin resultado benefactorios.

- Yo…Jessica, tendrás que leer los informes.- Le dijo con pesar Samantha, sabía que tiempo continuaba corriendo, y no se podía ignorar, que en cualquier minuto, llegasen los dos cuerpos restantes.

-¡No tengo tiempo para leer informes!; ¡En cualquier momento el maniático volverá a atacar y no puedo darme el maldito lujo de ni siquiera perder un mísero segundo!- Le alegó la joven, exasperada, sin controlar su ira, mientras con desesperación comenzaba a tirar levemente de su cabello.

-Lo sé Jessica, pero logramos hacer las ocho autopsias en menos de una hora, no creo que demores mas de cuarenta y cinco minutos en leer los informes…- Intentó razonar Samantha, sin embargo, no fue escuchada.

-Cuarenta y cinco minutasen los cuales pueden llegar dos nuevos cuerpos- Respondió fríamente y con enfado Jessica.

-Jessica, sé que esta bajo presión, sé como te sientes, pero…- Intentó, luego de Samantha, Alphonse, pero sus intentos de calma, fueron devueltos con una reacción totalmente contraria a la deseada.

-¿Sabes como me siento?- Pronuncio como una pregunta, llena de rabia e ironía.- ¡Tu no sabes absolutamente nada!; ¡La presión no tiene nada que ver en esto!; ¡Lo que me tiene así es que no puedo resolver este maldito caso sola!; ¡Sé que muchos han muerto en esto!; ¡Sé que no soy suficiente!; ¡Pero ningún imbésil de mi mediocre departamento tuvo las agallas para ofrecerse a salvar vidas!; ¡Y me da rabia saber que no soy suficiente!, ¡Que no sirvo para salvar vidas!;¡Que solo sirvo para quitarlas! ¡Tú no entiendes nada!; ¡Tú no logras comprender siquiera el "porque" de hacer esto! Tu no eres nadie…para decirme que entiendes…no eres nadie para intentar tranquilizarme…porque no sabes por lo que estoy pasando...porque no entiendes como me traiciono a mi misma cada vez que dejo ir a un asesino, sabiendo su culpabilidad…-Le aclaró, al principio, con gran enfado y con una elevación notable en su tono de voz, pero luego, sus exaltados gritos se transformaron en susurros desesperados, que más que una contestación, eran un alegato de rabia, rabia, que ya había guardado el tiempo suficiente.-Así que no digas que sabes como me siento, no me digas que me entiendes, no intentes calmarme, ¡No seas cínico!; ¡No tienes que simular nada!- Volvió a alzar la voz.- ¡Porque con lo que ya he visto de ti es suficiente!- Gritó, y luego calló, y lo miro a los ojos, encontrando solo impresión en ellos. Luego, corrió su mirada de falso marrón.- Con su permiso…- Musitó mas calmada, y se dirigió a la puerta con sus palabras, totalmente alejadas del caso, en la mente, repitiéndose una y otra vez.

Alphonse continuó con la mirada perdida, comprendiendo del todo a lo que ella se refería, sin embargo, no pudo negar el enfado que sintió al oírla, aun cuando sabía que ella tenía razón.

"Pero jamás me he mostrado cínico…" Musitó en su mente, pero antes de lograr contradecirse, la voz de Samantha lo llamó.

-Yo me encargo…- Susurró y él supo bien a que se refería, luego, ella comenzó a marcharse.

-Samantha…-Le llamó y ella dio media vuelta, a mirarlo con precaución.- No hablaba solo del caso.- Le aclaró, creyéndola, equívocamente, desconocedora de aquello.

-Lo sé.- Le aclaro de manera cortante y enfadada. Luego, simplemente se fue.

Samantha logró ver que Jessica subía al ascensor y corrió en aquella dirección, logrando llegar a tiempo, antes del cierre definitivo de las puertas.

Jessica al verla, solo bajó la mirada, sabía perfectamente lo que seguía. Sabía que se estaba comportando como una idiota, pero no pudo evitarlo, aquello lo llevaba guardado hace mucho, y terminó desquitándose con alguien que ni siquiera lo merecía.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- Le preguntó directa y de forma fría.

-No lo sé…-Susurró Jessica con cierto asombro, aun sin mirarla.

-Pues yo sí.- Le dijo con enfado.- Si ibas a gritar, por ultimo, debiste gritarme a mi. Pero, ¿a Alphonse?; ¡él no ha hecho nada malo! Sol intento ayudarte, ¡Y lo trataste como si hubiese intentado matarte!;¡Realmente eres increíble!, Has de ser muy estúpida para hacer algo así…- Le reprochó, y luego, simplemente suspiro, sabiendo que la chica ya tenia bastante con su propia culpa.-En vez de tener ataques de rabia, deberías llorar, no te haría daño.- Le recomendó y ella la miró.

-Por supuesto que podría, pero no arreglaría nada.- Aclaró Jessica.

-Pero con la rabia, solo empeoras las cosas.- Le afirmó Samantha.

-Lo siento…- Le susurró y la mujer sonrió.

-No es conmigo con quien debes disculparte…-Le dijo de forma cariñosa y fue Jessica quien sonrió esta vez.

-Lo sé; solo practicaba.- Le aclaró en broma y Samantha movió la cabeza en forma de negación.

-Cambiando el tema,¿Qué harás con el caso?- Preguntó de forma seria y las puertas del ascensor se abrieron.

-No lo sé…- Contestó con pesar.- Si nadie se ofreció, no puedo hacer mucho. Alexander me llamó ayer y tengo que resolver cuatro crímenes más. Para cuando termine, las dos victimas faltantes, ya estarán bajo tierra.- Continuó con el mismo pesar, y ambas salieron del aparato.

-¿Por qué no llamas a Riza?- Le preguntó con seriedad y logró ver la preocupación en los ojos de la joven.

-Estaría poniendo su vida en un peligro mayor del que ya esta. No tengo derecho de…-

-Sabes que no se negará.- Interrumpió segura.

-Es bastante buena, pero no es suficiente, ella…yo no podría responsabilizarme por su muerte.- Aclaró, sabiendo bien sus palabras, no sería fácil resistir más culpas.

-No morirá. Y si tu padre no se entera de su estadía aquí, cosa que es muy probable puesto que tú eres su informante, su vida estaría, incluso, protegida.- Le comentó, intentando convencerla, puesto que sabía que aun cuando sabía que la vida de Riza no se perdiese, le costaría tanto o mas que aquello, el soportar las muertes que pudo impedir.

-Sólo accedería si tuviese un compañero, cosa que veo casi imposible, puesto que ninguno de mis agentes accedió y no me atrevería a llamar a otro de la academia.- Aclaró bastante segura y con pesar.

-¿Qué tal el hermano de Alphonse?- Le preguntó sonriente.

-¿No oíste la parte de "No me atrevería a llamar a otro de la academia"?- Le preguntó con cierto enfado.

-Vamos, tiene excelente perfil; buen alumno, responsable, dedicado…-

-Y es hermano de Alphonse.- Agregó con pesar.

-¿Y qué con eso?- Preguntó sin comprender.

-Tendría que hablar con Alphonse para el numero y…pues…ya debe odiarme…-Afirmo con pesar.

-¡Eres una exagerada! Además, no puedes quitarle una oportunidad así, sólo por ser hermano de Alphonse. ESO te haría mala jefa, y no solo a los ojos de Alphonse…-Comenzó a explicar, con bastante certeza, cosa que desespero a Jessica.

-¡Esta bien!; ¡Riza Hawkeye y Edward Elric entrarán a ayudarme en el caso!- Accedió resignada y Samantha sonrió.- ¿Te he dicho que eres una molestia?- Pregunto y la mujer sonrió con mayores ganas.

-Bastantes veces, pero, si lo piensas, tu molestas más que yo, y tengo testigos de ello.- Le contestó sonriente y Jessica corrió la vista.

-Iré a disculparme más tarde…-Aclaró y luego se fue en la dirección contraria a la que caminaban.


	15. Capitulo 14 La Ultima Oportunidad

**Capitulo 14; "La última oportunidad"**

El tiempo era poco, y no tenía el necesario para hacerlo todo. Estaba presionada, y su cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas en torno a un solo asunto. Debía encontrar más de lo que tenía, disculparse, conseguir un número, llamar y atrapar a un asesino en serie que llevaba diez años ejerciendo el oficio, todo en un límite de diez días.

"Bien, lo primero es fácil, aunque no he visto a Alphonse enfadado… ¡Concéntrate! Debo salvar dos vidas que si no me apresuro llegarán en menos de cuarenta y ocho horas…y ya no serán vidas…" Susurró en su mente una joven mujer que continuaba apresurada en el pasillo que llevaba al laboratorio forense. No era su mejor día, en realidad, era el peor. "Bien, el segundo peor… ¡Pero el punto es que estoy pésimo! Necesito vacaciones… como si Alexander me las diese…" Continuó su alegato mental, con gran nerviosismo y paró su caminata al estar ya frente a su destino. Suspiró apesumbrada mientras cerraba sus ojos y tomaba su largo y azabache cabello en una cola, que amarró con un lazo de color blanco, dejando solo dos mechones, más cortos que el resto de su cabello, sueltos, puesto que no alcanzaron a ser tomados por el lazo.

Entró intranquila, rogando porque el enfado en Alphonse no fuese muy notorio, o por ultimo, no se haya sentido.

"¿Qué estoy pensando? La última vez me trato pésimo, tengo derecho a tratarlo como quiero…" Alegó con enfado y avanzó con decisión hacia la dirección de las dos personas que se veían concentradas en la revisión de un cuerpo, aunque este ya estaba cerrado, parecían examinar algún detalle que se les hubiese escapado. Temió un poco romper la concentración, pero recordó que cada segundo marcaba una diferencia enorme.

-Hola…-Susurró al estar al lado del joven rubio, que no le regaló ni siquiera una enfadada expresión en sus ojos verdes, la ignoró completamente. "Bien, quizá yo sí me excedí un poco…"

-Este es el cuerpo que sonríe…- Le susurró Samantha, sin desviar su verde mirada del cadáver, lleno de marcas, que con su descubrimiento, al mirarlas con atención, se veían a los santos cristianos marcados.

Jessica miró con detenimiento el cadáver, y suspiró con tristeza.

-Por lo menos murió creyendo que estaba bien…- Susurró casi sin darse cuenta Alphonse y Jessica lo miró con cierta impresión.

-Para ser sincera, no creo que aquello excuse al asesino.- Aclaró con enfado y recibió una mirada llena de rabia de parte de unos ojos verdes.

-No he dicho que aquello lo excusa, sólo dije que por lo menos el niño no murió con rencor a su asesino.- Le reparó mostrando su enfado, Alphonse.

-Bueno, es que sonó como sí…- Intento excusarse Jessica, pero no tardó en ser interrumpida.

-¡Contigo es imposible tratar!- Le alegó exaltado Alphonse, impresionándola enormemente, y por unos leves instantes, bajó su mirada con tristeza, luego, cerró con furia sus ojos y levantó la mirada con enfado, pero Alphonse estaba mirando nuevamente el cuerpo extrañamente sonriente y con marcas perturbadoras para cualquiera.

-Si e posible tratar conmigo, pero solo cuando me tratan bien.- Aclaró ella, sin embargo, aun luego de esperar unos minutos, él ni siquiera le devolvió una mirada.- ¿No vas a decir nada?- Preguntó extrañada, mientras se acercaba a él, pero este se dio vuelta y fue al otro lado de la camilla, mirando de otro ángulo el cuerpo.- ¿Estas ignorándome?- Preguntó exaltada y Alphonse continuó indiferente.- ¡Esta ignorándome!- Alegó, mirando a Samantha y esta rió.

-Pues si debo ser sincera, te lo mereces.-

Alphonse, Alphonse… ¡Alphonse!, ¡No me ignores!- Le gritó en petición, pero él ni se inmuto.- ¡Samantha dile que no me ignore!- Le ordenó enfadada.

-¡¿Por qué yo?!- Preguntó extrañada la mujer.

-Porque eres su jefa.- Excusó Jessica.

-¡Tu eres su jefa principal! Si no te obedece a ti, ¿Qué te hace pensar que me obedecerá a mi?- Preguntó con buenos argumentos.

-Pues… ¡Sólo ordénaselo!- Le ordenó.

-Bien, Alphonse, deja de ignorar a Jessica.- Dijo resignada y el chico la miro con sus ojos verdes.

-¿Qué Jessica?- Preguntó con sobreactuación.

-¿Lo ves?- Le preguntó Samantha con enfado.

-Esta bien, ya me cansé.- Alegó con rabia y apuntó a samantha con su dedo índice.- Tú, fuera.- Ordenó y mientras la mujer salía sonriente, apunto su dedo índice a Alphonse.- Y tu, deberás dejar de ignorarme, ahora.- Dio su segunda orden, pero esta no hizo mucho efecto en el chico.- Alphonse…por favor…- Susurró en súplica y el chico la miró desafiante, formulando una expresión de tristeza que no tardo en convertirse en impresión, cuando el rubio la tomó de los hombros con su rostro solo a centímetros del de ella.

Se silenció de toda súplica y olvidó todo a lo que había ido, la cercanía a él la volvía loca, y aunque los verdes ojos de él mostraban enfado, sabía que a él le ocurría igual, puesto que demoró en contestar. Y en medio del silencio reflejaban sus cercanas miradas en el otro.

-No sé que es lo que tanto ruegas, no te estoy ignorando, ¡ojala pudiese!, ¿crees qué no deseo serte indiferente?, ¡simplemente no puedo!- Gritó sincero y con la respiración agitada, con la misma cercanía, y aunque deseaba besarla en aquel instante, se contuvo, tenía que contenerse, pues deseaba conocer la respuesta de ella. Pero al no oír más que silencio, no pudo contener su rabia.- ¿No vas a decir nada?- Pregunto directo y de forma dura.

-Lo siento…- Susurro con un hilo de voz, mientras miraba hacia otro lugar, y sintió como él bajaba las manos hasta su cintura y la atraía a él, logrando, ella, sentir el calor del cuerpo de él. Y agitó su respiración al sentir su exhalación en la tensa piel de su cuello.

-¿Lo sientes?- Preguntó susurrando en el oído de la nerviosa joven entre sus brazos.

-Siento… siento haberte tratado así.- Susurro ella con nerviosismo y entre suspiros, mientras sentía la fuerza con que la aferraba a él y nuevamente la exhalación de Alphonse en su cuello.

-Supongo que me lo merecía…por…lo del otro día…- Susurró Alphonse, esta vez, igualmente nervioso, y ella levantó la mirada, su mirada de falso marrón, entrelazándola con la parda de él.

-Aun así, creo que…me sobre…-Intento excusarlo, pero fue dulcemente interrumpida por los labios de él, que le robo un beso sin siquiera dar aviso de llegada, ignorando los deseos de ella, que por la sorpresa, no logro reaccionar, cuando él ya había levantado la vista y se la regalaba con solo ternura en ella y una sonrisa que la impresionó.

-Cállate…- Le ordenó sonriente y ella accedió.

Y él comenzó a acercarse nuevamente para intensificar la sensación de los labios de ella, sin embargo, la maldición que lanzó la chica por aquellos dulces labios que Alphonse deseó besar, fueron suficientes para hacerlo desistir.

-Demonios…-Fue el susurro oído que le hizo desistir de su sonrisa.

-¿Demonios?, si no quieres besarme, sólo dilo, es muy fácil.- Le alegó con enfado, puesto que no le hacía gracia aquello, mientras la soltaba y se daba media vuelta para guardar el cadáver que presenciaba la escena.

-¡No es eso!-Se apresuró a excusar, puesto que no deseaba nuevamente el odio de él.- Si quiero besarte…digo…¡No!, es decir…- Contestó con nerviosismo, pero debió parar cuando él, nuevamente, sin aviso, la beso, esta vez de manera más larga dejándola reaccionar, tomando instintivamente su cuello.

Luego de un instante, ella separó sus labios de él con delicadeza y lo miró sonriente.

-Me quedaría más tiempo, pero… ¡cierto! el número de tu hermano.- Le dijo, al principio, de una forma llena de ternura y felicidad, pero luego con desesperación y apuro.

-¿Para qué quieres el número de Edward?- Le preguntó con cierto enfado que disimuló lo más que pudo.

-Lo necesito para un caso.- Le contestó soltando su azabache cabellera, y volviendo a tomarla en una cola alta, que dejó su cabello a la altura de la mitad de su espalda.

-¿Por qué no llamas a Riza?- Le preguntó demostrando un poco su enfado.

-A ella también la llamare, pero me falta el número de Edward.- Le aclaró ella, con las manos tomadas tras su cuerpo, mostrando una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Yo lo llamaré, tú llama a Riza.- Dijo nuevamente escondiendo su enfado, desconocedor del origen de aquel.

- Bueno…-Contestó y se apoyo en el marco de la puerta con una sincera sonrisa.

-¿No te ibas?- Le preguntó Alphonse luego de un rato, al darse cuenta de que ella lo miraba, con una sonrisa igual de cariñosa.

-Claro…solo miraba…pero, ya…me voy.- Dijo nerviosa y comenzó a alejarse, cuando oyó la voz de Alphonse hablar.

-Con respecto a lo de esta noche…- Comentó nervioso y ella lo interrumpió.

-Sigue en pie, aun quiero ver las que consigues mejores que yo.-

-Pero…-Intentó excusar.

-Sin peros, hasta luego.- Dijo y se fue, dejando aproblemado al rubio.

"Y también quiero ver a quien consigo yo mejor que tu…" Susurró en su mente con una expresión algo perturbada y se dirigió hacia su oficina.

-¿Vinieron a verme o a babearse mutuamente?- Preguntó con enfado y haciendo una mueca de asco, una rubia sentada en un sofá de su propia sala.

La pregunta iba dirigida hacia la pareja de en frente; dos rubios; la chica de cabello brillante y el chico de un rubio opaco, casi ambarinos, que estaban sentados en el otro sillón de la sala, besándose.

-Lo sentimos Riza, es sólo la felicidad de estar juntos.- Se disculpó el chico mientras se separaba de la otra rubia.

-Pero la felicidad también puede demostrarse con sonrisas o abrazos, no es necesario que estén babeándose.- Le alegó la chica de cabello color cobre con el mismo enfado.

-Pero nosotros lo queremos así, además solo te pones así porque eres una envidiosa.- Le reprochó la otra rubia.

-¿Envidiosa? ¿De qué podría tener envidia?- Le preguntó Riza exaltada.

-Winry sólo lo dice por hablas, ¿no Winry?-Contestó para calmar a la otra chica el rubio, recibiendo una respuesta negativa de su novia.

-No.- Contestó con enfado y mirando de reojo.- Tiene que aceptarlo, solo lo dice de envidiosa porque yo puedo besar a quien quiero y ella…por necia no.- Respondió la rubia radiante de triunfo y Riza no tardó en mostrar su mirada rencorosa.

-No es de necia, sino de lúcida.- Aclaró con enfado mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

-Por favor, si fuera de lúcida, no pensarías tanto el hacerlo.- Contestó y Riza le reitero aquella mirada.

-Esperen un minuto.- Interrumpió Edward, algo confundido.-¿Están discutiendo por los problemas amorosos de Riza?- Preguntó con igual confusión.

-No.- Contestaron al unísono ambas chicas.

-Agradezco su confianza.- Comento irónico y enfadado Edward, mirando a ambas de reojo, y, de pronto, un celular se oyó, entonces, Riza sacó el suyo.

-¡Gracias al cielo!- Exclamó con alegría al verde libre de aquella conversación.- ¿Hola?- Contestó insegura al ser un número desconocido, pero cualquier cosa era mejor que pelear con ellos u oír sus promesas de amor eterno.

-Buenas tardes, ¿Riza Mustang ?- Oyó la voz conocida de una mujer tras el teléfono, mas no pudo aclarar su duda con respecto a su identidad.

-Ella habla; ¿quién…?- Intentó preguntar, pero la mujer la interrumpió con rapidez.

-Jessica Dubois.-Contestó la voz y Riza calló, no pudo negar la impotencia al oír aquel nombre, pero guardó sus comentarios, si la llamaba, por algo debía ser.- Mira, sé que la última vez no fue muy grata, pero ahora, de verdad necesito tu ayuda, estarías bajo mi jurisdicción, no habrá errores, no los permitiré, y; si aceptas, te contará como práctica, supongo que sabes del caso que hablo, ¿no?- Comentó para convencer a la joven, con bastante pesar, pero era necesario, tanto como su obligación.

-¿El caso del asesino en serie de las noticias?- Preguntó de forma seria, no tenía mucha confianza en la mujer, pero sabía que si entraba en el caso y lo resolvía, el mérito no sería poco, quizá hasta podría saltarse su práctica y comenzar en seguida con su carrera.

-El mismo. Mira, no hay tiempo, ya han llegado ocho cuerpos, y esperamos recibir dos más en las siguientes cuarenta y ocho horas.- Comentó y le aclaró, puesto que sabía las circunstancias en que se encontraba, el tiempo era escaso, necesitaba la respuesta en el momento.- Es por esto que necesito tu respuesta ahora, sé que nuestra relación no es de las mejores, pero…quiero salvar las dos vidas que faltan y…- Comenzó a advertir antes de ser interrumpida por Riza.

-Lo haré.- Aclaró, impresionando a la mujer tras el teléfono.- Sólo porque no quiero que siga muriendo gente.- Continuó con cierto enfado y dejando en claro sus razones.

-Lo sé.- Contestó con cierto pesar.- Necesito que vengas lo más rápido posible, aquí te daré los detalles.- Le aclaró de manera profesional y espero su respuesta.

-Bien, hasta entonces. Buena Tarde.- Se despidió de una manera fría y corto.

-¿Quién era?- Preguntó Winry con curiosidad.- Parecía importante.-

-Era Jessica.- Contestó casi indiferente.

-¡¿Jessica?!- Preguntó algo exaltado Edward y al moverse, empujo a Winry que lo miró con cierto enfado, cosa que él ignoró.- ¡¿Te volvieron a llamar?! ¡¿Por qué no me llaman a mí?! ¡Eso no es justo!- Comenzó a alegar con enfado Edward, y cuando Winry se levantó y lo tomo del brazo fuertemente y con una mirada de reojo que reflejaba enfado.

-Lo que Edward quiso decir es "¡Te Felicito!"; ¿verdad cariño?- Arregló y preguntó con enfado al chico a su lado.

-Claro… ¿cariño?- Contestó con una risilla nerviosa.

-Si, cariño.- Le contestó ella con el mismo enfado.

-¿Saben? Tengo que irme. Es una lástima porque el verlos babearse era tan productivo…- Replicó sarcástica y Winry rió.

-Vete, nosotros cerramos.- Le contestó con gracia.

-Si, y cuando llegue encontrare sus ropas tiradas, porque así como van no me sorprendería.- Replicó con el mismo con el mismo sarcasmo y ambos la miraron con el mismo enfado.

-Pues déjame decirte, que la razón por la cual no te sorprendería es otra. Ya que tu tienes tu stripper personal…- Comentó en venganza con una sonrisa.

-¿Stripper?- Preguntó Edward con impresión.

-Tú…él…¡No ocurrió nada!...am…. ¡Gracias por ser tan confiable!- Le contestó con enfado y nerviosismo notable, y un sonrojo bastante notorio. Luego, salió del lugar.

Y cuando estuvo nuevamente en soledad, levantó su triste mirada…

"Si supieses la verdad, no harías bromas tan crueles…" Susurró en su mente, sin culpar a su amiga. Ella no sabía nada. Mas no pudo esconder su dolor.

Y con tristeza comenzó su marcha, y, cuando ya estaba a la salida de su jardín, tuvo la leve sensación, de que algo estaba mal. Algo, algo iba a ocurrir.

"Sólo es mi imaginación…" Se susurró para tranquilizarse, mas no logró mucho, pero siguió su camino, sin darse cuenta, que quizá, su sensación no era tan errónea como la tomó…

-Contesta, contesta…- Susurraba un rubio a las afueras del Centro de Investigaciones, con cierta desesperación y, al oír la voz tras el teléfono, no pudo evitar la expresión de alivio que formuló.

-Alo.- Se oyó la enfadada contestación de Edward tras el teléfono.

-¿Edward?- Preguntó con alegría Alphonse, aun sabiendo la respuesta.

-No, un gato.- Contestó enfadado.- ¡Por supuesto que soy yo, tonto!, ¿a quien creías llamar?, ¿a tu hermano?- Preguntó con el mismo enfado.

-Pues, siendo sincero, era con mi hermano con quien deseaba hablar.- Contestó algo nervioso el rubio, al darse cuenta de que su hermano no lo había reconocido.

-Mira, estoy en algo muy importante con mi novia, pero si sigues interrumpiéndome yo…- Comenzó a decir, hasta que, con cierta vergüenza, Alphonse lo interrumpió.

-Edward, no quiero saber de tu relación con Winry, sé que me pesará.- Interrumpió con una risa nerviosa.

-¿Jo…Alphonse?- Pregunto muy avergonzado.

-Lamento decir que…si.-Le contestó risueño y el silencio llego.- Si tuviese más tiempo, te molestaría por esto, pero, así que, iré al punto; Jessica te necesita para un caso.- Le comentó luego de un rato de silencio, y entonces vino otro.- ¿Me oliste?- Preguntó algo extrañado.

-Pero…llamó a Riza…-Le comentó al parecer, sin creerlo.

-A mi me dijo que te llame, más no sé. Así que… ¿vienes?- Le preguntó de manera alegre.

-Yo… ¿estás seguro?- Preguntó nuevamente, extrañado y aun sin creerlo.

-¡Claro que estoy seguro!-Le aclaró con enfado.- Mira, si no quieres, redigo a Jessica que se busque a otro, al fin y al cabo, hay bastantes estudiantes y…- Comento sabiendo que aquello no le haría gracia a su hermano.

-¡No seas idiota!- Le gritó con desesperación y Alphonse rió.

-Bueno, entonces ven en seguida, no creo que a Jessica le haga gracia esperar.- Le comentó y luego colgó con rapidez.

-¿Qué quería Alphonse?-Preguntó una rubia sentada en el borde de una cama, con los primeros botones de su blusa desabrochados, dejando al descubierto parte de su brazier.

-Winry…-Comenzó a contestar con nerviosismo, no por el estado de la chica, si no, por tener que parar aquello.- Alphonse me llamó para…Jessica tiene un caso…necesita ayuda…Alphonse…yo...me pidió…bueno, le pidieron que me llamase para…- Comenzó a decir de forma entrecortada, nervioso y la rubia lo interrumpió.

-¿No vas a dejarme así, verdad?- Preguntó con cierto enfado y el joven tragó saliva.

-Bueno yo… ¡Es una oportunidad única!- Le alegó y la chica se paro sobre la cama mirándolo con desapruebo.

-¡Pues esta también!; además, ¡La tomaste primero!- Le alegó con disgusto.

-Winry… podemos hacer esto cualquier día…-

-¡Yo quiero ahora!-

-Pero…no puedo…- Se quejó con cierto pesar.

-¡Si puedes!- Le gritó enfadada.

- Bueno si pero… ¡No se trata de sólo cuando tu quieres!-

-Pero si tú también quieres…- Le alegó en susurró y mirándolo de reojo.

-¡Pero ya no estoy tan seguro!- Se excuso y la chica lo miró con los ojos completamente abiertos por la impresión.

-¡Tú fuiste quien comenzó!-

-Lo sé, pero…soy tímido…- Comenzó con cierto pesar y con la cabeza gacha.

-¿Sabes qué?, ¡OLVIDALO! Vete a resolver tu maldito caso.- Declaró designada.- De todos modos, no iba a ser tan bueno…- Agregó con enfado.

-¡Gracias!- Exclamó con alegría, luego la besó y se fue, dejando a la chica echada en la cama.

-Era sarcasmo…- Susurró con enfado y tristeza, mientras comenzaba a cerrar su blusa.

-Am… ¿a quien esperamos?- Preguntó de manera impaciente una joven de cabello rubio , parada en la puerta de una amplia oficina, con dos sillones, un escritorio y bastantes repisas con libros y registros. Tras el escritorio, una mujer de cabello azabache, joven, sentada, con la misma mirada de impaciencia, y sobre el escritorio, un pequeño potecillo, con algo parecido a ensalada y carne.

-A tu compañero.- Le contestó y miró el potecillo de comida y luego a la chica frente a ella.- ¿te molestaría si…?- Comenzó a preguntar nerviosa, al parecer, ambas notaban la tensión entre ellas.

-No, no, para nada, come…am…yo… esperare.- Contestó nerviosa la rubia, mientras se sentaba en uno de los delicados sillones de cuero.

-La joven de cabello negro tomó un tenedor, pero no sacó nada del potecillo, mas bien, miró ala rubia con detenimiento.

-Antes de llamarte…- Comenzó a decir de manera nerviosa, dejando el tenedor sobre la mesa.- …pregunté por ti en la academia, y me dijeron que no fuiste…- Continuó con algo de preocupación.

-¿Qué?...ah, si, hoy…me sentí algo mal y yo…sólo…falté.- Contestó de manera entrecortada.

-Lo comentaba porque…según tus registros de asistencia, nunca habías faltado, es más, la última vez que te enfermaste, tuvieron que llamar una ambulancia en la academia, puesto que no te disponías a irte.- Dijo con cierta preocupación.

-lo sé, por eso…no quise arriesgarme…- Susurró una mentira, con la vista desviada, sabiendo que su mal, era otro.

-¿Almorzaste?- Preguntó luego del silencio entre ambas.

-Pues…no tuve tiempo…¡Pero no te preocupes!, puedo resistir la falta de una comida.- Contestó algo nerviosa y la otra mujer le entregó un tenedor que ella recibió de mala gana.

-Come, no es mucho, pero alcanza para ambas.- Le dijo y Riza la miró con cierta impresión, por sobretodo, la sincera sonrisa que mostró Jessica al acercarle el potecillo con comida.

-Gra…gracias…- Susurró nerviosa y sacó un poco de la merienda de la otra chica.

-¿¡Qué pasó!'- Preguntó de manera preocupada un rubio al chico, recién entrando al lugar, de cabello y ojos ambarinos, que se veía muy tranquilo.

--¿Dónde tengo que ir?- Preguntó muy calmado el ambarino, impresionando enormemente al otro rubio.

-Me llamaste desesperado…y me sacaste del trabajo…para…¡¿Para preguntarme donde deberías ir!?- Le preguntó con enfado y el otro chico ni se inmuto, sólo asintió con la cabeza.- A la oficina de Jessica.- Respondió resignado y con cierta tristeza.

-Gracias.- Agradeció vagamente y se fue corriendo.

-De nada.- Replicó enfadado, mientras miraba la ida del joven.

Edward fue con rapidez a la oficina de Jessica. Casi una hora había pasado desde la llamada de su hermano, pero se le había hecho imposible llegar antes, las calles de Londres estaban completamente apestadas aquella tarde, sin contar los reporteros, que le fueron muy difíciles de esquivar en la entrada. Él no estaba seguro de lo que trataba el caso, pero, si la prensa estaba, debía ser algo bueno.

Cuando llego a la oficina, dudó un poco el entrar, era tarde y quizá, ya no lo necesitasen… No pierdo nada intentándolo… Se dijo a sí mismo y abrió con grandes nervios la puerta, encontrándose con dos mujeres risueñas que comían algo de un potecillo y que lo miraron con cierta impresión, como si él hubiese descubierto un gran secreto entre ambas.

El silencio se prolongó, y él se sintió muy extraño, aún conociendo a una de las dos mujeres, no era muy cercano a Riza, y sus nervios aumentaron en gran medida, hasta oír que una de las dos se aclaraba la voz.

-Ahora que ya estamos todos, les ruego me acompañen al laboratorio forense, comenzaré a explicarles el caso, junto con los datos necesarios y que vean los cuerpos, debo probar la eficacia de uno de ustedes.- Les aclaró mientras guardaba el potecillo, una de las dos mujeres, Jessica, con su negro cabello tomado en una cola, recalcando que él no tenía experiencia, cosa que le pareció algo agresiva y terminó por creer que ella no estaba muy alegre con él.

La mujer salió del lugar y ambos chicos supieron que debían seguirla. Salieron junto a ella, cuando la chica recordó que había olvidado su bolso.

-Voy en seguida; se me quedo algo.- Avisó y se alejó del lugar, haciendo que los nervios de Edward aumentaras y el enfado de Jessica; igual.

"¿Por qué está tan…? Ah, cierto, el caso de los diez años…" Susurró en su mente un joven moreno frente al centro de investigaciones, aun concurrido de reporteros, esperando respuestas.

-Permiso…permiso… ¡Dejen pasar!- Gritó iracundo, ya aburrido de que la gente no diese el espacio necesario para que él cruzase.

Cuando logró llegar a la puerta, el guardia lo dejo pasar, sabiendo perfectamente quien era. "El hijo de Alexander Mustang " él no estaba dispuesto a llevarse una disputa por él, así que dejo cruzar al joven y evadió la prensa, sin contestar pregunta alguna.

Cuando estuvo adentro, fue directamente a la oficina de Jessica puesto que aquel día no era como cualquier otro. Su hermana, además de la presión del caso, tendría el recuerdo de su última misión, un recuerdo que sabía, no la enorgullecía.

Llegó a la oficina de su hermana, e iba a tocar la puerta, cuando se percató de que esta estaba abierta, entonces, cuando pretendía entrar, creyendo que su hermana estaba dentro, la puerta se abrió y sintió el frío aire de adentro y en seguida, un cuerpo delgado, un cálido cuerpo delgado, que él supo, antes tuvo entre sus brazos, lo que comprobó al sentir el aroma a lirios de su cabello; era ella, la dueña de sus pensamientos desde ya hacía tiempo, la mujer a la que él dañó, queriendo salvarle, era ella, que por un instante, un momento mágico, volvía a estar en sus brazos.

-Disculpe, lo siento, yo no lo…vi…- Articuló, al principio, avergonzada, sin darse cuenta de que era él, pero cuando se percató, sus ojos mostraron más tristeza y angustia y su voz, que él sabía, se esforzaba por no romper, era débil y tiritona, no le gustaba verle, no en ese instante.- Permiso…- Susurró, apartándolo de su lado, provocándole al joven, ¿dolor?...si, eso era, dolor , por saberle herida.

Pero, por más que Roy lo intentó, no pudo ignorar aquello, y con rapidez, sabiendo que podría costarle caro, la arrinconó en la subida de la escalera y la besó, pero no pudo disfrutarlo, pues se dio cuenta de la oposición de ella era con desesperación, acompañada por lágrimas y golpes que más dolor le producían, no el sentirlos, si no, el saberlos ciertos. Entonces, la dejó y la miró con el rastro de la pena en sus ojos, se alejó unos pasos, dejando a Riza impresionada y con las lágrimas corriendo por sus meWinryas. No eran de pena, ni siquiera ella sabía porque estaban allí, quizá por la desesperación, pero no lo tenía seguro.

Mantuvieron sus miradas cruzadas, ambas casi sin emoción, sumergidos en su propio dolor y preguntándose que tan mal estaría el otro, pero, sin poder soportar más, Riza hizo el intento de irse, pero él la tomo de la cintura, sólo para retenerla, y ella, con su respiración agitada, le devolvió la mirada, mas ninguno articulo palabra alguna, pero el silencio, el silencio en que ambos comenzaban a descifrar la mirada del otro, el dolor del otro, la angustia, sentimientos que ambos compartían, el preciado silencio fue interrumpido, interrumpiendo un momento que ambos creyeron preciado.

-Riza, Jessica se está enfadando y viendo que no soy su favorito, te ruego que te…- Comenzó a oírse la voz fastidiada de Edward, mas paró al ver la situación en que se encontraba su amiga.-…apures…- Continuó finalmente, muy impresionado y la chica intentó liberarse de la prisión del moreno.

-Debo irme…-Alegó ella.

-Escúchame…-Le pidió, presionándole contra él.

-Ya te escuche…-Iba a repetir su típico argumento, pero no pudo pues él terminó por ella.

-Y no dije nada que valiese la pena, lo sé, no tengo excusa , pero déjame demostrarte que te quiero, quedemos como quedemos, no puedo alejarme sin más, yo…Riza…por favor…- Rogó él, con pena y temor; no quería perderla, sea la razón que sea, por protegerla, por amarla, ya daba igual, sólo quería tenerla junto a él.

-Yo…espérame a que termine lo del caso, luego…luego hablaremos…-Dijo casi en un susurro, temerosa de sus propias palabras, mas no podía negar que las palabras de él habían derrumbado toda barrera dentro de ella, derretido todo el hiero en ella.

-Gracias…-Susurró a su oído al tenerla entre sus brazos, pues no resistió el impulso de abrazarla y ella tampoco se resistió, tan sólo, aceptó.

-Eres un mentiroso…- Le susurró ella, pensando en voz alta.- Nuevamente viniste por ella…- Continuó sin darse cuenta de sus palabras reprochadora, mas él no hizo el intento de no reír, y la sonrisa sincera iluminó su rostro.

-Créeme, aún siendo a ella a quien vine a ver, la dueña de todos mis pensamientos y deseos no era ella, sino, tú…- Le respondió él, haciendo que Riza se sonrojase.

Y ninguno de los dos recordó que tenían un espectador, que ya se mostraba asombrado y molesto.

-Lamento interrumpir, pero "ella", no está de muy buen humor, y con toda seguridad, diría que piensa descargarse conmigo.- Alegó el rubio desde el piso de arriba, que hace ya bastantes minutos que estaba consiente de lo que ocurría entre los jóvenes del piso de abajo.

Sólo entonces, ambos recordaron que eran observados. Satisfecho de sus logros, Roy, contra sus propios deseos, dejó de abrazar a la chica para dejarla ir, mas no dejó atrás su sonrisa y alegría. Ella sólo se sonrojó y lo miró indecisa, sin saber si debía irse, maldiciendo por dentro a su querido amigo.

-Yo…esperaré en la puerta a que termines.- Dijo algo nervioso el moreno, regalándole una mirada intranquila a la chica.

-Claro…-Susurró perdida en sí misma, cosa que le extraño al chico.

-Si…am… ¿hasta… entonces?- Articuló con un tono de pregunta, mas la respuesta de ella debió esperar, pues la voz del otro chico, ya harto, se hizo presente.

-Riza…- Se oyó decir extasiado al joven.

-Debo irme…así que…hasta entonces…-Dijo con la sonrisa latente en su rostro y bastante nerviosa, luego de verle asentir, supo que debía irse, tenía trabajo que hacer.

Y la chica de cabello rubio cobre se alejó del lugar, bajo la posesiva mirada del moreno.

-Yo…lo que viste…-Comenzó a decir nerviosa la chica a su amigo del lado, quería aclararlo, y más que nada, tener la seguridad de que Winry no se enteraría, ya le bastaba con lo que ella ya sabía.

-No vi nada.- Respondió cortante y casi, se podría decirle enfadado.- No diré nada, sé que no soy el indicado para saber de tus cosas, al fin y al cabo, soy en quien menos confías.- Dijo casi en un reproche, pero aún cuando Riza intentó contestar a aquella falsa suposición de su amigo, no lo logró, pues habían entrado al laboratorio forense y Jessica comenzaba a hablar.

-¡Riza, te demoraste demasiado!, ¡¿Te das cuenta que este caso es, literalmente, de vida o muerte?!- Le preguntó con gran enfado a la joven rubia, hasta que Samantha la calmó con una simple mirada..Lo siento estoy algo alterada.- Se disculpó y excuso la falsa morena, ya más calmada.

-No te preocupes, en realidad, si me demoré demasiado, y me disculpo por ello.- Respondió cortésmente Riza.

-Bien, comenzaré por darles una breve explicación del caso, y luego les entregaré las copias exclusivas de los reportes oficiales entregados por los detectives y resúmenes de los mismos. Cuando terminen de leer aquello, comentaremos lo ocurrido este año, y, cualquier hallazgo, les ruego me lo hagan saber, sin importar su seguridad por este. ¿Comprenden?- Comentó de manera seria y muy concentrada, terminando en una pregunta de le cual, creyó recibir una respuesta inmediata de ambos, mas se sorprendió al ver que, en quien más fe tenía para dirigir aquel caso, se veía tan distraída.

-Comprendo.- Respondió casi de inmediato Edward y mantuvo la misma expresión que Jessica al no oír la respuesta de Riza, que parecía concentrada, mas, al mismo tiempo, en las nubes.

-Riza, comprendiste?- Le preguntó de una forma específica Jessica.

-¿Qué?, ah…si.-Respondió insegura la rubia, sin saber realmente lo que comprendía.

-Riza, quizá lamente lo que diré, sin embargo por lo visto hasta ahora, creo que tu nivel de concentración no esta en sus mejores momentos, así que…Edward…quedarás…a cargo…- Pronunció insegura y con cierto arrepentimiento, mas supo que era lo correcto, necesitaba que ambos pusiesen toda su atención en el caso, aquel chico estaba muy concentrado y si lo ponía a cargo, lograría que Riza se esforzara más.

-¡Pero él no tiene experiencia!- Alegó en un impulso Riza.

-Y al parecer la tuya no es suficiente, así que me arriesgaré, y si me equivoco; pues, me las arreglaré con las consecuencias.- Declaró bastante segura Jessica, y la expresión que Riza mantuvo un rato, desapareció junto con un suspiro.

-Tienes razón, no estoy completamente concentrada hoy, y agradezco que te hayas dado cuenta, no quiero ser la causa del fracaso de esta investigación.- Dijo avergonzada de sí misma, esperando que su amigo dije algo, mas, al parecer, no tenía nada que decir, pero nadie deseo arriesgarse a preguntar y la voz Jessica se oyó luego de un rato de silencio, dando un resumen del caso.

-El resumen que les daré es simple; Durante diez años se ha repetido el mismo crimen, en la misma fecha, con el mismo modus operando, al principio, siguiendo las mismas características en las victimas, mas estas fueron cambiando a medida que avanzaba el tiempo, pero una característica se ha conservado hasta hoy, la cual ustedes me darán luego de leer los informes, bueno, los resúmenes.

Los cuerpos, ya sin vida, también guardan una característica común, todos son encontrados con unas marcas…peculiares, que recientemente vi como otra pista, mas deseo que ustedes mismos se percaten de esta.

Más allá de esto, no tengo mucho que decirles; del asesino no sabemos mucho, es más, puedo asegurar que la información es nula. No les pido que descubran algo sobre este, mas si se los agradecería y mucho.

Para finalizar, tienen una hora para leer los resúmenes y traerme sus descubrimientos y cualquier cosa, pueden consultarme.- Les informó con calma, más de la que tenía, con seguridad aparente, pues por dentro no lo estaba tanto, pero mostrando su confianza, su enorme confianza en ellos.- Sin más que decir, creo que ya puedo desearles suerte, e informándoles que aquí deben leer los informes, debido a que más tarde, Samantha y Alphonse les informarán sobre las autopsias y, cuando ya estén listos, irán a mi oficina. Lo reitero, suerte.- Terminó con una sonrisa, impresionando en cierta forma a ambos jóvenes, luego, se dirigió a la puerta que daba nuevamente al pasillo, cuando Samantha la detuvo.

-No has limpiado la sala de informes, ¿verdad?- Preguntó en un susurro y con una sonrisa.

-Sabes la respuesta; no preguntes.- Contestó igualmente risueña y salió del lugar.

* * *

Ya, se q no actualice,pero comence por arreglar los capis y completar sus ordenes, arregle ciertos errores q se encontraban, pero nada muy relvante. El capitulo 15 ya esta listo y me falta pasarlo a la compu asi q antes del treinta prometo subirlo, xq hasta a mi me tiene harta xD Bueno, noes muy bueno q digamso,e s mas informativo,pero el 16 trae de todo xD bueno,no les adelanto mas y les reitero q antes del treinta de junio del 2008, estare subiendo el capitulo 15.

Con cariño y esperando su comprencion, se despide; Azumi


	16. Capitulo15 La Verdad q recrea la Mentira

Capitulo 15; "La Verdad que recrea la Mentira"

Capitulo 15; "La Verdad que recrea la Mentira"

**Año**** N° 1**

**Informe** _William Loyds_

**Víctima ** _**Edad**_: _8 Años_

_**Sexo**_: _Femenino_

_**Nombre**_: _Camile Trapp_

_Lunes - 3 – Noviembre – 1997_

_Se encontró el cuerpo de una niña de ocho años, según los forenses, a las afueras del recientemente quebrado Hospital; Leonard Leonely (ex-médico en jefe). _

_A primera vista, no se detectan indicios de violación, pero sí de abuso físico; la niña presenta cortes en su espalda, provocados, quizá, por una navaja, sin embargo; la perfección de estos cortes, indica un filo mucho más fino. La niña tiene el cabello rubio brillante y ojos azulados, tez extremadamente blanca y algunas pecas sobre su nariz y mejillas._

_Nada señala una razón realista para su muerte, pero los forenses no entregarán su informe hasta mañana; por ahora lo veo como un crimen más entre tantos._

_Miércoles - 5 – Noviembre – 1997_

_El informe forense tardó más de lo previsto en ser entregado, y no aportó ninguna pista sobre el caso; sólo informó lo ya anticipado; la víctima, Camile Trapp, falleció a causa de los cortes en su espalda; provocados por un bisturí._

_No fue encontrado semen en su cuerpo, no en esos momentos, pero habían indicios de una prematura perdida de la virginidad, y por los daños provocados en su órgano genital, se diría que fueron reiterados abusos contra la voluntad de la infante, pero importante es la falta de semen en el cuerpo._

_Sábado -15 – Enero – 1998_

_Según lo investigado, la niña fue adoptada el día tres de octubre del año 1995,por una pareja joven, apellidada Trapp. Antes de ser adoptada, el nombre de la niña era Sally Crenshop, pero la pareja la pareja, al registrarla como su hija, lo hizo con el nombre de Camile Trapp. Un tres de noviembre del año 1996, Allice Trapp, la madre adoptiva, muere en un accidente de tránsito, dejando a la niña con el padre adoptivo; Cyrus Trapp._

_Luego de la muerte de su mujer, Cyrus tiene múltiples acusaciones de drogadicción y alcoholismo. Sus vecinos dicen que maltrataba a la niña física y psicológicamente. También informaron que Camile dejó de ser vista dos semanas antes del descubrimiento del cuerpo de la misma._

_Se buscará a este hombre; Cyrus Trapp, ya que no fue encontrado en su domicilio, para ser interrogado. Hasta ahora, es el único y principal sospechoso._

_Viernes - 23 – Enero – 1998_

_Cyrus Trapp fue encontrado en las afueras de la ciudad, con una sobredosis. Fue derivado al Hospital General de Londres y su recuperación estará completa en diez días, cuando podrá ser interrogado._

_Lunes - 2 – Febrero – 1998_

_Cyrus ya esta completamente recuperado y fue derivado inmediatamente al Centro de Investigaciones para ser interrogado._

_En un principio negó todas nuestras sospechas con respecto al abuso sexual en la menor, sin embargo luego de mis típicos juegos psicológicos, aceptó haber abusado sexualmente de la menor reiteradas veces, pero siempre bajo el efecto del alcohol y la droga, argumentando que no se daba cuenta de lo que hacía hasta ya muy tarde. Luego rogó por un castigo por su delito y rogó que nos llevásemos a la niña lejos de él. Su abogado (Otorgado por nuestro Centro), nos informó que Cyrus no sabe de la muerte de su hija, aún cuando fue informada de la muerte de esta._

_En lo personal, yo opino que finge, por lo cual, ordené su encarcelamiento previo al juicio bajo los cargos de abuso de menores, asesinato y abuso físico._

_Jueves - 5 – Febrero – 1998_

_El juicio duró tres días y acaba de concluir con la resolución de la privación de libertad a Cyrus Trapp de por vida, bajo los cargos de abuso sexual y físico a menores y asesinato premeditado. Estas conclusiones se dieron por una falta de pruebas para su defensa, al no recordar lo que hacía ebrio o drogado._

Camile Trapp

3 de Noviembre de 1997 a 5 de Febrero de 1998

**Cerrado**

"_Sally Crenshop; es Camile Trapp…de ojos azulados y cabello rubio…abusada sexualmente…ocho años…" _Pensaba Riza luego de oír la lectura del primer informe en voz de su compañero; Edward.

-Fue encontrada en el recientemente cerrado hospital "Leonard Leonely"…-Citó una parte de la lectura Edward, creyéndola importante.

-No le veo lo relevante a aquello.- Dijo algo insegura Riza.

-Yo tampoco, sólo me quedo rondando.- Contestó intentando comprender el por qué de tener aquello presente, mas desistió de su intento al ver que Samantha iba a dejarles las fotografías de las víctimas de cada año.

-Esta…- Samantha señaló la primera fotografía de un sobre con el nombre de _Camile Trapp_, entre otros sobres con otros nombres.- Estas son las fotografías del primer año; 1997, 3 de Noviembre.- Les explicó y ambos miraron con detención la imagen.

Se lograba visualizar en la fotografía el cuerpo inerte y desnudo de una pequeña. La espalda, fotografiada varias veces, mostraba crueles y profundas marcas. El cadáver estaba "_tirado_" en las afueras del hospital ya nombrado, en un césped verde, sin manchas de sangre, entre árboles, un lugar perfectamente visible…"_Lo que índica que el asesino deseaba que viesen su trabajo…_" Se dijeron mentalmente ambos.

Más que eso, las fotografías no podían decir. No se veía una gran preocupación por el crimen en los investigadores, tanto por el registro, como por las fotografías.

"_Ni el juez; ni siquiera comprobó lo dicho…_" Se dijo para sí Edward.

-Creo que deberíamos leer el siguiente.- Sugirió Riza.

-Las demás fotografías están en los sobres, con sus respectivos años incorporados, junto al nombre de las víctimas, para cada una, un sobre diferente. Voy a terminar con mi trabajo.- Les dijo Samantha y fue al otro lado del laboratorio con Alphonse, que les deseó suerte, en susurro.

-Lee el siguiente.- Pidió Edward, dejando las macabras fotografías que mostraban el final de _Camile Trapp_, a un lado.

El segundo informe, fue leído y contó una llamada, indicando el hallazgo de un cuerpo en un hospital en plena construcción; de propiedad Leonely. En cuanto se llegó al lugar de los hechos, se comprobó el hallazgo de un cadáver; un niño de ocho años, posteriormente reconocido como Dexter Fermet.

El cuerpo había sido picado con palillos, se presumía por acción de los niños; por lo cual, se encontraba muy deteriorado, sin embargo, unas marcas en la espalda del niño, llamaron poderosamente la atención del detective, pues se hicieron inmediatamente notorias.

Luego de un tiempod e investigación, se sacó a la luz el amltrato en el orfanato donde Fermet se encontraba viviendo, pero ninguna pista sobre el orfanato, el caso quedó abierto por falta de personal y ordenes de lo alto.

La lectura del informe causó cierta conmoción en Edward; no podía creer el que se haya cerrado un caso de tales características, no le era coherente, y, como era común, no hizo el más mínimo intento de disimular su enfado.

-¿Dejaron el caso abierto? – Preguntó con cierto enfado Edward.

-Es lo que dice, al parecer, la otra muerte fue mas importante.- Contestó Riza algo perturbada.

-Ninguna vida es más importante que la otra.- Alegó enfadado Edward.

-Técnicamente; aquí ya no hay vida.- Comentó sin bromear Riza, de una manera fría.

-¡No estoy bromeando!- Reprochó con enfado Edward.

-Yo tampoco.- Respondió con mayor frialdad.- Mira, no tenemos que ver esto por la parte sentimental o humana; sino, técnica y psicológica; somos detectives, nos basamos en hechos y no en sentimientos. Yo aprendí eso hace mucho, ¿lo aprendiste tú?- Continuó con igual frialdad y con mayor enfado.

-Yo no lo veo de la misma manera.- Susurró Edward, pero Riza lo interrumpió.

-Pero es así. Así lo describieron, así lo viví,; si interponemos nuestro sentir o el de los demás; sólo retrasamos la investigación.-

-Respeto tu manera de pensar, pero no la acepto.- Le aclaró él con tranquilidad.

-Nosotros somos igual que los criminales, la diferencia, es que estamos apoyados por la ley. Nuestros crímenes son legales. – Le dijo ella tomando el segundo informe en la carpeta del segundo año.- Estoy muy segura de que en pocos años, tu y yo, no seremos diferentes a este asesino.-

-¡Nosotros hacemos justicia!- Alegó Edward con mucho enfado, gritando mientras se levantaba de la silla. – No somos iguales a los asesinos…-Susurró temeroso, con una voz temblorosa.

-Hacemos justicia a base de la muerte, de la privación de libertad; muchas veces nos equivocamos t hacemos pagar injustamente a otros.- Le dijo ella con la cabeza gacha.- Piénsalo; no somos más que otro criminal con protección estatal.-

Edward se sentó. La tensión era obvia. No era mucho el tiempo pasado, cuando le quitó bruscamente el informe de las manos a Riza, quien sólo lo miro con impresión, se veía bastante alterado por los cometarios de ella, entonces él comenzó a leer, con una temblorosa voz, que afirmaba que Riza no debió haber continuado con sus argumentos; dañó a su amigo.

El informe relató, con gran brevedad, el hallazgo de un cuerpo, nuevamente en el parque central, al igual que Dexter Fermet; siendo el segundo en aquel año, con seis días de diferencia

EL nombre de la víctima era Lawliet Lorena, el hijo de una antigua prostituta en la ciudad, que por su condición, fue, por así decirlo, ignorada. Su denuncia había sido impuesta tres días precedentes al hallazgo del cuerpo.

Se señala la llevada del cuerpo hacia el Centro de Investigaciones, donde los forenses, al hacer su informe, señalan una muerte idéntica a la de Fermet, mas, el descubrimiento se ve ignorado cuando, posteriormente, se relata la cancelación de la investigación por ordenes superiores, la que se argumentó por la búsqueda del hijo del gobernador.

-Entonces, ambos casos quedaron abiertos por la investigación del hijo del gobernador.- Comentó Riza, mientras lo apuntaba en un Cuadernillo.

-No puedo creer que hayan hecho aquello.- Comentó con enfado Edward.

-Pues creedlo, las órdenes superiores deben llevarse a cabo, aún contra nuestra propia voluntad.- Le aclaró ella.

-Si no deseamos obedecerlas, siempre hay una salida.-

-Pero a la larga, sólo causa problemas innecesarios, puesto que aún llevando a cabo la investigación por cuenta propia; no podrías reabrir el caso sin autorización, y descuidarías el caso principal, llevando, como ya dije, a más problemas innecesarios.- Contestó ella.

-Tienes una posición bastante fría e inadecuada de tu propio oficio.- Comentó su visión, con cierta rudeza, Edward.

-Y es que así es, lo que ocurre es que se le nombra sólo la parte buena al describirle; se resuelve el crimen y eres el héroe de la gente, pero realmente, sólo deseabas resolverlo rápido y obtener tu recompensa, para lo cual, haces todo a tu alcance, sin importar a cuantos dañes.- Dijo sin guardar su rabia la joven de chocolateados ojos, manteniendo recuerdos de un largo, arduo y descorazonado interrogatorio, que ella debió responder a sus catorce años, luego de su recuperación; la presionaron a responder tantas cosas…cosas que hasta el tiempo actual, su mente mantenía en el olvido.

-Yo no seré así…- Susurró con desapruebo Edward, en su interior, por tanto pasado, deseaba ser diferente, una buena persona; como si quisiese remendar los errores ajenos, siendo desconocedor del dolor que a sí mismo, terminaría por causarse, nadie, nunca ha logrado la perfección, y, aunque bien lo sabía, Edward deseaba intensamente el acercársele lo más posible.

-Dí lo que quieras, es un simple anhelo del cual te olvidarás pasados unos años.- Le aseguró con su común frialdad Riza, sin reconocer como dañaba la ilusión de su amigo, desconocía su pasado y no le creía más desgraciado que el de ella, por lo cual, se sentía con el derecho de abrirle los ojos, por el aprecio que le mantenía, pues no deseaba su sufrimiento mayor, sin embargo, el que comenzaba a causar, aún si ser mayor, podría traer ciertas consecuencias.

-No tienes idea de lo que dices…- Reprochó casi risueño Edward, escondiendo bajo esa sonrisa, la incertidumbre que en su interior comenzaba a darle, con dolor, la razón de su amiga.

-¿Sabes por qué me hice detective?- Le preguntó con enfado y mirándolo a los ojos, entonces, Edward logró percatarse de la seriedad del asunto para Riza, ella no jugaba.- Quería atrapar a "quien" o "quienes" asesinaron a mis padre y a los de Winry…pero… me di cuenta de que es imposible…no puedo basar proyecto de vida en torno a una venganza…me daño mucho a mi misma y aunque también me daña el no cumplir o seguir mi ideal, pienso en consecuencias y razones. No sé que te ocurrió, pero no es posible remendar errores ajenos…-Le aconsejó ella, fría, pero cariñosa, una extraña manera que sólo sus amigos comprendían sus amigos.- No sigo porque quiero, ni tampoco porque me obliguen; pensé que era mi obligación el vengar a mis padres, pero entendí de que no es así. Y no puedes culparme por ver este oficio así; ¡yo tenía catorce años y no recordaba!¡Aún no recuerdo, pero fue…!- Gritó, antes de controlarse y percatarse de su egoísmo; bajó la mirada, escondiendo nuevamente su dolor, suspiró hondo y sin subir su mirada, agregó.- No tengo una meta en la vida, y si veo las cosas con frialdad, es simplemente porque hace ya tiempo perdí mis esperanzas. Te lo digo, porque eres mi amigo y deseo que tengas claro que no podrás cumplir lo que te propones. No quiero que termines defraudándote a ti mismo al ver que no lograste tu cometido.-

Entonces, el silencio se apoderó del lugar y los invadió a ambos, presos de ilusiones rotas y recuerdos cerrados, guardándolos bajo llave, de dolores increíbles y pasados desconocidos. Costaba creer que bajo sus comunes sonrisas había tanto dolor latente en sus interiores.

-Deberíamos leer el siguiente informe.- Sugirió Riza, habiendo vuelto al tema prioritario, la investigación.

Buscaron en la carpeta, el sobre del segundo año, y, al encontrarla, se encargaron de ver su interior, encontrándose con más macabras fotografías; cuerpos desnudos y cortes en sus espaldas, una foto de una mujer llorando, y un poco de los alrededores; lo que permitió la visualización de una incompleta construcción detrás.

Luego de aquello; ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en comenzar la lectura del tercer informe.

Se nombraba un allanamiento a un viejo Centro Médico, donde se sospechaba el tráfico de drogas. El allanamiento fue infructuoso; sólo fueron encontrados dos cuerpos; identificados como Charles Davis y David Stevens; de diez y nueve años respectivamente. Se relata la presencia de las marcas y la falta de explicación ante el crimen.

Drásticamente, para sorpresa de los jóvenes, el relato había cambiado bruscamente su formato; ya no guardaba la historia propia de las víctimas, como en los anteriores; sino que era sustituido por un orden meramente cronológico, contando los rápidos avances dados. La razón, fue el cambio de mando en la investigación; desde las manos de William Loyds a Bartolomé Freeman.

Continuó el relato, comenzado en noviembre tres de 1999; un informe forense era relatado, indicando la muerte por desangramiento de ambos niños; la identificación del arma homicida como un 'bisturí'; también la extraña presencia de curaciones en las heridas provocadas en sus espaldas; lo que, según Bartolomé, indicaba el hecho de que el asesino mantenía fijada la fecha en que deseaba la muerte de ambos niños.

"_Debió conocer de medicina…"_Se dijo a sí misma Riza, una conclusión excelente y fácil, además de primordialmente acertada.

Mientras leía, Edward pensaba en los niños, causándole cierto horror e incertidumbre, que le imposibilitaba la clara deducción con respecto al caso.

Bartolomé comenzó a relatar que en su investigación logró dar con tres casos similares; increíblemente similares, donde se nombro a Camilla Trapo, Dexter Fermet y Lawliet Lorena, 1997 y 1998 fueron los respectivos años. Entonces, se propuso buscar la línea que ligara ambos casos. Logró convencer a sus superiores, y se relata que el diez de noviembre de 1999, es encontrado un tercer cuerpo sin identificación; de una niña, que, según los forenses, tenía once años.

El relato es retomado en la fecha del 24 de Enero del 2000, con la identificación del cuerpo de la niña. Su nombre era Stephanie Lierbert.

La investigación fue retomada, relatando que Charles Davis era hijo de un pescador y una dueña de casa; permanecía la mayor parte del tiempo en las calles, eso según su madre, quien dijo que era mejor a que él la viese llorar y beber. El padre no puedo ser interrogado.

De David Stevens se relata una familia adinerada que lo dejaba sólo con sus sirvientes. En su escuela se le describió como retraído, pero buen chico. Los sirvientes cuentan dos intentos de suicidio a su corta edad y una increíble madurez en él. Se cuenta su desaparición un mes antes del hallazgo del cuerpo, fue reportada, sin embargo, al no haber presión de parte de los padres, no hubo mucha búsqueda. Los padres no fueron interrogados pues salieron de viaje.

De Stephanie Liebert, sólo se logró saber que era nieta de un arqueólogo, algo desconocido, pero con grandes logros. Él no deseó dar declaración y la orden para obtenerla fue rechazada.

Allí se cerró el caso de una brusca manera, pues al no haber pistas, no podía ser investigado.

Si bien, Riza anotó algunas cosas en su cuadernillo, Edward se mostraba horrorizado por las fotografías de los cuerpos. No le era posible la realización de un crimen tan horrible.

Entonces Riza, al verle así, no quiso realmente decir nada, aclaró su voz, llamando la atención de Edward, y comenzó la lectura del cuarto informe.

EL cuarto año era nuevamente relatado por Bartolomé Freeman y, extrañamente, estaba anotado junto a las víctimas, a lo cual, ninguno deseó prestar importancia.

Se comenzaba el relato con un incendio en un centro de ginecología, que dio a entender inmediatamente su premeditación, pues una sala estaba absolutamente aislada del incendio; sala en la cual, se hallaron dos cuerpos femeninos, que fueron enviados inmediatamente a los forenses. Presentaban las extrañas marcas, lo que enseguida los vinculó con los crímenes de anteriores años, entre el tres y el diez de noviembre. No lograron identificar los cuerpos.

Los forenses identificaron a los cuerpos como Laura Ousbourne y Sally Crowe, de 16 y 20 años respectivamente. Ambas embarazadas, de dos meses la primera y cuatro al segunda.

Laura Ousbourne es reconocida como prostituta local y su desaparición estaba reportada.

Rally Crowe fue reportada como desaparecida cuatro días antecesores a su hallazgo, sus padres estaban de viaje y perdieron contacto durante tres semanas.

Los padres de Rally, durante la investigación, sólo aportaron lo ya entregado y el hecho de la desaparición del padre del hijo de Sally. Según los vecinos, ella no acostumbraba a salir mucho.

El padre del hijo de Laura Ousbourne, según el relato, era Trent Lorens, quien había sido asesinado un mes antes del hallazgo del cuerpo, y Bartolomé intentó crear un vínculo, mas la falta de pruebas se lo impidió. Sus padres murieron cuando ella tenía once años, en un accidente automovilístico. Se relata que la joven había ido de orfanato en orfanato por su mal comportamiento y hace un año (entonces), había sido internada en un Centro de Rehabilitación por drogas. Hace tres meses escapó, y al parecer, se hizo prostituta.

Bartolomé relata que dejó el lugar vigilado, el lugar de la aparición de ambos cuerpos, a la espera de algún hecho sospechoso, entonces predijo que a mas tardar el día once de noviembre llegarían nuevos cuerpos.

Continuó con la negación entregada, por los padres y el fiscal, para revisar la casa de Sally. También se habla de otra negación por parte de los clientes de Laura, al ser estos bastante importantes en la ciudad y que su vínculo con el asesinato no les daría buena fama. Lo único nuevo que es relatado, es una relación del hijo de Sally a su propio abuelo, por una deformación en el feto, además de la concordancia del ADN, sin embargo, esto ultimo pudo haberse dado por el parentesco paterno con la madre, por lo cual, no se mantuvo nada oficial.

_**Jueves - 9 – Noviembre – 2000**_

_Se cumple el plazo. No han llegado más cuerpos, pero son sólo las 22 horas. No hemos logrado más descubrimientos ni conseguido más pistas, el tiempo es oro y cada minuto cuenta. Estoy recibiendo los informes de mis agentes. Aún nada. Habrá que esperar._

_Dejé de recibir informes desde las 23.15 horas, aún es temprano para sacar conclusiones, pero iré a investigar yo mismo lo que ocurre. Me preocupan los sonidos oídos antes del brusco corte en la comunicación. _

-Aquí comienza a relatar otro.- Dijo con sorpresa Riza.

-¿A qué te refieres con "otro"?- Preguntó Edward extrañado.

-Comenzó a relatar otro detective; Bartolomé Freeman se convirtió en una víctima.- Le aclaró ella.

-¿Y qué dice lo demás?- Preguntó Edward.

- Que Bartolomé murió el nueve de noviembre del 2000 y que a la mañana siguiente avisó su equipo. Que Gregorio Sislack tomará el caso y el hallazgo de otro cuerpo; Sara Slowkgi, que murió por un mal parto. Bartolomé tenía las marcas, sin embargo la mujer no, a excepción de una en su vientre, sin embargo, el feto, que no alcanzó a nacer, pues fue muerto antes de su nacimiento, mantenía las marcas. No se sabe si fue una cesárea o un intento de asesinato.- Resumió Riza.

-¿Por qué asesinó a Bartolomé? No concuerda con el perfil de sus víctimas…- Comentó Edward con confusión.

-O quizá nuestro perfil con concuerda con el de él…- Susurró casi en susurro Riza, más para si que para su amigo.

-Quizá estas en lo correcto pero… aún así las víctimas fueron más de las esperadas, o ¿me equivoco?- Dijo algo inseguro Edward, no mantenía la seguridad de sus palabras y, sinceramente, creía que erraba, mas, algo, le obligó a continuar.

-No entiendo tu punto.- Comentó algo confundida Riza, entonces, Edward comenzó a explicar, con cierto nerviosismo.

-Debemos contar como víctimas a los hijos de aquellas víctimas.-Le explicó él, aún más nervioso al terminar.

-Entonces se darían…siete víctimas.- Dijo ella segura, pero rápidamente fue corregida por Edward.

-Te equivocas; asesinó a tres mujeres, dos de ellas embarazadas; también asesinó a un hombre. El pequeño nombrado al final, no alcanzó a nacer, puesto que ya se encontraba muerto en el vientre, no puede ser contado como víctima.- Le aclaró él.

-Debieron llamarte primero a ti, eres más eficiente.- Se alegó ella misma con enfado.

-Eres la mejor de la clase, la más fría que conozco; eso te hace un perfecta ayuda en este tipo de casos, yo me involucro emocionalmente.- Le dijo casi sin la emoción, pero con buena intención. Sin embargo, sólo recibió silencio.

-Deberíamos ver las fotografías.- Dijo ella de forma decaída, luego de un largo rato de silencio.

Entonces Edward, sólo tomó el sobre con las fotografías y las mostró, encontrándose con espaldas desnudas, cuerpos maduros y con el vientre algo elevado; vieron sus blancas fracciones, que más que dolor y sufrimiento, mostraban tranquilidad; vieron las horrorosas marcas en las espaldas femeninas, y sólo una masculina, mas, lo que obligó a Edward a salir de la habitación con cierta desesperación, fue el cuerpo del pequeño, que se suponía muerto desde el vientre; un cuerpo que no alcanzaba a medir medio metro, con un rostro deformado y extremidades que no alcanzaron un buen desarrollo, mas, aún así, mantenía los ojos abiertos, de par en par, mostrando el oscuro color sin vida, un color mortífero que a Edward le hizo reflexionar, temer, y por poco, llorar.

Nadie lo siguió. Esperaron por él ahí mismo, Riza no quito la vista del pequeño feto, sin real forma definida, lo miraba con cierto desgano y recelo y, sólo al ver a Edward regresar, consiguió desviar la vista y guardar la fotografía. Instantáneamente, ambos decidieron leer el siguiente informe.

Edward lo buscó y tomó el informe correspondiente al quinto año, botando por casualidad el sexto, lo recogido, manteniendo el quinto informe en la otra mano y, al mirarlos, le sorprendió su brevedad; los miró con mayor detención, encontrándose con unos míseros nombres, sin descripción alguna sobre los crímenes o siquiera alguna pista sobre los mismos, sólo nombres y años; como recordatorios sin obvia declaración.

El silencio se prolongó demasiado, y Riza se comenzó a preocupar, por tanto, lo rompió con una voz preocupada.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Fue lo único que logró decir, pues su impaciencia, curiosa, le ganaba la batalla.

-Sólo hay nombres.- Le dijo algo desconcertado, y encontrando ridículo el hecho de lo ocurrido.

-Debe haber un error, dijo con una risa nerviosa Riza, no encontrando concordancia alguna; aún al mirar los informes ella misma, no lo creía.

-Supongo, pero…-Le contestó y luego calló.

-¿Pero?- Preguntó Riza.

-Quizá los ignoró.- Señaló de una manera insegura él.

-Nadie ignora un crimen de este tipo.- Le dijo Riza, pareciendo segura, pero sin estarlo realmente.

-Pero los relatos e investigación luego de la muerte de Freeman se cortan abruptamente en el cambio a Sislack; tendría sentido el que los haya ignorado.- Sugirió Edward.

-Si pero…confirmemos.- Prefirió Riza.

-Bien.- Respondió Edward y se levantó de su asiento, puso sus manos alrededor de su boca y grito:-¡Alphonse!- Llamando a su hermano, que conversaba con Samantha al otro lado de la habitación, debiendo dejarla solapara ir donde Edward.

-¿Qué ocurre? Estoy trabajando…-Le dijo aproblemado Alphonse.

-¿Podrías llamar a Samantha? – Preguntó de manera tranquila, y Alphonse le miró con una mezcla de impresión, rabia y ganas de matar a su querido hermano.

-Pudiste llamarla enseguida.- Le dijo, controlando su voz, pues sabía que en cualquier momento gritaría.

-No puedo gritarle, no hay suficiente confianza.-

-Las piernas son para caminas, hermanito…- Le dijo de forma sarcástica.

-Lo sé, pero aquello quería evitar.- Le aclaró risueño y, de pronto, ambos se dieron cuenta de que Samantha ya estaba mirándolos, Riza la había buscado.

-Hagamos esto rápido.- Dijo Riza y Edward y Alphonse enrojecieron de la vergüenza.- En el quinto y sexto año, los informes sólo nos dan nombres y…- Comenzó a explicar Riza, pero fue interrumpida.

-Gregorie Sislack no describió nada e ignoró los cuerpos; al parecer, no quería relacionarse de ninguna manera con el caso por temor a su vida.- Les explicó Samantha, segura de sus palabras.

-Entonces…¿no tenemos nada ni del quinto ni del sexto año?- Preguntó Riza.

-Sólo fotografías y en número mínimo.- Le contestó Samantha.

-Entonces…¿tenemos que olvidarnos de los años cinco y seis?- Preguntó Edward.

-No, tendrán que especular; no hay casi nada de esos años y, conociendo como conozco a Jessica, quiere que relacionen los hechos de años anteriores y especulen sobre lo ocurrido en estos años.- Le contestó Samantha y luego, con una simple mirada, ordenó a Alphonse irse con ella.

-Especular…-Susurró Riza.

-"Inventar";es algo más fácil de entender.- Bromeó Edward.

-No vamos a "inventar", vamos a "especular"- Le aclaró con cierto enfado Riza.

-¿Y la diferencia está en…?- Preguntó Edward con sarcasmo.

-No puedes inventar que los mató un perrito, no va con los hechos; al "especular",tienes que hacer que lo que supones concuerde con los hechos; si no es así, no es una buena especulación.- Explicó Riza.

-En español…- Dijo con un tono algo odioso, sólo para molestara Riza.

-¡No puedes decir algo que no valla con los hechos!- Gritó enfurecida.

-Ah…- Dijo sonriente al ver el enfado de su amiga.

-Eres una peste.- Le dijo enfadada Riza.

-Igualmente.- Contestó Edward sonriente.

**Año**** N° 5**

**Informe** _Gregorie Sislack_

**Víctima 1 ** _**Edad**_: _12 Años_

_**Sexo**_: _Femenino_

_**Nombre**_: _Anna Growns_

**Víctima 2** _**Edad**_: 15_ Años_

_**Sexo**_: _Masculino_

_**Nombre**_: _Homero Dreep_

**Víctima 3** _**Edad**_: _10 Años_

_**Sexo**_: _Masculino_

_**Nombre**_: Mathew Furnise

**Víctima 4 ** _**Edad**_: 8_ Años_

_**Sexo**_: Femenino

_**No**__**mbre**_: Marianne Brown

**Víctima 5** _**Edad**_: 5_ Años_

_**Sexo**_: M_asculino_

_**Nombre**_: Nicolas Stevens

**Fechas ** Victimas 1 y 2 _3 de Noviembre de 2001_

→ Victimas 3 y 4 6_ de Noviembre de 2001_

→ Victimas 5 9_ de Noviembre de 2001_

**Abierto**

**Año**** N° 6**

**Informe** _Gregorie Sislack_

**Víctima 1 ** _**Edad**_: _21 Años_

_**Sexo**_: _Masculino_

_**Nombre**_: _James Clark_

**Víctima 2** _**Edad**_: 16_ Años_

_**Sexo**_: _Femenino_

_**Nombre**_: _Lorena Perm_

**Víctima 3** _**Edad**_: _10 Años_

_**Sexo**_: _Masculino_

_**Nombre**_: Joseph Truman

**Víctim****a 4 ** _**Edad**_: 7_ Años_

_**Sexo**_: Femenino

_**Nombre**_: Michelle Kingston

**Víctima 5** _**Edad**_: 13_ Años_

_**Sexo**_: M_asculino_

_**Nombre**_: Leon Crame

**Víctima 6** _**Edad**_: 6_ Años_

_**Sexo**_: Femenino

_**Nombre**_: Ashley Hakaba

**Fechas ** Victima 1 _3 de Noviembre de 2002_

→ Victimas 2 y 3 5_ de Noviembre de 2002_

→ Victima 4 8_ de Noviembre de 2002_

→ Victimas 5 y 6 9_ de Noviembre de 2002_

**Abierto**

- No es gran aporte…- Susurró con cierto enfado Riza.

-Entonces…¿tendremos que investigar nosotros sobre las víctimas?- Preguntó algo aproblemado Edward.

-No creo, sólo debemos relacionar este caso con los anteriores, imaginando lo que pudo ocurrir; supongo que, con más tiempo, nos habría mandado a investigar.- Comentó Riza.

-Espera un minuto…- Pidió Edward, relacionando algo.-¡Si hay tiempo!- Anunció con cierta alegría y Riza lo miró confundida.

-No…entiendo.-Dijo algo extrañada.

-Los cuerpos son encontrados el tres de noviembre, en su mayoría, pero siempre, excepto el primer año, llega el último el día diez de noviembre.- Le explicó él.

-Aún así, puede que llegue otro cuerpo en las próximas horas.- Le dijo ella, mas Edward lo pensó un poco.

-Pero…mejor sigamos, no conseguiremos nada ahora.- Dijo resignado y tomó las fotografías de ambos años.

Las fotografías no eran diferentes a los años anteriores, mas, estaban mal tomadas y eran, a lo más, dos por víctima. Se veían las marcas bien fotografiadas, y un plano general de los cuerpos ya siendo tanto femeninos como masculinos. Los cuerpos que eran encontrados juntos estaban en filas.

Lo más destacado por ambos jóvenes eran los días de llegada de los cuerpos, los primeros el tres de noviembre y los últimos, el diez de noviembre. También se fijaron en la cantidad de víctimas, cinco en el quinto y seis en el sexto. Y por último algo que Riza no percató, y que Edward no quiso nombrar hasta asegurarse; el lugar donde los cuerpos fueron encontrados eran también propiedad Leonely.

Posteriormente, sólo leyeron los siguientes informes, luego de un par de extrañas teorías compuestas por el aburrimiento de Edward. El séptimo años dio como primera víctima a Grace Look, encontrada en el patio de un hospital, en aquel entonces, cerrado por mala higiene. La mujer no presentaba indicios de violación, aún cuando fue encontrada desnuda. Mantenía las marcas características del caso, por lo cual fue enseguida archivado en el informe. Según los forenses, la mujer tenía veintidós años y fue reconocida como prostituta, su madre no deseó dar declaraciones, sólo se supo que la chica era casada y su marido la maltrataba y obligaba a prostituirse. El padre de la víctima también tenía registros de acusaciones por maltrato.

La segunda víctima fue encontrada en el mismo lugar, identificado como Andrew Grey, de diez años y visto por última vez por los padres el día anterior. La investigación aún señalaba un maltrato físico, sin embargo, al no haber pruebas, no fue posible buscar culpables. Falleció producto de una hemorragia.

Al llegar a la tercera víctima, ambos se percatan de la importancia de esta, principalmente, por el comienzo de la vigilancia en el lugar.

**Víctima 3 ** _**Sexo**_: _Masculino_

_**Nombre**_: _Drake Mirps_

_**Fecha**__**: **__5 de Noviembre del 2003_

_Nueva víctima, encontrada en el mismo lugar que los otros dos; desde hoy, habrá __vigilancia. No se ha identificado el cuerpo, así que sólo se le llevará al laboratorio forense y luego se le buscará identificación._

_El cuerpo presenta las respectivas marcas, y la fecha entra en los rangos supuestamente establecidos, el lugar es el mismo y el modus operandi idéntico._

_El informe forense señala una muerte por hemorragia, producida por los cortes en su espalda. Fue identificado como Drake Mirps; sus padres murieron hace un mes por un accidente de tráfico y él quedó por su cuenta, ya que escapó de los asistentes sociales. No se reportó su desaparición._

_Según mis investigaciones, el niño tiene catorce años, se fue de casa escapando de los asistentes sociales. Abusaron de él hace una semana. Según una mujer que dijo estar a su cuidado, fue uno de los asistentes sociales que lo encontró. Ella no reportó desaparición porque sabía que le causaría problemas al chiquillo y creyó que se había ido nuevamente._

_Fue identificado el individuo que abusó de Drake Mirps, está confesado. Dentro de unos días, su juicio se llevará a cabo._

En la cuarta víctima, ambos pudieron percatarse de la exasperación de Wickts, (el detective encargado entonces de la investigación), por la llegada de una nueva víctima; lo que indicaba una evasión de su seguridad.

Se relata el hallazgo en el mismo lugar, con las marcas presentes, de quince años e identificada como Stephanie Birkin, de piel clara, ojos marrón oscuro y cabello castaño. Se encontraba en gestación y era huérfana. La investigación no dio demasiado.

La quinta víctima era desconocida, no fue identificada, presentaba las marcas y la fecha coincidía. De diez años. Wickts nuevamente se obsesiona con la evasión de su seguridad, esto, antes de decir que el niño falleció producto de una hemorragia producida por los cortes en su espalda.

La sexta víctima era hija de una prostituta., que la obligó a vender su cuerpo con reiteración. La víctima presentaba ser portadora del VIH. Fue encontrada en el mismo lugar que las víctimas anteriores, sin embargo, su ropaje estaba intacto, sólo su blusa estaba desgarrada por detrás, para hacer las presentes marcas y dejándolas a la vista. Identificada como Caroline Shepharp.

Se fijaron bastante bien en la séptima víctima, pues allí se presentaban los primeros indicios sobre el Asesino.

**Víctima 7** _**Sexo**_: _Masculino_

_**Nombre**_: _Justin Dillan _

_**Fecha**__**: 9**__ de Noviembre del 2003_

_Supuestamente la última víctima, encontrado en el mismo lugar. Un hombre fue herido, el asesino no se identificó, pero tendremos un retrato hablado, claro, si mi hombre despierta d__el coma._

_El cuerpo de un niño, los forenses indicaron nueve años. Identificado como Justin Dillan; ambos padres están muertos, sin embargo el niño fue abandonado al nacer. No fue adoptado por padecer Síndrome Down y ser portado, desde el nacimiento, del VIH. Su cabello y ojos son de color castaño, aunque los ojos mas canelas._

_Marcus Lorens, mi hombre en coma, ha muerto. Perdemos toda pista del asesino, exceptuando el que es un hombre de contextura delgada. Quizá, ésta información será obsoleta dentro de un año._

-Éste hombre se enfocó en que el asesino lo venció.- Dijo Edward de manera extrañada.

-Si, sin embargo, aquello no es malo, la competencia irracional que es formada en estos casos, es esencial para casi todas las pistas que hemos obtenido; lo que es un desafío, se resuelve con mayor rapidez, sólo para demostrar ser el mejor delincuente.- Le contestó Riza, bajo una sonrisa que extrañó a Edward.

-A veces eres extraña…- Le comentó por la aturdidora sonrisa en el rostro de la chica.

-Lo siento, creo que me emocioné un poco.- Le aclaró algo avergonzada.

-No importa. Cambiando el tema; cada cual tiene su propia forma de escribir los informes.-Señaló en un intento de broma, ya que las últimas charlas de ambos habían sido un poco tensas.

-Si, pero me quedo con la primera; enfocada en hechos y no en sentimientos.- Señaló sonriente.

-Lo mismo digo.- Concordó Edward.

-Deberíamos terminar con esto, nos quedan sólo veinte minutos.- Señaló Riza, algo preocupada.

-Tienes razón, si no nos apuramos, no alcanzaremos a leer los últimos dos.- Contestó Edward.

-Y luego debemos oír el informe de Jessica.-

-Que será conciso; se ve que no le gusta lo extenso.- Bromeó nuevamente Edward.

-Esperemos eso.- Le dijo sonriente.

Entonces observaron las fotografías del séptimo informe, logrando visualizar sólo fotografías sin vida, el termino de personas, sin razón aparente, aunque ambos tuviesen sus propias teorías al respecto.

Al termino, Edward tomó el octavo informe, con cierto remordimiento; dentro, se señalaba, en palabras, el brusco termino de ocho vidas ; no se encontraba justificación alguna, y no se podría negar la perturbación que sería provocada en su lectura. Riza, se veía indiferente, sin embargo, la actuación en ella era fácil. Por dentro, se sentía igual de deteriorada y perturbada que su compañero. Además, su presentimiento le carcomía por dentro, si bien, había decaído con la presencia de Roy hacia un rato, aquel temor a un futuro incierto, le mantenía alerta y distraída.

Esa tarde no terminaría como todas; algo iba a ocurrir, era percibido en el aire; pesado y frío; y también en los gritos de lamentos que el viento dejaba oír. Para ella, Riza Hawkeye, algo, sería diferente.

Edward comenzó a leer, nombrando a la primera víctima; Cameron Owen. Su historia sólo contaba el ser hallada desangrada y con las marcas presentes, con sólo doce años. Estaba internada en un psiquiátrico, desde hace tres meses. A sus ocho años, asesinó a su madre, manteniendo un argumento de copiar lo visto en televisión; "sólo un juego", se relataba con reiteración. No aceptó su crimen, hasta hace tres meses, donde su personalidad comenzó a demostrar alteraciones y ella comenzó a auto ingerirse heridas, por lo cual fue derivada al centro psiquiátrico. Se reportó su desaparición semanas procedentes al hallazgo del cuerpo y su escape del Centro no fue explicado realmente, pues el Centro no logró argumentarlo. Según el reporte, una anomalía, es lo único que representó cambios en la niña; la visita de un hombre de cabello rubio oscuro y ojos marrones, que la visitó durante una semana; a la posterior, Cameron desapareció.

Se señala la inserción de cámaras de seguridad dentro del Centro Oncológico donde fue encontrado el primer cuerpo. Se presumía que su extraño visitante pudiese ser el asesino.

La segunda víctima nombrada era Mayara Spencer, de quince años y había sido encontrada junto al cuerpo de Cameron, las marcas estaban presentes y eran idénticas a las de Cameron. Su desaparición fue reportada una semana antes del hallazgo del cuerpo. El informe forense señala una muerte por desangramiento; producido por los cortes en su espalda, que fueron certeros, causando una muerte rápida y dolorosa, de sólo unas horas antes de su hallazgo.

El interrogatorio a los padres de Mayara índico que ella padecía una fuerte depresión producida por un trauma de su niñez; había sido secuestrada y violada, además de ser testigo directo de la violación y asesinato de su hermana. El informe señala que ante las preguntas de "¿Algún cambio en su comportamiento?" Fue indicado la existencia de un "nuevo amigo", que describieron como un hombre maduro, rubio y de ojos marrones, lo que se señaló como una extraña coincidencia entre los crímenes. Los padres fuera de sospechas pues su preocupación indica demasiado, además de que al supuesto momento del hallazgo, preguntaban a la policía de su hija.

La tercera víctima fue Daniel Slayer, encontrado el segundo día, por lo cual, el informe señala la investigación en las grabaciones, sin embargo, se relata que de sus hombres, nadie logró ver nada. La víctima sufría de leucemia, y se investigó alguna clase de violación, sin embargo, no fue encontrado, por lo cual, se descartó alguna clase de motivación sexual del asesino. Daniel tenía diez años, y nadie reclamó el cuerpo, en un principio.

Se hicieron exámenes toxicológicos a los agentes que fueron dejados para la vigilancia, los cuales resultaron positivos, lo que indica que fueron drogados.

Su identificación fue dada por su padre, y su desaparición por la niñera, un día posterior al hallazgo del cuerpo. Ambos quedaron bajo investigación. Se indica la continuidad de la vigilancia y de las cámaras.

Al interrogar al padre de Daniel, no se consiguió más que la comprensión de que era un hombre duro y responsable, dedicado principalmente a su hijo, pues era lo único que tenía. Con la niñera, se entregó una descripción de Daniel, como tierno, agresivo entre otras características incomprensibles por el llanto de la joven, mas, lo rescatado fue lo acontecido la noche de la desaparición de Daniel; "Él parecía asustado, pero me sentía cansada y no deseaba quedarme con él, por más que me lo rogase; le hice dormir, como siempre, luego me fui a mi cuarto y oí algunos ruidos, entonces corrí a su cuarto, pero cuando llegué, él ya no estaba; sólo se veían unos cuantos mechones de su cabello, unos pocos que quedaban…." Se citaba en el informe; luego se describía llanto y la posesión de aquellos mechones, que según los exámenes no eran del niño, ni de nadie que pudiese ser implicado.

Daniel tenía tres médicos; Carol Wgner, Lucian Grey y Charley Redfield. Los tres sin trabajo desde el cierre del centro oncológico donde fueron encontrados los cuerpos.

Cada uno fue interrogado por separado, y concordaron en la última visita al niño, una semana antes del cierre. Su jefe era Arnold Chase, que es encontrado en los registros de visitantes en el hospital psiquiátrico donde se internó a Cameron Owen. Ninguno de los tres quiso describirlo físicamente, sin embargo, cada cual tenía su visión; Carol decía: -"Un hombre innovador, talentoso, muy creyente y de extremada inteligencia."-. Lucian señaló: -"Era un loco, demente. Le gustaba experimentar con los niños, como si fuesen juguetes; Daniel empeoró bastante por su culpa. En ciertas ocasiones, se autoproclamaba un 'enviado del señor'; supuestamente encargado de quitar el sufrimiento a sus ángeles"-. Charley indicó:-"Un médico excéntrico pero excelente, aquí entre nos, creo que tenía un romance con Carol".-

Cuando se le preguntó a Carol por la declaración de Charley respondió: -"Él no es un hombre de amoríos, es único, perfecto, un Enviado de Dios"-.

Se tomaron muestras de ADN de cada uno; Carol era rubia.

El ADN de Carol concordó con el encontrado en el cuarto de Daniel; al ser llevada al Centro, sólo se logró una descripción de su jefe, del asesino, sólo gritos exasperados que amenazaban con un castigo de parte de su jefe, que no figuraba en los registros.

La cuarta víctima llegó luego de dos días hallada la tercera; las cámaras tampoco captaron nada. La víctima tenía diecisiete años, se identificó como Eugenie Sloan, tenía la identificación en su bolso, entonces, era buscada hace un mes, anterior a su hallazgo, se supuso su huída. El examen forense sólo indicó una muerte producida por los cortes en su espalda.

Se relata que los hombres de Wickts renunciaron, pues uno de ellos fue asesinado durante la persecución; tenían miedo.

Wickts interrogó a la gente, supuestamente cercana a Sloan, pero no consiguió nada, pues sólo se concordó en que su desaparición fue hace un mes, que estaba al cuidado de su abuela y que sufría de cáncer uterino. No se dio mayor información.

La quinta víctima no fue reconocida y sólo se supo que era femenina de catorce años, presentaba las marcas y fue encontrada e el mismo lugar, junto a otro cuerpo, el de Jocelyne Solis, como fue reconocida por su esposo. El informe señaló que ella tenía veinte años, casada y que su cuerpo presentó marcas de maltrato; si bien se pensó que el asesino podría haber sido su marido, mas no concordaba con el perfil, lo cual, despectivamente, era señalado en el informe.

La séptima víctima se encontró al día siguiente, en el mismo lugar, no había nada captado en las cámaras. Wickts, relató haber permanecido en el lugar, sin embargo, fue drogado, como sus demás agentes, la diferencia; ahora estaba sólo.

El informe se extendía un poco con las palabras escritas por Wickts, que sólo mostraban su importancia con respecto a no lograr la resolución del caso, la derrota ante aquel asesino, su sentimiento de derrota y humillación, que indicaba, cuan obsesionado estaba con el caso.

De la séptima víctima no se supo mucho más. La octava, llegó el día diez de noviembre del 2004, pero, además de la forma de la forma de muerte, desangramiento y la presencia de las marcas, Wickts no relató. La mostró identificada, mas nunca señaló el nombre. Desde allí, sólo relató su frustración.

-Se obsesionó.- Dijo algo risueño Edward.

-No es gracioso, arruinará nuestra investigación.- Alegó Riza, escondiendo la gracia que le causó la forma en que Edward relató aquello.

-¡Pero es verdad!- Alegó risueño.

-Mejor miremos las fotografías, idiota.- Dijo ella, ya sometida a la risa.

Sacaron las fotografías del octavo año, que con obvia explicación, mostraron la muerte en sus imágenes, inesperada, indeseada, precipitada; en fin, muerte en cada ámbito, siendo resaltadas las marcas, lo más importante, según Riza, volviendo a ignorar la importancia del descubrimiento de Edward, quien sólo se fijó en el nombre del Centro; nuevamente, incorporando Leonely en su identidad.

Inmediatamente, continuaron la lectura del noveno informe; nueve víctimas, entre el tres y el diez de noviembre del dos mil seis, tres niños, dos niñas, un hombre y tres mujeres; encontrados en un hospital psiquiátrico; nuevamente, de propiedad Leonely; repartidos en aquellos siete días; el relato no decía demasiado, la información de las víctimas era escasa, tanto, que apenas se sabían sus nombres, quedando cuatro sin identificación.

Parte de los relatos estaban censurados, simplemente desaparecidos, siempre que se comenzaba a tocar un tema personal del individuo, de Wickts, una mujer "de cabellera azabache", como se alcanzaba a leer antes del brusco censurado.

Si bien era obvio el porque de la censura, al no tener relación con el caso; no dejaba de ser extraño, pues, por lo mismo, pudo ser dejado sin el mayor problema, no desconfiaban de Jessica, pero tampoco le mantenía una confianza extrema; el hecho de la censura en aquello, no dejaba de ser extraño y, en ambos, provocó cierta incertidumbre, sobretodo con el hecho de que no sólo se censuraba lo referente a la mujer; Wickts continuaba relatando su sentimiento de derrota, odio, deseo, etc… sin ser censurado.

El noveno año, en general, era una pérdida de tiempo; parecía que Wickts comenzó a volverse loco.

Al finalizar el informe, se nombraba la muerte del detective; no era referente al caso estudiado por ambos, pero Jessica relataba al caso del asesinato de Wickts abierto, al igual que el noveno año.

-Fin.- Dijo intentando bromear Edward.

-No diría que es el fin; me intriga lo de aquella mujer…- Respondió Riza algo indecisa e insatisfecha.

-Quizá era su novia…- Dijo bromeando Edward.

-¡Novia?...y terminó muerto…- Comentó pensativa.- Puede ser.- Agregó risueña.

-Bueno…,supongo que ahora vienen las conclusiones, ¿no?- Preguntó Edward, ya más serio, con cierto nerviosismo, pues no las había anotado, no como Riza, y sólo tenía muy presente una, la cual, no consideraba con suficiente importancia como para ser dicha.

-Bien, las mías fueron simples; el hombre no sigue un patrón, no al parecer, las víctimas no mantienen una relación entre ellas; se comprobó que la excitación sexual no es incitación para los asesinatos; es rubio, según lo comentado y…creo que es lo único, las marcas son lo único que le señala un patrón; no todos los cuerpos son encontrados desnudos y…ah! También los curaba, lo que indicaba que…- Comenzó a decir Riza, pareciendo segura, y, cuando iba a completar su deducción, fue interrumpida por Edward.

-…Que tenía exactamente marcada la fecha en que deseaba sus muertes,lo que también es indicado en las fechas del tres al diez de noviembre, donde las víctimas llegan siempre, con fecha de muerte entre aquellos días; las víctimas aumentan con los años y…- Continuó por Riza, pero de la misma forma, fue interrumpido.

-Y con una muerte idéntica a la de la víctima anterior.- Terminó ella.- ¿Algo más?- Preguntó ella de manera seria.

Edward lo pensó. La idea que en su cabeza rondaba, era obvia, cualquiera pudo haberla divisado, sin embargo, nadie la había siquiera nombrado, quizá, por ser tan obvia; no quiso quedar en ridículo al exponerla…Callar, mejor la guardaba. Aquella, fue su decisión.

-No, creo que no hay nada más…- Dijo algo desanimado, cosa que Riza prefirió ignorar, el tiempo les jugaba en contra.

-Bien, corramos donde Jessica.-

-Deberíamos mirar las fotografías del noveno año.- Replicó al recordar el mísero detalle que olvidaron.

-Demonios.- Maldijo ella, viendo que el tiempo realmente iba mal.

-Edward sacó las fotos del sobre, viendo primeramente el hospital psiquiátrico "Leonely", maldijo entre dientes y buscó la manera de insinuar el hecho correspondiente a que los cuerpos apareciesen en las propiedades de aquel personaje. No logró nada, al terminar de ver las fotografías, sus supuestas conclusiones quedaban igual.

-Ahora si ¿vamos?- Preguntó con cierta desesperación Riza, aún sin comprender la irónica frustración que notaba en su amigo.

-Eh…si, supongo…- Contestó Edward con desgano.

Con media hora de retraso, ambos tomaron los papeles, los ordenaron y, rápidamente, despidieron a Alphonse y Samantha, luego, corrieron a la oficina de Jessica; Riza estaba deseosa de acabar rápidamente; adoraba el hecho de por fin tener una investigación en sus manos, pero más le gustaba la idea de que Roy la esperaba para el termino, por fin, algo en su vida marchaba bien y no pretendía que se fuese sin siquiera intentarlo, no, sería difícil, pero quería a Roy, de la forma que fuese, lo quería, mas no imaginó con lo que se encontraría al llegar a la oficina de Jessica; quizá, realmente debía romper cada ilusión que se creó cónsul amigo…La realidad y la verdad duelen más que la mentira, hace mucho ella lo comprendió, mas, lo olvidó durante un tiempo y, desgraciadamente, su mente se lo recordó al llegar a la oficina y ver a Roy, abrazando más que cariñosamente a Jessica, no había sólo amistad, no a los ojos de Riza.

Su cuerpo se detuvo. Eran diez metros, a lo más, los que la distanciaban de aquella oficina, donde lo visto, le obviaba el hecho de que era imposible formar lo que ella deseaba con alguien como Roy. Lo había olvidado; no había recordado que la noche anterior, él había besado a una desconocida para ella; y ahora en la oficina, abrazaba a su jefa. No podía competir con su jefa. Mejor dicho, no quería hacerlo.

Comenzó a avanzar, sólo cuando Edward la miró desconcertado por su detención. Avanzó; sin saber como; avanzó.

Deseaba detenerse a toda costa, pero su instinto de venganza, el rencor que le generaba, la obligó a continuar. Entonces, llegó.

El abrazo continuaba, pero ella abrió la puerta, poseída por el rencor; entro y vio, como Roy besaba la frente de Jessica, no era mucho, pero aún así, decía mucho.

Sin darse cuenta, soltó lo que tenía en sus manos. Soltó los informes y las fotografías, que cayeron estruendosamente al suelo.

Por el efecto de aquel ruido, Roy y Jessica se separaron. Impresionados, miraron a Riza; nadie comprendió la humillación que la joven sintió en aquel instante.


End file.
